<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Rose by Dizzy (DCT08)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748944">Red Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCT08/pseuds/Dizzy'>Dizzy (DCT08)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Sex, Rating May Change, Self-cest, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCT08/pseuds/Dizzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, the youngest Diamond of the Diamond Authority is Red.<br/>Join Stevan Rigel Universe as he learns how to manage his powers and not let his temper overpower his judgment.<br/>But along the way, he discovers the many secrets his mother hid from him, about his rightful heritage. Who he used to be and who he is supposed to be. Is he a human or is he a gem? Will he lead a rebellion or will he be the Diamond he was meant to be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Lars Barriga &amp; Steven Universe, Pearl &amp; Steven Universe, Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe, Spinel &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meet Stevan!<br/>This story is in 3rd person but goes 1st person whenever Stevan is writing his journal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hello! My name is Stevan Rigel Universe. It's supposed to be Steven but ma said the nurse had written it wrong (lol). I'm 15 years old and I'm currently living in a small town called Beach City, it's a small community with a population of less than 150. Most people who are born here eventually leave to go live in big cities for the big opportunities and the fresh taste of the unknown that it offers to those who are eager to start their own lives away from their families. Some have ambitions and personal goals toward success. Those who are young and fearless often go there to taste freedom and explore the shades of temptation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not me, though. I like it here, I don't get why people would want to leave. Why they would rather trade this quiet life for the noise and pressure of the city. I mean, sure, Beach City isn't that 'thrilling'. There's really nothing here that attracts that many tourists- it's just a simple old town. But despite that, it's still a perfect place for people who wants a change in their life away from busy cities. The people here are all kind and cheery, they help each other out and whenever tourists come they welcome them wholeheartedly. Summer is where people who visit increases, the beach is beautiful and clean. But my favorite part about this place is the breathtaking view of the sunset and sunrise. You could have a full view of it every day for free!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm really happy we moved here... We're never in one place, you see. My mom and I have been moving around ever since I could remember. Because of that I barely have the time to make friends. Whenever we do stay in one place for a bit... Other kids won't play with me. They always think I'm weird or a freak because my mom has a weird gem on her head and because I don't have a dad... Ma told me that there's nothing wrong with not having a dad. And she's right. They're just being jerks. </em><br/>
<em>Ma had me homeschooled instead so I won't have to see them and so we don't have to process difficult files whenever we move again. </em><br/>
<em>Mom never tells me why we keep moving but perhaps it's due to the fact that it's hard to find a job that supports a growing child. I'm not for certain about that but I do feel bad for being a burden. I'm afraid that if I ask her about it she'll get upset... I don't like it when she's sad or mad. She often broods over something I don't know. </em>
</p>
<p><em>She knows it's hard for me that we keep relocating, she always tells me that it will be the last or that she'll do better- we've been here for a year and five months now- but I know better than to get my hopes up. It's only a matter of time until we pack up and leave again. </em><br/>
<em>But... If I'm being honest... I pray to the stars that we don't go. I like it here. It's peaceful and perfect. It feels like home. I really hope that we stay for good.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stevan!" A voice called from downstairs, "dinner's ready!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>My mom is calling me. I hope this year will be better. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Journal #150</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The skies have turned a beautiful shade of purple, blue, and pink as the sun slowly descends from its throne in the sky. The weather is nice and cool, definitely perfect for evening strolls. A fresh wind blew gently as the light drapes of the curtain that framed the glass doors to the balcony gently billows as a young boy sat on the carpeted floor. Earphones plugged in as he listened to his playlist. Eyes closed in bliss as he sang softly. Unbeknownst to him, a voice had been calling him a few times now.</p>
<p>"Stevie."</p>
<p>The boy hummed softly, bobbing his head as he sang, *"If all of the Kings have their Queens on the throne we would pop champagne and raise a toast~"*</p>
<p>"Stevie!"</p>
<p>He hummed as he gently stroked his beautiful albino Burmese Python that is currently wrapped around his waist and shoulders, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. She needs a lot of body heat since the weather is getting colder. He made a mental note of changing the temperature of her enclosure later.</p>
<p>"Stevan!" The door to his room slammed open, making the boy jump out of his thoughts and pulled out his plug. "Sorry ma, what was that?" He looked back and froze upon seeing his mother giving him a pointed glare.</p>
<p>"Uh oh..." He mutters, sitting up straight as he pats his snake when he felt the reptile tense from his sudden tension. "Um. Sorry ma-" he yelped when his cheek was pinched. "What did I tell you about using earphones on high volume in the house? I've been calling you for 5 minutes!" Pearl says as she pinched the baby fat a bit harder.</p>
<p>"Ow, ow! I'm sorry, ma! I'm sorry!" He cried. His mother spared him mercy and let his cheek go, he rubbed it with a pout on his face, "that hurt... I'm not a kid anymore."<br/>"Then don't act like it." She smiled faintly. His mother, Pearl, is a fair young woman, petite with bright blue eyes and a pointy nose. Her short peach pink hair parted neatly in the middle of her face, a beautiful white pearl located on her forehead. Stevan swore it has a light pink shade to it but perhaps it only varies depending on the light.<br/>"I'm not," Stevan mutters with a pout.</p>
<p>"What's Morse doing out of her enclosure?" She asks as she puts the laundry basket that she was holding down on the floor beside her.<br/>"She was feeling lonely, I thought cuddling would cheer her up." He smiles.</p>
<p>"Don't you think you're spoiling her a bit too much?" Pearl asks as she gently stroked the snake's head with the joint of her finger.<br/>Stevan shrugged, "well, why not? She deserves it and I just finished feeding her so she's extra lazy." He says as he poked his chopnky noodle. Morse happily flicked her tongue out at Pearl, loving the head scratches. She's very friendly and docile, unlike other pythons who are aggressive. Although she does have her sassy days, especially after her shed when she's most sensitive.</p>
<p>"That aside, have you finished your assignments and projects for next week? You know you have to maintain your grades so we can keep the scholarship." Pearl says, giving her son a pointed look.<br/>Stevan gave a small nod as he stood up and went to get the small stack of papers on his desk that was tucked in the corner, moving his jar of paintbrushes aside that he used as a paperweight, and held it out to his mother. He has to clean them out soon.</p>
<p>"I already finished the 2000 word essay about the importance of preserving the forest and the ecosystem instead of manufacturing a bio-machine that consumes fossil fuel in exchange for artificial oxygen." He says as he watched his mother read his essay quietly, analyzing the information that he provided with firm scrutiny.</p>
<p>He waited with bated breath, mindlessly scratching Morse under her chin with his fingers before she moved away on her own accord and wrapped herself tightly more around him.<br/>When his mother gave a small nod, he felt himself breathe out the air he didn't know he was holding. Although her face didn't change, he knew she was satisfied.</p>
<p>"Hmm... This is an appropriate argument, so far there are no misspellings and the punctuation marks are in the right places. Your grammar has also greatly improved." She comments on the last part.<br/>Steven felt joy and pride swell in his chest as he grinned, "Right? I do feel rather proud of myself." He giggled to himself. Pearl loves hearing her son's soft airy laughter. She smiled but it faded as quickly as it came. She handed the papers back to him, "alright. Do you have anything else to do?"</p>
<p>"No, none at the moment. I finished all my tasks for this week. The school program that will be held in two weeks have already been organized, I sent it to our team leader so they can take care of the rest." Stevan says as he took the papers and tapped them on the floor straighten them up.</p>
<p>"Mm, alright. Finish up and don't forget to fold your laundry. I'll be making tacos for dinner."<br/>Stevan blinked, "but it's not Tuesday...?"<br/>"Take it as a reward for your productivity this week." She smirked, "spicy buffalo wings in the taco?"<br/>Stevan is already drooling just thinking about it, "ma you're making me hungry!" He whined and watched Pearl leave. He turned to the papers in his hand and went to staple them together before sliding them into his school bag so he won't leave them behind.</p>
<p>"It's nearly 6 pm. I could go out for my jog so I can be extra hungry later." He mutters to himself, he could also watch the sunset so it's a win-win. Their home is a two-story beach house elevated by the cliffside near the coast, it was old and run down when his mother found it and quite hidden from civilization. Pearl bought it in a heartbeat, they even got it cheap since no one wanted it and the previous owner was DESPERATE to sell it off. She managed to have it fixed up so now it's really nice and cozy, perhaps a bit too spacious since it's just him and his mother living there. Stevan had a bit of hope that they're finally settling down roots, otherwise, Pearl wouldn't have given it a full renovation and makeover. He can't jinx it though, he just can't, he doesn't want to be disappointed again.</p>
<p>He carefully took his python off of him and settled her on his mattress on the floor as he made his way to his closet and pulled out his pink sleeveless hoodie and throws it on. He pulled the laundry basket over and quickly folded them neatly and puts them where they belong in his closet, undergarments and socks went to his dresser- that mostly held his art materials, paints, art crafts, and knickknacks. After he's done, he checked the contents of the mini-fridge that sat beside his dresser.<br/>"Hmm, I'm out of frozen rats... I could go pick some up on the way and perhaps some snacks." He took his phone and wallet and shoved them in his hoodie pocket.</p>
<p>"Alright, Morse, back to your enclosure." He says as he picked the python back up and kissed her scales lightly before putting her back and turned her heat lamp on. He made sure the glass is closed firmly before pulling his running shoes on, he wouldn't want her escaping and freaking Pearl out for finding her in the bathroom, again.<br/>He left his room and went downstairs, "I'm going out for a run, ma! Do you need anything from the market? I'm getting more frozen rats on my way back." He calls out as he plugged in his earphones and puts them on.</p>
<p>"We're out of sugar and tea. Don't stay out too late, dinner will be ready soon!" Pearl answered back from within the kitchen, he could smell the chicken and spices.<br/>"Alright ma, love you!" He says before he jogged out of the house, careful on his way down the wooden stairs and jogged on the sandy beach, he listened to the soft roar of the waves by the shore, his soft LoFi music playing in low volume. His mother always nagged him about using earphones in public areas where accidents can happen if one is not careful enough and is fully immersed in the blasting music in their ears. She made a point of it when the news recently reported a car accident of a jogger who didn't notice the green stoplight and didn't hear the honking of the truck that was barrelling towards him thanks to the loud music that the man was listening to in his headphones. He died. The family sued the headphone company, blaming them for their relative's death. Some people agreed with them. Pearl was outraged when she saw it, claiming that the family only wanted to get attention and money for the lawsuit should the company lose and have to pay compensation. People can be ignorant and stupid at times. They should learn their responsibilities and that they are accountable for the outcome of their decisions.</p>
<p>Stevan thought it was hilarious to see his mother furiously ranting about the human's stupidity and lack of foresight but death is still a death, it is no laughing matter. He felt the cold chill as he glanced at the setting sun on the horizon, painting the sea a beautiful fiery hue as the skies turned into a shade of purple and pink with reddish-orange.<br/>It really is beautiful. He took his phone out and got the perfect angle and took a picture of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🌹</p>
<p>He got to the boardwalk and immediately got greeted by the neighbors and other residents there.<br/>"Hi, Stevie!" A woman said as she took out the trash from the pizza parlor. For Stevan, Fish-Stew-Pizza serves THE best pizzas.<br/>"Hi, Kiki! Covering up for Jenny again?"</p>
<p>"Eh, you know her, she said she's too tired from partying last night. Dad gave her an earful earlier. I wonder when she'll learn how to be responsible." She sighed after she disposed of the garbage bags in the dumpster.</p>
<p>"You know you don't have to keep covering up for her, otherwise she'll never learn."</p>
<p>Kiki gave a soft laugh, "I know. You sound like my dad. But I really can't say no to my favorite twin."<br/>"I suppose- hey, wanna hang out this weekend?"<br/>She hums softly in response as she thinks, "if Jenny actually does her shift then perhaps I could. I'll message you, alright?" She grinned and gave a small wave before heading back inside.<br/>"Cool, see you!" Stevan waved and continued his jog, greeting a few more people along the way.</p>
<p>After Stevan picked up the frozen rats from the Reptile Exotics store he made his way to the market. The owner of the store, Mr. Morales, always gives him 45% discounts since no one really buys frozen rats that often and Stevan does part-time shifts for him when his employee couldn't make it. But mostly it's because Stevan is a good kid and it's nice to have someone to talk to about reptiles. It's a win-win deal.<br/>Stevan hummed a song and was about to enter the market when he heard a familiar voice that made his heart jump a bit.</p>
<p>"Hey, Stevan!"</p>
<p>He whipped his head back as he took in the male's appearance. "L-Lars?!"</p>
<p>"Hey man, it's been a while! Woah- are you okay? You look awful." Lars said as he walked towards the shorter male. Lars Barriga, 18 years old, and Stevan's... Ex. They broke up around a month ago. They both wanted it to end- well- Stevan wanted it to end.<br/>Lars is a tall, lanky male with a slightly toned build. He wore tight dark pants, boots, a dark green turtleneck, and a brown leather jacket. His hair is usually styled in a top knot but now he left it down so it's slightly covering his right eye. His hair still lights brown that had a shade of blonde. Stevan was the one who dyed his hair for him, he thought it'd look cool on Lars.</p>
<p>'He still hasn't dyed it back...' He thought to himself. He mentally slapped himself when he realized he was staring, 'keep it together!' He scolded himself.<br/>"Oh yeah! Of course, I'm okay! I was just busy with training and school and part-time and-"</p>
<p>"Awh geez, are you still getting nightmares? Look at these bags they're awful!" Lars cuts him off as he gently cupped Stevan's cheek, his thumb gently rubbing his eyebags. Lars is right, they have gone worse.</p>
<p>Stevan chuckled dryly, "Yeah, I know. But don't worry, I'm fine!" He says. He saw the look on Lars' face, of course, he didn't buy it. Lars always knew when he was lying. He should push the hand away now, right? Should he? But how could he? Lars' hands were always warm and inviting in contrast to his cold ones. It's one of the things Stevan liked about him. Mindlessly, he leaned into the warm hand, squishing his cheek against it.</p>
<p>Stevan didn't know how long he was like that, he was slammed back to reality when he heard Lars again, "Um... You sure you're okay, Steves?"</p>
<p>He flinched away from him and took a step back and casually scratched his head, "Y-yeah! Of course! Just kind of tired from all the studying and cramming. We got tests next week."</p>
<p>Lars reeled his hand back as if he was hurt by Stevan's reaction. "Awh shucks, that's tough, haha!" He laughs a bit.</p>
<p>Well... This is awkward.</p>
<p>"A-anyway... Um..." Stevan bit his lip, suddenly finding the silicone earpiece of his earphones so interesting.<br/>"Want to take a short walk together? It's been a while since we did that." Lars offers. Stevan looked up at his beautiful forest green eyes, he always drowns in them.<br/>"Huh? O-oh, sure!" He nods and immediately followed him, forgetting the task that he was supposed to do earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🌹</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple walked quietly by the shore, just listening to the sound of the waves as birds flew above the ocean.<br/>"The view is really beautiful, isn't it?" Stevan prompts. He felt like the awkwardness and tension is enough to make him cower back in the safety of his duvet.<br/>Lars looked down at Stevan, never taking his eyes from him, "yeah... It is beautiful." His attention turned to the bag that Stevan brought along, "what is that?"</p>
<p>"Hmm? Oh, it's rats. I'm running low on stock." He says as he held it up, making Lars' nose scrunch up a bit. Lars never liked watching Morse eat, he's not that fond find reptiles. Why Stevan loves them he'll never know.<br/>"I suppose Morse is eating a lot these days?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, she's a growing python, they need food. I only feed her once every week. Although she is getting a bit chunky, I'll have her see the vet next week for her monthly checkup." He grins happily. Thanks to the small talk, Stevan was able to relax and enjoy the little detour more.</p>
<p>"Stevan, I want to apologize to you... for what happened. I understand why you wanted to break up with me. I really messed up." Lars spoke.</p>
<p>Until he said that.</p>
<p>"Huh? Why are you the one apologizing? It was my fault, I'm the one who should be sorry, not you." Stevan looked up at him. Must they have this conversation NOW?<br/>They had stopped walking altogether, Lars closed his eyes as irritation rose in his features, "Stevie... It wasn't your fault. You weren't ready. I get it. I shouldn't have pushed you. But I did. You shouldn't feel you are obligated to do things for me just because we were dating."</p>
<p>"Lars-"</p>
<p>"Stop it Stevan, I know you're going to tell me it wasn't my fault but it really was. It is. Hell, if I were in your place I would have done the same so it's fine."</p>
<p>"Lars please-" Stevan cuts Lars off, not giving him the chance to respond. "It's not 'fine' so stop saying that it is! I shouldn't have done that to you!"</p>
<p>"But you were hurt-"</p>
<p>"YOU were hurt as well! Why can't you see that?!" Stevan could feel his temper rising. Uh oh.</p>
<p>Lars tensed, he knows this is bad. He saw it before.<br/>"Stevan. Stevs, look at me. Deep breaths. Calm down for me okay? It's really okay. It's fine. Calm down before you-"</p>
<p>"Shut up!!" Stevan screamed. He lost it. "You keep saying it's fine and it's okay... Over and over... You never let me take the blame. You always let things like this slide. Why can't you see it? Why can't you see that it's wrong? All of this is wrong! All of ME is wrong! I hurt you! In what universe can something like that be fine?!" He yelled, heat rising from his body. The density and volume of his voice attracted attention from the people who are passing by on the boardwalk.</p>
<p>Lars reaches out. "Stevan-" He flinched at the heat that was now radiating from the boy. Stevan clenched his fists so hard his knuckles have turned white and his body is shaking. He can't stop. He bottled this up for too long.<br/>"You were important to me, Lars. You're still important..." Stevan's voice cracked as tears flowed from his face, "but I'm no good for you. Not ever. If you can't understand that then just... Just..."</p>
<p>"Stev-"</p>
<p>"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" The boy screamed as he slammed his foot on the sand, the impact was harder than he anticipated and sharp clusters of glass bloomed in its wake. The sharp edges pointing outwards and cutting deep into his flesh. Lars stared in horror as he watched his ex stood there. Shaking. He knew he was afraid. They both were. One was afraid of the other, the other is afraid to hurt him again.<br/>Lars couldn't approach him due to the heat that was keeping them apart. The glass grew around Stevan's foot up to his shin. The boy looked smaller now, shoulders hunched and his framed trembling. He covered his mouth as he sobbed quietly. His mind didn't register the pain just yet. Everything is so numb. His ears ringing, he can't even feel his own hands on his face. He needs... He needs to get out of here.</p>
<p>"You deserve better than me." He says, barely above a whisper but he knew Lars heard it. He let out a cry as he pulled his leg free. The glass breaking free while also giving him deep lacerations, the flesh can be seen, blood poured out of it open cuts. Lars covered his mouth with his hand in horror.<br/>Stevan had lost his shoe but he didn't care, he turned tails and ran back home. Every step he took glass popped out in its wake.<br/>Nanafua once told him a trivia, about sand. When it's heated up to extreme temperatures it turns to glass.<br/>The radiating heat from his body lessened as he got farther and farther away from Lars and the others who saw it.</p>
<p>Everything became a blur now, he barely heard his mother calling him when he got home, the sound had been muffled, it's like he's beneath water.<br/>When he came to, he had locked the door to his room and he's crying with his knees pulled up to his chest. He always messes things up. Why did Lars have to bring that topic up? Stevan is very sensitive towards it and he can't really find it in himself to even talk about it.<br/>He gripped his dark hair, it has white streaks in it which made him stand out more other than the pale white skin that gave the people impression of him being frail and sickly. He screamed silently when the pain suddenly registers to him, his blood had stained his light blue carpeted floors and it's pooling more from where he sat. He grabbed the shirt he was wearing earlier and puts it under his injured leg. For a normal human, this would take more than 30 stitches. That's how bad it is. He cried to himself as he hugged his knees again, curling up into a ball.</p>
<p>The sun finally kissed the sky goodbye, leaving them in darkness as the moon slowly sat in the sun's throne. Crickets sang. The waves roared. But Stevan couldn't hear anything other than his own sobs. No stars appeared to accompany the moon that night.</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stevan has a new friend!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence had never been this noisy in Stevan's room. Normally, he would be playing soft music or strumming his guitar or just curled up in his fort in his balcony, gazing at the beautiful stars or tending to the variety of plants he has there. There were many things Stevan could do to spend this perfect evening but leaving trails of blood and sobbing was the last thing he had in mind. Yet here he was. </p><p>
  <strong>Tick Tock.</strong>
</p><p>Morse poked her nose against the glass of her enclosure, she could smell the sharp scent of blood from her master which made her quite restless. The blood that stained the carpet is now dried. The clothes which Stevan wore earlier for his jog is strewn across the hamper in the corner, the bag of frozen rats left on the side, creating a dark blotch on the carpet since the rats have long thawed. Either from how long it sat there or from the heat Stevan gave out earlier. The pain made the boy struggle to get to his personal bathroom that was connected to his room. Normally, Stevan would be very conscious of the mess that he was leaving behind. Since Pearl raised him well with an awareness of such things, he has certain standards and rituals that he heavily commits himself to otherwise it would gnaw at him later. He has a suspicion that he may have inherited his mother's OCD in cleaning. </p><p><strong>Tick Tock.</strong> </p><p>But none of that matters right now. His mind is all fuzzy and his ears are ringing. He flung open his medicine cabinet and got out cotton, rags, hydrogen peroxide, and pain killers. Anything to get the pain away. He felt sick, his flesh is wide open for him to see what's beneath his skin. He was sure he ripped some muscles which is why he's having difficulty in walking (limping), aside from the overwhelming pain that is making him run dry from tears and his body shake.  <br/>
He heaved out a sob as he used the sink, countertop, and towel rack as support as he dragged his naked body to the tub. He's losing blood that is making him more light-headed. He didn't know what to do. He was afraid. He's hurt. He's angry at himself, he deserves this right? He deserves to be hurt. He hurts those around him so he has this coming to him sooner or later. Karma is a real bitch. </p><p>
  <strong>Tick Tock.</strong>
</p><p>He filled the tub with cold water, he doubts it'll matter because he's sure that it'll warm up sooner or later. He made it as cold as possible. <br/>
Once done, he started at the water's surface for a while before he took a deep breath, he bit his tongue hard enough for him to make it bleed when he dipped his wounded leg in, the cold water hurts so bad that it's sending unpleasant tingles in his body. He lost balance and ended up slamming into the tub, he hit his head on the side which made his headache worse. This day suddenly took a huge dip in a matter of seconds. He readjusted himself, hissing at the pain in his leg, blood leaked out, even more, turning the water into a light shade of pink. Blood kept leaking out. Gems can't die from blood loss, but humans can. He tasted copper in his mouth, realizing that he bit his lip too hard. Again. Lars always worries over him whenever he does that out of anxiousness. Lars deserves better than him. He knows that. </p><p>'I'm a horrible person... I didn't deserve him...' He thought bitterly to himself. People think he's a sweet kid but... Everyone has their dark side. And he showed that to Lars. Even if he didn't mean to, it was still his fault. </p><p>
  <strong>Tick Tock.</strong>
</p><p>He laid in the tub for what seemed like hours, listening to the haunting sound of his clock. Was that always this noisy? His mind swirled with self-hate. His mother always told him that loving himself is important, because other people, like herself, couldn't bring themselves to do so.  Self-love is difficult when you hate everything about yourself. His mother has that. She hates herself too much that she often beats herself up for something he wasn't quite sure of. But she never let Stevan be the same. She always reminded him to love himself because no one else will understand him the way he does to himself. He wished his mother could do the same instead of her being... Depressed. Pearl always tells him that he's the best thing that ever happened to her and that having him in her life changed her. For better. He knew that wasn't enough.</p><p>
  <strong>TICK TOCK. </strong>
</p><p>He wasn't enough. What's so great about him? He has so many flaws, he's not perfect. Why do they keep giving him chances even after he hurt them? Always telling him it wasn't his fault and that it's okay. It's always like that. He gets away with everything. They never let him take the blame. He doesn't want that, he doesn't want to just be okay with it when he hurt someone. It's not right. It's not just him.</p><p>The water started to get warmer as he drowned himself in doubt, anxiety, guilt, and self-hate. He's not supposed to hurt the people he loves but why is he doing it anyway? His mother must be worried about him now. He doesn't want her breaking down thinking she did something wrong. It's all his fault, even if they say otherwise, he knows the truth.</p><p>'I'm horrible. I'm a horrible person. I hate myself. Why am I like this? I hurt everyone around me, they get burned whenever they get too close. I'm the worst! Stars... I'm the worst...' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes, feeling the blood leak out more. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Vvrrrr...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He gasped and sat up straight when his gem glowed beneath the water, he shivered a bit when he felt the familiar tingling on his lip as the wound there slowly mended itself close.</p><p> <br/>
'No.' </p><p><br/>
He looked down with wide eyes as the lacerations on his leg slowly closed, it's like the very flesh inside was sewing itself. Mending the muscles and ligaments that were ripped. The healing process didn't hurt. As usual. It only felt warm. Loving.</p><p><br/>
'No... Please... I don't deserve this.' He thought bitterly. </p><p>Suddenly, he felt warm arms wrapped around his shoulder, it was like the hugs his mother used to give him when he had bad dreams as a kid but this was more tender. So loving. So <em>right</em>. <br/>
A soft gasp came from his throat as he looked around. He was alone. Alone, yes, but not alone. Never alone. </p><p><em><strong>'Don't say such things. You're wonderful. Beautiful. You're you. I love you. You and your perfect imperfections.'</strong> </em>A soft voice filled his head. He recognized it. It's the voice that comes when he's in these situations or whenever he's hurt. His voice of comfort. The voice that tells him things he needs to hear. Not what he wants to hear.<em><strong> 'I love you so much. You're wonderful, my Stevan. Don't ever doubt yourself. You made mistakes, that's what makes you human, but that doesn't mean you're an awful person.' </strong></em></p><p>Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he hugged himself in hopes to hug the warm arms that are embracing him even if he's just holding onto his arms. "Thank you, my angel." He whispers. </p><p><br/>
His gem soon stopped glowing the moment his wounds are fully healed, leaving no marks behind, only the small throb whenever he moves it. He felt warm, tender butterfly kisses on his forehead. It was light, it might have gone unnoticed if not for his sensitive state. He smiled to himself. It'll take a while but he should forgive himself. He'll talk to Lars soon, not now, but soon. For the much-needed closure. </p><p>He slowly got up unclogged the drain and watched the warm water slowly drained down completely before taking a shower making sure to clean himself thoroughly. He dried himself off afterward and proceeded to clean his room out. The bathroom first then his room. He doesn't know how to get the bloodstain off of the carpet but he's sure his mother can do something about it. Pearl is good at cleaning almost anything. He'll just have to make it up to her- Oh stars, his mom! He forgot that he left her downstairs and literally locked her out! </p><p>He quickly wiggled to get a striped jumper on, he loves stripes and his usual short shorts. He saw the thawed rats on the side and immediately shoved them into his minifridge so they'd remain cold. He wouldn't want a decomposing rat to feed his snake.  <br/>
Morse hissed at him to get his attention, which she succeeded and bobbed her head a bit at him. "Sorry Morse, I'm okay I promise!" He smiled, watching the same eye him before curling up in a lazy ball under her cave. <br/>
With a small shrug, he rushed downstairs, seeing his mother sitting there nursing a cup of tea in her hands. She's really stressed out. </p><p>"Ma, I-" </p><p>"Are you hungry?" She looked up at him, keeping a straight face that Stevan couldn't read. </p><p>"Um..." He blushed a bit when his stomach rumbled. He's not THAT hungry after what happened but his mother never let him go hungry. <br/>
"Let's have dinner first, we can have Leche flan for dessert." She smiled as she stood up from the couch and led him to the kitchen where dinner was prepared and set on the table, everything the way Stevan loves it.</p><p><br/>
🌹</p><p>After dinner, Stevan washed the dishes while his mother cleaned the rest up. Then they brewed their favorite tea and relocated themselves on the couch.<br/>
Stevan had pulled his legs up under his jumper so it's pressed against his chest<br/>
He always does this out of habit because he does it to the oversized shirts that he used to own when he was younger. It makes him warmer and feels safer. He gently pressed his upper lip on the rim of his cookie cat mug and took a small sip from his tea, humming softly at the taste. He really loves jasmine tea, perhaps he should try other flavors soon. <br/>
He knew Pearl is keeping herself together because she doesn't want to snap and make him clam up. He hardly does that though, he's bad at keeping secrets from his mom, as much as possible he's always honest with her because she's always honest with him.</p><p>Finally, she asks. "Can we talk?" </p><p>Stevan licked his lips, trying to calm his fast heartbeat, "uh, sure. Of course, ma." He smiled at her. Clearly, Pearl wasn't buying that smile, she knows him too well.<br/>
"Stevan... You know I won't be mad if you just told me the truth, right?" She says, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I just want to know what happened. I was worried! There was so much blood and I thought..." Stevan could feel her trembling lightly. He placed a hand on her wrist. "I'm fine now, I'm healed, see?" He pulled his jumper up so she can see his healed leg. "It just throws a bit but otherwise it's fine."</p><p>"What happened to it?"</p><p>"Glass grew around it and cut right through," Stevan says, looking away so he won't have to see his mother's shock face. "I... I saw Lars today." He confessed, "I... I know you told me to keep my distance from him but..." </p><p>"I see." She nods, taking a sip of her chamomile. Stevan chewed on his lips when she said nothing more. He knew his mother disapproved of him seeing Lars but she let them be when she saw that he's actually happy with Lars until 'that' happened. <br/>
He waited a minute before he spoke once more, "Nothing really happened. We just talked and walked until he brought up 'that' night and... Well... I lost it." </p><p>"I suppose he apologized?" </p><p>"Yes, but he shouldn't have to! It was my fault! Why does he have to take my blame? I know how to take responsibility but he always treats me like I'm something fragile." </p><p>Pearl pursed her lips, "you are." </p><p>He sat up and lifts his jumper up, "I'm a gem, too!" </p><p>"Half gem, Stevan." She tapped his nose, "you're stronger than a normal human but you're still human in physiology standards. We talked about this and I told you the risks." </p><p>Stevan stared at her before he slowly lowered his shirt, "I... I know that..." </p><p>"You're a half gem. You have powers. You can hurt others easily without meaning to. I told you to be careful when you introduced Lars to me. Humans shouldn't know too much about us gems because we're different and... Humans have a tendency to be... Cruel and violent towards things they don't know or understand. It's in their nature. They judge others easily depending on their color, height, appearance, and race. I'm not saying all of them are like that, there are some who are decent and genuine like Lars, but most of them aren't." </p><p>"...I know." Stevan looked down. He will always be different from others, he experienced that in their earlier years when they were still moving around. He used to believe that not all humans are awful and that they can change and they're good. But they always prove him wrong. </p><p>That's why Beach City is different.</p><p>Pearl gently cupped his cheek. "What happened that night wasn't anyone's fault. You have to understand that Lars was just trying to keep you from blaming yourself..." She gently strokes it with his thumb, "but perhaps it was the wrong decision to do. You both need real talk about this otherwise your guilt will keep you up at nights." She smiled lightly, "Lars cares about you, Stevie... And if you feel that this is the right choice for both of you then go with it." </p><p>Stevan nods, "I know he does... But I just feel we're too different... Do you know? I know he tried. I did too. But I just can't forgive myself if he got hurt by me again. I don't want anyone else to get hurt!" He could feel something from the back of his eyes.</p><p>"You shouldn't keep others from loving you, Stevan. Because no matter how hard you try to push them away they will still love you, do you know why?" </p><p>"Um... Because I'm cute?" He looked up at her, making her chuckle softly. "Yes, that is one of the reasons, but the main reason is that you are Stevan Rigel Universe. The sweetest and kindest boy ever. Your personality and your will to help others who need it, that's what attracts the right people to love and care for you. Even if you don't feel like you deserve it, trust me that you do." She grinned and hugged him after putting her mug down, "that's why... Don't keep yourself from loving others as well. You deserve this." </p><p>Fresh tears rolled down Stevan's face as he wrapped his arms around his mother, crying as he held onto her. She may not have a heartbeat but it's her warm hugs that comfort him when nothing else can. He feels like a child again. Maybe he's still a child. "You deserve to love and be loved too ma." </p><p>Pearl tears up, smiling bitterly, she shook her head, "no. I have you. That's all I need." She stroked his hair lightly as she gently rocked them both.<br/>
They stayed like that for a while before Stevan spoke up again, "ma... I don't want to leave here." He pulled away and looked at her. "Can we stay here? For good this time." </p><p>She blinked before she smiled sadly, she knew it was hard for him that they kept bouncing from one place to another. <br/>
"We'll see." She wiped away her son's tears. "I like it here, too. People accept us here and you actually have friends who really care about you. I don't want to uproot you from here if you really like it here." </p><p>"I do."</p><p>She nods, "then we'll see." She says and finished her tea, a fond smile on her face. It soon disappeared and Stevan knew that's his cue to leave. <br/>
"I'll be in my room then, ma." He kissed her cheek, "I love you." He whispers to her, not sure if she can still hear him or not. He picked his mug back up and walked up the stairs to his room for the night. </p><p><br/>
🌹</p><p>The next day Stevan got ready for school, throwing on a peach-colored turtleneck and khaki pants and his favorite boots. He checked his appearance in the mirror as he hummed to one of KP's songs. He loves the Hot n' Cold in particular. He tried his best to style his hair, he'll need to have them cut soon, it's already way past his right eye. The white streaks have increased if that was possible. A portion of his bangs has already turned white up to the scalp. <br/>
"Oh, stars... It's gotten worse. Ma would freak out if she sees this..." He says to himself as he touched it. He was often teased that he's an old man by the bullies in school. Stevan hates it as it is but they didn't have to be jerks about it. </p><p><em><strong>'It's not that bad, my Stevan. You're still lovely.'</strong></em> The familiar voice whispered in his head. His angel is back.</p><p><br/>
"But it looks weird! I stand out already as it is..." </p><p><br/>
<em><strong>'There's nothing wrong with that... I think they're just jealous because you're different from them.'</strong> </em>The voice told him.</p><p><br/>
"You... Really think so...?" He asks.</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>'Of course.'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
"Well... I suppose if you say it like that I guess it's not that bad..." He says as he turned to his school bag and double-checked his stuff to make sure he has his homework and report with him.</p><p>"Stevan! Are you ready yet? You'll be late in 15 minutes!" Pearl called from downstairs. </p><p>"Just a second!" He called back to his mother. He slid his wallet into his bag along with his phone and headset, he grabbed his keys as he closed the door to his balcony and locked it. After one final check, he grabbed his ID and bag, saying goodbye to Morse as heads downstairs.</p><p>"There you are! I prepared your lunchbox for you, you also have tea in your thermos bottle." Pearl said as she brewed her coffee in the kitchen.<br/>
"Oh, neat. Thanks, ma!" He tossed his bag on the couch as he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. "What are we having for today?" </p><p>"I made pancake rolls, I remembered you asking for them a couple of days ago." </p><p>"Yeah! I was craving for them because I watched a video in Tubie, you won't believe how many things you can make with the pancake mix." Stevan says as he stuffed his mouth with the rolls using his hand, making his mother frown. </p><p>"Must you touch your food with your bare hands? There are utensils at your disposal literally ten inches away from you." She shakes her head when Stevan ignored her. "Are you sure you're going to school today?" She asks after a few minutes of silence. </p><p>Stevan blinked as he licked his fingers clean, "what do you mean? Of course, I'm going to school today! I'm not sick so I don't really have a reason to stay home." </p><p>"I know... But after what happened yesterday... I think it's best that you stay home. There's nothing wrong with missing one day of school."</p><p>"Ma, I'm fine. Really. And I can't afford to not go because we have tests next week, I don't want to miss any lectures. I don't have anyone I can copy notes from..." He muttered the last part. He wasted down his food with some orange juice. </p><p>"But what about your leg?" </p><p>"My leg is fine, it's fully healed." He says dismissively as he washed his hands in the sink and took his allowance money from the cherry magnet on the fridge. He's good at managing money that he had saved up quite the cash already. Perhaps he could go shopping after his exams next week, his little reward for himself. </p><p>"I can't help it... I have this weird feeling that you shouldn't go, that it's best that you stay home. I don't understand where it came from but it troubles me." She says as she sipped at her coffee, her finger tracing the rim of her mug. </p><p>"Pretty sure that's called a mother's instinct." He giggled. Pearl rolled her eyes, "whatever."</p><p>"But really, I'm okay. How about I text you during lunch break so I can keep you informed?" Stevan looked at Pearl, his mother often worry about him and he doesn't like it when she does. He loves her but he doesn't want her stressing herself out more than usual. </p><p>She stared at him before she let out a sigh, "very well... I suppose it's better than-" She stared at him. She got out of her seat and cupped her son's face in her hands, "Stevie... It's... It's gotten worse. When did this happen?"</p><p>Stevan started to panic as he racked his brain for an explanation, he didn't think she'd notice but she had always been very observant especially when it came to his health. <br/>
Failing to think of an answer or excuse, he wiggled out of her grasp.</p><p>"Stevan?"</p><p>"Sorry ma, I forgot that we were having an early club meeting today and I'm already running late so I have to go!" He says as he ran out of the kitchen to retrieve his bag from the couch.<br/>
He gave her a tight hug and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"Stevan, wait-" </p><p>"Can't talk right now, I really need to go. I'll keep you updated okay? I'll pick up groceries on the way back, I promise! Love you, bye!" He says quickly and ran out of the house before she could even respond. </p><p>He heads to the garage beneath the house and took got out his electric bike, he tapped the wristband around his wrist and watched it morph and wrap around his head, taking form into a helmet. His mother had given it to him on his last birthday. She had made it from the scrap parts that she was able to salvage from an old model and tweaked it. She had made it into a magic device that only activates around Stevan, it operates like a futuristic motorbike while looking like a normal electric bike on the outside. It gets power from Stevan's gem. Apparently, you can't ride motorbikes if you don't have a license but there's no law against magical ones. </p><p>He got on it and transferred a fraction of his energy in it and it hummed to life, giving a faint red glow as the AI greeted him with the voice that is sampled from his mother. </p><p>"Good morning Stevan." It says, displaying the weather and time on the windshield.<br/>
"Good morning Rod. To school. What's the longest route?" He asks as he took her out and rode off to the boardwalk. He had made a small path out of stones so he wouldn't have to go through the sand. <br/>
"Calculating..." The computer said before showing the map to him. He knew he'll get an earful later for running out like that. But that is for future Stevan to handle.</p><p><br/>
🌹</p><p>He arrived at school rather early, he didn't think there won't be traffic today which made his journey here much faster. Lucky. He parked his bike by the school's bike parking area and he took his helmet off, he flicked his hair a bit as he sighs, he really needs a haircut. <br/>
"At least I can hang out in the clubroom before class starts, lucky me~," he says happily as he tapped his helmet and it morphed back into a band around his wrist. He got off his bike and made sure the safety lock is on firmly. He had it stolen before because he forgot to lock it, his mother never looked more furious both at him and at the thief. A chill ran down his spine. Wouldn't want that happening again. </p><p>He ignored the other kids who eyed his bike in awe.<br/>
"Woah..."<br/>
"Cool ride." </p><p>He smirked to himself, actually glad that his mother knew how to fix and invent things after analyzing the blueprints and getting the parts she needs. It helps a lot considering they won't have to hire someone to fix things whenever an appliance broke. Those people sometimes rig it so their customers would ask for their assistance again. Double profit. </p><p>He rushed into the school building and greeted some professors who arrived with cups of coffee from the nearby store. <br/>
Stevan drowned in his thoughts as he thought of things that he'll do for today. <br/>
'Hmm, attend the club meeting later, the president has an announcement today, I hope the faculty approved of the art exhibit event proposal and the needed budget for the upcoming school fair.' He thinks as he walked, his finger gently pressing his lower lip. A habit he does whenever he's stressed, thinking, or too lost in thought. 'Groceries, what do we need... Hmm... Detergent, fabric softener, sugar- Oh! And tea! I forgot about those yesterday. Hmm... What else do we need-'</p><p><strong>CRASH</strong> </p><p>He looked over when he heard heavy items dropping on the ground. He saw a kid with large glasses and a striped sweater crouched over the fallen books on the floor. His mop of dark hair covered half his face as he struggled to balance it all in one arm. He looked thin and small.</p><p>"Here, let me help." He said as he gathered the remaining books and held it with ease, "you're the new kid, right? I'm Stevan. What's your name?" He asks with a smile as the boy stared at him before he shoved the books into his locker. The books are thick and clearly advance for his age. It reminded Stevan of someone he knows. </p><p>"That's okay, I'm shy at times too, maybe we can be friends?" He asks again, smiling. The boy just looked down after closing his locker and fiddled on his oversized sleeve. Stevan watched him patiently, his smile never leaving his face. He can continue his shopping list later. </p><p>The boy didn't know why Stevan found him interesting or his persistence on being his friend- they just met, for star's sake! And he was sure there was nothing interesting about him. Then again, he <em>IS</em> new... Maybe a friend would be nice. This is a fresh start for him after all.<br/>
With that in mind, the boy nodded a bit and opened his mouth to introduce himself when new voices called out to them.<br/>
"There he is!" A boy announced. He could see Stevan visibly tense. Does he know the group? Were they his friends, too?</p><p>"Hey, freak!" </p><p>... Or not. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. His Red Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Stevan meets his 'Angel'. He wished it was under better circumstances though...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, freak!"</p><p>The voice made Stevan visibly tense, he licked his lips a bit to stave off the nervousness that he's feeling. He slowly turned to look at the small group of boys who towered over his form. He pulled up a fake smile, "hey Kevin. Good morning. You're quite early today." </p><p>"Psh, yeah, 'cause you owe me my homework!" Kevin says, smirking down at Stevan, making him look smaller than he already is. <br/>'You mean the homework I did.' Stevan thought bitterly as he took the papers out from his backpack. <br/>"Of course, how can I ever forget that?" He grinned.</p><p>He noticed Kevin had new branded shoes, again, he showcased his last ones a few days ago. He was sure these shoes aren't even out yet. Just shows how rich and powerful Kevin's parents are.</p><p>"This is sure to pass Ms. Jeannette's expectations-" "Yeah, yeah. You talk a lot it's annoying, just give it already!" Kevin said, snatching the papers from the boy who flinched, his finger getting a thin cut from the paper's edges. Stevan HATES paper cuts.  </p><p>"Hmm not bad. Fancy words. Looks like ya ain't worthless after all, freak." Kevin hums as he scanned the homework the boy did for him.</p><p>Stevan cups his hand that had the thin cut and chuckles dryly, "haha. Yeah. A-anyway, I should go now, I have a lot of things to do." He says and was about to walk away when a strong hand stopped him.<br/>"Oi, we haven't even dismissed you yet, you creep!" He was harshly pulled back and his face collided with a fist. Stevan saw stars for a moment and the hot rush of pain filled his face as he covered it with his trembling hands.</p><p>"Haven't your fucking mother taught you manners? Or is she too busy whoring herself out in the alleyways? I saw her walk out of a bar you know, she's a real slut!" Fred laughed with the rest of the group. </p><p>Anger filled Stevan's heart. He knew his mother was working in a bar but she worked as a bartender there, not a dancer. "That's not true!" He yelled. He received another punch as a result that cut his lip. </p><p>"Don't fucking defy us, freak. I saw her. I bet she's even training you to be just like her." A boy said as they watched Stevan shake with anger. Pearl would never do that. It's all lies! They were the ones who were spreading false rumors around sbout his mom being a prostitute and other claims that are entirely wrong. Even the old teachers started talking about Pearl during their break times, even going to the bar she works at just to see her. Some humans are <em>horrible</em>. Just as his mother said. </p><p>"Leave him alone!" The new kid yelled even if he was shaking in his shoes, either from anger or fear.  </p><p>The others laughed at him. <br/>"Got yourself a new boy toy, freak?"</p><p>"No! Don't hurt him, he's got nothing to do with this!" Stevan scrambled up to his feet and stood in front of the new kid. He looked back at him, "just go." He hissed and shoved the boy away. He doesn't want anyone else to get hurt, one of the reasons why he doesn't have friends here, he knew they'd be bullied as well.<br/>Before the boy can respond, Kevin had grabbed Stevan by his collar and slammed him against the lockers.<br/>"How charmingly valiant, Universe. I'm sure your little boy toy wouldn't mind seeing what happens if you go against Kevin." Kevin grinned at him before he and his friends began beating him up. One of their friends had held the new kid back despite him telling at them to stop. Where are the teachers? Why isn't no one coming in to stop this?? </p><p>"That reminds me..." Fred says as he watched Kevin step on Stevan's wrist. "One of the guys said he's got a gem on him." </p><p>"Like those belly rings?" Another boy looked at Fred who shook his head, "Naw dude, as in a real gem stone! He swore on it! He saw the freak during P.E. when he was changing into his uniform." </p><p>"You're lying to us man." They laughed.</p><p>"Well, why don't we check it out? The freak's right here and he ain't going nowhere." Fred looked down at Stevan, they had shoved a handkerchief in his mouth to silence him and they did the same to the new kid who is still struggling against the guy who is holding him.</p><p>"Hmmm... Is that so?" Kevin finally spoke up, "mind if we have a look, Universe?"</p><p>Fear immediately drowned the rage that Stevan felt. He immediately shook his head, tears flowing from his eyes. He spat the handkerchief out and managed to knock the guy that was on him off. <br/>"No, <em>please</em>!" He says as he clutched at his stomach, a futile attempt to protect his precious gem. His mother told him that pulling a Gem's gem out will instantly poof them or worse. He doesn't want that to happen. "Please, Kevin. Don't!" He pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as the guys immediately restrained him back.</p><p>"Fucking hold him down so we can see!" Kevin says as Fred pulled Stevan's shirt up to his nipples. Instead of a navel, a beautiful inverted pentagon cut gem sat in its place. The gem is vibrant and rich blood red. The color alone is enough to make any collector or jeweler desperate to have. The cut is perfect and the light reflected from its smooth surface. Stevan clearly takes such good care of it, he even polishes it once or twice a year. </p><p>"Holy shit." </p><p>"It's real...!"</p><p>"I fucking told you!"</p><p>"Shut up." Kevin shot them a glare. "Look up what kind of gem it is and how much it costs, " He adds, eyes never taking his eyes off the gem. <br/>Dread filled Stevan as he cried out more. They're not actually planning to do <em>that</em>... Right? "It might actually worth something."</p><p>"It varies depending on the type of stone but regularly it costs from $500-$1000. Rarer stones costs $500,000 or higher depending on the rarity!" Fred says while scrolling his phone on the webpage about jewels. </p><p>Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. "Woah, shit. For real??" </p><p>"That's a lot of pizza that we can order- hell we can even buy a whole cinema for our own!" </p><p>"Dude, this is, like, legit cool." </p><p>"Wait, guys, is it even real?" One of them asks skepticaly. His voice cutting through the sea of excitement from the other members of the gang. "I don't think we should be doing this. I mean for all we know it can just be glass or a fake!"</p><p>"Shut up, Scott. If it IS legit then we can sell it! I mean, the most expensive one ever sold is over $1,000,000!" Fred insists, much to Scott's discomfort. "Besides, if not then we can just throw it back in. Tell everyone that Freskyverse here is carrying around a fake rock for attention."  </p><p>"I don't know bout this, guys..." Scott rubbed his arm axiously, something tells him this isn't a good idea. Kevin clicked his tongue and shoved the boy away. "Scott if you're going to be a fucking whiny baby then you're out of the group," He sneered. The others are quick to agree in kicking Scott out, it's like they're never really friends from the start. Scott was the only one who didn't touch Stevan and the new kid, they think he's too soft and not cool enough to be in the group. It's ironic because the other day they were telling Scott that he's the bestest friend they could ever have after the boy had bought them slightly expensive ice cream from the store.</p><p>"Now that's out of the way, why don't we take a better look?" Kevin turns his attention back to the hybrid. Stevan had been struggling the whole time, crying and pleading. Fear filled the pits of Stevan's stomach when Kevin touched his gem. He felt so disgusted, violated. He hates it. He hates it so much! </p><p>"No! Please! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease stop! Kevin!!!" Kevin got his grip around the beautiful gem.</p><p><strong>"NO!!!"</strong> He screamed. What came next was beyond painful. It was like he got severed in half. He screamed loudly on the top of his lungs, as much as the gag could allow, as he got held down. White-hot pain filled his entire body and there was a searing heat from his stomach. As quickly as it came it was gone and he blacked out. Feeling like his entire being was stolen from him.</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughter filled his ears as Kevin clutched his gem in his hand. <br/>"Take it as your payment to us for simply existing, you sick freak." </p><p><br/>🌹🥀</p><p><br/>Cold. He felt cold. Alone. Incomplete. In pain. Numb. Weak. He felt pathetic and a haunting sense of loneliness. His ears are ringing, everything is slightly echoing. He can't feel his face and his fingertips. He's in a cold sweat, he's shivering, he's not sure if it's because he's chilly or not. It didn't feel right. </p><p>A red dim light shone behind his eyelids, they're so heavy, he wants to rest but he feels awful. Moving is out of the question, everything hurts, his bones felt like they're being ground together. He felt something warm on his abdomen area and on his mouth. Voices rang in his ears, first laughter. Then voices of concern before screams. <br/>Then someone moved him, cradling him. There was a voice. Who is it? </p><p><strong><strike>"-Evan."</strike></strong> The voice felt like it's a merger in water as the ringing became louder. <strike><strong>"Stevan, stay with me, please!"</strong> </strike>Was it the new kid? He's not sure.<br/>Warm hands cupped his neck to feel his pulse. His trembling hand clenched at his shirt on the stomach area. It felt warm, sticky, and wet. Why? </p><p><strike><strong>"You're bleeding."</strong> </strike>The boy who was holding him answered the question in his head.</p><p>He forced his eyes to open as he slowly adjusted to the lights. Were they always this bright? It hurts.<br/>He made a soft, pathetic noise as he clutched at his stomach. He was protecting something. What was it? He touched his stomach, hoping to feel the familiar bump there...</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Nothing's there. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>WHERE IS IT?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>His bloodshot eyes snapped open, they felt so warm and tingly like he was about to cry from so much strain. "What...?" He croaked out. His vision is blurry but what shocked him the most was that his vision was monochrome. It lacked colors that he used to see. Like how he lacked a part of him. "Wait... What...? No... W-Where's my...?" His throat hurts from screaming them raw earlier. Dried tears stained his impossibly ashy white face. He looked like he was dying and crumbling away at any given moment.</p><p><strike><strong>"You're bleeding. Hold still. I'll apply first aid on you so just stay awake for me as long as you can, okay?"</strong></strike> The new kid says as he worked on the bleeding wound. Stevan kept his eyes away forom it, his throat tasted of blood. His entire mouth feels so dry it's like he hasn't drunk water in so long. So uncomfortable. So painful. His bloody hand shuddered as he cried. His gem is gone. Gone. He needs it back. It's <em>his</em>! </p><p>He slowly turned his head towards a bright red being nearby that caught his attention, it stood proud as it gripped Fred's throat while keeping him a foot off of the ground. The boy was struggling as he gripped the red being's arm. The contour looked exactly like Stevan if not for the small differences. For one, he's red (duh). His red hair had white highlights to them instead of the white streaks that Stevan has. Stevan had a soft shape of a rose for his hair, no matter what he did it always reverted back to that form. This clone of him, however, had a sharper edge version of a rose. Tips are pointy and sticking up. Like a wild rose flower with sharp thorns. His features are intense and he's actually a bit firm than Stevan. Stevan's a bit chubby and soft with baby fat by nature, this red version of him is clearly more fit and mature looking. It had its back towards Stevan, the young hybrid could see the faint outline of a rose on his clone's hair.</p><p>"Kh...!" Fred choked out as he clawed at the gem's wrist. The red thing actually beat the kid up into a pulp.<br/><em>"The way you struggle is cute..."</em> He leaned in, <em>"in a pathetic kind of way."</em> He says with a disgusted look on his face. He knocked the boy out and dropped him on the ground like he was some kind of disgusting rag doll. </p><p>"You fucking freak!" His friend yelled as he charged. The gem rolled his eyes, honestly, why must they announce stupid things before attacking? That will clearly give your opponent enough time to thwart your efforts. Humans are so stupid.</p><p>"No... No, please... My... I... I need it...! Don't hurt...him!" Stevan pleads weakly, his hand slowly rising to hold it out for the gem as if reaching for him. He needs him. "Please... Don't... H-hurt him... Please." He says in a breathless manner, soon passing out from fatigue.</p><p>The gem easily dodged it but hearing the soft pained voice of the dying hybrid made the gem look back. That gave the human an opening and he punched the gem in the face, a smug grin stretched on the human as he did so. Apparently, he had used some kind of ring with blunt spikes at the end which can cause extra pain to humans on the receiving end of the assault. But not for a gem. Do these lowlives know they can't hurt a gem? A Diamond no less?</p><p>The smug smile on the punk boy immediately vanished when a red hand grabbed him by the face and actually lifted him up from the ground, <em>"disgusting."</em> The gem hissed before throwing him against the lockers as if he were a bug. The impact was so strong that the locked nearly bent in half, leaving a huge dent. It instantly knocked the human out. His human half should never have to plead to lower life forms. </p><p>His bright red eyes scanned the other kids who ran off. Cowards. But his diamond-shaped pupils locked onto Kevin who was running ahead of the group. </p><p>"Help! Help me!" Kevin yelled while shoving his cohorts aside as he ran. Playing out as the victim. The gem could feel the rage inside him, the bottled up anger Stevan had against him but was too kind to actually do anything about. His precious Stevan is too good for this world. These humans don't deserve him. <em>Never</em>. </p><p>In a blink of an eye, he was already punching Kevin hard in the gut that made the delinquent throw up. The gem didn't stop there, he gave him an uppercut. Blow by blow. The onslaught of punches never stopped until his handsome face was nothing but bruises and blood. <br/>The human cried for mercy. The emotionless glare the gem gave him was beyond terrifying. It made Kevin actually piss his pants. </p><p><em>"You ask for mercy but when my Stevan asked for yours, did you stop?"</em> He asks. Pulling Kevin close by the hair. <em>"No. You didn't. So don't pass out on me yet, Kevin. We're not done so keep your eyes. On. <strong>ME</strong>."</em> The gem's eyes shrank in thin diamond slits, a sick smile stretched on his face.<em> "Unless you want them ripped out." </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🥀</p><p> </p><p>The kid flinched when he heard footsteps behind him and when he turned he saw the vibrant gem standing there, covered in splatters of blood. Staring down at him after seeing Stevan's blood on his hands and clothes. <br/>The human immediately held his hands up in surrender. "He's fine now, I promise! I was just helping him out. He's just unconscious." He says as he looked down at Stevan who is curled up in his arms. Seeing that sparked some sort of jealousy in the gem. The gem leaned down and scooped Stevan in his arms, the kid just scooted away to let him but he had a serious look on his face, "he needs to be taken to the clinic. Immediately." He says. The kid's assertiveness reminded the gem of someone Stevan used to like and hang out with. Without waiting for a response, the kid grabbed the gem by the wrist and pulled him down the hall where the infirmary is. Stevan's bag and his nestled on the child's shoulder. </p><p>They arrived at the clinic and the nurse immediately worked on Stevan, ignoring the odd gem for now. After everything was done, the nurse left to report this to the principal and to call Stevan's guardian. <br/>The bright red gem sat on the bed with his back against the headboard as he cradled his sleeping half. The kid thought it was weird at first but knew better than to question it. They don't know that Stevan needs to be in direct contact with his gem half since the Diamond is continuously giving him the energy to remain alive. </p><p>"I'll be back after I call my mom." The boy said before leaving the two in the clinic alone, fishing his phone out as he made his call while walking down the hall. The gem hasn't let go of the human the moment he had wrapped his arms around him. He's still tensed despite his senses told him to calm down because Stevan is safe, apparently, his human half can still sense his worry and tension.<br/>How can he calm down? His human was seriously hurt and those brats always get away with it. Stevan repressed him before, refusing to use his powers against humans. He's too kindhearted and a pacifist. But the boy isn't here to deter him anymore. He ran a physical diagnostics scan on his human, aside from the hollow injury on his stomach, he seemed to be fine. He'll have to heal him back again once they fuse back together.</p><p>
  <em>Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. <strong>Tick Tock</strong>...</em>
</p><p>The gem desperately tried to chase away the silence by doing what his human usually did; singing. This familiar tune had remained in his memory bank and he wasn't sure where it came from but it's one of the things he can't seem to delete.</p><p><em>"...I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true. 'Cause, I think you're so <span class="u">good</span>... And I'm <strong>NOTHING</strong> like you."</em> Soft hands brushed the hair from Stevan eyes. He was nothing like the merciless gem that clobbered those poor bullies earlier. </p><p><em>"Look at you go... I just adore you. I wish... That I knew..."</em> The gem pressed a soft kiss on his half's temple as he rocked him gently. <em>"What makes... You think I'm so <span class="u">special</span>...?"</em> He whispers the last part. He froze a bit when Stevan moved in his arms, curling up more into him, "mm... My angel..." He whispers in his sleep. </p><p>Love filled the gem's gem, warmth, and the instinctual urge to protect his master no matter the cost. Stevan is too good for this gem forsaken planet. He's so perfect and beautiful. All <em>his</em>. </p><p><strong><em>Mine</em></strong>.  </p><p>The gem loves the way the small human fits so perfectly in his arms. They're made for each other. He knows it. They're made for each other. He loves everything about him. And he loves the times where the boy would speak to him as if he were human and actually there physically. Oh, how he craved it. He could listen to him for hours and still be happy and content. </p><p><em>"I won't let harm get in your way, my Stevan. I promise. I'll protect you."</em> He whispers, kissing his crown gently<em>. "Even if I have to be a monster."</em> He says with promise.<br/>Their soft bubble was soon disturbed when the door to the infirmary opened and a thin gem came in. </p><p>"Stevan!" Pearl cried out for her son but stopped dead in her tracks as she came face to face with the red gem. Fear crashed down on the Pearl while she stood there like a deer in the headlights. <br/>Fear and dread. Her entire body trembled, her thin hands covering her mouth as tears fell from her eyes, her bright blue eyes glassy with emotion and disbelief.<br/>"My... My Diamond." </p><p>The red gem looked up at her with distaste, his glare filled with nothing but bitterness and hate. His arms tightening around the unconscious human as he spoke through gritted teeth.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Pearl."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up, we will meet a familiar friend :) thank you so much for the people who are still reading this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Someone familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which a familiar friend appears, and the tension is high.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So many thanks for Quartzinacup for helping me with this chapter! She played Karen for me in our roleplay of this scene. She's an amazing writer and artist! Much love to her!<br/>Check her work here<br/>https://t.co/Tpxnq4mQd0?amp=1</p><p>And see her adorable Art on Twitter!<br/>https://twitter.com/quartzinacup</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting called to school only to be informed that his son had practically clobbered a group of kids was the last thing Pearl expected when she received the call from the school principal. She had just finished preparing for her shift at the bookstore when she got it. She immediately dropped everything and brought it into her Dondai and drove off to the school. Different scenes played in her head where her son got seriously injured, or he acted out and his powers went out of control, or he exposed himself as a gem. Many outcomes played out, she's not a Sapphire to predict what will happen in the future but she knew Stevan needs her. She should have followed her gut feeling! If she did then this wouldn't have happened, her baby wouldn't be hurt. Why didn't he tell her about his situation sooner? Her grip on the wheel tightened that she knew she heard it bend under her hold. Frustrated tears welled in her eyes as she tried to keep it together, her rebooting in the middle of the road and crashing the car will not help the situation.</p><p>IT wasn't long till she arrived at the school's parking lot. She noticed her son's gem powered bike as she parked her car and got out. She puts her keys into her gem for safekeeping before rushing inside the school, students all turned heads when she passed on by. She asked a student where the office is before heading there, she's not wasting another second more. She bursts into her room, her gem glinting against the bright artificial light. "Where's my son?" Was the first thing she blurts out.<br/>Stevan's advisory teacher spoke up in a calm tone. "Ms. Universe, please calm down-"</p><p>"Where. Is. My. <em>Son</em>?" She says through gritted teeth, the fact that she still hasn't made sure her son was alright is making her hysterical. It's amazing how she still hasn't rebooted at this rate. She thanked the stars for tiny mercies. She can't afford to reboot in front of these humans.<br/>"He's fine, he is resting in the infirmary as we speak, a nurse is treating him." The man prompted again.<br/>That didn't calm the white gem down at all, "Treated?? Just what on earth happened?!" She cried.</p><p>"We are getting to that, Ms. Universe- please, have a seat. The other parents should be arriving soon so we can all discuss this properly like adults." The principal said as if he's talking to a child which angered Pearl more, but she bit back, she quietly sat down with her hands clenched tightly on her lap. She knew getting angry would not solve the problem at hand. She waited as patiently as she could, but time is mocking her. The parents soon trickled in one by one, giving quiet greetings. They looked tired, it's as if they're used to being called here to discuss their child's behavior. The last one to arrive is a woman with a bob cut and her blonde hair styled to the side, heavy makeup, and perfectly manicured nails that could rip anyone's eyes out if she tried. Her perfume is really strong. Pearl shuddered, it reminded her of someone who is much more terrifying with sharp nails.</p><p>Once they're all present, the principal started talking to them about what they think happened. Of course, it's all hypothesis, they have no actual proof until they view the camera feed. The nurse soon arrived to give in her report and the condition the children were in, they all got a fair beating with minor bruises, nothing serious. But Pearl's son got the worst injury of all, the boy's stomach had a hole in it and is bleeding a lot. Fortunately, thanks to a child who knew first aid, Stevan wasn't in any danger now. This angered Pearl even more, how is it that they don't know what's happening within their walls? Why didn't they stop the fight before it got worse? Shouldn't this place be a safe institute for learning? Anxiety and inner turmoil filled the poor gem as she sat there, keeping herself from bursting into tears. They all sat in silence, nodding when the principal told them to wait for the feed to be delivered so they can see what happened.</p><p>All agreed except for the woman who came in last, she stood up abruptly with her voice raised and hostile.<br/>"Do we HAVE to wait for such a thing? We all know who really did it." She says, raising an accusing finger towards Pearl. "Her freak of a son did all of this!"</p><p>Pearl raised her head and frowned a bit. "Stevan won't just start a fight, I know my son well enough that he's not someone who just beats people up without a reason. He's a sweet and kind-hearted boy. Surely there's a reasonable explanation which led to this unfortunate incident. He won't just attack without being badly provoked, your son might have done something to him which-"</p><p>"How DARE you, accuse MY child of doing something as horrible as bullying?! My sweet angel would NEVER treat someone else so horribly! It's clear your monster of a child just beat him up for no reason!" She yelled and looked at the other parents who are present. "Can't you all see this? She openly accused my son of something that he didn't do! Her kid is a freak just like her." She looked back at Pearl.</p><p>"Innocent? I'm sure even a human with low IQ as you could tell that he's not innocent. Stop covering up for his misdoing. We can look into the security cameras to see what happened. My son is bleeding and had dealt with a greater injury! Yet you still justify your spawn not guilty and brand yourself as the victim." Pearl crossed her arms.</p><p>"...O-Okay! Fine! Check the cameras all you want! I am POSITIVE my son did nothing wrong, I know him very well and he would NEVER do anything like this." She looked back at the principal and the advisory teacher. "See the result of you allowing freaky monsters into school grounds? They're not humans and they're not Americans! Just look at them! They have freaky stones popping out of nowhere, it might be a deadly virus from whatever country they came from! If we don't apprehend them now they'll take over the system and possibly the whole world!"</p><p>Something ticked inside Pearl, "Our race has nothing to do with this argument. Stop making false accusations-"</p><p>"Enough. Please. Ms. Karen, please, calm down. We'll get this sorted out." The advisory teacher meekly said.</p><p>"I will NOT calm down, our children are the victims here! These creeps are dangerous I tell you!" Karen presses on.</p><p>"You are not meant to be a parent if you're this dense and dull-witted." Pearl deadpans, taking her seat. She fears that if she remains standing she would accidentally slice this offensive human in half. "Very well. But if your son is proven guilty, Mark my words, from a mother to another." She leans in, "I WILL sue you and make sure you and your spawn will pay for what you did to my son. We may be different. But that doesn't give you the right to treat us like muck, human."</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of fear in Karen's eyes before she curled her lip back in a smug grin, "<em>You</em>? 'Sue' me? Don't make me laugh, bitch. You're not even from this country let alone a normal human, do you think the court will side with <em>YOU</em> and your kid? You're only wasting your time, no lawyer in their right mind would EVEN help someone like you without risking their licenses and credibility." Karen crossed her arms with a proud smirk on her face. This is getting out of hand and the principal is just watching it unfold like a regular drama series on TV.<br/>Why are humans this awful to those who are different from them?</p><p> </p><p>"There IS a lawyer in their right mind who would stand up for them. A quite few actually." A voice replied as another woman around her 30's came into the room, she has beautiful tan skin and dark curly locks that rests on her shoulders and coffee brown eyes. She wore a simple pendant and minimal makeup, her natural beauty needs no products to accentuate her features. She wore a fitted blouse, pencil cut skirt, and heels.</p><p>"I'm sorry it took time to get here, the traffic is just horrible." She sighs softly. Pearl's eyes widened upon seeing her, she can never mistake it.<br/>"Connie?!"</p><p> At the mention of her name, Connie raised her head and blinked when she saw Pearl, "Pearl?? Is that...? Oh, stars!" She rushed over and hugged the gem who hugged her back tightly. "I missed you!" The human cried. <br/>"Goodness, you've grown into a fine woman, the last time I saw you..." Pearl trailed off as she took in her appearance. Connie has indeed matured into a beautiful, strong, and independent woman.</p><p>Connie blushed and scratched her head, "yeah... I took your advice and look at me now!" She says.<br/>"Excuse me, Mrs. Anderson. Do you know this woman?" The principal asked, clearly confused. Pearl blinked. Mrs? Does that mean Connie is married? She looked down and, indeed, saw a wedding band on her left finger. </p><p>Connie looked at the principal before looking back at Pearl, thinking of a fast cover-up, "she's my mentor and my sister." </p><p>"Sister?!" Karen is flabbergasted. </p><p>"Yes. Sister." Connie looked at Karen, "is there something wrong with what I said?" </p><p>"You can't seriously be family. I mean she's a freak and you're black!" </p><p>"Yes, I can see that. Your point?" Connie arched a brow, "I think you've harassed my family long enough. It would do you well to sit down, Ms. Karen." She says before setting her laptop on the table. <br/>"I got the camera feed directly from the source without any cuts or editing added to it. My son also sent me a video from his camera but it seems the security cameras in this institute need to be replaced. We'll see who's the real wrongdoer here." She says as she played the video. The camera is angeled to where Stevan was walking past the new kid. It showed him helping the kid out before Kevin's gang showed up. Stevan handed the homework over as Pearl frowned. "He told me it was his homework."</p><p>"Not as we can see here he was being told to do homework that isn't his, to begin with," Connie said as they watched the boys beat Stevan up. Pearl finally cried, her precious boy didn't deserve this. He's so kind and helpful, how could they do this to him? <br/>The video ended after Kevin pulled the gem out which caused the bleeding, the camera had shut down for a moment and when it turned back on it shows 'Stevan' beating the kids up but it didn't show the part where he tortured Kevin because the camera fully shuts off.</p><p>The parents are mortified for what their child did, some of them are tired of it. They apologized to Pearl on behalf of their kids, all except Karen. Karen flushed when she saw her son beat the kid up. But they deserved it. They deserved it for being freaks.</p><p>"Your kid deserves what he got, my baby did <strong>nothing</strong> wrong! Freaks like you shouldn't be here in the first place!" </p><p>"How can you say that?? Are you <span class="u"><em>THIS</em></span> dimwitted?!" Pearl cried, she stood up so fast she toppled her seat over. "Your stupidity astounds me. I've had enough of this. I am going to see my son." She said before she left, she wouldn't feed them the satisfaction of watching her cry. She's not weak. She's not. <br/>"Shut up... Shut up..." She held her head as if covering her nonexistent ears to block out the voice that still haunts her to this day.</p><p>Connie watched Pearl leave before looking back at Karen, "I hope you get yourself a good lawyer, Ms. Karen. I am not an easy opponent." She says, narrowing her eyes, "you challenged my family." She turned to the principal.<br/>"Did you have a good time watching, Mr. Wilkins?" She grabbed his tie and pulled him forward, "I am not impressed with your efforts. This school is littered with bullies, even my son got bullied and my nephew seriously hurt. I don't think you're cut out for this job." She says before letting go and straightened up.<br/>"I'll be informing this to my husband, who, as you know, is the head of the board of directors. He gave you the role in hopes you'd make the school in par with the standards and the reputation he upheld. I suppose not. There have been previous cases of bullying here as I have gathered." She says as she took her laptop and slid it in her bag and glared at the advisory teacher, "and if you value your job, you'd do well to keep an eye on your students." She says through gritted teeth before she walked to the door, stopping when the Principal called out to her, "Mrs. Anderson! Please! Don't tell Mr. Jeffrey!" He pleaded, clearly scared to lose his position. Connie gave him a cold glare, "who are you to tell me what to do and what not to do?" She says before leaving the office with the door slamming behind her. </p><p> </p><p>🥀</p><p><br/>Pearl now stood in front of the red gem, resisting the urge to fall on her knees and bow down to the gem's intensity and radiance. The aura the gem is producing is enough to make her entire light form tremble. <br/>"My... My Diamond." She whispers, her body assuming a salute position like how she was programmed to do upon seeing a higher gem. She tried to desperately delete it but it is ingrained in her. A system function. A curse. Era 1 Pearls have always been very obedient and have vital programming to <span class="u">ALWAYS</span> obey. <br/> <br/>The Royal gem eyed her before speaking, <em>"seems you've mistaken me for someone else. Perhaps the predecessor of my programming. I understand my rank and gem. But I am not <strong>YOUR</strong> Diamond."</em> He spoke bitterly.</p><p>Pearl dropped her salute, forcing her body to do so as she stared at her son. "Is... Is he...?" </p><p><em>"Sleeping. He is well now. I healed him enough to stop the bleeding but it does not cover up the hole in his gut. I'll have much to do once I re-fuse with him."</em> He says as he nuzzles his human gently. <em>"But first. You."</em> He glared at her from beneath his red bangs. </p><p>
  <em>"You... You let this happen." </em>
</p><p>"No! No, I... I didn't know-" </p><p>The Diamond gave out a breathy chuckle. <em>"Of course you don't. You don't know anything. That's how pathetic you are. You don't know what your son needs most of the time. You just assume he was okay." </em></p><p>"That's... That's not true..." Pearl held her head. </p><p><em>"Don't reboot on me now, Pearl. You have ONE job and that is to ensure Stevan's safety and health. Yet again, unsurprisingly, you failed. No wonder my predecessor hates you so much."</em> The gem hissed.</p><p>Pearl cried softly as she gripped her hair. It's not true. She tried her best. She did everything she could to give him a proper childhood and gave him everything he needs.<br/><em>"You're lucky my Stevan loves you so much, otherwise I would have shattered you where you stood."  </em>The gem said before he fused back with Stevan after he gently laid Stevan on the bed, cuddling him.<br/>She looked up when a bright light lit the room up, the warm temperature lessened significantly once the two halves fused back together. Stevan glowed bright red for a moment before it faded and he slept normally, curled up in a fetal position to hug himself, mainly the gem that is nestled back on his stomach. His wounds slowly began to heal once more but at a slower rate. <br/>It seemed the Diamond had expended too much energy for his first reformation outside his human half's body. The first reformation is always exhausting for any Gem, their core is creating a body from pure magic at first, not light, it stays that way until it matures enough tor it to finally use light properties to fully form the physical body. </p><p>Pearl cried to herself as she ran to her son and hugged him tightly, "Forgive me... Please, forgive me..." She pleads over and over again.</p><p> </p><p><br/>🥀</p><p> </p><p>When Stevan regained consciousness, he felt sore all over and he has a huge headache pounding in his skull. <br/><em>'Rest.'</em> A voice whispers in his head. <br/>"Why?" Stevan asks out loud. His voice is raspy and dry. <br/>"Oh! You're awake!" A voice came from beside him. He fully opened his eyes and looked at the kid from earlier. The one who helped him. Color is back in his vision, no longer monochrome. His red iris adjusted for a moment before blinking, "what...? What happened...?"</p><p>"Here, drink. You must be parched. You've been sleeping for three hours." </p><p>"Three... Wait... <strong><em>Three</em></strong>??" He sat up in shock, instantly regretting it as dizziness washed over him.<br/>"Stars... I missed the first period!"</p><p>The boy chuckles softly, "yeah, I suppose we both did." He says and helped Stevan drink from the bottle of water, that cooled his body down a lot.<br/>"How are you feeling now?" </p><p>Stevan leaned back against the pillows by the headboard and held his head "Ugh... Dizzy... I feel like I got hit by a truck!"</p><p>The boy laughed, "that's an understatement but I suppose it's normal. Um... I'm Calvin by the way. Calvin Aerglo Maheswaran Anderson." He held his hand out which Stevan shook, "wait... Maheswaran?" He blinked.<br/><br/>"Yes, he's my son," Connie said after she entered the room with a cup of coffee in her hand, she must have gone to the new cafe nearby. </p><p>Stevan's jaw dropped upon seeing her, tears welled in his eyes, "C-Connie?!" <br/><br/>Connie's smile trembled before she ran to him and hugged him tightly, "Oh, Stevan. I missed you so much!" She cups his chubby cheeks, "you haven't changed since the last time I saw you..."<br/><br/>"Yeah, that was... 20 years ago, Connie." Stevan says sheepishly, earning another hug from the woman, "I missed you so much... I never stopped thinking about you." <br/><br/>"20?!" Calvin gasped, "you're twenty years older than me??" <br/><br/>"No, honey. He's far older than that... Remember what I told you about a really good friend of mine who doesn't age?" Connie looked down at her son.<br/><br/>"No way... That's true??" Calvin says in amazement. "Yes, honey, all of it is." <br/><br/>"All those adventures and monsters... Wow... I can't believe it!" Calvin shakes his head, making Connie laugh. "Why don't you get some snacks for you and Stevan? I'd like to speak with him in private." She says, watching her son nod and leave with his wallet. <br/>Once they're alone, she turned back to Stevan who was bewildered. "No wonder he resembles you." <br/>Connie blushed a bit at that, "You... You think so?"<br/><br/>"Yeah! I mean... Wow... You have a kid, Connie! And I bet you have a husband as well." Stevan grinned, "you look so cool now as well! I mean- cooler than before! Not that you weren't cool before I-I'm just saying-" Stevan bit his lip. "It's a good change, Connie. You're even prettier than your mom!" <br/><br/>"Oh hush you," That's high praise considering Priyanka is a beautiful woman even in her late 40s. The girl laughed softly at her friend's silliness and she nods, touching her wedding ring, "We all gotta grow up sometime..." She says, tucking her hair behind her ear, "And you were right... About Jeff. He's nice and we're working it out right now. I never thought we'd hit it off!" <br/><br/>"I'm happy for you, Connie. You have your dream job and a nice family. It's everything you ever dreamed of, right?" Stevan smiles sadly, "it's more than I can ever give you." <br/><br/>"Oh, Stevan..." Connie touched his cheek. "We may walk different paths... But I never want you out of my life. I always think about you, me and Jeff do. I've been telling stories to Calvin ever since he was a baby and he wanted to meet you." She smiled sadly, "I love you Stevan, you will always have a place in my heart. In our hearts. You helped me and Jeff in the past and now you helped my son... Let us help you this time." She held his hands firmly, "And Stevan? Please... Please don't disappear on me again." She teared up a bit. Stevan felt the guilt in his heart as he slowly nodded, "I promise." He hugged the taller woman as they had their moment before Connie had to pull away. <br/>"Oh, sorry I have to go. I have things to take care of. I talked to Pearl, she said Calvin can stay over for the night. My folks are leaving to meet family out in the countryside, Calvin can't come, unfortunately. Will that be okay, Stevan?"<br/><br/>Stars filled Stevan's eyes, "You kidding me? That's AWESOME!" Stevan says, "wait... Now that you mention it, where's ma?"</p><p>Connie juts her thumb towards the sofa that is in the corner of the room, staring blankly ahead. "She rebooted."</p><p>"Oh no... Not again." Stevan frowns, she takes so long to reboot that's why she does that at night time. She must have been really stressed to undergo a reboot now.</p><p>Connie smiled sadly, Stevan doesn't age, that part is very true. If he does then it's really slow. He looks the same as the last day they ever saw each other and that was when she was 12 years old. She matured while Stevan still looked like a teenager. But she could sense that a lot has changed, maybe not on the outside but the inside for the boy. She gently kissed his forehead, "Jeff will be happy to hear that we finally found you. Get well soon Stevan." She says before she left. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So wait, you keep diaries every year?" Calvin asks, snacks littered the bed as the two boys got to know more about each other. "Yeah, I got about 150 of them by now." Stevan grinned as he ate some bean paste buns. </p><p>"150... Wait... So, that means you're over 150 years old!" Calvin dropped his fries, the hybrid was fast enough to catch it. "Hey don't drop food." He says before nodding, "and yeah... I'm over 150. I started writing and recording my life in diaries when I was ten sooo... I'm approximately 160 in total." He smiled.</p><p>"No way... You're older than my grandparents even!"</p><p>Stevan nods, "I actually know them as well. I met Priyanka when she was around 17, at a party at one of her friends, I helped her get home after she got drunk and partied hard." He laughs at the memories. "And then I met Doug when he was 20, trying to ask your grandma out while trying to play it cool by putting on snazzy outfits and singing to her." They both laughed at the image. Calvin bit his lip, "wow... You basically know my whole family."<br/><br/>"Well... I mean, yeah. It's a small world, and your family are the first people who knows I'm a gem, maybe that's a part of why we keep moving around... Sooner or later people will notice we're not aging and freak out." He sipped some of his diet coke. </p><p> </p><p>"Well... What's it like? Being half-human and half gem?" Calvin asks after a moment of silence. Stevan blinks, no one's ever asked him that before. "It's..." He looked down, "lonely. There's no one else like me..." He held his stomach where his gem is, feeling its warmth through the fabric of his stained shirt. </p><p>Calvin nods a bit and continued eating. Both appreciating the silence between them.  </p><p>"By the way... What kind of gem do you have?" </p><p>"Hmm... I don't know, I never got to ask ma about it but... I think I have a ruby gem!" He grins proudly as Calvin gasped, "a ruby??"</p><p>"Yup! According to ma, Rubies are hardy soldier gems created to protect aristocratic gems like Sapphires, Catseye, and Jades." <br/><br/>"Woah... There a so many!"<br/><br/>"Yeah! Ma said that Rubies have flame powers and incredible strength <em>and</em> they're harder to poof." Stevan said as he finished his food. "All of those fits my powers so I'm certain I'm a Ruby!"</p><p>"That's amazing. But tell me about the Noble gems!" Calvin says, propping his chin on his palm with genuine interest.</p><p>Stevan laughs softly and nodded, "Well for starters, Sapphires are precious and rare, they have the power to see the future that's why they're very important. I don't know much about Catseye though... I'll have to ask ma about them, but Jades..." He expressed his excitement, "Jades are, like, the coolest. They're like the second hand of the highest court. Like Dukes. They rule over a faction and make sure gems there follow the rules and such. They're like the rarest of the rare types of gems. In fact, there's only 5 of them ever made in the whole gem history!" <br/><br/>"Really??" Calvin is shocked. "They must be really special then!" <br/><br/>Stevan nodded, "they are. They're stronger than normal gems so they are really precious." He says, "I want to meet them someday." He says with a grin. He often wonders who's the highest-ranking gem, he'll have to ask his mother that soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🥀</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Stevan and Calvin are seated in the car as Pearl loaded his bike in the car. Stevan doesn't like programming Pearl but they had to leave and she would take too long to reboot if he didn't. He'd rather have her reboot at home where they're away from prying and judging eyes. Pearl moved stiffly, her eyes filled with static as she did the orders Stevan programmed her to do, that is to get them all home. <br/>"She looks different than before..." Calvin whispers as Pearl got in the driver's seat and ignited the engine and made their way home. She's more submissive in this state.</p><p>Stevan frowned and rubbed his arm, "that's because she's on pilot mode. She can't move because she went through a reboot but she can follow orders that I program to her. I don't like doing it, I don't like seeing her act like a mindless servant but I had to. I can just leave her alone there and I don't want to stay there longer than I have to." He says, earning a nod from Calvin.</p><p>The drive home was silent but they arrived back without further complications. Upon arriving, Stevan helped his mother into her room first, shutting down her pilot mode as he tucked her in and kissed her gem lightly, hoping that she will be fine when she wakes up. He didn't know what happened earlier and he will NOT access her memory bank without her permission just so he can satisfy his curiosity. "Sleep well, ma. I love you." He whispers and gave her a small hug before he quietly left her room. </p><p> </p><p>Calvin sat on the couch as he looked around, amazed at the unique interior design. Stevan stepped out into view and puts his apron on and smiled at his friend. "How does spicy curry for dinner sound?"</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My Twitter has artworks of this fic and other stuff so feel free to drop by!<br/>NiaoPao @DCT_08</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My little reason why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we have the sleepover</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can lend you my old pajamas if you want?" Stevan asks as he pulled out his star printed PJs, they don't fit him anymore since he had grown taller. </p><p>"Oh, sure. Thanks a lot, Stevan, you didn't have to do this for me I mean... We just met and all." Calvin said as he sat on Stevan's mattress on the floor. </p><p>"I don't mind." Stevan shrugged as he tossed the clothes on the bed beside him, "besides, you're my best friend's son. Why wouldn't I do this for you?" He grinned as he took out his own sleeping wear, "Besides, it's uncomfortable to sleep in the clothes you wore at school." </p><p>"I suppose so. I still can't believe you're 160 years old and the fact that you and my mom were friends!" Calvin's eyes had genuine intrigue in them, which reminded Stevan of Connie. He loved it whenever she gives him that look back then. Always so curious and eager to learn more. That's what Stevan liked about her. </p><p>"I guess... We were... More than friends... At one point..." Stevan scratched his head, clearing his throat a bit. This is an awkward conversation to have with your best friend's son. "A-anyway, I think you should shower first. The bathroom's over there." He says as he points his thumb over to his personal bathroom. He has his own shower beater so he doesn't have to worry about using up the hot water. </p><p>Calvin was curious but didn't pry any further. He grabbed the spare clothes he was given and went to take a bath as told. <br/>Once the door to the bathroom slammed shut, Stevan sighed heavily and sat on his bed, flopping back as he stared at the ceiling, chewing on his lip a bit. His eyes glanced at the hanging plants that hung over his bed and in the corner by the door to his balcony where his grey bedroom chair sat with a bunch of blank canvases leaning against it. </p><p>He groaned softly and slowly sat up, he has a bunch of blank and unfinished canvas around his room, he bought a lot of supplies from the art convention at a really good deal for the bundle. But lately, he's been feeling out of it. He knew he should paint but what can he pain if he feels awful? Something dark and edgy? ... Pfft. Nah, he's not, 75 anymore. </p><p><br/>It has been an eventful day. Kevin getting a taste of his own medicine, meeting his old best friend and her kid, his mother rebooting (badly), and to add the cherry on top his gem got removed! It's crazy! He didn't even think it was possible because he was sure it's sealed against his flesh. Maybe that's why it bled and it hurt. It had been ripped off against his will. Something had been plaguing his mind ever since he woke up earlier in the infirmary- but that will come later, he has things to do. Such as getting his futon bed from his closet. He used to sleep in a futon because back then when they were moving around Pearl thought it's better that he uses something that they can pack and take with them rather than a heavy mattress in case they decided to relocate once more. Stevan hasn't seen this for a year now because when they first moved in the place was bare. Literally. And they didn't have any furniture with them. It was then when Pearl had their home renovated and his room upgraded that she bought him an actual bed. Since Stevan is used to sleeping on the floor he insists his mother only gets him a mattress. <br/>But the mattress came in with a bed frame- as part of the promo - Pearl decided to just use it in her room after purchasing another mattress for herself from the thrift store. He tried to use a normal bed before that but he felt so high up he ended up getting nightmares. <br/>With his little set up on the floor, he knows he won't fall if he ever gets another bad dream. Pearl also bought him soft yet heavy pillows, a bunch of them, an old comforter, and a warm blanket. It was more than enough to comfort Stevan in dark nights. Once, it was so bad he ended up screaming himself awake. He never saw his mother more terrified when she rushed in. </p><p>So now he often sleeps with aromatherapy, it really helps him relax. He went over to the top of his dresser after setting up the futon on the floor beside his bed and turned his essential oil air diffuser, loving the scent of jasmine and tea leaves. His hand went to his gem, feeling it slightly warm-up, it's as if the gem is pleased that he did it. He thought it was weird before but now it makes a lot more sense. </p><p>He looked over when Calvin stepped out of his bathroom, fresh and dressed into his pajamas, "they're a bit big." He says as he looked at the sleeves that cupped around his fingers, "but very comfy!" He grinned cutely. "And can I say you have an awesome room?" He says as he looked around. </p><p>Stevan blushed a bit, "um... Thanks? It's not much... Most of them I found in second-hand shops or just crafted myself." He says as he looked at Calvin. The boy definitely looked better without having his hair obscuring half his face. Calvin had his fogged up glasses on his head, keeping his bangs up to show more of his face. He has sectoral heterochromia! The hybrid didn't notice it before because his hair was blocking it but now he just finds him fascinating.<br/> <br/>"I didn't know you have heterochromia!" He says, catching the younger male off guard. He immediately covered his other eye, feeling insecure. "It's weird isn't it...?" </p><p>"Wha-? Of course not!" Stevan immediately countered, "it's so rare to have those and it's cool to look at!" </p><p>Calvin blushed, "y-you think so...?" </p><p>"Um, yeah!" He waved his hands up in the air, "you're like so cool! Like your mom and dad, but better!" He grinned. <br/>"Anyway, I'm going to take a bath, feel free to look around. Oh, and I have your bed set up." He nods to the futon. He grabbed his clothes and ducked into his bathroom, leaning on the door after he locked it.</p><p><br/>After Stevan had his bath, he brushed his teeth and came back out. He saw Calvin's notebooks and heavy books on the futon but he found the boy kneeling in front of Morse's enclosure, watching the python eye him with those beady eyes. <br/>"I didn't notice you have a snake earlier!" He says without looking at him. "What breed is it?" </p><p>"It's a she. Morse is an albino Burmese Python. I've had her for quite a while now." Stevan smiled as he went to his study desk, taking his contacts off. He doesn't like wearing them but he does so because his eyes stand out a little too much. They're caramel color with bright red iris. Connie used to tell him they seem to shine even in the dark. Like a predator. Of course, that's not true... Then again, he never really thought of testing it out. Everything about him stands out. </p><p>"You can touch her if you want?" He asks after he took his contacts off, blinking a few times.<br/>"I can??" Calvin asks, tone filled with excitement. <br/>Stevan laughs as he nodded, "of course! She's very friendly but be careful of her head and don't put your hand in front of her face." He says as he opened the enclosure and picked the heavy python up, "ugh, you're getting heavier, Morse! You're chonky." He says as he held her in his arms, poking her thick body.<br/>She hissed at him as if telling him he's rude. <br/>"It's true, you're chonky. I suppose we'll have to get you to a diet soon. After your check up next week." Stevan smirked as he moved towards Calvin who instinctively stepped back. Morse is a huge girl and she's very long so it shocked the boy. "Don't worry. I won't let her bite you I promise." He says as he lets Morse raise her head in the air and sniff at Calvin. </p><p>The boy is fascinated but scared, he hesitated a few times before he slowly gave her a poke. <br/>"See? Isn't she chonky?" Stevan smirked. <br/>Calvin let out a soft, unsure, laugh and nodded a bit. "I... I guess...?" He cleared his throat a bit. "She's really beautiful."</p><p>"Yup. Now hold her." </p><p>"Sure- Wait, what?!"</p><p>"You'll be fine, trust me. Just calm down." The hybrid said as he gently placed her in his arms. The boy froze immediately in fear as he let the huge snake slowly wrap herself around him while sniffing at him with her tongue. </p><p>"Aw, isn't she cute?" Stevan asks as he took a video of it. Connie would love this.</p><p>"Y-yeah, but please get her off!" </p><p>"Yeah, no. You're doing great." Stevan grinned as the boy froze when the python licked at his chin. Morse continued her exploring for a little bit before she calmed down and curled up more around him after finding a comfortable spot. </p><p>"Congratulations, you're her favorite tree now." The hybrid laughed as Calvin looked both amazed and horrified at the same time, it was so funny. After Calvin got a little more relaxed and is actually holding her, Stevan decided to water the succulents on his window pane. They returned her in her enclosure after a while.</p><p>"That... Was amazing!" Calvin rubbed his arms, "I have goosebumps!!" </p><p>"Cool, right? Many people misinterpret snakes, they're actually peaceful animals so long as you don't harm them." Stevan smiled and showed him a scar on his forearm, "this was from when I was feeding her the thawed rat and she bit me instead. Burmese have horrifying teeth despite their adorable danger noodle look." He winks. </p><p>The two boys soon settled down, doing their respective homework sent by their teachers before settling down for a movie. A movie named The Core. Calvin cried in the end, "the crew deserved more... They're heroes!" The boy sniffled as the credits rolled on the flatscreen TV. Stevan rubbed his back gently and gave him some tissues. "Yeah, but at least they saved millions and the world will forever remember them because of it." He says as he watched Calvin pull himself together. </p><p>"Your room smells quite nice," Calvin says as he looked at the air diffuser. <br/>"Yeah, thanks. It's aromatherapy... Your dad told me about it when he found out I had trouble sleeping." He points to the dark eye bags under his eyes. It stands out if you have pale white skin.  <br/>"It helped a lot, I'm actually glad he told me about it." He smiled and leaned back against his pillows, his back against the wall, watching the fairy lights slowly blink in and out of existence, sending whoever is watching into a drowsy state. </p><p>"Hey... I was meaning to ask..." Calvin began after a while of silence, "about you and Kevin. You actually know he's being mean and a bully... But why didn't you do anything about it? Why did you let him think you're weak can be shoved around to do his whim? You're actually pretty strong back there. I don't exactly know what happened but it was badass! ... Even if it was a bit brutal." He quickly added. He didn't watch the whole thing since he was busy with saving Stevan and he hates the sound of bones breaking. <br/>He watched plenty of brutal movies to know what it looks like. </p><p>"Honestly... I don't know..." Stevan says after a while of thinking. He looked down and fiddled with his sleeves, "perhaps it's the fact that Kevin looked so... Lonely... So... Unsure of himself? I'm not sure but I think that's why Kevin is mean." He shakes his head. "I'm not condoning his actions! I'm just saying that... I get it why he's like that. You know... Maybe... Maybe he's got issues that he's scared to tell anyone else or maybe it's because of his parents? I don't know... But I read somewhere that bullies are often lonely people who are often misunderstood." </p><p>"I get that. But you shouldn't have let him take advantage of you just because you're too kind." </p><p>Stevan flinched, "I know..." He sighs softly. "I suppose... I just like feeling that I'm needed? I don't know... It's weird. I don't like it when he's mean to me or whenever he hurts me and I know he doesn't like me and that he's only using me but whenever I look at him I know I have things that he doesn't. He's... Born with a lot of things... Maybe that's why he has absolutely nothing." He scratched his head, "at least that's what ma told me..." </p><p>Calvin pursed his lips, be could see that, despite his old age, Stevan continues to be a teen. A child not knowing what to do or what not to do. Not exactly gullible, but he's clearly forcing himself to see the good in people. </p><p><strong>"Not everyone deserves kindness."</strong> Stevan mutters to himself, bitterly, which he immediately contradicted, "I don't know that! People are people. They have feelings. They're good. If they just try to be." He forces as he held his head. </p><p>"Stevan?" Calvin stared at him.</p><p><strong>"They're hurting me... They're hurting you. They're hurting others, too. They deserved what they got."</strong> Stevan says before shaking his head. "No... No, they don't. Maybe. Sure. But they were hurt first. I shouldn't have- no- we- I..." </p><p>"Stevan..." Calvin frowns a but, not sure if Stevan was talking to him or... Himself? To someone else? </p><p>"I can't..." Stevan covers his face. "I can't... I can't-" <strong>" <em>'I'</em> can. <em>'You'</em> can. I feel it. Hatred... Anger. Anger. <em>Anger. Anger.</em>" </strong><br/>"No! No, I'm... I'm not angry... I'm not. I can't. I can't be. I'm not. I'm sad. I'm not angry." Stevan began to hyperventilate.<strong> "If you won't..."</strong> He says between breaths. <strong>"Then <em>I</em> will." </strong></p><p>"Stevan!" Calvin grabbed his shoulder. The boy froze when he saw the look on Stevan's face. It's nothing like him. He looked... Different. Terrifying. His red iris glowed, thin, almost like diamond slits. Nothing but pure hatred. Hatred and anger.<br/>Stevan blinked once and gasped as if he was pulled back from a trance. He immediately smiled at his friend, "oh, sorry. What was that?" </p><p>Calvin opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. What was that? It was... Chilling. Like-</p><p>"Calvin?" Stevan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Calvin looked at the gentle hand then back at the kind face of the young hybrid. He's Stevan. But the one earlier... It's not him. It's not him at all. <br/>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, no. I just... I said a joke earlier and... Maybe you didn't hear the punch line?" </p><p>"Oh, you did?" Stevan tapped his chin. "No, sorry. I was thinking and I zoned out." He smiles apologetically. "You can tell it to me again if you want- I promise I'll listen this time!" </p><p>"Ah, no. It's okay. It's just an old pun my dad told me." Calvin waves his hand dismissively. "It's not that great." </p><p>"I bet it is, please?" </p><p>"I'm actually kind of tired. It's way past my bedtime." He says, which isn't a lie. It's past 10:30 pm and Connie tucks him in at 9:30 pm.</p><p>"Aw..." Stevan pouts. "Okay but tell me anyway tomorrow, okay?" He says. "Good night!" </p><p>"Yeah... Good night." Calvin smiled as he got on his futon after putting his books and notebooks away and got in bed. He made a mental note of asking his parents about Stevan's little episode, to see if it happened before.<br/> </p><p>🌹</p><p><br/>Stevan stayed up late, again. He can't sleep. Calvin is fast asleep now, he envies how he can fall asleep easily, how everyone else can. <br/>After tossing and turning for an hour, he sat up and threw his blanket and comforter off before be slowly stood up. He drew the curtain aside a bit and stared up at the bright moon. After glancing back at his sleeping friend, he quietly unlocked his balcony door and slipped out and left it a wee bit open. He always loved nature and plants so his balcony has all sorts of plants, cacti, flowers, and, his favorite of all, his roses. Beautiful blood red. All healthy and thriving. </p><p>He grabbed a spare blanket that is hanging from one of the foldable chairs there and plopped down on his small corner sofa. He wrapped the blanket around himself and sighed softly, his natural body heat instantly warming himself up from the cold night air. He made a little nest with the soft cushions and grabbed his guitar, tuning it for a bit before he gently plucked a string, then another, and another, until he is working on a small tune that he had been working on.</p><p>"I... Don't need you to respect me... I... Respect... Me...?" He whispers softly. It came out as a question. Does he really? </p><p>"I don't... Need you to love me I... Love me......?" <strong>Liar.</strong> </p><p>"But I want you to know you could... Know me..." <strong>Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies.</strong></p><p>"If you change your... Miiind~" His soft, airy angelic tone curls softly, turning slightly feminine in the end. He didn't know why his eyes began to feel like they're burning. <strong>They</strong> won't change. <strong>You</strong> won't change. <strong>I</strong> won't change. </p><p>"You... You think I'm not good... Don't you...?" They all do. Stevan could feel it crawling up to him. It's never enough. </p><p>"Just admit it... Just admit it!" His tone began to get harder as he could feel <strong>anger</strong> lace his words. </p><p>
  <em>'I love you-'</em>
</p><p>"And it gets to me sometimes. When I let it... When I let it...!" He says, gritting his teeth. Because he <strong>deserves</strong> it. His eyes shone bright red for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>'That's not true-'</em>
</p><p>"It's easy to let it... It's easy to forget that-" he immediately stopped singing, hot tears flowed down his cheeks and onto the guitar. "That..." His voice cracked, he could taste the salty tears down his throat. He pressed his lips together in a tight line as he trembled. "I don't need you to respect me... Because... I don't deserve it..." He broke down. Keep it together! <em>Keep it together Stevan. </em><strong>Stevan. Stevan. Stevan.</strong></p><p>
  <em>'Stevan!' </em>
</p><p>Steven opened his mouth and let out a silent scream from the top of his lungs. No noise came out. But the whole house shook and his whole screen door cracked. He's so afraid. Why is he so afraid? He was fine earlier. He was fine this morning! Why is he so sad now?? He's not <strike>depressed</strike>. He's not. <strike>He's not</strike>. He gripped his stomach. He's fine. He's fine. He can't let his emotions leak out. They'll say he's acting out. They all do. </p><p>His gem burned in his stomach. He cried silently. He kept crying. Crying and crying. Why does he feel this awful? He's not supposed to be. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>When he was severed from his gem... He felt like dying.<strike> He wants to die.</strike> But he doesn't want to at the same time. It was terrifying. He doesn't want to die. But he almost did. Stars, he almost did. <br/>His fears finally caught up to him, no one would just walk away without repercussions in a near-death situation. Humans nearly killed him and they didn't even know it. He hugged himself. He never did anything wrong.</p><p><br/>A while later, he feels numb. He cried it all out he has nothing left to give. He should be okay for a while. He stroked his gem, shivering a bit. He could always feel it. He could feel his gem when he strokes it which he shouldn't be since it's impossible for a human. But he's not human. He's half gem. A hybrid. <br/>He looked down and stroked his gem, he wants to thank his gem for saving him earlier, now that he found out that his gem is a separate being all this time. Which makes him wonder many things. Fusion works between two gems. Two or more. A long-lasting fusion is... Unheard of, because gems normally fuse to be stronger and to serve a higher cause, not for the sake of self-indulgence. But his mother told him that there used to be a few who stayed together for love.  </p><p>So what does that make him? His gem is basically him... But at the same time, it's not? He's in a relationship but he's not quite sure what it is or how it came to be. Can two people be together without them knowing? Without the other party knowing? It seems weird. He wants to meet him properly. The pain and trauma stopped his train of thought. He can't pull it out. He can't. But he wants to meet him. He wants to. Fear shook his body as he clenched his fists. He felt himself falling apart and then suddenly it felt like something was pulling away from him.</p><p>He can't describe it. It felt like... When you're riding a ride in the amusement park that takes you up so high and then suddenly drops you. It's like you left your breath or soul up there. That's what it felt like this time. No pain. No shaking. No writhing. No bleeding. <br/>As soon as that exhilarating feeling came it was immediately replaced with exhaustion, and it felt like he was floating in a numbing cloud. His mind swirled a bit, he felt like he could pass out then and there. But then, red luminescent hands gently cupped his face, tilting it up. His vision slowly cleared as his, now white iris, adjusted to the foreign feeling. Everything is black and white except for the thing in front of him. It's red. He didn't realize he was starting into diamond pupils until he finally registered it. It was him. His gem! </p><p>"You..." His breath was shaky as he teared up a bit. "It's you..." The warm feeling is so familiar. </p><p><em>"Stevan."</em> It spoke softly. It was like his voice but a tad deeper and more masculine. More mature. <strike><span class="u"><em>Sexy.</em></span></strike> They may have the same face but he could tell they're NOT the same. <br/>He could feel the energy being poured into him, slowly, gently, it's raw magic. It left tingles on his skin that it made him have goosebumps.</p><p>"You're... Um... It's... I..." Stevan couldn't find his tongue. He licked his lips. "I-I mean... I..." Before he could even form a proper sentence, warm lips pressed on his forehead. <br/><em>"Sshhh... Not now."</em> The gem whispers as he easily picked up the human into his arms and held him. <br/><em>"I love you. So much."</em> He whispers and began singing to him. <br/>"You're... My... Angel..." He says between yawns. Since when did he feel so tired? Like it's pulling him in.</p><p><em>"Rest, my darling. My star. My Rigel."</em> The gem softly croons him to sleep. Stevan wanted to know him. Ask him questions. He has so many!<br/>But damn is this working. He felt his eyelids grow heavier. </p><p>"But I haven't..."</p><p>
  <em>"Ssshhh..."</em>
</p><p>"I..."</p><p><em>"Mm~"</em> </p><p>The gem sounded like he's listening but he's more focused on making sure his human gets the rest he needs. </p><p>"Thank.. You..." He whispers before he fell asleep. The Diamond smiled and kissed his crown gently.<em> "For you, anything."</em> He whispers as he rocked him gently. He stayed kit there for a while, gazing up at the night sky. So vast and empty. To think it'd be this beautiful in person. He used to watch it through Stevan's eyes but this is different. He feels... Alive. He loves being fused with Stevan so much, but sometimes he wouldn't say no to being apart together like this. They're two different people. It always has been. And he loved Stevan ever since he first saw through him. He doesn't know why. It's just... In him. </p><p>He gently picked the boy up and carried him back inside the warm room. He looked at the broken glass and analyzed it. It's a hazard to his human. It would definitely hurt the organic if it broke on him, causing serious lacerations. He doesn't want him to have more so soon when he just finished healing his leg the other day. </p><p>He opened his mouth and bit his lip, making sure the dark red blood coated his lips before he gently kissed the glass and watched it mend itself. Healing was never his main power, he just uses raw magic on his/Stevan's blood so he is able to heal him. Who knows how many times he had done so already and some of them weren't even accidental. <br/>He tucked his human into bed and watched him sleep before glancing at Calvin who had remained asleep through it all. Which is a good thing he supposed? It'll be a hassle if the boy began freaking out. <br/>He slowly laid down beside Stevan and kissed his head before closing his eyes and let the world around them fade. </p><p><br/>🌹</p><p>7:45 AM</p><p>The doorbell rang rapidly as if whoever is on the outside is really impatient. <br/>"What time is it?" Calvin groaned as he groped for his glasses while Stevan made his way downstairs, "too early."  He grumbled. </p><p>The bell kept ringing which irritated him more.<br/>"Coming, I'm coming!" He growled, he's very cranky in early mornings especially before he even gets to have his tea. Not to mention he has a major headache. He opened the door with an irritated huff.<br/>"I swear if this is just some-"</p><p>"Stevan!" Strong arms wrapped around him. Stevan blinked, sleep disappearing immediately. He knows that voice and the familiar smell of old books. <br/>"Jamie??" He gasped for air once he's released from the bone-crushing hug. "What... What are you doing here??" He asks as he let's the taller teen in. "Do you want anything to drink?"</p><p>"To see you of course! I heard about what happened and I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you!" Jamie says after they're settled on the couch. "I was so busy yesterday- coffee please, two sugars and cream, thank you - in my drama club that I couldn't come to see you immediately!" He threw his hands in exasperation. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied? By Kevin of all people!" He asks as he placed his hands on Stevan's shoulders.</p><p>"I..." Stevan licked his lips, "I didn't... Want to bother you. A-and it wasn't THAT bad." </p><p>Jamie frowned at him, "Stevan, that's absurd! You'll never EVER be a bother. And people hurting you IS bad, we talked about this!" <br/>Stevan flinched as he looked down, feeling guilty. He's fine. He doesn't need them to worry about him. <br/>"I'll... Go get your coffee." He says as he got up and rushed to the kitchen, mainly running away from Jamie. </p><p>He made the coffee and his tea as slow as possible but he knew he had to face him sooner or later. Jamie wouldn't leave and Stevan knows it.<br/>Stevan met Jamie a year ago, at that time they had just moved in town, the teen was working at the postal office and was delivering packages that Stevan ordered online; his succulents. It was a hot day and Stevan invited Jamie in for some iced tea which the teen was grateful for. They talked about plants for a while before the male left to do the rest of his work. <br/>Jamie kept coming back after that because Pearl had ordered a lot of stuff for their new home so they immediately became the main customer in the first few months. Their friendship formed quickly since they have a lot in common and often have debates about it, they end up laughing afterward. The teen used to be very shy and insecure when Stevan first met him but he gradually gave him strength and confidence to pursue his dream of being an actor. Jamie had talent but no assurance that he can actually succeed which Stevan gave him without a second thought. Now, Jamie is the lead actor in his club, he gets along well with the members and the rest of the cast. They acknowledged him and it was more than Jamie could ever ask for. <br/>Ever since then, Jamie had been very protective of the hybrid, treating him like a younger brother which Stevan was thrilled about since Stevan never had anyone be a big brother to him before (which is odd because he's way older than Jamie but Jamie doesn't need to know that).</p><p>He got back to the upset teen and gently placed the mugs on the coffee table. The silence stretched between them before Stevan spoke up, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Jamie... I really am." </p><p>"If you're really sorry then you shouldn't keep things like this from us." Jamie looked down at him. "I was worried! And I bet your mom is as well. When are you going to stop shutting us out like this?"<br/>Stevan clenched his fists silently. <br/>"Look... I get it, you were scared of the situation. But you getting hurt shouldn't be condoned." Jamie says, a lot gentler this time. "Why don't you trust me, Stevan?" </p><p>"I'm sorry but... It's really none of your business, Jamie." </p><p>Jamie flinched. It was true. "I know. But I just can't help but worry. You're my friend, Stevie. You're like a brother I never had. You're family to me. I know we only knew each other for a year but for me, it means a lot." He placed a hand on his chest. <br/>Stevan turned his head away from him.<br/>"What are you so afraid of?" </p><p>That ticked something inside Stevan, he clenched the fabric of his pants so hard it turned white, guilt filled his heart. <span class="u">I'm scared of getting attached... Because you're human. And humans die over time. </span></p><p>Jamie watched him for a while before he gave a soft sigh, "it hurts to see you like this, Stevie..." He says before hugging him. "I just wish you'd trust us more. People care about you." He says before he pulled away and drank the rest of his coffee in one go. </p><p>When Jamie left, Stevan had his knees up to his chest and under his shirt again, his finger gently stroking his lower lip as he replayed earlier's events in his mind. <br/>His eyes rolled over when he heard movement from the stairs, "sorry... I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. It was quite loud." Calvin smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." </p><p>Calvin shakes his head, "no, no. It's okay." He got to the bottom of the stairs and looked towards the short hall where Pearl's room is. <br/>"I'm surprised your mom didn't wake up from that." </p><p>"Her reboots often take time... The longest was 3 weeks," Stevan says as he got up from his seat and went to prepare breakfast for them. Just toast with eggs and some cereal is enough. </p><p>"That long? Goodness..." Calvin frowns a bit as he sat down on the kitchen chair, "that must be awful for you."</p><p>"... I guess so." Stevan shrugged as he made the scrambled eggs. "She used to be worse than that..." </p><p>That's something to unpack for another time.</p><p>"Stevan... I know there's another reason why you didn't tell your friend the truth." Calvin says. Seems he inherited Connie's sharp observation.</p><p>"Yeah..." </p><p>"Why didn't you?" </p><p>Stevan bit his lip, "because..." </p><p><br/>Jamie marched down the streets until he got to the familiar modern and stylish gates that separate the affluent people from the middle class. Looking down as he took out the card Kevin gave him before tapping it on the screen and the gates parted for him. </p><p><br/>"He and Kevin are dating." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friends to the rescue!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Stevan's squad appears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, it took longer than I wanted it to, depression caught up with me.<br/>Also, I'll be posting digital art on every chapter whenever I can so I'll just edit the page to insert new images. Thank you so much so far for those who are still reading this it really means a lot to me. OwQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie greeted Kevin's mother who was pleased to see him, although the look on her face clearly said that she's exhausted. Exhausted from her son's tantrums and mess that they have to clean up for him.<br/>She let the teen in and went to call her son down. </p><p>"Jamie! I didn't know you were coming over, you should have called me!" Kevin said as he ran down the stairs and leaned down to kiss him but Jamie ducked away from it. He used to love them. But now he isn't sure.<br/>He looked at Kevin's mom, "can I please have a moment with him?" </p><p>The woman looked between him and her son before she nodded and left them alone in the drawing-room.<br/>Kevin was confused but when he tried to kiss him again, he received a sharp slap on his face. </p><p>"How could you do this to him??"</p><p>"Jamie, what-" </p><p>"Don't act dumb on me now!" Jamie cried. "He's just a kid! What did he ever do to you?! He doesn't deserve every bit of the treatment you gave him!" </p><p>"Jamie please-" </p><p>"No, save it." Jamie cut him off instantly, "you know how much he means to me... He's like my brother. Stevan is a sweet kid, what do hope to gain from hurting him like that?" </p><p>"He hurt me too, Jamie!" Kevin retorted.<br/>Jamie scoffs, "what, a few bruises that you definitely deserve? What are those compared to the injury you gave him? He has a hole in his gut after you pulled his gem out!" He's basically screaming now and Jamie NEVER screams. "I know you have issues but people don't deserve to be bullied, it messes them up mentally and Stevan is already depressed as it is and you just made it worse!" He threw his hands in the air. "I know he's weird. He's different. But that doesn't give you the right OR the authority to make him feel inferior more than he already feels." He's crying now. He can't stop the tears once they started to pour. <br/>"I know people told me I was crazy and that I'm making a huge mistake in dating you. I ignored them because I thought you were just misunderstood like what Stevan told me, and because I was actually happy with you..." His body shook as he cried, pushing away the hands that came to touch him. "But maybe they're right." </p><p>"Jamie... What... What are you saying...?" Kevin paled when the words he dreaded to hear came out from Jamie's lips. <br/>"I think... We should take a break for a while." Jamie looked away, "...I can't even look at you right now." </p><p>"W-wait... Wait wait, Jamie, babe. This has to be a joke. Right? C-cmon this can't be. Please... Please don't do this." Kevin held his arms as he shook him lightly, watching Jamie cry nonstop. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Kevin." </p><p>"No! I won't let you!" Kevin knelt down and hugged him around his hips, "please don't leave me... You're the only one I have left... Please... We can talk about this!"</p><p>Jamie felt his heart ache badly, but he pried the arms that he used to love away from him, "I always thought you will change, Kevin... But maybe I was wrong... If you could just grow up and pull your egotistical head out of your ass then maybe people will actually like you. But for now... I think this break is better for both of us." He says before he left the male, leaving the card that Kevin gave him on the table. </p><p>Jamie wiped his tears away and looked at Kevin's parents who looked sad but respected his decision. He hugged the couple and cried against them. They never disapproved of Jamie because they know he's a good kid for their son, maybe too good, and they're actually warming up to him, going as far as treating him as their own. </p><p>"I'm sorry..." Jamie whispers to them.</p><p>"Don't be sorry. We understand." Kevin's mother said softly as she pulled away and wiped Jamie's tears from his cheek.</p><p>"Just stay safe, son." Her husband says as he pats Jamie's head. The teen nodded and forced a smile out before he left for good. </p><p> </p><p>Jamie felt like he was falling apart with every step he took, tears fell nonstop, how could Kevin do that? He knew he was a jerk but to actually go as far as bullying someone and injuring them in a vital area and almost killing them is just inhumane! He knew be did the right thing. Kevin needs to grow up. He needs to take responsibility and understand that not everything will fall on his lap using money and connections. <br/>He looked up and saw Stevan and Lars talking near the donut shop. No, they seemed to be arguing about something. He frowns a bit and walked over, he knows he shouldn't pry but Stevan is clearly distressed.</p><p><br/>🌹</p><p>Why is this even happening? All Stevan wanted was to get donuts with Calvin before Connie comes in to pick him up. He saw Lars who was worried sick and started asking him questions. Stevan wasn't ready to see him yet but he can't keep pushing him away. Their talk turned into shouting. Thank god Calvin is inside the shop.</p><p>"-Lars please, it's fine, I promise!" </p><p>"Why are you even standing up for that piece of shit?!" Lars yelled. He's pissed off that's for sure. He saw Jamie and marched over to him, "where the fuck is your sorry excuse of a boyfriend?!"</p><p>"Lars! Stop it!" Stevan grabbed Lars' arm but the male just shrugged it away. </p><p>"He's not my boyfriend anymore." Jamie crosses his arms, "and don't yell at me. We're, like, 2 feet away, this is just rude." </p><p>Lars seemed to reel back as he ran a hand through his hair as he spoke in a calmer tone. "I'm sorry, James... I just... Do you even know what he did to Stevan?" </p><p>"Yes. I am very aware of it, I came to confront Kevin earlier about it before I broke up with him." Jamie frowns, "He needs to grow up." <br/>They didn't notice Stevan going pale and the temperature rising around them. </p><p>Oh no. Kevin will surely come for him. It's his fault. It's all his fault. He ruined a relationship. He always messes things up. Stevan held his head, trying to push down the rising anxiety that made him breathless and lightheaded. He could see a faint silhouette of a butterfly nearby. What does that mean? He gripped his chest as he tried to breathe. <br/>His gem glowed a bit and sent a warm feeling throughout his skin that felt cold and crawly. </p><p>Lars finally noticed the hot aura that's coming from Stevan, "oh shit. Stevs. Stevs calm down, stay with us!" </p><p>"What's happening?" Jamie asks as he stepped closer but hissed at the hot air Stevan is releasing with every breath he took. "Stevan, what happened?" </p><p>Stevan held his head, he felt his anxiety rising and things are becoming more and more awful. Why can't he have a moment of peace?! Everything is just getting worse and worse. His gem sent waves of warmth to comfort him but he's too lost in his panic to notice it. </p><p>Hands grabbed his face and cupped both of his cheeks, "Stevan, breathe." Lars says firmly. The boy's breath caught in his throat as he struggled to breathe. It felt like his throat was being strangled, it's so tight. </p><p>"That's it. Come back to us." </p><p>In. Out. In. Out. He took deep breaths, getting more and more calmer as he follows Lars' instructions until he can breathe more easily. <br/>"I'm okay..." </p><p>"Good." Lars pulled away when Jamie placed a hand on his shoulder.  His hands are bright red. They almost looked like he had a first degree burn from the simple contact. He got hurt because of Stevan again. </p><p>"Lars..."</p><p>"Jamie!" A voice cut through Stevan's speech, they all turned towards Kevin who ran after Jamie. "Let's talk about this, please." </p><p>"Kevin-" Jamie was shoved aside when Lars darted towards the teen and collided his fist with his jaw, making Kevin fall on the ground. <br/>"You motherfucker!!!" He screamed.</p><p>"Lars! Don't!" Both Stevan and Jamie held him back.</p><p>"You have fucking balls to show up here!" </p><p>"Ack!" Kevin held his face, spitting out the blood. "How dare you... Do YOU know who I AM?!" </p><p>"I don't give a fuck about your status. Scum like you don't deserve respect let alone a place in this fucking society." Lars growled. "Picking on a defenseless kid?? That's low even for someone like you!"</p><p>"Hey! That fucking kid you're defending is a monster! You don't know what he did to me!" Kevin yelled.</p><p>"He only did that because you're the one who harmed him first and you know what? You deserved every. Bit. Of it." Lars spat back and made a move to punch him when he felt Stevan's arms tighten around him more. "Please... No more..." Stevan whispers to him, he could feel the boy's tears on his back. </p><p>Lars gritted his teeth and took every ounce of restraint as he forced himself to calm down, "you're fucking lucky this kid you almost killed is very adamant to not harming you or anyone else. But if you pull another shit like this I fucking swear I'll shove your face in the gutter where it belongs!" He pulled himself away from Stevan's hold. </p><p>"I'm sorry Lars, Stevan. I'll talk to him, I promise." Jamie says and pulled Kevin away. </p><p>Lars is still fuming as he took out a cigarette and practically pressed it on Stevan's face and it immediately lit up. Given how hot Stevan is at the moment. <br/>Stevan waves away the smoke and the scent of tobacco as he watched Lars take deep drags from it. <br/>"You shouldn't have done that." </p><p>Lars huffs out the smoke, "right. Because I don't have the right to react that way anymore. But you can't just expect me to stay put after I heard that you almost died!" He looked down at him, "I may not be your boyfriend anymore but you're still my friend, Steves. I care about you." </p><p>Stevam blinked, "you... We're still friends...?" </p><p>"Uh, yeah?" Lars rolled his eyes, "what, you think we're no longer friends just because we didn't work out in a relationship?" He lightly punched his arm</p><p>"Um... Well, I-" Stevan pouts a bit as he rubbed his arm, "wasn't that how these things work?" </p><p>"Dude. You seriously need to lay back on soaps." Lars scoffs. "I mean, yeah, that's how it usually works. You sever ties and be bitter or some shit like that. But it doesn't mean we HAVE to do that. Cmon man, it just means we're better off as friends!" He looked down at him, "unless that's not what you want-" </p><p>"No!" Stevan immediately says, "I... I want that. I really want that! Being your friend is cool, a-and you're cool!" He blushed brightly at Lars' bewildered expression before the teen barked out a laugh, "awh man, you're so fucking cute." He says as he pinched the baby fat on Stevan's cheek. </p><p>"Ow! No! Don't touch the fat!" Stevan shoved him away and rubbed his cheek with his bottom lip poked out. Lars cackled and ruffled Stevan's hair. "You're hilarious, Steves." He shales his head. "I think I like this better. Us being friends." </p><p>"Yeah... Yeah, me too." Stevan smiled, for the first time, he actually felt happy and relieved. </p><p>"I also forgive you," Lars says. "So try to forgive yourself... Okay?" He placed his hand on the hybrid's shoulder. "I know it's hard. Believe me, I felt that way. But I want to put this behind us and start fresh." </p><p>Stevan didn't know why he's crying but they're happy tears. He nods happily and hugged Lars who hugged him back immediately. <br/>"Thanks, Lars..." </p><p>"It's nothing. Anyway, I should go and get ice for my knuckles, who knew hitting rich kid's face is bad for the bone?" </p><p>"Lars." Stevan gave him a pointed look. <br/>"I'm not sorry, Stevie." Lars rolled his eyes again and waved before he left. </p><p>Stevan stood there with a dazed look, giggling to himself. He's so glad he can still be friends with Lars and... This actually went well. At least they got a bit of closure. He would definitely want Lars as his friend. </p><p>The door to the donut shop opened and Calvin stepped out with two boxes of donuts in one hand while the other held three fraps. <br/>"...Okay, Mami. I got your favorite. Drive safely okay? ... Yeah! Love you, bye!" Calvin says as he slid his phone back in his pocket, "sorry it took so long, Stevan, the line was quite long and Mami called and-" He looked at Stevan and blinked, "did I miss something?" He asks as he pushed his large glasses back up his nose. </p><p>"Uh..." Stevan looked at Calvin. "Nah?" He shrugs and started walking down the street.<br/>"Oh, cmon! Something DID happen! What was it? Cmon tell me!" </p><p>"Nope." </p><p>"Pleaaaaassseeeeee?" </p><p><br/>🌹</p><p>Stevan sighed as he leaned back against his small pillow fort in his balcony, Connie came around lunchtime to pick Calvin up. Connie is clearly taking Calvin's education seriously because she hired a tutor for the boy when he can't go to school. At least his schedule is not crammed with study sessions nonstop all week. He knew Connie had it rough since she grew up barely having the time to actually have fun, it changed when Stevan encouraged her to open up to Priyanka that it's too much for her. Which made her relationship with her mother much better. </p><p>Now, he's left with nothing to do. He has no homework, he cleaned out Morse's enclosure, he watered his plants and tended to his roses. He's literally bored. He touched his gem as be chewed on his lip. The past few days were a lot and it left him mentally drained. He's 160 years old, surely he doesn't need to go to school again and again. Then again, his mother would insist that he learn whatever he could because apparently, humans release new studies, inventions, medicine, and data every 10 years. Does he even need to study all of them? What do even gems do? All these questions yet no answers is making him frustrated. What gem is he? Are there others like him? Where <em>do</em> gems come from? </p><p>He pricked his finger on the tip of his sheers and watched it heal up like it's nothing. Then there's his gem. So foreign yet so familiar. He wants to meet him. More properly. Surely he could do that, he has all the time in the world. He's used to not having Pearl for weeks whenever she undergoes hard resets. He has money and the fridge is full. He can survive on his own for a week or two. </p><p>Tap.</p><p>He jumped a bit when he saw something hit one of his empty pots. A shell. He picked it up and dropped it into his jar of seashells before he got up and peeked over the railings of his balcony. </p><p>"Hey, Stevan!" Kiki called out as she stood with her jogging outfit. </p><p>"Hey, Kiki!" He smiled as he leaped off of his balcony and parkoured his way down, much to the teenager's horror, "Stevan, careful!!" </p><p>Stevan grabbed a bar and did a spin before he landed on his feet in front of her and did a small pose. </p><p>"Stop doing that!" She exclaimed as she smacked his shoulder, her other hand pressed on her racing heart. </p><p>"Hey, a new record! Your heart rate is at 108!" </p><p>"And who's fault is that??" Kiki crosses her arms. Stevan shrugged. She sighed in defeat, "honestly..."</p><p>"Sooo... Why are you here?" </p><p>"Oh, I got the day off, papa's closing off early because he's visiting a friend who just opened their pizzeria out of town. He's going over to... Scrutinize their menu and interior." She sighed, "that man is so competitive."</p><p>"Fish-stew-Pizza is like one of the best parlors out there! He shouldn't be too anxious about every pizza joint that opens near beach city." </p><p>Kiki shrugs, "it's business talk, Stevan. Not even Gunga could talk him out of it. Anyway! That's not why I'm here!" She grinned. "Jenny and the gang are looking for you. Sour Cream wants a rematch~" she wiggled her eyebrows. </p><p>"Really? Already? I thought he's had enough of the taste of defeat." Stevan laughs softly. "And... I don't know Kiki... I like hanging out with you but Jenny and the others are... Out of my league." </p><p>"That's absurd! Jenny and the others like hanging out with you because you're cool." Kiki smiled. </p><p>"I don't know... I mean... What happened was a one-time thing." </p><p>"Stevan, there's no hierarchy here. We're all friends, they're not going to stop wanting to hang out with you even if you're not cool, you know. Besides, there's nothing wrong with unwinding." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Truth is, competition aside, they want to see you. I told Jenny what happened to you in school and... Well... The whole gang is worried. They just want to make sure you're alright." She says. <br/>"Look, there's no pressure. If you don't want to go, that's fine. We understand. We're all your friends, okay?" She says before she stretched her legs a bit. "That's all. See you around Steves." She waved before jogging off. </p><p>Stevan stood there, not knowing what to do. He wants to be a good son and stay here and wait for Pearl but for how long? She could take weeks or a month. If he stays cooped up he'll go crazy. Maybe... Maybe it's alright? Maybe he can just... Have fun like what humans do. He's still human. </p><p>He grabbed his keys and wallet from the bowl in the hallway and locked up before he got his bike out and rode after Kiki, "hop-on, I'll give you a ride." He grinned. His friend took a second to process before a grin stretched on her face and got on the bike. "Tonight will be a blast!" She exclaims as she held onto Stevan while they rode super fast past cars and other motorcycles. Kiki and Stevan don't party too often because they're the good kids who follow their parents but sometimes... They let themselves be a bit more... Disobedient.  </p><p>After all, you're only a teen once. Steven might as well enjoy his time with them before they grow up and move on with their lives.</p><p>Stevan puts his dark piercings on once they arrived at Buck's house. <br/>"Whoo, rides with you are amazing," Kiki says as she fixed her wild hair in front of Stevan's side mirrors. <br/>"That's not my fastest, I just went easy." He smiled sweetly, earning a playful shove from the teen.<br/>Once he parked his bike, they both went in. </p><p>"Stevan! You actually came!" Buck says, pushing his visor on his head and accepted Stevan's hug. <br/>"Yo, guys! Kiki and Stevan are here!" </p><p>"Really??" Jenny popped her head out from the kitchen as she squealed and ran to Stevan. She hugged the poor boy to her chest. Kiki and Jenny may be identical twins but Jenny clearly has larger breasts. She wore a large yellow shirt, fishnet leggings, and boots. And yes, she's pantsless. She prefers wearing cycling shorts because she's more comfortable that way and it brings her figure out more. </p><p>"Hey, Sour Cream! Our baby is here!" Jenny yelled.</p><p>Sour Cream emerged from the kitchen with an ice pop in his mouth, listening to his beats in his large headphones. He wore his usual sweatpants and traded his signature sweater for a black tank top. He gave a wave before going back inside to making snacks for them. </p><p>"Alright, Jenny. Stevan missed you too but you're clearly suffocating him." Kiki smirked at her sister who just realized that Stevan is barely moving. </p><p>"Oh! Sorry, sweetie. You should have told me you liked my breasts that much~" She teased as she pushed him away lightly. Stevan gasped a breath, his face bright red. "That is rather a nice way to die though..." He chuckles a bit. </p><p>"Stevan, don't encourage her." Kiki sighed. </p><p>"Oh, you're such a sweetheart! I'm so glad you could come, we missed you!" Jenny says as she shoved them both towards the couch before she ran back to the kitchen. </p><p>"We're so glad you could come, Ste-man. You haven't been answering our calls let alone our messages. I was thinking you forgot about us." Buck said as he took a seat on the plush velvet couch in front of them. His house is quite big and nice considering they're a family of politicians and lawyers. </p><p>"Yeah, uh, sorry... Was quite busy..." Stevan scratched his head. </p><p>"Hey, no harm was done, man. We're just glad you could make it." Buck smiled.<br/>Soon enough, Sour Cream brought in a huge tray of fries and pizza with a few bags of chips while Jenny carried their beverages. </p><p>"We tried inviting Lars over but he said he's busy. But he did send us an ube cake roll!" </p><p>"Oh wow! My favorite!" Stevan says. <br/>"He must know you're dropping by," Buck smirked.</p><p>Jenny tapped her plump bottom lip, "he's like... Filipino descent, right? What's the Filipino word for cool? As... Astrid?" </p><p>"It's 'astig', Jenny." Stevan smiled. "Sobrang astig nito!" </p><p>"Oh, right. Astig. I didn't know what you said but I bet it's cool." Jenny giggled as she sat down and placed her legs on Sour Cream's lap.</p><p>"I said 'this is so cool!'" Stevan clarifies. </p><p>"You know how to speak his native language?" Buck asks, genuinely impressed. <br/>"Yeah, I wanted to learn it because I want to pick up a second language. Lars isn't too fluent in it but he can understand it just fine." Stevan giggles, "me and his parents would talk a lot and Lars would teach me how to say it properly or tell me what new words meant." </p><p>"Damn... You two are like the power couple." Kiki giggled softly. </p><p>"I guess but I like us being friends more and he actually feels the same." Stevan grins. <br/>They all started eating their snacks and sharing conversations when Jenny popped open the bottles. "Alright! Lez do diz!!!" </p><p>"Jenny, no! We agreed that no alcohol will be given to Stevan!" Kiki says.</p><p>"Oh, lay off Kiki. This is a flavored beer. Very light and very low alcohol content. Just one. He won't get drunk by it." Jenny smiled. "Besides, it's good that he knows the taste of beer." </p><p>"He's only 15!" Kiki says, making Stevan flinched. Actually, he's 160, <em>way</em> past the legal age to drink. </p><p>"He'll be 16 soon." Jenny counters, popping open the bottle. <br/>"I had my first drink at the age of 14," Buck says. </p><p>"Guys. Don't." Kiki warned. </p><p>"I think Kiki is right. We shouldn't encourage underage drinking." Sour Cream says, looking over at them. <br/>Jenny pouts and sat back down, "okay, fiiiine. Since we have to keep our precious baby pure." She pouts at Stevan who blushed brightly. They're all like 18 years of age and Stevan is past a century old. THEY'RE the babies. </p><p>"I suppose a sip won't be too bad," Stevan says. </p><p>"Stevan, no!" Kiki says but was immediately shoved aside when Jenny came to sit with Stevan. "You heard the little guy!" </p><p>"Are you sure, Stevan?" Buck spoke up, "you don't have to do this. We were just joking." </p><p>"Well, I am quite curious about it... Besides, one or two sips isn't bad... right?" Stevan says as he held the cold bottle. </p><p>"Yeah, like I said. It has very low alcohol content. You won't even feel tipsy. It'll be like drinking a flavored soda with a bitter aftertaste!" Jenny grins. They all watched intently when Stevan took a sip of the beverage. Stevan frowned a bit at the bitter taste but swallowed, some of it dripping from the corners of his mouth. He coughed a bit and stuck his tongue out, "how can you guys like <em>this</em>?" He asks while licking his bottom lip. </p><p>"You'll get used to it!" Jenny grinned. Damn, can Stevan not be sexy while drinking? Even Sour Cream and Buck are staring intently. </p><p>The teen smacked his lips a bit, he doesn't feel any different. He took another sip of it before Sour Cream took the bottle away. </p><p>"It is like a soda with a bitter after taste." Stevan coughed a bit as he drank water. That's a new experience. <br/>He watched Sour Cream finish the rest off and glared at Jenny, "we shouldn't let him drink while he's underaged." He says and scowled at Buck. "You too. Stop encouraging her." He says before he finished the rest of the bottle.</p><p>Sour Cream rarely spoke but once he did it usually means he's dead serious or upset. Jenny and Buck ducked their heads in shame as Stevan waved his hands, "no. It's not their fault, SC! It was me who insisted!" </p><p>"But it was them who gave you the idea." Sour Cream looked at Stevan, "and you best know your limitations. Drinking is not a laughing matter." He says before giving a hard glare at his friends who muttered their apologies.  </p><p>After a while, the tension eased up when they played a round of monopoly, Kiki raking up their money while Stevan kept getting in jail but is earning money because he owns the utilities and the entire first row of the board game. The poorest ones. He erected hotels on them so his friends always had to pay whenever they passed the starting point. <br/>When Kiki won, Jenny is in a pouty mood. "I hate board games!"</p><p>"Nice round," Buck says despite feeling disappointed that he lost.<br/>"Ugh, enough of thiiiiis let's go race!" Jenny declared while Stevan and Sourcream are sorting out the money and property cards, making sure no piece goes missing. <br/>"I'm better on the road!" </p><p>"Now that's an idea." Buck nods as he stood up, lending Jenny the keys to one of his spare bikes. </p><p>"Oh, that'll be fun!" Kiki squeals as she helped tidy up before they all marched out of the house. Stevan fidgets nervously, what if someone gets hurt or what if something goes wrong? <br/>He jumped a bit when he felt a small nudge beside him and he looked up at Sour Cream who easily towered over him. "Stop memorizing Murphy's law." </p><p>"O-oh." Stevan smiled nervously, "sorry I'm... I'm a bit... Well... What if-" </p><p>"Again, don't." Sour Cream flashed him a small smile before they both watched Kiki help Jenny take Buck's bike out of the huge garage. They soon rode to the bottom of the hill where they'll race up the top to see who wins first. Stevan won last time, they're determined to change that. <br/>Kiki is already on the top to see who wins first, that and because she doesn't know how to ride a motorbike.</p><p>"This is a clean game, guys. No cheating." Buck says as he got on his helmet. Jenny giggled as she got on hers and revved up the motor to challenge the others. <br/>Stevan tapped the band around his wrist and it wrapped around his head, materializing as a black helmet. </p><p>"They all looked up when Kiki gave the go signal and in a blink of an eye, they rode up the hill with amazing speed. Stevan is always anxious that they'd get hurt. Sure Buck lent them proper equipment attire but it can only do so much. But as he rode, he could feel the adrenaline. Like he's free. He glanced over at Sour Cream who is nearing him, feeling like he was being chased, he sped up faster. Leaving Jenny and Buck behind. He poured more of his gem energy to fuel his bike as he and Sour Cream are neck-in-neck as they climbed up faster towards the top. </p><p>He felt happy. Like he needed this. He expended his magic more, his eyes are bright red, and as if everything around him slowed down, he made his way up to the top as fast as he can, leaving behind a spark of red electricity and flames. Not the comical one. Like, literal flames. It died down as quickly as it came since it's from the rescue of his magic. He pants heavily as he took his helmet off and let it turn back into a band around his wrist. <br/>Sweat dripped off of him as he leaned into his bike. </p><p>"Stevan you did it!" Kiki ran over and gave him a face towel. </p><p>"Thanks, Kiki..." He smiled as he wiped his face and neck, he actually felt exhausted but it felt so good. Like he's able to expend all his emotions in one go! When Sour Cream and the others arrived to congratulate the teen, Stevan is crying. </p><p>"Oh my gosh, are you okay??" Jenny asks as she got off of her borrowed motorbike and ran over to Stevan. "Were you hurt??" She asks. </p><p>"No... I'm fine I..." He wiped his tears away, aware now that the gang now surrounded him. He lifts his head up and gave him a genuine grin, "thank you... Thank you guys so much I... I needed this!" </p><p>Kiki was baffled but she's the one who quickly recovered and ruffles Stevan's hair, "Hey, it's no problem! We love having you around!" </p><p>"Kiki's right. You're on fire, literally!" Jenny squeals. "You were like zwhoom! That's pretty badass for a 15-year-old! You sure you aren't some kind of secret city motorbike racer?" </p><p>Stevan giggled softly and shook his head. That would freak his mother out so much. Then again, she never let him do things like this. He was cooped up most of his life. <br/>"Well, looks like Sour Cream lost again, he'll be treating us ice cream when we get back," Buck smirked and nudged Sour Cream who made a dramatic hurt pose while stroking his wallet which made the others laugh out more. </p><p>Stevan didn't know when was the last time he laughed like this or even had this much fun. Ever since he moved into Beach City his life definitely has something to look forward to. </p><p>"You guys are the best." Stevan hughed them all as much as he could. They all returned it within a heartbeat. <br/>"We knew you needed to chill out, Stevie," Jenny says, stroking his curly locks. </p><p>"Yeah. Look, we don't know what you're facing or what issues you have but we'll always be here for you. Okay?" Buck grins, removing his visor.</p><p>"I'm sure what you're doing is important but everyone needs a break every once in a while," Jenny says, tapping his nose gently.</p><p>"You're just a kid. Live a little." Buck grins, wrapping an arm around Kiki who giggled in agreement. </p><p>"And we're just in time, guys." Sour Cream said, his hands stuffed in his pockets as they all gazed upon Beach City. It was breathtaking! The setting sun gave a beautiful hue in the skies and it lit their entire town in a fiery orange hue. </p><p>"It's beautiful." Kiki and Jenny muttered together as they all shared the sight together. </p><p>"Alright, sweaty boys, huddle up for a selfie!" Jenny says after taking her selfie stick out and took pictures of the entire gang. Lots of them, with filters, stickers, and emojis. From new DPs to random goofy shots. They clearly had the time of their lives.</p><p><br/>🌹</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to Buck's place they all went to get refreshments and snacks, they can finally attack Lars' ube roll! <br/>Stevan saw a glass of cold coke on the coffee table and thought it was for him so he went ahead and drank it all the way. Chewing on an ice cube in the process when his tongue was able to grab it. By the way... Why does this coke taste funny? </p><p>"Steeevaaan~! We got you the biggest piece so look pretty because we're taking a picture of you, winner boy!" Jenny says as she emerged with her sister. Sour Cream and Buck following after with paper plates of sliced cake. They both have silly shades on.</p><p>"Oh, you didn't have to do that but thank you so much!" Stevan smiled happily, "by the way, this coke tastes funny. Kind of bitter? Is it a new flavor?" He asks as he chewed on the ice cube. </p><p>Jenny dropped the cake as she stared at Stevan, "you drank my coke?!" </p><p>"Yeah? I'm sorry! I didn't think it was yours, I was just so thirsty and... Um..." Stevan rubbed his chest, "I'm really sorry, Jenny. I'll go get you another one." He says but his hand went up to his head, "it's getting a little too hot in here guys..." He went to sit down but his legs felt like jello. </p><p>His friends all looked horrified as they all watched the hybrid slowly flush red. </p><p><br/>"Uh oh..." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter; drunk hybrid</p><p>A certain red gem will be more active from here on ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Drinks and Hangovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the angel takes physical form</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uh oh..."</p><p>"What do you mean 'uh oh'?!" Kiki shrieked as she rushed to Stevan who is starting to sway and sat him down and gave him water to drink.<br/>"Why did you leave your drinks here?! We agreed that there'll be no alcoholic beverages!" </p><p>"Hey! I didn't know he'd drink it okay?" Jenny crossed her arms in a defensive manner, "how was I supposed to know that he'd go ahead and pick up other people's glass." </p><p>"Regardless, that was very irresponsible of you." Sour Cream says, looking down at her. "You shouldn't leave things like that near a kid."</p><p>Jenny frowned but soon relented sighing softly, "you're right... I'm sorry." She looked back at Stevan who is leaning onto the couch pillow, pondering whether to hug it or not. "But you gotta admit, it's quite interesting to watch him be like this." </p><p>"He's already drunk! What's even in your drink??" </p><p>"Gin." </p><p>"You put gin in cola?" Buck glanced at Jenny who threw her hands in the air, "I like it okay? Give me a break!"</p><p>"Breaaaak!" Stevan giggled softly. "Break sounds like bake~ are we baking something? I'll help!"   </p><p>Buck snorts, "you're too cute, Ste-man." </p><p>"I AM cute!" Stevan poked his cheeks together like a chubby fish. </p><p>"We should take him home," Buck suggests.</p><p>"No way! We could play while he's in this state!" Jenny began. </p><p>"We're not taking advantage of a kid who's been drunk for the first time." Kiki hissed. <br/>"We're not, sis! We're just going to play a few games like truth or dare, nothing too embarrassing or drastic of course!" Jenny grinned like a mischievous cat. "Cmon sis, please? Just a few rounds and then we'll stop."</p><p>Stevan didn't know what was happening but begged as well, "pleaaaaseeee?" He pouts his bottom lip out. Even Sour Cream gave in.<br/>Kiki sighed heavily, "fine... A few rounds and that's it, okay?" </p><p>"Yes! I promise!" </p><p>A few rounds turned into a few more, then more, then more, until they all seemed to forget the deal. They had their shots and we're having so much fun. Playing truth or dare with a bottle. Kiki actually dared Stevan to hug Sour Cream for 5 minutes. The older teen was shocked how Stevan complied so easily but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders loosely, Stevan barely reached his chest. <br/>When asked how it was, Sour Cream answered that it's like he's hugging a warm marshmallow. Everyone immediately began to pass Stevan around. Wanting hugs and cuddles, who could blame them, Stevan gives the best of hugs. </p><p>Soon enough, Stevan ended up with Kiki when he felt a little dizzy from being passed around so he's mostly leaning on her shoulder. Buck and Sour Cream doing rocks-paper-scissors on who gets to have a Stevie hug after Kiki's turn. The teenagers all laughed when they ended up making weird gestures along with some that they're thankful Stevan is too drunk to understand.</p><p>"Okay, okay, boys." Jenny waves her hands to calm down the fits of laughter. "Okay, Stevie." </p><p>"Here!" Stevan raised his hand as if he's in class.</p><p>A smirk played on Jenny's lips, "what's your deepest and darkest secret?" </p><p>Stevan tapped his lip as he gave it a thought, "hmmm..."</p><p>"I bet he pisses himself in bed," Buck whispers to his friends.<br/>"I bet he chews the gum he chewed before." Kiki giggled softly.</p><p>"My... Deeeepest and daaaaarkest secret is... I hate my mom."</p><p>"Oh." The teens looked at each other. So it's family issues. "Hey, man. We get you. Sometimes my pops is annoying." Buck says.</p><p>"Yeah, it's normal," Kiki says softly. They didn't think he'd have issues with Pearl, Pearl is strict but they could see she loves him.</p><p>"I guess..." Stevan shrugs dismissively. "But I shouldn't get angry... Bad things happen if I do..." He says, leaning against the couch more. "But I can't help but feel it... Is it really bad... To be angry? To be... Scared?" </p><p>"Scared?" Kiki echoes. </p><p>Stevan nods. "She... Used to beat me." He says. "It's not like she means to! She doesn't. She said so. But... I couldn't help it..." He frowned. "I'm afraid... I'm so scared... Is it bad that I'm afraid of her? That I feel angry towards her?" He began to cry. </p><p>"Stevan... When did all this start?" Kiki asks gently, not wanting the boy to clam up about something that he was hurt with.</p><p>All remnants of happy vibes and laughter faded in a blink of an eye, they all watched their 'youngest' companion cry. "Started... When... I was... 6...? Maybe earlier... I don't know... But ma used to hate me. I bet she still does." Stevan wiped the hot tears from his pale cheeks. "One time was... Really bad... She went through a reboot and then she lashed out the moment she saw me. She hit me. She told me how she regretted ever saving me. She wished I wasn't born because..." He cried, "because... I was a product of all of her hate and despair." He hugged himself. "She apologized the next day... But a few weeks later she did it again... Worse..." He covered his face with his shaking hands. </p><p>"I hate it... I hate myself... I didn't ask to be born! I didn't want to make everything around me miserable..." </p><p>"Stevan... That's not true. You're amazing." Jenny says. </p><p>"You don't know me... What I can do... What I don't want to do..." He leaned against Kiki who gave him a side embrace. "I hurt people... Maybe that's why ma regretted having me..." </p><p>"Does... Does she still...?" </p><p>Stevan shook his head, "no... She went through a hard restart (poof) that lasted for 2 months, leaving me alone during that time period, and she just changed... For the better but..." He shivered as he hughed himself. He was around his 20's at that time (physical appearance of a 10-year-old), all alone, not knowing what to do. He survived only because he's a gem and that his gem actually gives him energy. After Pearl reformed, she kept crying and clinging onto him, begging him for forgiveness. Stevan didn't know how to feel. He loves her. But doesn't his love only hurt people? People who love him always gets hurt. He didn't want to be like this. He wished he was better. He really wished he was. That's why ever since that day he strived hard to be the perfect son parents want their child to be. High grades, optimistic, loving, kind, gentle, obedient, cute, and 'normal'. </p><p>He never brought up the past incidents and just swept it under the rugs. His mother has never hurt him ever since. It's like there are different sides to her. It's scary. But he's more afraid of himself that's why he keeps repressing it. </p><p>"Stevan-" Buck blinked when Stevan had fallen asleep from his crying fit.<br/>They all sat in silence for a while before Jenny spoke up, "that's messed up." She whispers. </p><p>"We don't know what really happened so let's not assume," Buck said. "Let's just keep an eye on him more." </p><p>"I'll take him back, it's on my way home anyway." Sour Cream spoke up.<br/>"I'll come with you," Kiki says as Buck and Jenny began to clean up.</p><p>"Get the little dude home safe," Buck says. <br/>Sour Cream gave a nod, "that, I promise." He says as Kiki grabbed the keys to their family's car, used mainly for pizza deliveries.</p><p>The ride towards the beach where Stevan's home is located was silent. Sour Cream and Kiki having a silent conversation as they often peeked at the boy who is safely strapped on the back, knocked out. Both felt uncomfortable with the revelations but hoped Stevan will have no memories of this.</p><p>When they arrived, Sour Cream held Stevan up while Kiki fished out Stevan's keys from his pockets and unlocked the front door for them.<br/>"Careful," Kiki whispers as they navigated through the dark house towards the second floor. </p><p>"Something touched me." Sour Cream said in a hushed voice. Kiki shuddered, "don't say that when it's so dark in here." She smacked his arm, using her phone's torch as they headed to the hybrid's room with the glow in the dark star stickers on the door.<br/>"He's so cute." Kiki giggled as she opened the door for Sour Cream and let him lay the boy down on the mattress on the floor. </p><p>"His room is so cool." The girl commented as she looked at the paintings and brushes. <br/>"For a 15-year-old, I thought he'd be edgy." Sour Cream says, looking around. </p><p>"Not everyone is like you," Kiki smirked and knelt down as she tucked Stevan in and kissed his head, "sleep well, Stevie." She whispers before they left. Mainly because Sour Cream freaked out when he saw a pair of glowing eyes from the large enclosure at the corner of the room and Kiki had to get him out before he caused a ruckus and a mess.</p><p>🌹🌺</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick... Tock... Tick..............</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Stevan slept silently, a soft gasp leaving his lips when he glowed and suddenly there are two of him. Stevan never woke up from his chemical-induced slumber. But the second figure hunched on the floor, glitching slightly as if trying to maintain its form. <br/>The gem half slowly opened his weary eyes, the bags under his eyes are worse because his magic is literally depleted. No thanks to Stevan pouring most of it in his bike earlier, that thing eats up magic like a starving animal.</p><p>Red gave a soft sigh he took in a few deep breaths (he doesn't need to breathe but he does anyway) to compose himself. His form stopped glitching but he's weaker than before. Who in their right mind would use the power of a Diamond in a drag race?! Oh yeah. Stevan Rigel Universe definitely would.<br/>Red ran a diagnostic check on himself as he sat there, trying to muster up enough magic and energy to stand up at least. Everything is a struggle, he barely had enough energy to keep himself fused with his precious human. Since he had only been able to reform a couple of times his gem still isn't used to materializing light properties so he still has pure magic as his temporary body composition, but even that is a struggle. The fact he still hasn't looked is because he doesn't want to. He can't leave his human alone like this. </p><p>His blood-red eyes scanned the sleeping human. He ran a diagnosis on him, ended up getting the same results. He's drunk. He will mostly suffer headaches and nausea tomorrow. Serves him right. <br/>Once he's done with his scan, he took a few more minutes to manually produce enough magic and energy for him to be able to stand. <br/>Once he got his footing, he glanced at his reflection on the mirror, his body is still slightly translucent due to low magic levels but other than that he can at least move. He won't be able to fuse back with Stevan until he can fully replenish his magic. Which will take a while because he <strong>REFUSES</strong> to poof. <br/>Who knows how long he'll be gone if he does. </p><p><em>"You're a handful."</em> He whispers softly to his human with a frown. He really wished Stevan would be mindful of spending their magic. Stevan has a physical body and would only suffer fatigue while it is not the same for Red.</p><p>Well... It's not like he can fault Stevan, the human doesn't know Red existed until the incident and Red didn't know he can be MORE than the limits Stevan could provide while they're fused. He used to think he was only the boy's coincidence until he reformed for the first time, and the first instinct he had was to protect the human. It was his purpose. Protect him at all costs.<br/>All gems are created with a purpose and they will be that way forever. </p><p>But now they're both conscious, physically, enlightening them that they are a fusion of both gem and flesh. Two <em>different</em> beings. He has the same face as Stevan but ever since they were torn apart he could see how vastly they differed. They're supposed to be the same person but they're not. It's a compromise. A relationship where one cannot be without the other. Is it a glitch? An anomaly in his system? If so then he needs to fix it. But what is there to <em>fix</em>? <br/>They're just two different beings that are not the same yet similar at the same time. </p><p>He glanced around the room, he can see things his own way now. It's a new experience, he has his own perception and thoughts without conflicting with Stevan's. He always prioritized Stevan's wants and needs. His didn't matter. It wasn't in his function to have his own preferences. It wasn't his purpose. </p><p>He sat back down after analyzing the room and stared down at Stevan's sleeping form, he's a lot paler but he seems fine, unlike before. The reason for that is they were ripped apart by force, giving absolutely no time for Red to leave enough energy that will maintain Stevan's body so it will continue to work without him. But unfusing by will is different. It's consented. They're both aware. He can't fully explain it for now but he will have enough time to think of it while he replenishes his energy <em>manually</em>. <br/>His glowing eyes never left his human until his system enters a sleep mode, it will help him recover a bit better. He knows his human does this all the time so why not try it for himself? </p><p> </p><p>When morning came, Stevan felt extreme pain in his head, it's like his head was being ground from the inside. Why is the sun so bright? Everything hurts and he feels so... Awful. His mouth tastes <em>awful</em>.</p><p>Warm hands gently pried the blankets off, <em>"are you awake?" </em></p><p>Is his mom back? That was fast. She usually takes a whole lot longer. She would really kill him if- wait... That wasn't his mom's voice. </p><p>He opened his eyes and stared at dark red ones with diamond-shaped pupils.</p><p>
  <em>"You <strong>are</strong> awake."</em>
</p><p>By instinct, he scrambled away from him, immediately regretting it when he fell off of his mattress which added to the pain in his brain. He held his head as he cried, "oh stars... My... Head...!" Even talking hurts. Loud noises hurt. Thinking hurts.  Everything hurts! </p><p>Warm arms scooped him up and swiftly carried him to the bathroom, "wha-" He couldn't continue his train of thought when he practically shoved his face into his toilet and vomited. Heaving whatever he could heave. His mouth tastes so sour and all over awful. <br/>He barely registers it when the water was turned on nor when the gem had begun stripping him from his clothes that smelled of sweat and alcohol and Jenny's perfume. Which Red <strong>HATES</strong>. </p><p>"Wait... What...?" He says, blushing brightly as he covers his parts.<br/>"What are you doing??" </p><p><em>"You need a bath,"</em> Red says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He wants that wretched scent off of him ASAP. Besides, there's nothing about Stevan that he hasn't seen before. <br/>When the gem lowered the male into the cold water, Stevan yelped and immediately unplugged it, "it's cold!!"</p><p><em>"Cold baths and showers are beneficial for one's health, especially in hangovers. If you want you can shower instead."</em> Red says as he got up from the ground. <em>"I'll be preparing for breakfast. Your clothes are on the counter."</em> He says before leaving the bathroom. Leaving the boy baffled. What just happened?? His gem is walking around like it's a normal thing to do! He held his head. He has to be dreaming right? Whatever happened last night made him feel sick, worse than that even. With a sigh, he turned on the cold water and showered. One at a time, Stevan, <em>one at a time</em>. </p><p><br/>🌹🌺</p><p><br/>When Stevan came out, he saw eggs benedict and ginger tea waiting for him along with freshly sliced fruits in a bowl; bananas, avocado, and blueberries. All was set neatly on a tray on his bed while his gem aired the room out. </p><p><em>"I made breakfast, eat. These food are perfect for hangovers from what I gathered on the internet."</em> He says, walking over to the boy, he placed a towel on his head and his red hands over it. Soon enough, puffs of steam came out and Stevan's hair is already dry AND poofy. Like he used a hairdryer. But better.</p><p>Before he could let out a word, his gem had already set him back on his bed with the tray on his lap. <br/><em>"You have questions, I know, but please ear first and take that medicine. Your friends left you some from the night before."</em> Red says, giving no Stevan an opening to complain or ask questions. </p><p>"But I-" </p><p>Red grabbed his chin and leaned into him, the tips of their noses brushing together, making the boy blush hard. <br/><em>"Eat. First."</em> He says before he shoved a banana slice in his human's mouth. Smiling when Stevan chewed and swallowed. </p><p>Stevan doesn't want to eat, he feels sick. But he knew if he doesn't then he won't get the answers he wanted from his gem who is awfully stubborn. His gem is indeed a ruby gem. His mother told him rubies are awfully stubborn.<br/>With a determined huff, he shoveled food into his mouth, leaving nothing behind. His gem seemed satisfied while watching him eat, he might develop a thing in feeding him. </p><p>"There. Done." Stevan says after taking the medicine and glared at the gem. "Now. Answers." </p><p>An amused chuckle left the gem. <em>"I cannot give answers without specific questions, Stevan." </em></p><p>The boy gasped, "you know my name!" </p><p><em>"Indeed. I do."</em> Red nods, shifting lightly so he can face his human more properly. He discovered that he loves watching his face whenever he spoke. How each facial muscle twitch and shifts with every emotion he feels. Amusing. <em>"It would be weird that I don't, considering we've been together for 160 years."</em> He smiled.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, right, duh-doy." Stevan rolled his eyes at himself. <br/>"Okay, so uh... How did this happen? This..." He points the space between them. "Shouldn't I be... Dying?"</p><p>Red's smile twitched a bit, <em>"No. I wouldn't be here if it would risk your life. This is merely the consequence of your reckless sport. Magic drained from me and barely gave me enough strength to stay fused with you. While you may recover in a matter of days, I'm afraid it is not the same for me. Especially since I don't have a physical form yet." </em></p><p>"Oh- but aren't gems' bodies made of light?" </p><p>
  <em>"Indeed they are, but since I have formed a couple of times, my gem still isn't mature enough to bend light properties to create a solid form of light components. All gems are like that during the first early stages of their reformation. So gems compromise by using raw magic instead."</em>
</p><p>"Oh." Stevan looked at the slightly translucent form, "so that's..."  </p><p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p><p>"Oh stars, I... I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" He says, feeling his guilt rising. He messed up again. <br/>Fingers gently pressed on his lips to silence him, <em>"ssshhh... You did not know do you aren't entirely at fault. But I hope next time you'd be more aware, that bike of yours eats up too much magic. Perhaps have your mother fix it when she comes back."</em></p><p>"Okay... I'm so sorry." Stevan pouts a bit. His gem didn't let him dwell in his guilt because he held his hand and gave him comfort. <em>"I forgive you." </em></p><p>Stevan stayed quiet in the awkward pause for a minute before he spoke up, "um... What exactly happened yesterday? I don't remember anything." </p><p><em>"Unfortunately, I don't remember as well. I was no longer conscious after the race, but I assumed your friends had taken you home."</em> He says and ran a hand through the bangs that cover his other eye. He doesn't like the bangs obscuring half of his face as much as Stevan does. </p><p>"Oh, I better thank them. Last night was so fun. I never felt so... Free." </p><p><em>"Mm... I agree. I felt it."</em> His gem offered a small smile. </p><p>"Um..." Stevan fiddled with his fingers. "It's weird that... You were inside me for so long and- wait why are you laughing?" He asks. It took him a minute to register what he said and he shoved a pillow against his gem's face. "I don't mean it like that!" </p><p>
  <em>"Like <strong>what</strong>?" </em>
</p><p>"You know what!"</p><p><em>"... No? Enlighten me." </em>His gem teased. </p><p>"Ugh! Anyway! I just feel it's weird because we've been together and I don't know you!" </p><p><em>"Hmm. I wouldn't say that... You call me Angel for the longest time, after all."</em> His gem says. </p><p>"That's because I thought you were my guardian angel!" Stevan blushed in embarrassment. "What should I properly call you?"</p><p>
  <em>"That is not important, Stevan." </em>
</p><p>"But it is!" Stevan glared at him, "for me it is."</p><p>His gem sighed. <em>"Call me whatever you wish."</em></p><p>"Well... If I call you Ruby it would be weird." </p><p>Red blinked, <em>"Ruby?"</em> Did he really think he was a ruby? <em>Now</em> he felt so... <strong>Offended</strong>.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a name usually for girls so that's a no..." He looked at him. <br/>"You've always been the light in my darkest days so... Maybe Star?" </p><p>Now that perked Red up, <em>"like your name?" </em></p><p>"Yeah..." Stevan blushed, "Rigel is a star inside the Orion constellation- I know! Orion!" He smiled brightly at him. "I'll call you Orion!"</p><p><em>"Orion... An interesting choice."</em> He says. <br/>"I know... But it suits you. It also means great hunter." Stevan says. "And it's a constellation that often guides people who are lost... And you've been doing that for me for so long..." </p><p>Orion pondered as he watched his human get emotional over a name. Emotions are still a foreign variable for him. He'll have to research and learn more about it. Because without his human he feels nothing. He cannot comprehend the feelings the way Stevan could process and express so easily. He was nothing before but now he is <em>actually</em> <em>something</em>. He had been conscious for the past 160 years but that was <span class="u"><em>THROUGH</em></span> Stevan. Not <span class="u"><em>APART</em></span> from him. So, of course, this is all new. </p><p><em>"Then Orion it is."</em> He smiled.</p><p>"R-really?" Stevan smiled, "I can call you Ori for short! You know... Like the cute baby in the video game?" </p><p>Orion rolled his eyes, <em>"So while my name is derived from a star, you just wanted to call me something out a game." </em></p><p>"You don't know how long I waited to be able to call someone Ori." </p><p>One thing is for sure... His human is a huge dork.</p><p><br/>🌹🌺</p><p><br/>Later that day, Stevan watched Orion wash the dishes. They had bickered earlier on who gets to clean up but apparently, his gem is more stubborn than himself. He pouts as he watched the gem work. It amazes him how his gem knows so much in cleaning. But he supposed it's because he does chores so maybe that's why his gem knows his way around the house. But cooking, now that's an uncommon thing for Stevan. He never tried cooking before, well not really, he tried, but it always turns into char. Perhaps he got recipes from the internet? </p><p>He snapped out of his trace when he heard the doorbell. He slid off of the stool and heads over to open it.<br/>"Hey, Stevie!" Kiki smiled as she stood there with a box of fresh pizza.  "How's the hangover?"</p><p>"Awful." Stevan smiled, "thanks for getting me home by the way. It means a lot." </p><p>"Aw, it's nothing. We had fun. Oh, I brought your bike back for you and here," She held the box out to him, "a treat. I got your favorite; bacon mushroom and pepperoni!" </p><p>Stevan peered at it before looking back at her, "but... I didn't order any pizza." </p><p>"On the house, hon." Kiki winked, "it's a congratulatory gift for having your first hangover." </p><p>"Gee, thanks." Stevan playfully rolled his eyes as he took the box. "I really appreciate it. Wanna come in for a bit?"</p><p>"I wish I could but dad's chewing me and Jenny out already because she puked in dad's car on the way home." </p><p>"Sounds awful." </p><p>"It is, she'll be working extra shifts for the week." Kiki sighs. "But it was fun. She wants another hang out once dad cools down." </p><p>"I look forward to that!" </p><p><em>"Stevan, who is it?"</em> Orion asks as he walked over to the door and glared at Kiki, thinking she's Jenny, he wrapped an arm around Stevan and pulled him close.  </p><p>Kiki blinked. "Stevan, who's this? He looks like you." She asks.</p><p>"U-um. A friend! Yeah, he's staying over for a bit and um hey! Your dad is calling!" </p><p>"Oh, good call! Okay, I gotta go, see ya later Stevan and Stevan's... Friend?" She waved before leaving.</p><p><em>"She smells different from the one last night."</em> Orion huffs when they got back inside the house. <br/>"That's Kiki, she's a nice friend," Stevan says as he sets the pizza in on the coffee table. "Her family owns the best pizzeria in Beach City." He says and looked at his gem for a moment before snapping his eyes back at him. "You grew!" </p><p>
  <em>"Huh?" </em>
</p><p>"You grew! You're like... A few inches taller now!" </p><p>
  <em>"Huh... I did not notice. Perhaps my form is still stabilizing." </em>
</p><p>"That's not fair! Why can't I be tall as well?? I'm only flat 5! </p><p><em>"You're cuter that way."</em> Orion smiled. He has a suspicion that it may be due to the malnutrition Stevan suffered for 20 years under Pearl who was still trying to 'pull herself together'. He'll make sure he eats regularly until that defective gem reforms. She's so selfish when it comes to what her son really needs. </p><p>"Anyway... You can't just walk around like that." </p><p>Orion gave him a look,<em> "please elaborate?" </em></p><p>"I mean... People here aren't really used to gems like us with magic. Some people might be mean or spread wild rumors. Not everyone accepts those who are... Different." Stevan looked away. </p><p>That irked Orion. His Stevan shouldn't be concerned with mere humans. They didn't matter. They say what they say but at the end of the day, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Diversity and change is something narrow-minded people often try to find a flaw in.<br/>But Stevan didn't have to suffer because of him.<br/><em>"If you do not wish for me to leave the house then I won't. You don't have to worry about me embarrassing you." </em></p><p>"No! That's... That's not what I mean I-" Stevan bit his lip. "It's just so unfair." </p><p>
  <em>"It's okay, Stevan. I don't mind staying home. Not like I'd care what insignificant organisms think of me either way, all that matters is what <strong>you</strong> want." </em>
</p><p>Stevan felt somewhat awful. Is that even right? "Ori..." </p><p><em>"This... 'Pizza' is getting cold,"</em> Orion says, placing a hand on the box to warm its contents back up. <em>"Eat. It's bad to waste food especially if it's from a friend." </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Orion will be sticking around for a while :D<br/>Also, his full name is Stephan Orion Diamond Universe but Stevan doesn't know he's a Diamond 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The daily life of the hybrid and his gem.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The longest chapter so far! I'm making way for a special character that will appear soon ^-^ and thank you all SO much for the support and love, it really means a lot to me... to my growing number of readers thank you all so much for sticking with me this far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the day they both unfused, Orion had been hovering over Stevan like a hawk. It's a strange experience to have your own gem watch you all the time while attending to your needs. But it wasn't unpleasant as he thought it'd be. It actually felt... Right? Like there's nothing wrong with them being apart. It feels like home. Like he finally has a safe place to be himself.<br/>
Orion had been the only one who's been with him since his birth, he knows his mannerisms, his emotions, his needs, and his wants. He knows him. He understands him. It's uncanny but he knew better than to question it.<br/>
It never ceased to amaze Stevan how the gem flawlessly prepares his meals at an exact schedule with different variants of dishes every time. He tried to tell the gem that he didn't have to do things like that but Ori insists and claims that Stevan doesn't cook anything other than bacon and eggs and simple premade curry... And he's right about it. He once asked Orion how he does it and he always gives him the same response; magic. He knows Orion enjoys seeing him baffled or puzzled and he plans to get back at him for it. His gem is like an intriguing puzzle, something so simple yet so complex and difficult to solve. There are many possibilities but getting there leads to dead ends. So many secrets left untold and so many questions with no answers.</p><p><em>"You're overthinking again."</em> A smooth voice pulled him out of his thoughts as a warm finger poked his forehead. He looked up at Orion who is sitting with a straight back. His posture is perfect. Everything is. <em>"Careful. You might fry your circuits."</em></p><p>Stevan scoffs, "humans don't have circuits. And the word you're looking for is 'brain.' " he says. He had noticed how Orion refers to things in a systematic and mechanical way. Like everything is a processor or a computer. Calculating each movement and purpose. So he had spent the past few days educating him the human way. He knows Ori is familiar with human stuff but isn't used to doing it himself, his existence before was nothing but a portion of Stevan's mind and consciousness, never a separate being. So the boy dedicated his time in giving his gem new lessons every day about the earth and what it's like living a quiet life, but how can you really teach an alien-like supercomputer with things they already know- from how it functions, to its composition, to its mass structure and purpose- but never fully understand?</p><p>Orion is a tough cookie but Stevan won't give up. One time he taught him how to eat. He made french fries for him and instructed him how to 'consume' it.</p><p><em>"Stevan, gems don't need to eat."</em> Ori points out. That's true and Stevan knows it because his mother never ate any of the meals she prepared for him although she does drink tea and sometimes coffee, that's about it. He remembers it was something about her not liking the mush food passing through her body. It disgusts her. But liquids are different. He supposed the light properties are able to break down the liquid in their body to simply absorb it. Or maybe because she's a pearl and pearls' natural habitats are submerged in water. He's not sure about the specifics but that's what his theory is.</p><p>"I know but you should at least try it. It's kinda sad to eat alone and awkward because you keep staring at me." Stevan poked his bottom lip out.</p><p><em>"I like watching you eat,"</em> Orion says simply. <em>"And sleep."</em></p><p>"Uh... Okay? That's creepy. Anyway, try it. I promise it's good. You don't have to like it. I just want you to have new experiences!" He says joyfully.</p><p>Orion smiled softly, <em>"very well, since you phrased it like that, and you made the effort to make this, I shall try to consume human food."</em> He picked a fry up and looked at it. It'll be his first time consuming on his own. He never thought he'd be able to before nor did he had any interest in it. He tried it, chewed it, and swallowed the way he sees Stevan do plenty of times. He licked the salt off of his lips while his human watched him like he was an infant eating for the first time... Which he kind is in this situation.</p><p>"Sooooo~?"</p><p>
  <em>"It's... Edible."</em>
</p><p>"No shit."</p><p>Orion rolled his eyes,<em> "it's quite appealing. I may try more of it."</em></p><p>"Go ahead!" Stevan says happily and pushed the plate over to him and happily watched the gem eat. Little by little. This is progress!</p><p>against his better judgment, he started to talk. "You know I actually met some people who... Don't like to eat. When they do they'll puke it out later..." Stevan's smile thinned. "They see themselves ugly when they're not... They're beautiful. I don't get why human standard requires one to be thin for you to be considered beautiful. It's not right. There are good people I met before but... They are hurt. Some even took their lives... I tried to save them. I tried to tell them that they're worth it..." He clenched his hand.</p><p>He was sent back to reality when he felt a warm hand on his. <em>"It wasn't your fault. They made that choice for themselves so they won't suffer any longer. At a terrible price. Humans are awful while those who aren't were being forced to be the same in order to be accepted."</em> Orion says softly. <em>"It's a chain reaction. An endless loop of arrogance, prejudice, and pain."</em></p><p>"They were good people, Ori. They were good." Stevan clenched his fists. He had known many humans and lost a lot throughout his lifetime- Even for a short period of time he got to know some and grew fond If them- from suicide, murder, or even faded without any goodbyes. It was then that he decided to not be too attached to humans because it will hurt once they die. Humans are fragile creatures. He nailed that into his head. But no matter how hard he tried he can't help it. It's in his nature, he loves and cares for his friends and humans who are genuinely nice towards him and others. He loves too much and he gets hurt by it. "I miss them... Why am I like this? I know humans have short lives but... Why end it?"</p><p>Orion shakes his head, <em>"I am not certain. But perhaps when their stress levels rise up to a certain degree where they can no longer think straight and tries desperately to end the pain they feel... Unfortunately ending with something they all may or may not regret."</em> The gem stroked the human's hand, <em>"you are human, Stevan, feeling like this is normal for you. You understand and sympathize with their situation the way I cannot comprehend. And it astounds me."</em></p><p>"... Thank you." Stevan held his gem's hand back. "Ever since then I never liked seeing people not eating. I know what it feels like to be hurt, useless, and starving... I never wanted other people to feel that pain."</p><p>Orion knew his human is kind and his love and devotion to making things right is one of the things Orion loves about him. But he can't put that burden on himself. He has been deprived of a normal childhood, abused, starved, seen deaths, and lost people. He was forced to mature quickly while he's still not sure about himself and there's only so much the gem can do.</p><p>"Don't leave me as they did... Please?" Stevan's eyes became glassy. He can't imagine being parted from his other half.</p><p><em>"I won't ever leave you, Stevan, I promise."</em> Orion had vowed to protect and keep him safe the moment he found consciousness. That's a Diamond's promise.</p><p> </p><p>🌹🌺</p><p> </p><p>One fine afternoon spent with Stevan 'recharging' from his gem. It seems there's only so long he can last with the energy Orion left behind when they unfused, it diminishes over time so he'd have to recharge from his walking charging dock. Physical contact is enough for the energy to coarse through but they both found out it becomes more effective through something a little more... <em>Passionate</em>. So Orion formed a habit of pressing soft kisses all over his face during their recharge session. It was awkward at first but later on, the hybrid was able to relax more and let Ori do the rest. It's a long process since the gem is still low on magic so he needs to be careful when transferring energy to his human, so basically, it's just a few hours of doing nothing but cuddles time (because Stevan literally can't move much during this process with the risk of disturbing Orion's focus). Which is fine since Stevan LOVES cuddles. He's always been touched starved because his mother never really gave him that much affection other than what she could '<em>provide</em>'.</p><p>"I'm sleepy..." He mutters softly."</p><p>
  <em>"Then sleep."</em>
</p><p>"It's your fault."</p><p><em>"I know."</em> Orion pressed a soft kiss on his forehead while stroking his hair, humming the familiar lullaby to his human.</p><p>"You're so warm and cuddly..." Stevan yawned, "like... A comfy... Body... Pillow..." He says before falling asleep, snoring softly. Orion stroked the soft cheek lightly as he watched him breathe. The feeling of his heartbeat in his chest gives comfort to the gem. It had stopped once and it scared the Diamond to the core.</p><p><em>"Sleep my Stevan. I'll take care of you."</em> He nuzzles him.</p><p> </p><p>🌹🌺</p><p> </p><p>Orion was looking around for his human, Stevan had told him that he was going to load the laundry in the washing machine but that was 30 minutes ago. So the gem had risen from his spot on the small nest of pillows on the balcony and went looking for him.<br/>
He wasn't in the library when he checked there, usually the human is whenever he wants peace and quiet to read or write.<br/>
He went through the door to the laundry and storage room and blinked when he saw Stevan holding against the countertop with his leg stretched up high. His back arched beautifully like a bow and he stood on the tip of his toes in perfect balance. He chewed on a gum as he scrolled through his Twitter account to see if the artists he follows there had any updates or new pictures to share. For someone huggable and with baby fat Stevan really is flexible.</p><p>He cleared his throat a bit, catching the teen's attention, "oh, hey Ori! Sorry, I was looking through my newsfeed and kinda got lost." He says as he slowly lowered his leg back to the ground.</p><p>
  <em>"Understandable, but what were you doing exactly?"</em>
</p><p>"Oh! I'm just stretching myself. I plan to do warm-ups before I train, it's important to keep my body in shape and in sync. I haven't done so in line a week and I was afraid my body might have gotten rusty. Ma has me practice all the time."</p><p>Orion nods, he may be a part of Stevan before but he only ever becomes active if there's something important happening or something that triggered the male to make his stress levels spike or if he needs healing.<br/>
<em>"She indeed had trained your movements and posture of ballet dance. That is impressive, considering there aren't that many popular male ballerinas compared to women."</em></p><p>"That's true. But ma told me that I can be graceful as a flower and fierce like a tiger at the same time, I can have my own dance despite being a male!" Stevan giggled softly. "Can you help me? My other leg needs to be pushed."</p><p>
  <em>"Won't you be hurt?"</em>
</p><p>"I'm fine, just do it slowly," Stevan says before facing away from him and slowly lifted his other leg. It's like he's splitting while standing up.<br/>
Orion walked over and gently placed his warm hands on his leg and thigh and slowly pushed. Stevan gasped and hissed a bit. He really needs to train periodically again. Ballet skills should never go rusty lest you want years of hard work go to waste.<br/>
"Ah!"</p><p>Orion flinched and pulled his hands away. <em>"Shall I stop?"</em></p><p>"No. You're doing great. It just means I need to stretch more and practice again. My muscles aren't stretching as they should." Stevan hums softly.</p><p>
  <em>"Very well, tell me if it hurts."</em>
</p><p>Stevan shivered, "y-yeah." He could feel his gem's warm breath against the shell of his ear and it made him flush and have tingles. The good kind.<br/>
He arched his back enough for him to hold his foot over his head and tilts his chin back to come face to face with his gem. It's weird seeing him upside down and so close— why is he so close??</p><p><em>"It impresses me how your vertebrae could bend so far. As if you don't have any bones and yet you're clearly strong to be able to maintain a position this difficult."</em> Orion smiled.<br/>
Stevan blushed hard, "It's not that impressive." He says as he slowly released his posture and rolled his shoulders and neck. "Ma made me practice since I was 11 so it honed my body in her techniques although I can never beat her at it." He chuckles softly.</p><p><em>"Did it hurt?"</em> Orion cupped Stevan's cheeks, stroking them with his thumb.</p><p>"Well, yeah. Of course, at first. But it was normal since I was a noob back then. But now I'm good at it!" He says as Orion clicked his tongue, the gem gently stroking his cheek.<br/>
<em>"You poor thing."</em></p><p>"I'm fine, Ori. Really." He gently pushed his hands away, "you worry too much." Just as he said that the washing machine chimed softly to notify that it is done. Stevan took the distraction and went to unload it and transferred it to the dryer.<br/>
He yelped a bit when he felt hands poking and tracing his thighs and hips, <em>"I do say, you are quite toned and strong as a result."</em> The gem is most certain Stevan can kick a bitch through a wall if he was a little more assertive and not a pacifist. Maybe he will, one day. Not everyone can be reasoned with or be pacified if you just talk to them. Some wounds are deeper than others.</p><p>"Um... Thanks...?" Stevan blushed harder, unconsciously leaning into the warm touch. He whined softly when the gem pulled away after scanning the human's muscle anatomy. He certainly would want to have Orion give him a hot massage after his training.</p><p>"Since ma's holograms aren't here, do you mind if you train with me?" He asks, glancing at his gem. That took Orion by surprise. <em>"Me? Help you train?"</em> He frowned a bit. Calculating the variants of variables and possibilities on how he can accidentally injure his human with a flick of his wrist.</p><p>"Yeah. Ma trains me all the time so I should be fine holding my own." Stevan says confidently.<br/>
He closed the dryer shit after setting the laundry in and glanced at his gem for confirmation.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know about this, Stevan... You're human now. You're more fragile than you were when we were fused. I won't be there to heal you."</em>
</p><p>"I should be fine." He reached over and gripped his shoulder. "Don't you trust me?"</p><p>Is that even a question?<em> "Of course I trust you, Stevan. Without a doubt. I just don't know what I'll do if I hurt you."</em>  That is the last thing Orion wants to do. He'd shatter himself if he brought harm to his human.<br/>
"I won't. Don't worry." Stevan smiled. He's used to wounds because Orion heals them for him but now he's apart from him he has to be more vigilant and careful.</p><p> </p><p>They now stood out in the open area where his mother trains him and keeps him up to shape. Stevan now wore his training attire while wielding a sword. A real one. It is one of the beautiful swords that his mother owns, it has a crystal rose handle. (Note: This is not Rose's sword)<br/>
<em>"Are you certain of this, my Stevan?"</em>  Orion fidgets nervously as he stood a few feet apart from him.</p><p>"I'll tell you when I need a break, I promise." Stevan smiled before his face turned serious and took his stance. Lessons and words his mother gave him flashed in his mind as he charged with the speed that clearly took the gem back. Orion blocked it with a thin shield before jumping back to make the distance between them but Stevan swung continuously after recovering. Orion shook, not wanting to hurt him but his Stevan wants to fight him. He resorted to using defense attacks, mainly throwing debris at him and erecting glass walls to separate them.<br/>
Stevan did a backflip to avoid being punctured by a glass spike, he could feel Orion getting hotter and hotter.<br/>
"Is that all you can do?" Stevan grinned as he pants.</p><p>The gem's brow twitched, something in him sparked as he grabbed a dummy sword and transferred his flames over to it and attacked. Mimicking Stevan. To those who are watching may as well be watching a mirror fight. The only difference is the intensity. Their passion and hidden excitement sparked their fight to become more and more intense. The desire to harm the other is replaced with an instinct to dominate and be dominated. Like a dance. Where one tries to eat the other and the other tries to not get eaten.<br/>
Flames swirled around them as Orion panted, fire in his eyes as he let himself fall back. Stevan grinned in triumph, pinning his gem down with the sword raised over his head and held it there. He straddled Orion's hips, fully sitting on him. The gem had released his weapon earlier in surrender and just rested them on his human's hips. Both of them racing their breaths.</p><p>"You're amazing," Stevan whispers breathlessly, his sweat dripping onto his gem's shirt, he slowly lowered his sword and moaned softly in exhaustion. He rolled his hips a bit to lean back against Orion's thighs and knees. "Training with you is more exciting. We should do this more often." He says as he held his gem's hands. They're hot. Like really hot. But surprisingly it never bothered Stevan. Even the burning flames around them did little to make the human uncomfortable.</p><p>His gem laid there, staring at the skies. He licked his lips and swallowed. Stevan watched his adam's apple bob and he leaned down to touch it. His gem certainly is different than him.<br/>
He playfully bit his neck (like most girls do to their man, biting) before pulling away and helped him up. The flames died down when Orion waved his hand and they both went back home. Orion didn't know why his human bit him but he likes the bite mark and bruise so he didn't let it heal. It made it feel like he was being <strong>owned</strong> and it brought odd<em> shivers</em> down the gem's body.</p><p> </p><p>🌹🌺</p><p> </p><p>Orion had always been the same physically to imitate Stevan but the human could see they are both so different in two separate bodies. He told him he should try a style of his own. At first, the gem was both horrified and confused at his suggestion, reminding him that it wasn't in his program.<br/>
"To hell with the program!" Stevan threw his hands in the air. "You've always thought about me and what I want. Well... I want you to have a choice over what YOU want. It's YOUR body. I think you have the right to what you should look like." He says. <em>Of course,</em> the gem looked so conflicted. He clearly didn't want to because it was uncomfortable. Thinking for himself is something Orion never focused on. But Stevan remained patient. He kept encouraging him. He would see little progress before it would revert back to its default state.</p><p>But over time, Stevan had noticed Orion started taking a form of his own, slowly. Meaning, he started styling himself differently from Stevan to tell the difference. Stevan's main clothes consist of a white sleeveless turtleneck topped with a red jacket, short shorts with red linings and dark socks, and his favorite strawberry crocs. His gem had chosen to wrap his jacket around his waist, leaving him bare in his sleeveless turtleneck. He also swapped the shorts with long pants. Finishing with plain red crocs. Stevan knew gems could generate their own style of clothing to their choice and he knew Red is exploring his options. He stuck with the standard, for now, because he still liked being similar to his human.<br/>
Orion also had his bangs slicked back, not liking anything obscuring his vision. The gem's hair reminded Stevan of a rose with pointed ends.<br/>
Orion told Stevan that his hair is like a soft version of a rose, pure and beautiful.</p><p>Stevan is currently leaning against his gem as they both cuddled on his bed, he watched as Orion played Oxygen Not Included on his laptop. It amazed him how his gem knew so much in raising a colony and managing resources— he had been playing this game for <em>months</em> now and he's still bad at it. But Orion just learned it a few days ago and he's already a pro!</p><p><br/>
"How do you do that?" He asks while having his cheek squished against Orion's chest.</p><p>
  <em>"What is it?"</em>
</p><p>"I mean... That! How are you so good in colony simulating games??" Stevan pouts, "I'm so bad at it and I've been playing it longer than you!"</p><p>Orion shrugs. <em>"Perhaps it is in my coding. Besides, it's quite simple once you understand what they need and what they should do."</em> He says as he finished making a natural gas generator for his colony.</p><p>Stevan hums softly. "Guess that makes sense. Anyway, I like what you did with your appearance. It's nice."</p><p><em>"It satisfies you?"</em>  Orion looked down at him just as Stevan raised his head at him. "Mm! I love it." He smiled.</p><p><em>"I'm glad. I wasn't sure how it will satisfy you but I'm quite relieved it did." </em>He smiled back at him.</p><p>"Well, you were doing this for yourself so of course I'd be happy about your choices!"</p><p>
  <em>"I wasn't doing this for myself... I only did what you wanted me to."</em>
</p><p>Stevan sat up, "wait... So all this... Is it because of what 'I' wanted?"</p><p><em>"Yes."</em> Orion looked at him.</p><p>"Ori... We talked about this!" Stevan says, clearly upset now. "You have freedom now, you don't have to do what I want or whenever I tell you to do something to please me."</p><p>Orion's eyes softened as he gazed at his human. He truly is kind. <em>"I understand that, My Stevan. You're really kind. However... I'm afraid you don't understand."</em> He saved his game before shitting the computer off and faced him. <em>"I am physically unable to do what '<strong>I'</strong> want to do. Because I was created for '<strong>You</strong>' not for '<strong>Me</strong>.' So whenever I '<strong>try</strong>' to think for myself my system malfunctions and brings an error to my body, physically hurting me."</em> He says and looked at his hands. <em>"Era 1 gems are made... To obey. To serve their purpose. Never to have a preference. Like how my purpose is to protect you, to exist for <strong>YOU</strong>, never for myself. I didn't even know I can be '<span class="u">someone</span>' until that fateful day."</em> He glanced back at his human who looked like he was about to cry.<br/>
He gently cupped his cheeks. <em>"No tears, please. I am happy. I am happy to be with you and to live for you. I'll do anything for you."</em> He leaned their foreheads together. <em>"You are my life, Stevan. My star. My purpose. My own. So, please don't think that I am being forced to do this. I am genuinely delighted to exist for you. Now, if you truly wish for me to have my own free will I shall try harder."</em></p><p>"No. No, don't... Please... I don't want you getting hurt." He hugged his gem. "Had I known it was hurting you I would have told you to not do it."</p><p>
  <em>"But it would not make you happy."</em>
</p><p>"I'm not happy with you being hurt!" Stevan cried. Orion never had anyone cry for him before. It filled him with love. <em>"Thank you, My Stevan. You are too kind to me..."</em> He hugged him. The teen gripped the back of the gem's shirt. "Just please tell me if you're hurting... If we're really in this together, then establishing communication is important, okay?"</p><p>Orion gave him a look before nodding.<em> "Of course."</em> He pulled him into his arms and Stevan easily molded back into a comfortable position against his chest. One thing bothered him, aside from his gem unable to do things for himself, is that he mentioned that he's an Era 1 gem. But that's impossible, Era 1 gems are the first race of gems that existed for more than a million years ago. And his own mother is over 50,000 years old. How is it that his gem is an Era 1 gem? Is it a mistake? Did he miscalculate? Stevan is 'sure' he is only 160 years old.<br/>
That's another batch of questions... How did Pearl give birth to him? Why is she a pearl and him a ruby? It doesn't make sense. Shouldn't he be a pearl as well? Where is his dad? Does he even have one? Where are the other gems? Are they refugees? Is he adopted?<br/>
All these questions swirled in his head that it made him dizzy until a soft finger stroked his temples. <em>"Yet again you're overthinking."</em></p><p>"Sorry just... So many questions... Do you think Ma knows the answers to it?"</p><p>Orion's expression soured, <em>"if she did I doubt she'll tell you without rebooting again."</em> He rolled his eyes.<br/>
Stevan sighed. His gem is right. She'll never tell him no matter how much he begged her.<br/>
They both looked over when Stevan's alarm rang, reminding him to get ready. The human scrambled out of the gem's hold and went to silence it, "I forgot! We are hanging out with Calvin and his family today!"</p><p>
  <em>"Calvin...? You mean the bookworm?"</em>
</p><p>"Yeah! C'mon, get your crocs on!" Stevan says as he pulled a new pair of socks on.<br/>
<em>"... Aren't I not allowed to be seen?"</em></p><p>Guilt stabbed Stevan's heart. He didn't mean to make him feel like an alien that needs to be hidden.<br/>
"No... But I thought about it and... Well... Let's just give it a shot." He held his hand. "You're a part of me. My closest family, so I want people to know you. To understand. To be aware. And if they don't then I don't care." He blushed a bit. "And I don't want you cooped up here all day when I'm out. I want to... Always be with you."</p><p>Orion blushed lightly, by that he just glowed brighter before it dimmed back down. <em>"Very well."</em> He nods and stood up from the bed and slipped his crocs on and followed his human. Stevan grabbed his hand and never let go as they headed off into town, he could tell Stevan was anxious but he clearly won't back down from this.<br/>
They got to the boardwalk when they met up with Sour Cream and Buck, hanging out by the new milk tea shop. "Hey, Stevan!" Buck waved.</p><p>"Hi, Buck!"</p><p>"Woah, Ste-man. Who's this cool dude?" Buck says, peeking at Orion from the top of his visors.</p><p>"Guys, this is Stephan Orion Universe," Stevan says. He gave himself a pat on the back for coming up with a full name within a minute.</p><p>"Woah, cool. Is he like a brother?" Sour Cream says as he removed his headphones.</p><p>Orion showed no emotion as he stared at them, still holding onto his human.<br/>
"Uh... No? He's kinda like me... Um, family stuff?" Stevan says.</p><p>"Oh, gem stuff. Okay, I get it." Buck nods. They're aware Stevan is different and knew better than to pry. It's not like whatever is going on with his family will change their opinion towards their <em>youngest</em> member.<br/>
"I'm Buck, Buck Dewey. And this is Sour Cream, the best DJ in town."<br/>
Buck says as he held his hand out.<br/>
Orion stared at the hand, not really knowing what to do so he just held his fist out a bit.<br/>
"Brofist huh? Cool, man." Buck grinned and bumped fists with him, followed by Sour Cream. They aren't offended so that's good, right?<br/>
Stevan seemed really happy that his friends are cool with Orion, at least they aren't freaking out and calling him names.<br/>
"Dude, he should totally meet Jenny. He's her type." Buck teased.</p><p>Stevan blushed harder, does that mean Jenny likes <strong>HIM</strong>? "Um, well..."<br/>
Orion clearly didn't like that since he pulled his human towards himself, <em>"we're busy."</em> He says stiffly.</p><p>"Busy?" Buck blinked as he looked at them. Sour Cream already got the picture with just a glance and just gave a nod.</p><p>"Yeah, we're actually going to Calvin's house today. His parents wanted to meet me." Stevan half lied.</p><p>Buck gasped. "<em>Oh!</em> I see. Well, we won't keep you any longer, don't want to be late. Next Friday, yeah?"</p><p>"Sure but... No booze... Okay?"</p><p>A soft chuckle came from both teens, "none. I promise." Buck says as Sour Cream ruffled Stevan's hair and waved them off.</p><p> </p><p>"That... That went so well!" Stevan says happily. "I didn't think they'd be so cool with it!"</p><p><em>"You have good friends, Stevan."</em> Orion looked down at Stevan, <em>"they're all genuine and true. And they really care for you. Enough to accept everything you are willing to show them."</em></p><p>Stevan felt warm in his chest as he nodded, "I... I suppose so..." He smiled to himself.<br/>
Their walking was halted when a huge trashcan was thrown towards Stevan. Stevan froze and could only cover his face with his arms but the impact never came because Orion blocked it with his arm. They had both agreed to not use magic out in public.</p><p>"Ori! Are you okay??" Stevan asks as he checked on his gem, noticing how his arm began glitching a bit which he immediately covered.</p><p>"What on earth?!" He hissed at the one's who did it on purpose but paled when he saw Kevin's goons. They might be back for revenge on him for beating them and their leader up. They had deeper grudges towards Orion though.</p><p>What is not known to many people, including Stevan, is that each of these shitheads was beaten up brutally and would have suffered major health issues and comas had Orion not healed them enough to make it look like they only have bruises when the pain is far deeper. He never took away the pain.<br/>
Kevin had the worst, they never saw anyone fling around and beat someone up so brutally and only get minor bruises when tested in the hospital. They want justice. Not like anyone would believe them. Now they know what it feels like to have NO ONE believe them when they were hurt. Orion showed them the pain other victims of their bullying endured.</p><p>"So there really is two of you now." The boy snarled.</p><p>"Look, we don't want any trouble-"</p><p>"Playing victim now, asshole? You should have thought about that before you had your fucking creep of a douchebag here beat us up!"</p><p>"But... But you were the ones who started the fight and hurt others!" Stevan says, despite his body shaking.</p><p>"You were the one who hurt others~" the boy mocked. "Does it look like we care, fag? Low worms like you shouldn't even exist let alone talk back. You're nothing but a freak!"</p><p>Stevan's body shook and he could feel tears burning the corners of his eyes, he's so used to suppressing his anger so he ends up crying as a result. He can never win against them. Orion felt anger rush inside him.<br/>
He stepped in front of his human, blocking him from their disgusting glare. <em>"That is quite enough."</em><br/>
"Oh, stepping up for him? How sweet. Why don't you both just go home and jerk each other off?"</p><p>
  <em>"I don't see why we should listen to you."</em>
</p><p>"Oh shit, he's talking back!" One of the boys says.<br/>
"You got balls, asshole." The boy marched upfront. "Know your place! You and your fucking wimp of a boyfriend ain't welcome here nor will you ever be. You are both trash!"<br/>
"Yeah!"<br/>
"Ohh, burn!" A boy gasped dramatically.<br/>
"Trash should stay in one place, freaks! And that is in the dumpster!"</p><p>Orion hums. <em>"Odd... Then why are some right in front of us?"</em></p><p>They gasped. "You fucker-"</p><p><em>"Oh wait, do pardon my mistake. You're unburnable biohazard filth that cannot be recycled because you're not even worth anything to be used again let alone be fertilizers. So you really have no purpose."</em> Orion smiled mercilessly.</p><p>"S-shut up! What do you know! Just go back to where you came from, freaks! You aren't even Americans and this isn't your land!"</p><p><em>"Oh, so you're saying this is YOUR land?"</em> Orion arched a brow, tapping his chin. <em>"I was fairly certain it wasn't named after YOU nor was this mass of earth created for YOU. This nation doesn't need insignificant worms like you to thrive so don't sell yourself too high, honey."</em> He grins. <em>"I also wasn't quite sure why you would bring up an insignificant point regarding our nationality into this argument but it dawned to me that you have nothing else to say as a comeback so you spout out petty nonsense so you wouldn't embarrass yourself and admit defeat."</em> Orion chuckles. <em>"It's adorable, really, but in a useless, petty, try-hard way."</em> He says and kicked the trash can back at the boys, hitting them square in the face. Scattering the filth all over them.<br/>
<em>"And take your trash back."</em></p><p>The boys all sat up in disgust at the rancid scent of rotten trash until Sour Cream and Buck loomed over them. "These guys are the ones giving you a hard time at school, Steves?"<br/>
Jenny stood nearby with her hand on her hips, she probably called the boys over when she saw the confrontation.</p><p>Stevan swallowed, "Y-yeah?"</p><p>The two teens smirked, cracking their knuckles. The bullies were clearly terrified at the older boys. "Good."</p><p>They had the bullies in the administrative division where they get a thorough lecture of their actions until their parents came to pick them up and getting filled in by the ones who witnessed their actions. Stevan was sure they'd get punished and he felt awful for it.</p><p>"They probably have issues or insecurities from their home or parents." He told his gem as they stood outside to wait for Connie to pick them up.<br/>
<em>"Still, it is wrong for them to pick on others, not aware that they are causing lasting effects of anxiety, depression, and doubt on them,"</em> Orion says. <em>"You're too kind, Stevan. But sometimes things like these need to be addressed. Who knows, perhaps through this, their parents would become more aware of their child's actions and actually reach out to them."</em></p><p>Stevan bit his lip lightly, "you're... You're right. I do hope the best for them."</p><p>A brown sedan soon pulled up and Connie got out, "Stevan, what happened??" She asks as she ran over and hugged him. "I freaked out when I got the call that you're in here- what on earth happened?"</p><p>"Nothing serious happened, Connie. I promise. Orion protected me."</p><p>"Orion?"</p><p>"My gem." Stevan looked back and held Orion's hand. "Orion, this is Connie. My best friend."</p><p>"Oh stars, Stevan, how... How can this be? I thought you were dying if you're not with your gem!" She says with a low voice as she took them to the car.<br/>
"I thought so too but that was because we were 'torn' apart. This time we just unfused out of our own volition... And mainly because I drained all of Ori's magic on my bike so he can't fuse back with me for a while." Stevan got in the back seat with his gem, still holding hands.</p><p>"I see... Well, you don't look awful as before so I suppose this is good." Connie sighs. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Orion." She looked at him through her rearview mirror as the gem gave a curt nod in response.<br/>
The way to her house was filled with conversations mainly between him and Stevan, catching up on their friendship while Orion is more fond looking out the window. He's amazed that he can actually experience this on his own. And the scenery passes by so quickly!</p><p>"Rigel! You're here!" Jeff says happily when they arrived through the front door. "Hi, honey." He smiled as Connie pecked his lips in greeting and heads for the kitchen.</p><p>"Wow, Jeff. You're really tall! And you work out!" Stevan giggled.</p><p>"Yup." Jeff pats his soft belly, "been holding back on the buffet. Nevermind that, c' mere!" He happily gave a huge hug to his best friend. "After all these years you still look the same. You really don't age do you?"</p><p>"I do! But I think it's slower compared to humans?"</p><p>"Probably. Come, sit! Calvin will be down soon. Just finishing a level on his God of War 4 game, he said he doesn't want to be disturbed." He rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>"It's really good to see you again. This is my gem, by the way, Orion!"</p><p>"What?" Jeff looked at the blank-faced red gem. "Holy smokes it can reform??"</p><p>"Yeah, I was surprised too. But he's really nice and protective."</p><p>"Well then, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dr. Jeffery Cole Anderson Ph.D. But call me Jeff!"</p><p><em>"Pleasure,"</em> Orion says as Jeff took his extended hand and shook it. So that's how you do it.<br/>
The gem looked at his hand in fascination as Stevan maneuvers him to sit down with him.</p><p>"It's been years, you suddenly disappeared. I and Connie looked for you everywhere but we couldn't find you... And then suddenly you go saving our son."</p><p>"It's actually him who saved me, Jeff... If not for him I would have died from blood loss."</p><p>"I suppose his grandmother teaching him first aid and peeled stuff when he was 10 was indeed helpful." Jeff chuckles softly, pouring a glass of juice for all of them.<br/>
"How is Priyanka?"</p><p>"Still going strong. You know that woman, she refuses to admit she's old. She just celebrated her 78th birthday last week." Jeff grins. Explaining how the doctor had taught Calvin medical stuff ever since he was a child and would read books of facts and list of phobias to him when he was around 5.<br/>
Stevan wasn't surprised considering Priyanka is serious about education and so is Connie.<br/>
Connie checked on them before going upstairs to get her son down.</p><p>"You should really come by more often, things would really be more exciting and we really missed you," Jeff told him in a low voice. "I don't know what happened and I'm sure you had a good reason for leaving... You know... Connie never stopped loving you." Jeff smiled sadly, holding his ring. "I know she loves me but no one would replace you in her heart." He looked at Stevan, "and you know it. Don't you?"</p><p>Stevan looked down silently with guilt. Jeff placed his hand on his shoulder, "look, I don't blame you. You live longer than us, I know you're reluctant to fall in love with humans because we have short life spans... But you shouldn't have left us like that."</p><p>"I know... Stars... I know..." Stevan hugged Jeff, "I'm so sorry."<br/>
The man gently pats his back, "I know... But you should apologize to her as well." He says and smiled at his friend.</p><p>When Calvin got down he was so excited over Orion and Stevan being over. He loves Orion because it means he has another friend! Calvin asked many questions over dinner, he clearly filtered and chose the questions he was asking as to not offend their guests. Perhaps Connie talked to him while they were upstairs? It quite overwhelmed the gem who wasn't used to direct interactions but Stevan knows this could be beneficial for him. Perhaps Calvin can teach him things like how to express himself more. He really wants to help his gem.</p><p>After dinner, Jeff offered to clean up for everyone while Calvin had already pulled Orion to his room to show him his collection of human anatomy books and psychological responses. That <em>conveniently </em>left him alone with Connie who is drinking her chamomile tea. They both quietly sat there until Stevam was the first to break the ice. "I'm very sorry, Connie." </p><p>"For what?" </p><p>"For... What I did." Stevan looked down, "I know I shouldn't have. I can understand if you hate me or can't forgive me..."</p><p>Connie looked down at him, giving him a hard but sad look, "I don't hate you... I'm just... You left me all of a sudden. I thought we were best friends. I thought we <em>had </em>something. You don't know how much I blamed myself and Jeff was the only one who comforted me. He kept saying you had a reason, so what is it? What IS your reason for leaving?" </p><p>"Ma had me packing up because we needed to move away again... She would never tell me why." Stevan looked down. "And my other reason is that I don't want to fall in love with you." He looked up at Connie. "You're so smart, and strong, independent, and just overall amazing. I can never be like that. I know you felt the same but... It was me who was a coward. I was too weak to push things further."</p><p>"Is it because I'm a human?"</p><p>Stevan nodded, "yes. And I'm a gem. I have already lived for 160 years and will probably continue on. I've seen your parents when they were young and met people that came way before they did. I don't want to fall in love only to lose you after 90 years." </p><p>"But there was still a chance," Connie says. "I understand that it is difficult for you to have attachments to humans and you push them away or distance yourself from them so they won't get hurt. So YOU won't get hurt. That was selfish of you, but you can't stop people from loving you, Stevan. More will come, the right people will, and they'll love you. Like those kids who stood up for you. Love isn't just one thing, it can come in many shapes and expressions." She held his pale hands. "I still love you, Stevan. So do my husband and parents. But will you forgive me for moving on?" </p><p>Stevan teared up and nodded, "of course." He hugged his best friend. He's so happy she actually has someone who loves her and had created a beautiful family. He knew Jeff would take care of her and this is the closure they both needed. </p><p>"Does that mean he'll be coming for Christmas??" Jeff poked his head out from the kitchen.</p><p>Both Connie and Stevan giggled, "yes, dear." Connie wiped the happy tears from her eyes. Jeff went over and ruffled Stevan's hair, "don't go disappearing on us again, old man." </p><p>The teen laughed, "I won't. I promise." </p><p> </p><p>🌹🌺</p><p> </p><p>Stevan got out of his shift at the Exotic Reptiles shop. The manager gave him free rats for Morse again along with his salary, the man told him that kids his days are all strong and hardworking and that he should keep it up. But in Stevan's opinion, the old man is just soft beneath that snarky attitude.</p><p>He happily got home after picking up groceries along the way and hung his keys up near the door, "Ori! I'm back! Did you clean out Morse's enclosure?" He called out as he kicked his shoes off and had them neatly on the shoe rack before shedding off his favorite red jacket.</p><p><em>"Yes."</em> His gem responded. It would have freaked Stevan out if he wasn't used to seeing the gem sitting so still in the dark while glowing red. His eyes also glow in the dark, much like Morse. He wonders if he has some kind of special tissue in his eyes that captures light or if that is really how gems work. Well, his mother basically could produce light from her gem-like a flashlight so...</p><p>"You need to stop sitting in the dark like you're a serial killer." He chuckles drily as he turned the lights on, watching his gem flinch at the sudden brightness.<br/>
"Aww, you have Morse out." He cooes as he walked over and gently stroked the large python that is wrapped tightly around the gem.<br/>
<em>"I took her out while I was cleaning her enclosure and she didn't let go ever since,"</em> Orion says as Stevan sat with him and gently took the snek from him and held it. "Goodness, Morse. You're really chunky!" Stevan laughs, "and look! Mr. Morales gave us free rats again! Isn't he kind?" He grins.</p><p>Morse sniffed at the plastic bag and poked her tongue out at it before booping it with her nose. "Ah, ah. No food, you just ate three days ago." He says. He's working on giving her a diet so she'd shed off the excess fat. He only feeds her once a week now. His vet told him there's nothing wrong with it as long as she is well fed.</p><p><em>"I made spare ribs for dinner. Also, your bath is ready."</em> Orion says, looking down at him.</p><p>"Awww~ you're like the perfect house wife~" he teased, patting his knee. He blushed a bit. They are' like a couple.<br/>
He stood up and went upstairs to put Morse back in bed and took his bath, relaxing his tensed muscles in the hot water as he sighed softly. This is heaven~</p><p>Afterward, he got dressed into his Leroy onesie, he was feeling cute so why not? He also got a matching Stitch onesie as well, maybe he should get Orion to wear it. Then again, he would do anything to make him happy. He frowns sadly and sat down on his bed, setting the onesie down and noticed Orion's new retainers in a cup on the low side table. He frowned a bit and grabbed it before going downstairs.</p><p>Orion had been setting the plates on the table when he saw his human.<br/>
"Ori, what did I say about this? You need to wear your retainers!"</p><p>The gem scowled at it, <em>"but I don't want to."</em></p><p>"But you NEED to. The dentist says so. Your teeth are fine but there's still a possibility they'll push out." He says.<br/>
He had taken Orion to the dentist to get his teeth checked because his gem had sharp shark-like teeth with impressive canines. It would be sexy if it wasn't scary at the same time, he could probably bite a finger off is he wanted. Fortunately, his teeth seemed fine but the dentist insists that he wear retainers to ensure they won't push out.</p><p>
  <em>"They hurt."</em>
</p><p>"I know they do but I paid good money for them and it would be for your own good," Stevan said as he sat his gem down and puts them on for him, carefully. "There. And keep them on this time!"</p><p><em>"Okay..."</em> Orion pouts a bit as he rubbed at the metal part with the tip of his tongue.<br/>
Stevan felt awful and he sat on his gem's lap, knowing how much Orion loves cuddles from him. "I'm sorry... But you have to. I had to get braces when I was young and retainers after that and it was worth it." He looked into his eyes. "Just wear them for a bit and we'll go back to the dentist for your check-up, okay?"</p><p>Orion nods and held him, <em>"okay."</em> He says and began feeding him. Stevan let the gem do as he pleases, it's the least he could do. He knows how painful those are, especially braces.<br/>
Dimmer went by fast, Orion puts the leftovers and groceries away while Stevan cleaned up and prepared for their movie night. It became a ritual for both of them to watch movies together before bedtime.</p><p>"Here, try this. It really helps to numb the pain." He says to the gem, moving close to him. He kissed his cheek gently, as a form of comfort. "I'm really sorry I yelled... I was just upset... It's for your own good." He says, watching his gem gives a small sigh and nodded.<br/>
<em>"I forgive you."</em></p><p>"Thank you. Now try this. I swear it's good." He says as he fed cookies and cream flavored ice cream for him. It's Stevan's favorite flavor and it always cheers him up.<br/>
Orion experimentally ate the cold treat until he eagerly asked for more, the cold feeling that it leaves behind feels so good in his typically warm body and it helps numb the slight pain.<br/>
Stevan couldn't believe that it's been a month and 1 week since his gem arrived in his life. So much had happened and every day is a mystery and something he looks forward to. He knew Orion had many secrets and perhaps with time, he would be able to tell him. He won't order him to. He wants him to do it when he's ready. At his own pace. Their existence tips the balance of two very different worlds, defying the natural order, but somehow when they're together everything seems right. They need each other. More than anything.<br/>
He tucked his head under his gem's chin which made the gem look down at him, <em>"is there something wrong?"</em> He whispers.</p><p>"Mm, no... Just... Can't believe I can finally have someone who won't leave me... You won't leave me... Right?" He looked up at him.</p><p><em>"No. Never."</em> He held his human tightly against him. <em>"I'll never leave you, Stevan."</em></p><p>Stevan smiled, he wants this life. This life where he can be himself with someone who really cares and knows what he needs. He only wished he could help his gem think for himself and have his own freedom.<br/>
He placed his hand gently on Orion's chest, there's nothing there, no heartbeat or pulse. Nothing. So his hand drifted down to his gem. Their gem. Orion gave a soft gasp at the contact and slowly glanced down at the hand, <em>"Stevan..."</em></p><p>Stevan kissed his cheek before going down to kiss his gem, "I've always wanted to do this..." He smiled softly. Not noticing how Orion glowed brighter and he got warmer.<br/>
They continued their movie together until the human fell asleep, leaving the gem to mess with the weird feelings and data in his system. Everything is not how it should be. Why is he having these weird feelings when they shouldn't be? He knows he loves him. But what is love? What is it really? So many questions yet so few answers. But there is no rush, after all, they have all the time in the galaxy to explore and centuries to spend together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>⚜</p><p> </p><p>Within the farthest reach of the galaxies hovered a ship that had the shape of a huge Azure Dragon. Its long body had shiny scales that refracted light, long dark claws, and a powerful jaw that is currently sealed. Clear blue eyes scanned the surface and gathered the data from the Peridots who periodically gave their reports. It glided gracefully before it slowly perched onto one of the planet's satellites, watching over the colony that continues to thrive within.</p><p>Its eyes never leaving the planet as it slowly coiled its long body around itself.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is improving sufficiently within this colony, my Jade." A pearl spoke softly, a sickly sweet saccharine smile rested on her pale blue lips. Her hair is parted neatly to the side and held up in perfect twin buns. She wore a blue robe, it has oversized and long sleeves, a white ribbon wrapped tightly around her tiny waist while the rest of her robe ends just above her thighs. A pale see-through blue lace-like dress finishes the remaining length of her robes. Her eyes are blank and filled with cracks like a porcelain doll that had been mishandled or thrown around without a care. A twin version of that Pearl stood behind her with a similar posture. Perfect mirrors of each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Good." A blue gem sat in her crystal throne, her elegant robes draped neatly behind her legs. Her arms lacked hands and are replaced with lightly blunt tips. Her jewelry and headpiece may remind someone of an Asian empress, it is adorned with a beautiful briar flower, and thorny stems around her crown headpiece. Her cold azure eyes read the reports sent to her before she called the Peridot who was in charge of the colony's development data archives.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems there are a few unruly gems out of place. Have them gathered and sent to the rejuvenation center. For those who persist send them to the Nebula. I am sure Catseye will be delighted to meet them." A cold sadistic smile stretched on her lips and watched the Peridot salute her before ending their connection. She propped her cheek against her hands as she lazily scanned through the colonies that are put under her care by the Diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>Jades are the Dutch and Duchess of the entire Diamond Empire. Their high ranks are given due to the power and supremacy each Jade hold when they are created. They are precious and vital to the entire hierarchy for they govern some of the Diamonds' many colonies, they hold the trust and consistent standards each Diamond expects of them. The pressure and expectations are greater than any other gem. They weren't given that title for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Jades are very rare that there are only 5 of them ever made and the oldest, purest and rarest of them all is Green Jade named Zen.</p><p> </p><p>"160 years and there are still no signs of that defective pearl." She mutters. "How is it that she still hasn't been found? We searched every planet known within the Diamond's reign and sent quarter and soldiers to venture out further. Nothing came back from sector 12." She narrowed her eyes, "perhaps that is where that traitorous pearl took the remains of Pink Diamond." She says in frustration. "How dare she..." She hissed. "When I find her I'll make sure to rip her part bit by bit."</p><p> </p><p>She looked over when one of her Pearls gave her their usual permanent smile, "Lady Black is calling, my Jade." She bows deeply and went back to her posture with her twin, mirroring each other.</p><p> </p><p>The Jade was clearly surprised by it but sat up and floated down from her suspended throne and heads over to the control panel where she had communication connections to the Diamonds and her fellow Jades.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>"Briar, dear~" </b></strong>A soft voice called out as a Black Jade filled her entire panel screen, her appearance is obscured behind a black veil but her eyes shone clear from within its fabric. She knew Blue Jade hates that name that’s why she uses it until the other Jades have also addressed her as such. It was given to Blue Jade for she was born within a field of dead briar roses and flowers.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want, Yin?"</p><p> </p><p><strong><b>"Oh, such attitude. Did I catch you at a bad time?"</b></strong> </p><p> </p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p> </p><p><strong><b>"Wonderful!"</b></strong> Yin grinned wide.<strong><b> "Just came to check on you and your little quest, tell me, have you had any leads in your search for the defective pearl~?"</b></strong> </p><p> </p><p>Briar could feel her temper rising, Yin had always had the knack for pissing her off. She clenched her hard and bared her teeth in hostility.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong><b>"I should take that silence as a no. Oh, what would the Diamonds think~ "</b></strong> Yin gasped softly, <strong><b>"What would Zen think?"</b></strong> </p><p> </p><p>"You will tell Zen nothing! I am searching for them and I have not given up! Unlike you, I display my utmost loyalty towards the Diamonds by dedicating my time and attention to tracking the pearl down. I made a pledge that I will recover my Diamond's shards and I shall see to it. What have YOU done for the Diamonds and the late Pink Diamond that you're so proud of? Nothing." She straightened up, "so if you've come to bother me go do it to someone else, I have much more important things to do than tolerate your insufferable attitude." She says before cutting the connection off. She ran her hand through her hair as she screamed in frustration. Yin will always try to look for flaws in her to have her stripped of her title. But that will never happen and she knows it.</p><p> </p><p>"Set a course for Sector 12." She ordered her Pearls before barking orders at her rubies and Blue Quartzes. She hovered back to her throne and gazed angrily at the endless galaxy before her.</p><p>The huge Azure Dragon ship slowly rose into the air before a black orb formed at the tip of its nose.</p><p> </p><p>Sector 12 is where the Milky Way Galaxy is located and the solar system within it. All are standard and easy to raise a colony, but the minerals and resources can be utilized up to its full potential which makes it very valuable. And on one of those planets is supposed to be where the late Pink Diamond is to raise her very first colony. The entire solar system is hers to claim. How unfortunate it is to lose her so early of her life, there had been rumors that the youngest diamond is very frail and brittle which may be the reason why a meager pearl is able to shatter her. But it still haunts Briar, it is said that only a fellow Diamond can shatter a Diamond. Never a Pearl. But whatever it is, a Diamond had died and Briar will see to it that her majesty is given justice. How sick it is to carry around the shards of Pink Diamond as a trophy for her betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>Briar swore to serve the Diamonds and pledged her loyalty to all Four. She will not let them down. It is her purpose.</p><p>As mentioned earlier, before she was rudely interrupted by Yin, she sent a handful of gems to venture forth to Sector 12 but none came back. It is possible that the Pearl is indeed hiding there somewhere and preventing her gems from reporting back.</p><p> </p><p>She <em>will</em> avenge her Diamond.</p><p> </p><p>With that, the tip of the Azure Dragon's nose stretched out and stretched it into a vortex until it traveled lightyears faster than the speed of light itself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IDK how to change the font color here, Jade's sentence is supposed to be blue :( can someone tell me how?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A lone Pink Sapphire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which love introduces itself</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homeworld. A vast and stunning place with a thriving colony. From afar the planet is broken with floating shards and two sets of rings circulating around it that served as the main connection for the entire planet. A bright and sparkling jewel in the middle of the black void of space. Their advanced technology and weapons are things that have never been seen before and every gem within it functions perfectly based on the purpose they were all created for. They never stopped working to maintain each facility and machinery. <br/>Each gem is designed to fit their mold, those who say otherwise get rejuvenation. Those who still persist or caught fusing, which is one of the greatest crime of all, will get shattered. And it's not just simple shattering, oh no, this Empire's way of execution is much, MUCH worse. Nobody speaks of it, for if they do they could feel fear and their skins crawl. It is a taboo to fuse with a different gem, that is why there is a hierarchy. A grid. It divides gems from others. There are the lowermost gems, those who maintain the machinery, clean, and do hard work labor every day. These were Coals, Pebbles, Rocks, Limestones, and Talc.</p><p>The middle-lower class consists of Pearls. However! These Pearls aren't pure, they are artificial gems made from the leftover parts of a Pure Pearl's essence and sand. They are the Pearls made to serve publicly such as cleaning. A Pure Pearl are those made specially by Shell to serve upper crust gems and monarchs. These Pearls have unique features to them and upgrades such as their ability to sing, dance, speak, analyze, record, and many other things. Era 1 Pearls are made with infinite storage space, these special pearls are only gifted to Royalties and the Diamonds. But the production of these Pearls had been halted after the unfortunate demise of Pink Diamond. <br/>Pure Pearls that are owned by Diamonds or a gem with high rank will be regarded with respect for they serve directly under said higher gem and often do errand works like deliver messages or pick up items for their masters. </p><p>The middle class are soldiers like Quartzes, Topaz, Rubies, Citrines, Bismuth, etc. These gems possess great strength and endurance. They are sturdier than they look, they often roam Homeworld and stand by at their post in guarding buildings, maintaining order, picking up heavy minerals or objects with ease, and guarding Precious gems. They mainly follow orders of their commanders. Bismuths are builders of Homeworld, constructing Colosseum, towers, arenas, and other infrastructure.</p><p>The middle upper-class consists of Lapis Lazuli, Aquamarines, Onyx, Peridots, etc.<br/>Aquamarines are special types of gems. They often do surveillance over the area from above and report back to Peridots who records the data into the archive and sends feedback to the higher-ups.  Lapis Lazulis are powerful, they can terraform a planet to kill off its organics and make way for Onyx who will then prepare the Kindergartens in acceptable and fertile areas, it will then dig through to the planet's core to plug in the devices they use to slowly suck out the core's heat and energy that will be used to power the injectors that will be situated in the kindergartens that are ready to accommodate fresh gems.</p><p>The upper-lower classes are Agates, Hessonite, Catseye, etc. <br/>Agates and Hessonites are generals, they lead battalions and armadas through battles, plan out their approach and strategy to ensure victory. Both are equally intimidating and difficult to disobey. <br/>Catseye's are... A different issue. Not many speak of them. There are only two ever made. If you think Agates and Hessonites are intimidating Catseye's are a whole new level. Made directly by White Diamond herself.</p><p>Upper-class gems are Sapphires, Emeralds, Crystals, and Tourmalines. <br/>Emeralds could sense if a gem is saying the truth or not or what their ambition is. They mostly accompany Zircons during trials. <br/>Crystals have purifying power to thoroughly relax a gem, they often sing for them in opera houses, theaters, and other events. <br/>Tourmalines are the healer gems, they can heal cracks but they only do so to gems who are worthy like the upper-middle class and upwards.<br/>Sapphires are rare and precious, they can predict what will happen in the future depending on the choices made by the one they are using their power on which made them very valuable gems.</p><p>The royal class are Jades. These precious gems are so rare that there are only five of them ever made. They are the Duke and Duchess of the empire. They serve under direct order from the Diamonds, managing the colonies placed upon them and making sure their Diamonds' laws are enacted upon. No other gem serves high purpose and power than them. </p><p>Lastly the Diamond Authority. They are the sole creators of gems on the homeworld and other colonies, they hold absolute power over them and have immeasurable capabilities. They are the strongest, hardest, and fairest gems of all. And the one who leads this all is White Diamond. The supreme leader of this magnificent order. She created the other three Diamonds to rule and further expand their domain and create perfect colonies of their own. They must not disappoint White Diamond's expectations and standards. </p><p>Amongst the busy community, in a lone high tower made out of rare pink crystalline sat a rare gem of her kind. The palace she was housed in stood out from the rest, being the only pink one in the midst of blue and azure hue. She sang softly to herself while her Pearl gently brushed her light strawberry colored hair, humming with her lonely tune. Soft and sweet like strawberries.   <br/>The reddish Pearl finished brushing her hair and gently puts the red roses back in her mistress' hair, "there. You look lovely, my Sapphire."</p><p>"You always say that, Velvet," Sapphire says sadly, her gloved hand gently stroked the gem situated on her right palm, tracing the facets and corners. She is a perfect cut gem and a very rare color of a Sapphire, she is the only Pink Sapphire ever created by Pink Diamond, making her very special and valuable. For her ability doesn't just allow her to see the far future, she can produce a hologram or a 'memory' to show what exactly will happen. Unlike other Sapphires whose predictions depends on the choices of the one they try to peek into, her visions are accurate and self-fulfilling prophecies, meaning they are the results that WILL happen no matter the choice. One of the reasons why the Diamonds favored her. She's the first-ever Sapphire whose cut is perfect and entirely unique and more precious than any other Sapphire ever created. She's loved and awed by everyone. But amongst all that fame and adoration, this Sapphire is lonely.</p><p>She knew they only loved her because of her powers but without them, she'll be like some other Sapphire. None of them really cared to get to know her, they weren't allowed to come near her while her fellow Sapphires alienated her. The other aristocratic gems also kept their distance from her, they knew just how much the Diamonds treasured her, should she get harmed or even touched will be equivalent to shattering. They were all afraid, angry, and jealous of all her privileges and the favor she receives even from Jades themselves.</p><p>She glanced at her beautiful reflection on the mirror before soft tears ran down her face. She didn't ask to be like this. She didn't want to hold all this favor and praise just to be rejected by her own kind and feel like she's so far away from them. Before Velvet came along she was very sad, so sad that she would not leave her palace and when the Diamonds asked her to see into the future she would burst into tears, alarming the monarchs. Blue Diamond sensed her overwhelming sadness and loneliness, so she told the Sapphire to go and get a companion. She first suggested a Spinel, but Spinels are Royal Jesters fit to entertain monarchs. And despite Sapphire being their favorite her rank still doesn't permit her to get one. <br/>This was fine because Yellow Diamond interjected that Spinels have too much energy and they may wear out their Sapphire. Sapphires are often reserved and stoic because they already know the future so it hardly phases them of what will happen, it will certainly clash with a happy and endless energy and enthusiasm from a Spinel. </p><p>They asked Sapphire time and again what she would want in order for her to smile for them again. Offering her gifts and gems. And every time, the Pink Sapphire would politely object and excuse herself from their council, never taking anything from them. This went on until White Diamond suggests she get a Pearl. To be her servant and entertainer. With the Leader of the Authority insisting, Pink Sapphire knew she could not turn that down. </p><p>So she ventured off to the Reef, the facility located in an oceanic planet, rich with minerals and resources. It creates, refurbishes, and upgrades Pearls for the entitled Gems and serves as a luxury boutique for them. </p><p>Pink Sapphire nervously fiddles with her gown before she was escorted forth into the Reef with the Agates that were assigned to her by Blue Diamond. She looked around, noticing the beautiful interior of the place, pure white with a mixture of sand and colorful textures. Large windows gazing out into the seafoam water, it would make you feel like you're truly under the ocean. Tubes of saltwater ran in corners of the ceiling, it seemed to be mixed with something as it is a vital resource that runs the entire structure. Doors and halls surround the main open area with round crystals leading up to each sealed door. Upon entering there is a control panel in the middle of the hollowed building, a hand-shaped scanner with the Diamond Authority symbol in the middle. It glowed once she approached it. Its height shrank down to accommodate her small size, she blushed a bit in embarrassment, she gently placed her hand on it and it did a quick full-body scan of her before locating her gem as the computer processed the information. </p><p><em>"Welcome Pink Sapphire."</em> The soft, motherly voice of Shell greeted her. Every aristocrat and noble gem within the center all stopped to look at her with shocked expressions. They whispered softly amongst themselves as they subtly moved farther away from her as to not disturb her or offend her with their presence. Which made her feel more awful and alone. </p><p>"Please, just call me Sapphire." The young gem spoke softly, making sure her voice is heard. <br/><em>"Welcome, Sapphire. I am Shell, your guide to the Reef."</em> The AI corrected. </p><p>"Hello, Shell. I came in today to obtain a Pearl, I received instructions from White Diamond." Sapphire explains softly, hearing soft gasps from other gems. </p><p><em>"Understood, please follow the illuminated path to the Creation center,"</em> Shell says softly as the crystals on the floor glowed and led to a crystal door. Sapphire blinked. That door is different. She noticed that there was no gem near it nor inside it. She looked over to where the usual door to the creation of the Aristocrats' Pearls is before speaking up, "I am confused, Shell. Shouldn't I be going through that door?" She pointed to the said entrance. </p><p><em>"That door leads to the creation of Pearls for the common noble gems. Royalties are privileged to obtain Pure Pearls, as you are."</em> Shell explains patiently.<em> "And White Diamond wishes to gift her essence into creating your Pearl and this room would be much more suitable for such a delicate task." </em></p><p>Sapphire could feel the heavy gaze on her, especially from the few Sapphires around the room. White Diamond had stopped giving her essence after Pink Diamond's unfortunate passing. That's why the Pearls that were created after that weren't the same anymore. <br/>Sapphire looked up at her Agate guards for some kind of reassurance but they started ahead, not sparing her any emotional support. She bit her lip and slowly nodded before making her way towards the crystal doors. It sealed shut behind her after the Agates took their post in guarding the entrance, leaving her inside.</p><p>The lights turned on and hologram models of Pearls in different outfits and unique designs lined up along with accessories, items, trinkets, and colors appeared for her to choose from. These were clearly not available in the normal creation and boutique store.</p><p><em>"Please do not be afraid, Sapphire. We shall go through the process slowly if it pleases you."</em> Shell comforts softly after noticing her lack of movement for a couple of minutes. She was at awe. This place is far bigger compared to the other rooms of the facility. <br/><em>"Please take your time in making your selection. Press the color of Pearl you would prefer and the design of your very own Pearl. Please inform me if you need further assistance."</em> Shell says before shutting off for now to give her time to make her choices. Surely there was a lot to choose from and all of them are beautiful and elegant. Pure Pearls are certainly different than regular Pearls.</p><p>Sapphire browsed through her options, admiring the fans, laces, shawls, ribbon wands, batons, and other items she can gift her Pearl with. This almost reminds her of a pet. Fully groomed and shown off. <br/>She gently brushed the bangs from her eyes to expose her eye. It has a rosy hue with a hint of red when pointed against the light. <br/>She looked at the panel that showed her all the available colors of Pearls. From pure white to purple all the way to grey and then black. She didn't even know there could be black Pearls. She bet they are stunning. </p><p>But now this is HER choice and HER decision so she decides to design it uniquely. Reminding her of someone who loved her and made her feel... Her. Who gifted her with the beautiful eternal roses in her hair. </p><p>She then chose the color of pale pink but customized it, giving it a rare hue of red against the light. She chose the shape and went to the appearance. She wants someone she can approach, someone who is confident enough to speak with her as equals. Someone she can confide to. <br/>So she made the Pearl the way she wanted and gave her own customizations, it can be changed later as Shell told her but this will be the default form. She took a while in choosing the perfect attire for her before he proceeded with the process. <br/><em>"Thank you for your participation. Are you certain this is the form of the Pearl you would wish to obtain?"</em> Shell showed her a hologram image of the supposed final product. <br/>After receiving confirmation, Shell then took in White Diamond's pure essence and worked on creating the perfect Pure Pearl for the precious Sapphire. </p><p>Sapphire watched as the pure essence of white Diamond is injected into an incubator where the Pearl will slowly be formed, it looked like a womb, soft and warm. Like a mother caring for her child before releasing them to the world. Sapphire knew Shell only produced a number of Pure Pearls and regular Pearls are made by Shell's machines, not her herself. Just shows how different they are. Pure Pearls are fully upgraded compared to regular Pearls who are limited in some aspects. </p><p>Once the entire Pearl is formed, it is slowly released as if Shell had a short hard time of letting it go. Sapphire supposed Shell grows rather fond of the Pure Pearls she creates. <br/>Upon being released, the gem glowed and rose into the air where a protective hologram of a clamshell covered it as it shone brightly before the Pink Sapphire. <br/>"Please identify yourself." </p><p>"Sapphire." </p><p>"Greetings, Sapphire, please select customization options." </p><p>"The default settings, please." </p><p>"Understood, please stand by." The hologram flew around her before it gently landed on the ground and the clamshell clicked open and a Pearl slowly emerged from it, standing poise and gracefully. The Pearl slowly opened her eyes to take the first glance at her new master. She stepped off the hologram and it bursts into magic. The scent of seafoam and the sea wafted around the room.</p><p>She first smiled at Sapphire, not the fake and forced or polite smiles other gems gave her. It was genuine. Pearl was happy. <br/>The pearl then gently took her dress and spreads it out as she bowed low before her, her leg bent behind the other as she did so.</p><p>"How do you do~ <br/>My Precious Sapphire~<br/>Thank you for bringing me into the world~" She sang softly. Unlike the robotic memorized lines, this Pearl sang from deep gratitude. The Pearl gently took her hand as she kneeled in front of the Sapphire. <br/>"I am at your eternal service.<br/>Welcome to your new Pearl~" she sang before smiling at her master.</p><p>Sapphire gently pulled her hand back and covered her mouth, tears slowly fell from her exposed eye. <br/>Her Pearl's smile faded into a worried frown.<br/>"My Sapphire?" She spoke softly, "are you not satisfied with me?" </p><p>"No... No, it's not that." Sapphire wiped her tears away. "It's just... This is the first time... That someone touched me... Talked to me... Thanked me." She smiled happily before she hugged her Pearl, she always wanted to do this. She saw other Sapphires do it to each other in greeting but never with her. "I'm alone... No one looked at me genuinely like you did."</p><p>The Pearl was surprised but she smiled warmly and hugged her master back. <br/>"Then if it pleases you I shall do this to you whenever you need it." She says softly. "I am here now, I will never leave you, my Sapphire." The Pearl gently pulled away and wiped her tears away. "There. Tears do not suit you." She smiled.</p><p>"Oh. I almost forgot, the finishing touch." Sapphire says as she pulled something out from her gem. A thorn headpiece to keep her Pearl's hair for her. "Someone very precious to me gave me these... She taught me how to make more. So I made these for you. I... I know it's not as good as the headpieces available here... But you remind me so much of her." She says, looking at her Pearl's vibrant red hair. </p><p>Her Pearl stared at the headpiece before tearing up a bit. Now it was her turn to be happy. No other master would make* something for their Pearls, their servants. <br/>"I do not deserve this gift, My Sapphire." </p><p>"I insist... And it is also to show that you belong to me..." She points to the roses in her hair, "they go along with mine. So we'd both be unique together." Sapphire was told that Pearls love the sense of being owned. And the glint in her Pearl's eyes proved it. <br/>Her Pearl nodded and lowered her head, allowing her Sapphire to put it on for her and braided her hair before putting it in place with the thorny vine that, surprisingly, did not hurt her skin. Everything was soft like it will not harm the one who wears it. <br/>"There. That's perfect, isn't it?" </p><p>"Thank you... Thank you so much, my Sapphire." </p><p>Sapphire them turned to the large sphere on the ceiling that represents Shell's AI. She bowed to it, "thank you so much, Shell. Thank you for giving me my Pearl." </p><p>The AI took a moment, clearly not used to being thanked before it glowed and it spoke. <em>"I merely assisted you, Sapphire. You're the one who molded her. But please do take care of her."</em> She says softly as a mother would. </p><p>Sapphire nodded and looked at her Pearl before they left the room together. The Agate guards and the other nobles present inside the facility all looked at the Pure Pearl that had a rare hue. It's pink and a bit reddish! There's no Pearl that had that type of color before. They stood out like a sore thumb. But Sapphire did not care, she has someone who is like her. Different and special. </p><p>"Oh, and your name will be Velvet." She looked up at her new Pearl, "it suits your color and... I don't like calling you Pearl, you're more than that and clearly different from other Pearls." </p><p>Velvet now smiled and nodded, "very well, my Sapphire." Clearly, she prefers the name as well. </p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p><br/>"My Sapphire?" Velvet's voice brought her out of her daze.<br/>"There you are." </p><p>Sapphire gave her a confused look before clearing her throat, "I'm sorry?" </p><p>"I've been calling you for quite a while but you seem out of it. Would you like to rest?" </p><p>"Oh, no. No need, I'm fine. I was just reminiscing the time I first met you."</p><p>Velvet smiled, "it was the happiest first 5 minute moment of my life." She says softly before standing. "Are you sure you wish to go?" </p><p>"Yes, of course. Luna invited me, she insists I go. She seems quite fond of me... And she might be my only friend aside from you." Luna is a Black Tourmaline that had recently been created, one of the few colors of her kind. She is optimistic and very friendly especially towards her.  She often throws a ball to celebrate and get the nobles together. </p><p>"I am glad someone actually took the initiative to befriend you. They'll soon know how sweet you are." </p><p>"Oh hush." Sapphire giggled softly and straightened up her gown in front of the mirror. She took a deep breath in before leaving her palace with Velvet trailing behind her. <br/>Their carriage awaits them, it's made of vibrant pink crystalline. Awaiting her are 6 ruby guards.<br/>She walked past them and boarded her carriage with Velvet. <br/>The journey there was silent, per usual. They passed by a few blue colored carriages as they made their way to the illuminated mansion, black crystals and marble made up the entire home in spectacular architecture. </p><p>When her Carriage had parked itself the door was opened by her ruby guards and they all lined up waiting for her. <br/>She slowly stepped out but her heels slipped from the smooth crystal platform and she fell forward only to be caught by one of her ruby guards who was fast enough. She found herself in strong, warm arms. She looked up and blushed a bit, she never came this close to a ruby before. The one who caught her had a beautiful boyish look, she has messy hair and striking red eyes. <br/>"Are you okay, my Sapphire?" </p><p>"I... I'm fine. Forgive me." She blurts out as she was put down, Ruby kneeled to check on her feet to make sure she wasn't in pain and didn't break her heels when she fell. </p><p>Sapphire blushed more. No Ruby would go that far. Even her fellow Ruby companions were baffled. <br/>"Oi, Ruby! Don't get too touchy! Don't forget who she is!" </p><p>"Shut up. I'm only making sure she didn't hurt herself." Ruby said as she stood up and smiled at Sapphire and salted her, "forgive me for my boldness." </p><p>"N-nothing to forgive. I already predicted it." She lied and turned away from her to hide her blushing face. Damn, she's hot. Literally and metaphorically. She has strong muscles and a toned body that made Sapphire bite her lip. She always admired Rubies from afar, amazed at how strong they are despite their height. This Ruby is different from the others though, she has her gem on her left hand and she seemed more mature and responsible compared to her companions. </p><p>When they started walking again, Velvet leaned down as she whispered in concern, "are you certain you are okay?" </p><p>"I am, Velvet." She whispers back. When they arrived at the ball, the huge doors opened for them and the Ruby from earlier announced Sapphire's presence which made the guests stare in awe at her. <br/>Everyone flinched when a blur of black and white sped past everyone and hugged Sapphire. </p><p>"Sapphire! You came! Thank you for granting my wish." Luna smiled happily, giving her a dreamy smile. <br/>Luna had the appearance of a gothic lolita if anything and that's just being basic about her appearance. She's beautiful despite her monochrome hue and dark skin. She's enchanting. Her striking white eyes are what captivates most gems, dreamy and often times she looked like she's on a blissful cloud. </p><p>"Thank you for inviting me, Luna." Sapphire smiled, still getting used to her enthusiastic and ethereal personality.  </p><p>"I'm so glad to have you here, finally someone with a little more sense, most people here are snobbish ones." Luna pouts but regained her smile. "I see you have your Pearl with you. Hello Velvet~" She greets.<br/>It was almost creepy how Luna guessed Velvet's name the first time she met Sapphire, but Luna claimed that it was because of her unique color and that she looked... Sugary. She really is weird. In a good way of course. </p><p>"You can join my Pearl if you wish." She said to Velvet before looking down at Sapphire. "Please do enjoy yourself. I still have to communicate with the other nobles to be... 'Proper'." Luna rolled her eyes. "But I shall be back for you. We still have to converse about the stardust and gas puffét~" She says before running off once more. </p><p>"Puffét?" Velvet looked down at her master who giggled. "She means space clouds. She often names things oddly but that's one of the reasons she's amazing." Sapphire says and walks forth with her. 3 of her ruby guards stood by the door while the other three followed her. <br/>Things were going well so far until a group of Sapphires approached her, two blue and two yellow. Sneering. <br/>"Oh, here she is. The prima donna of the whole kingdom. Tell me, what is it like to kiss up to the Diamonds so they'd favor you?" A sapphire smirked.</p><p>Velvet frowned and stood in front of her master. "I'm afraid we will have to excuse ourselves."</p><p>"Stand down, Pearl. You're nothing but a servant, do not speak for your master. Is she too privileged to even speak to us?" </p><p>Sapphire is used to being frowned upon by her fellow Sapphires, she knew she'll never gain their acceptance, not when the Diamonds show their covet on her so openly. Jealousy is inevitable. But her patience has its limits.</p><p>"If a person decides not to listen to someone, not speaking to them is also included," Sapphire answers plainly before walking away, leaving the group of Sapphires bristling with anger. </p><p>"Pfft..." Ruby snorts a bit but covered it with fake coughs. Sapphire knew she found it rather entertaining, and honestly, so did she. She spent centuries enduring their snarky remarks and comments and false rumors they kept spreading about her. They're waiting for her to mess up so they can exploit it and the Diamonds will lose their favor on her and strip off her title. But she doubts that will happen. After all, she is the only Pink Sapphire ever created. Losing her would be tragic considering her impressive abilities. But she won't let them step on her this time. </p><p>"That was rather rude of you, my Sapphire." Velvet said yet her smile said otherwise. </p><p>"They have been rude to me for centuries... It's only fitting they know that I won't let them tarnish my reputation and public image." Sapphire says, catching the grin of amusement from Ruby. </p><p>"With all due respect, my Sapphire, I think you did the right thing. None of them can hold a candle to your beauty." Ruby spoke out. That was so bold of her. Sapphire blushed bright pink and giggled softly in response, "goodness, you're a flatterer, Ruby." </p><p>"I only speak the truth. And they know it, too." Ruby grins confidently. </p><p>Velvet gave a cheeky grin towards her master, laughing when Sapphire stepped on her foot. </p><p>When it was time to dance, Sapphire glanced at Ruby who retreated to her post by the wall, aligned with all the other rubies. She felt somewhat disappointed. Despite many duplicates of the soldier, Sapphire could tell her apart from the rest of them. For some reason, she had the urge to dance with her guard. </p><p>Velvet gently encouraged her to dance with the other nobles before standing with the other Pearls, maintaining a mirror posture of the others. <br/>She took a deep breath and slow danced with the other aristocrats. The music only allowed them to do a synchronized and almost limited way of dance. A number of steps and a number of beats are to be followed. Those who have danced a lot looked bored with the boring loop of the ball traditions or simply no expression at all<br/>She bowed with a Crystal who bowed back to her. She was about to leave the dancefloor when the huge and heavy chandelier above them fell and she's directly under it! <br/>She stared in horror, everything went slow motion. Her predictions all rushed to show her being shattered. She closed her eye to accept her fate when she felt warm arms around her. Air was knocked out of her chest and everything whizzed on by. She heard ringing, yells, and screams and the mixture of excitement from different gems.<br/>She held her throbbing head before she slowly sat up, for once, her prediction was wrong. She's alive! Alive and whole! How can that be? Her predictions we're never wrong. <br/>She felt a weight on top of her, so warm as well. It feels so good against her cold skin. <br/>She looked down and saw Ruby on top of her, panting a bit, remnants of flames still burned on her red skin as she slowly looked up to her. <br/>"Are... Are you okay, my Sapphire?" <br/>They're so close she could feel her breath on her lips. </p><p>"Yes." She says, she couldn't think, adrenaline coursed through her and she never felt more afraid, relieved, and happy at the same time. Relieved that she was alive and relieved that her Ruby is as well.<br/>For the first time, she was frozen in place. <br/>"I'm okay, are you-" Sapphire immediately noticed her arm was glitching and stretched out. "You're... You're cracked!" </p><p>"Oh, this? This is nothing really..." Ruby tried to reassure her but hissed when her arm glitched again. In the middle of her gem was a huge crack that made Sapphire sick just by looking at it. "I'm so... I'm so sorry..." </p><p>"It wasn't your fault, my Sapphire. And don't worry there are tons of me." Ruby grinned. When a low ranking gem gets cracked they are immediately shattered for they serve no further purpose once they are damaged. Only generals, high ranking soldiers, and gems have the privilege to be healed. <br/>That didn't bode well for Sapphire, she didn't want anyone being shattered for her sake.  </p><p>"I'm sorry..." She began to cry. Ruby gently wiped her tears away, "please don't cry." She says softly, hushing her. </p><p>Luna soon showed up, clearly alarmed and horrified. There were a couple of gems that he been shattered beneath the chandelier. <br/>"What in the stars happened?!" She looked around before rushing to her friend, "Sapphire, are you okay??" </p><p>"I'm fine, thanks to this Ruby." Sapphire says, "Luna, she's hurt." She says, "please help him."<br/>Ruby can't even salute properly without painfully glitching. </p><p>Luna leaned down to survey her gem, it's an awful crack. <br/>She gasped softly when an irksome cry came from the crowd as an Agate took hold of a struggling Sapphire, "unhand me!" It was the one who challenged Sapphire earlier. </p><p>"My Tourmaline, this Sapphire was the one who collapsed the chandelier! Many gems witnessed it and she's the mastermind of the attempted shattering of the precious Pink Sapphire." </p><p>Tourmaline's expression darkened as she stared at the screaming gem.<br/>"How could you do this to your fellow Sapphire?" </p><p>"She was never one of us, she <em>deserves</em> to be shattered!" She yelled. </p><p>"You have no right to decide that. What you did now is multiple murder. You killed two innocent gems and attempted murder on the only Sapphire Pink Diamond ever created and you seek to sully what remains of her legacy." Luna says, "seize her and send her to the Diamonds for trial. What she did is worthy of execution." She declares as her personal soldiers took the struggling and pleading gem away. </p><p>Sapphire never thought someone could hate her enough to attempt in killing her! She trembled but Ruby placed a warm hand on her and sent gentle warmth to calm her down. <br/>Luna turned back to them and kneeled down, facing the Ruby. "You saved my friend, you have my deepest gratitude." She said as she healed the crack on her gem, "I shall see to it that you get the reward you deserve by promoting you as head of the rubies, I'm sure the Diamonds would agree." She says softly before standing up and went to have her Quartz soldiers remove the chandelier and gather the unfortunate remains of the gems who were shattered.  </p><p>🌸</p><p><br/>The rubies took Sapphire back to her palace after that, deeming it well that she stay at home where she can be guarded well while they sort this out. <br/>The other five rubies had taken their post around the base of the tower while Ruby made sure Sapphire is secure in her room with Velvet. </p><p>"Thank you... For taking me home." Sapphire says softly. "And for saving me." </p><p>"You saved me as well, I suppose we're both even." Ruby grins, silently taking in the beautiful architecture of Sapphire's bedroom.<br/>Sapphire blushed brightly as she fiddled with her dress again, picking on the imaginary lint. <br/>"I had fun but... Haven't had the chance to dance properly." </p><p>Ruby arched a brow, "but you danced so well earlier, everyone watched you." </p><p>Sapphire gave a dry chuckle, "if you call that memorized synchronization a dance then you're still 'cracked'." </p><p>Ruby took a second to process the information before she barked out laughing. "I suppose I am." She looked at her gem on her left hand, fully healed, and whole. </p><p>"Well, let me show you. May I have this dance?" Sapphire says lightly, holding her hand out. She wasn't the one to be so bold but she knew her mind wouldn't let her be if she didn't do this. She knew she wanted to dance with Ruby from the start, she just didn't know why. </p><p>Ruby blushed bright red and began to heat up as she looked around the room, "m-me? My Sapphire, that's... I-I'm unfit to dance with you! I don't even know if-" She was silenced by a soft, cold finger against her lips, "ssshhhh... Hush. Just follow my lead." Sapphire whispered as she took Ruby's left hand with hers and her other hand on her shoulder, she began humming softly to her as she pulled her in. Both unsure but trusted each other. Ruby held her by her waist and did an experimental twirl, both grinning at each other before they started gliding around the room. <br/>Sapphire's soft hum is the most wonderful sound Ruby has ever heard. So steady and smooth. They just lost themselves into each other's hold, eyes locked as Velvet played the song of her mistress in her instrument. </p><p>They danced and spun around, nothing like the memorized and synchronized dances they are expected to do. This was free to do whatever you wish.<br/>Ruby twirled his Sapphire before she tossed her in the air and catching her again, earning a happy squeal and burst of giggles from the noble gem. </p><p>Velvet never felt happier, her Sapphire has always been so lonely and sad. To see her actually this happy and smiling genuinely made her feel pleasant, she never wanted her Sapphire to be sad again so she hoped this Ruby would continue making her happy. Rules and ethics be damned. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapphire had always dreamt of falling in love and being loved back. It was a concept someone special taught her. It was a wonderful feeling not everyone gets to have. She was told that when she felt it she must grasp and cherish it because love just doesn't come and go like stars in the skies, she must fight for it because it was a feeling no material thing can offer her. Pure jovial feeling that would last for all eternity. She didn't understand but she dreamt of understanding it. She wants it. Perhaps it's because of her color trait that makes her desire such feelings, or is it because of who created her? Was it a trait she inherited? </p><p>"You're in deep thought again, my Sapphire." Velvet says softly as she carried the item that her master purchased and stored it into her gem with ease. <br/>"Oh, nothing just... Thinking of my Diamond." Sapphire says softly, looking up at Velvet with a sad smile on her face. <br/>"I'm so sorry." Velvet says sadly, knowing how much her master adored the late monarch. According to her, the late Diamond was kind and very caring until she became weak due to an unknown illness that her Sapphire refused to tell her. </p><p>Sapphire walked quietly, browsing more of the precious metals and accessories available. Velvet stood by her until she saw a crying Ruby not far from them, clutching onto a broken brooch. The Pearl glanced down at her Sapphire who gave her a nod so she went ahead and approached the sobbing ruby guard whose gem is located on her navel area. </p><p>"There, there, why the tears?" She asks softly, looking down at her. <br/>The ruby looked up and gasped, immediately doing a salute to Pink Sapphire's Pearl. <br/>"E-Excuse my shameful presence," Ruby says after wiping her tears away. Velvet blinked before noticing the broken brooch in her hand, "are you looking for a replacement?" </p><p>"I... Yes. I accidentally broke it and my Morganite told me to go look for a replacement before the last cycle..." Tears filled her eyes once more. "But there's nothing like this in stock anymore. My Morganite will shatter me." She muffled her sobs behind her hands as she trembled in fear. </p><p>Velvet closed her eyes and looked back at her Sapphire before she drew out a brooch that is similar to the one the ruby is looking for, it was better because it had tiny crystals adorning the painite middle piece. It was something Sapphire gifted to her because the smaller gem does not fancy brooches very much, she knew it was just a coverup, an excuse so Sapphire could gift nice things to her Pearl that did not come from the Reef boutique shop.</p><p>"Here. You can take mine. It's quite similar to what you have, it should satisfy your master." </p><p>The ruby gasped in shock, "no!" She looked up at the taller gem, "I would never! I could never take such a thing from you." Ruby knew how expensive these were, only the elite and noble kind are able to get them. Painite jewels are very rare as it is. </p><p>Velvet smiled kindly and kneeled down in front of the Ruby guard, "take it. It would bring me distress if a kind gem gets shattered from an outrageous demand." She says and placed the accessory in her red hand, making the ruby guard blush a bit. <br/>Velvet opened her eyes and gazed into bright red one's, "do not say it is from me." She says before she got up and walked after her Sapphire who was pretending she hadn't noticed her Pearl was gone. </p><p>The ruby guard watched her leave before looking down at the brooch and couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. The Pearl saved her life. She only hoped she sees the red Pearl again. With the precious accessory in hand, she ran off to deliver it to her Morganite. </p><p>Velvet had her own blush on her face as she caught up to her Sapphire who had a shit-eating smirk on her face, "so, how'd it go?" </p><p>Velvet blushed brightly, "it went... Fine. I'm so sorry I gave the brooch you gave me away..."</p><p>"That is no matter, you saved a life. I'm so proud of you." Sapphire looked up, genuinely pleased, "see you introducing her to me next?" </p><p>"S-Sapphire!" Velvet covered her face as she blushed hard, making the small gem laugh as they walked off towards the carriage where Ruby stood. </p><p>Velvet decided on her revenge and purposefully tripped Sapphire, making the noble gem fall forward into Ruby's arms. </p><p>"Are you alright, my Sapphire?" Ruby asks as she held her, "didn't think you'd be missing me enough to fall for me immediately." The guard teased.</p><p>Sapphire glowed bright pink as she stuttered. </p><p>"Oh, she missed you alright. She's been talking nonstop about you." Velvet says to Ruby who hummed, "that so? I'm flattered." Ruby gently tucked the pink hair from Sapphire's face before helping her into the carriage. </p><p>The young aristocrat gem blushed the whole way back while her Pearl had a cat smirk on her face. <br/>"What's wrong, my Sapphire? Is Ruby too hot?" <br/>Velvet laughed when Sapphire froze her entire nose and hissed at her to shit up before Ruby could hear them. Totally worth it.</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p><p>Ruby had been assigned as Sapphire's official guard, she's never parted from the aristocrat gem, always accompanying her, sometimes joining her whenever Sapphire needs more company. This Sapphire is different from the other noble gems, she's down to earth, funny and adorable to tease. Ruby was surprised how Velvet treats Sapphire as equals once they're behind closed doors and Sapphire does the same to her pearl. Ruby could see her for who she really is. She never once abused her power as a noble and being the Diamond's favorite clairvoyant gem. It took a while before Ruby could be fully comfortable enough around her to address her as Sapphire, which made the pink gem happy. She claimed that titles shouldn't be used within walls where no rules can reach them. <br/>What captured Ruby the most is how whenever she laughs it brings the guard so much joy. Sapphire is a funny and very talkative gem and Ruby found herself listening to her stories all day until the guard needed to leave to make her reports.  Sapphire slowly opened up to her as well, placing her trust in Ruby enough to tell her about herself, her past, and even her Diamond. It was her secret that she never told anyone aside from Velvet. </p><p>"Why are you telling me such things. Aren't you afraid I would tell others?" Ruby asks one time, watching Sapphire lean against her plush couch. <br/>"No..." Sapphire says, gazing at her crystal chandelier. "Because I trust you. And if you tell anyone then it would be my fault. Besides..." She turned to look at her, her smile sweet and true. "I know you'd never do such a thing." </p><p>Ruby blushed hard, she loves seeing her smile, hearing her voice, when she sings, when she cries, when she's sad. She loves it all. Heck, she even saw her when she's furious, burning the entire room with frozen fire. The flames itself are a bright blue that is so cold to the touch. She has a different power compared to other Sapphires. The young noble gem always told her it was because her creator was special and unique.</p><p>They often danced together, twirling and laughing, singing and dipping. Ruby doesn't have a nice voice but Sapphire always seemed eager to listen to her, blushing and smiling. Ruby didn't know what this odd feeling was but it felt pleasant. She never wanted it to end. She doesn't think she even could. And something told her that her ward felt the same. <br/>So now, here they are, slow dancing into the night, chests pressed together, eyes locked as they slowly glided around the room. Not following any rhythm or precise number steps. Just doing what felt right.</p><p>Sapphire moved her arms around Ruby's neck, pulling herself closer, their breaths touching each other's lips as their steps slowed down. Sapphire's hand slowly trailed down to Ruby's chest where her heart would be if she were human.  <br/>They both leaned in at the same time, their lips touching slightly before it became soft kisses. Both of them were nervous but they followed each other's lead and it soon turned into deep and passionate kissing. It felt so good. So right. Sapphire felt like her chest would burst from pure joy. They pushed into each other, not noticing that they began to glow and slowly fused together. </p><p>When they opened their eyes they were confused why they were no longer staring at someone- her. Where is she? Where are they? <br/>The fusion gasped in horror when she looked at her mix colored arms and legs before touching her face. </p><p>"W-what? What... What is this...?" She gasped to herself before she rushed to the mirror and yelped in fear. "What happened?"</p><p>"Oh no- no no no no no no. This... This can't be...!" </p><p>"My Sapphire is everything all-" Velvet gasped upon seeing the tall fusion. A mixture of her Sapphire and the Ruby guard. <br/>"M-my Sapphire? Where...??" She looked around the room before looking back at the fusion. A fusion between different gems is so unheard of! Not to mention illegal. <br/>"Who... who are you...?" </p><p>The fusion stared at Velvet in fear and shock. <br/>"Velvet..." They both soon unfused, Sapphire was weak since it was her first time entering a fusion. Sapphires were never meant to fuse. Only quartz and guard gems do that. <br/>While Ruby was trembling. She had committed a sin and her Sapphire will be punished as well. <br/>Velvet helped Sapphire up as the pink gem reached out to Ruby, "Ruby... Wait..." </p><p>The guard flinched and moved away from her touch, how could she do this to her Sapphire? If anyone deserved to be shattered it was Ruby. <br/>She got up and bolted out of the room.</p><p>"Ruby!!" Sapphire called out, feeling her heartbreak when the gem ran off. She hugged her Pearl who consoled her. This was the first time for both gems; Sapphire's first time fusing and Ruby's first time feeling that she was really a part of something. That she isn't in a fusion alone. She's a part of someone that mixed so well that created something new. What was it? <br/>Ruby needed to clear her head, one of the things she didn't understand is why the Diamond who created Pink Sapphire was Red. No one knows of a Red Diamond in the Diamond authority. So why is there one in Sapphire's memories?</p><p>🌸</p><p> </p><p>🌹</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"How <strong>dare</strong> you run from us! Do you have any idea what you just did?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I didn't mean to!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why can't you think of the consequences of your actions?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're a disgrace to the balance and the perfect order of my empire. I regret not shattering you when you were created." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I... I know... I'm sorry..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go back to your tower. It seems regular disciplinary measures aren't enough anymore. Perhaps we could make it more... Excruciating." A sadistic smirk pulled on her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Please! Don't! Please!" Stevan cried as he tried to avoid the large hands grabbing him. "I'll be good! I promise!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How dare you defy us?" A sorrowful voice said. "You, who is a defect... You bring nothing but sorrow to us." The voice began to cry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look what you did!" A strong hand grabbed Stevan who was apologizing profusely, tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, please... Please don't. I'll be good. I promise. I'll be good. Please please please please please please please!" His plea went to deaf ears as fingers grasped him on the sides of his head. He gasped in horror on what they were about to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please! Yellow don't-" </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>'SNAP' </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The awful sound of something being crushed and broken filled his ears as his head hung limply from his shoulder. He couldn't feel anything and he can't move. Pain filled his whole body and gem, it was excruciating. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You deserve this." Was what he heard before everything went black.</em>
</p><p><br/>"AAAAGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Stevan screamed bloody murder as he sat up from his bed, drenched in a cold sweat as he gripped his heavy duvet, kicking them off as if they were the hands that were trying to suffocate and kill him. He had that dream again. Those vivid dreams that felt so real and filled him with terror. What were those? They felt like it was a part of his life which is absurd because he never experienced something surreal like that in real life. Perhaps he should cut back on anime and horror movies. The one's in his dreams were Titans compared to him, that alone is scary. They're always upset at him or jovial whenever he was suffering through some form of punishment that they place upon him for something he may or may not have committed.</p><p>He immediately grabbed his notebook from his nightstand and wrote his memory down before they slip away, it was those types of dreams where you remember everything so precisely when you're in the scenario but when you wale up you either forget about it immediately or it slowly drains from you. Stevan had been keeping a record of all his dreams in a notebook for him to analyze at a later date. He believed they meant something, may it be significant or not, they're there for a reason. Dreams held many meanings to them but none of those gave him the satisfaction of what they REALLY meant.<br/>His left hand shook as he wrote the detail down while it was still fresh, he can't miss anything out. Night terrors are normal to him ever since he was at the age of 15, beside his previous abuse from his mother, these awful dreams kept coming back over and over. Large hands and voices of women that he hadn't heard before. But in the dreams, he seemed to know them. This recurring thing is the reason why he has awful bags under his eyes, giving him a hollow, frail, and depressed look. The lack of proper sleep does not help his health.</p><p>His hand went to his throat as he breathed deeply, the hands broke his neck this time. The last time was he was literally crushed by a huge foot.  Fear still coursed through him, he could feel the adrenaline pumping, until he felt warm arms around his midriff. <br/>Soft lips pressed on the side of his neck and nap, kissing his pulse there. <br/><em>"I'm here Stevan, shhh, you're okay. You're safe."</em> His gem whispered to him. It's so weird how hearing his own voice brings him comfort. Has he really lost it? </p><p>"They... The hands... They broke my neck and head..." He forced out as he took in deep breaths to calm himself down. Orion rubbed gentle circles on his tummy. <em>"You're fine. Nothing will harm you, I'm here."</em> His bright red hand went up to Stevan's throat and gently wrapped around it. Stevan gave a choked gasp at the light touches and how Orion gave his neck soft kisses as if making him feel that he's really okay, that he is alive. If anyone knew about the awful night terrors it was his gem. His gem had always comforted him all those years whenever he woke up screaming. His gem is always the first one to give him warmth and comfort and whispers of reassurance before Pearl barges into his room to check on him. That was way before Stevan found out his gem is alive and his gem being aware of his own existence as his own separate being. </p><p>He leaned into his gem more, slowly calming down. "They're getting worse..." He whispers. </p><p>
  <em>"I know."</em>
</p><p>"I wish they'd go away." </p><p><em>"I do, too.</em>" If Orion could take all the nightmares and pain away from his human he would do it in a heartbeat. He pressed kisses on his pulse up to the side of Stevan's jaw. The kissing became a comfort mechanism for both parties, although it was usually Orion doing it since Stevan is still embarrassed and nervous in initiating. They never kissed on the lips because that'd be weird and only lovers do that. </p><p>What are they really? They're a fusion of both gem and human and every fusion symbolizes the relationship and trust between gems. Sure he trusts Orion but what do they really have? Stevan blushed. It's so weird how he thinks of this so seriously when obviously... There's nothing. They don't have anything. They're two halves of a whole person. That's all there is to it. Both never really thought of exploring more of their newfound independence. </p><p>He looked over when he saw Orion crawl out of bed and went downstairs. He didn't question it because the gem is back less than 3 minutes later with a mug of tea, his red hands held the mug as he slowly warmed the water up enough to brew the chamomile tea inside before handing it over to the shaking human. </p><p>Stevan drank the tea quietly and sat there for a while, both of them listening to the soft songs of the crickets and the distance ambiance of the waves climbing up the shore before being pulled back and rising once more. <br/>He leaned against his gem when Orion came back to his spot beside him and gave him his silent support. Stevan had already forgotten about the dream a while ago, he's just clinging on the remnants of the nightmare that haunted him earlier. Orion always knew just what to do to calm him down or comfort him. Orion didn't need to ask what it was about. He knows. He knows the huge hands are the main fuel of their nightmares, getting killed every time or left alone to cry in a lonely tower, saying awful words of hate and resentment. </p><p>"I don't understand why I keep having those dreams..." </p><p>His gem gave a quiet nod as they both held their hands together. Ever since they've been infused they were more touch starved than ever, finding the right amount of affection with each other. They knew what the other needed. Stevan's heart sped up and pumped harder, he knows it's no longer from fear but from something else. What it is, he doesn't know. <br/>He finished his tea and laid back down, his head on Orion's chest as he gently ran his fingers through the fabric of his light material clothes, earning a soft groan from his gem. Orion buried his nose in his human's hair, loving the scent of his lavender shampoo on him. The red gem always had this distinct smell of fresh roses, morning dew, and raw alpha-like scent. It's weird but Stevan found it very pleasing, the scent meant for him. Just him. He didn't know when or how but he fell asleep and woke up with the sun shining on his face and the smell of scrambled eggs from the door that is left slightly ajar. <br/>He sat up and stretched, yawning softly before drinking from the water bottle that he keeps beside his bed. <br/>He stayed there for a few minutes before he got up and went to do his morning rituals.</p><p><br/>After he got dressed for the day, he made his bed before going downstairs to see his gem putting food on the plate, it became a mundane thing for them, a part of him wished that Kevin had thought of pulling his gem out a long time ago. It was awful to wish for something that almost killed him but ever since Orion arrived Stevan was able to reconnect with his friends and even have genuine fun with them, night terrors no longer keep him up awake for the remainder of the night because Orion is there to make it all fate away. He blushed a bit as he took his seat after making his tea and ate his breakfast after thanking his gem. He owes him a lot.  He really wished he could repay him, he tried asking the hem what he would like to do, he would always respond whatever Stevan felt like doing he'll be happy to do it as well.</p><p><br/>So for today, Stevan sat in his room, secretly painting his gem who is on his bed, reading a book. His gem loves reading that's for sure. He looked at his painting and sighs a bit, for anyone else it was beautiful but for him, it wasn't. It's like there's something missing or he's not fully satisfied with it.</p><p>
  <em>"Stevan." </em>
</p><p>"Yes, Ori?"</p><p><em>"Why haven't we kissed on the lips before?"</em> Orion looked up from his book to see his human choking on his own spit with a bright red face, "w-what?? Why... Why should we??"</p><p>
  <em>"Why shouldn't we?" </em>
</p><p>"You only kiss someone you love." </p><p>
  <em>"I love you." </em>
</p><p>"No, you don't- wait really?" </p><p>
  <em>"Yes." </em>
</p><p>"Look, kissing is only done with someone you love like a lover, not like family." Stevan didn't know why he's hurt by his own words. <br/>The gem stared at him before looking back down at his book, not responding any further. <br/>The silence was choking Stevan, it's so awkward and the tension is making the human go uneasy. </p><p>"Why... Why did you ask?" </p><p><em>"No reason,"</em> Orion says before closing the book once he finished it and leaned back against the pillows. <em>"Just wondering. People in books always kiss each other when they love each other or when they find someone attractive." </em></p><p>"It doesn't always work that way." </p><p><em>"No... It doesn't."</em> His bright red eyes rolled up to look at him.<em> "I know you're afraid." </em></p><p>Stevan tensed. <br/>"What gave you that crazy thought?" </p><p><em>"I know you, Stevan. I know everything about you. Where you like to be kissed, to be held, to be touched, to be intertwined."</em> Orion got up from the bed and placed his hand on the wall beside Stevan's head. <em>"I know it but I don't understand. Why are you so afraid of me loving you?" </em></p><p>"I..." Stevan moved away from him, "it's... It's complicated and it's not right." </p><p>
  <em>"Why?" </em>
</p><p>"Well because we're two halves of a whole!"</p><p><em>"You just said we're two different people now you say we're the same."</em> Orion leaned into him, <em>"which is it?" </em></p><p>"I..." Stevan frowned and pushed his chest away. "It's complicated and it's not right! You shouldn't love someone like me! Everyone gets hurt. Everyone always leaves. I don't deserve it."</p><p><em>"You know I won't leave you Stevan."</em> His gem said patiently. <em>"You know I'll love you no matter what." </em></p><p>"Well, I don't want you to love me!" He screamed. He regretted ever saying it because the flash of hurt filled Orion's usually stoic features tore him up. Then everything slowly started to grow dark.<br/>"No... No wait, Ori, wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I don't! I'm so sorry!" He screamed in the dark until a pair of huge white eyes opened and stared down at him. Silver pupils boring into his soul.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" He screamed as he sat up, clutching his chest. It was mid-afternoon, cool and cloudy, perfect for naps. It was a nightmare. Why is everything so fuzzy? He held his head and found Orion beside him, reading the same book. </p><p>"Ori I had the craziest dream..." </p><p>
  <em>"Yes?"</em>
</p><p>"Yeah! It was so bizarre! You told me we should kiss and that you love me! Isn't that so weird??" He laughs softly, not noticing the frown forming on his gem's features while staring at the open book. </p><p><em>"Is it really?"</em> He asks before he got up and opened the balcony door and leaped off the ledge and trudged through the sand towards the beach. Leaving his human dumbfounded on the bed. It was a dream, what is Ori angry about? <br/>He wasn't sure, but why does he feel so... Small? Something that hurts deep in his heart. Like it was being ripped open along with burning anger. Is this his? Or is this Orion's? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Push and pull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Soft voices came from somewhere so near yet somehow out of reach. It was warm and he felt safe. Safer than he ever felt before. It was so vivid, more like a memory. A memory 160 years ago. A memory he will surely forget once he wakes up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Look at my little man. All happy and giggly."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He knows that voice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You'll grow up big and strong. You're the greatest blessing I ever had. I promise I'll protect you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who is it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Just like how she would have wanted."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You look so much like your mother."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's a lie. He and Pearl looked nothing alike. Pearl used to hate it whenever Stevan said that they're alike, she would throw a fit and tell him that it's not true and that they are NOTHING alike. She used to hate him. He didn't know why or what he did wrong to warrant awful treatment. The first 20 years of his life on earth was difficult with Pearl being so strict and cold towards him, often resorting to violence during one of her 'off' days. Then she would always reboot whenever there's a serious confrontation between them just so she gets away with it. And Stevan learned NOT to anger her the hard way.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"She loved you, Steven. More than anything in the world." The man whispers. Stevan felt warm once again. Safe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lies. Those were lies.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He could see glimpses of the man's face but it's all blurry. But he knows for a fact that the man always smiled at him. Grinning. Nothing but pure love and joy. Yet sometimes, Stevan could hear the sadness in his voice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Steven!!" There it is. The sudden screams filled his head, it's like he's right there. Chaos and cries echo in the air. It's deafening. He could see it. Blurry silhouettes of yellow and blue that towered over normal people, they're like titans! And then suddenly a flash of white wrapped around him until he saw red. Red all over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Steven... Please... Live...!" The voice said between liquid gurgles as if he's being choked with liquid.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You can't get away from us, Red." A sweet voice filled with malice says. He felt like he was falling. Down an endless void. And within a moment, an image of a red-headed woman flashed before his eyes, it was as if he was standing in front of a huge mirror and the woman was his reflection. The woman wore a beautiful red dress yet bore no jewelry. Only thorny vines and everlasting red roses served as her crown and accessory. She held no smile for she was miserable, wishing to be heard, to be seen, to be noticed, to be loved. But nothing. She was given nothing but pain, resentment, and melancholy. From here her rage grew to the point Stevan could feel himself choking from its intensity. His skin crawled, the fire burned under his flesh, consuming him. His heart hurts from keeping it all inside knowing he/she would never be allowed to do anything to ease the pain from being a dreadful mistake.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Stevan gasped awake from his dream, tears welled in his eyes. These dreams were becoming more frequent and it hardly gave him rest as of late. He rubbed his weary eyes and glanced at the clock; 3:46 AM, far too early for him to be awake. He turned to his side and he found himself in the arms of his gem.</p><p>He hasn't spoken with Orion ever since that day and it has already been a week, how long does Orion intend to keep his grudge over something Stevan did not understand? Stevan didn't know what he did wrong, he only spoke his mind. Did he offend the red gem in some way?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sleep. You only got 4 hours of rest. You need four and a half more." His gem said without opening his eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stevan swallowed, he hasn't heard Red talk this much the previous week, often nodding silently or giving him glares as a response whenever he would ask the gem something. Even the times when Stevan recharges on him he would no longer press the soft sweet kisses on his head or whisper words of love to him. Nothing. It felt cold and lonely and Stevan realized that he felt more alone than before. Perhaps it's because his gem is not inside him to comfort him anymore, or because he felt disconnected from him, or perhaps it's the guilt that weighed him down so much. Guilt that he never meant to hurt his gem, yet he did, when all this time Orion was the one who cared for and protected him. Loved him.</p><p>Love... It was something he was afraid of.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <strong><em>You deserve this</em>.</strong> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>It was <em>wrong</em>... They're the same person. But they're not at the same time. It's an anomaly in logic and rationality. Orion told him his purpose was to protect and care for him.</p><p> </p><p>You're so ungrateful. After everything he did for you you easily shoved him away. You're nothing but a dirty user.</p><p> </p><p>He cried silently and flinched a bit when he felt warm thumbs wiping the tears away followed by soft kisses on his forehead. He missed this so much. Before he could open his mouth to speak, his gem started humming softly to him, crooning him to sleep.</p><p>He tucked his head against the crook of Orion's warm throat and hugged him, feeling the bump of their gem between them, poking at his buttonless stomach as they curled into each other, fitting perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. He wished he could apologize to him but he didn't know how or where to start and it scared him to think that his gem would never speak to him again.</p><p> </p><p>🌹🌺</p><p> </p><p>"Stevie? Hey, Stevie!" A voice snapped the teen out of his daze as he looked over to the woman who stood near him with her easel.</p><p>"You okay, darling? You've been zoning out for a while."</p><p> </p><p>"... No." The boy admitted with a defeated sigh. "I'm tired, I haven't been getting enough sleep lately..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the nightmares, isn't it?" Vidalia said as she looked at the shelf where Stevan's previous paintings are propped up to dry. Often dark, heavy, and just filled with negative energy. "They must be terrifying if you kept on painting them over and over."</p><p> </p><p>"It's different every time... Like... The creativity of the horrid visions never ends. There's always something new with the same outcomes..." Stevan looked down at his brushes and palette, squeezing a drop of paint then mixed it with the others to form a darker color.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to speak to a therapist about these dreams, Stevie. I am worried about you." The woman said sadly. Of course, she worries. Almost everyone in Beach City does. Just shows that they do care. And yes, Stevan is very grateful to have amazing people around him but they shouldn't worry about someone like him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em> <strong>I don't deserve their concern.</strong> </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>At the deepest pits of his stomach, he suddenly regrets taking his art lessons today. He wants nothing more than to crawl into his bed and remain there for the week. But if he does that then he'll be stuck with Orion who is still giving him the silent treatment.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"You and my son say that but you're not." She sat down on a stool that groaned under her weight. "So what's been troubling you?"</p><p> </p><p>Stevan doubts she could help, but Vidalia had welcomed him with open arms in her family ever since he saved her eldest son, Sour Cream, from being hit by a swerving truck. She banned him from using headphones and earphones ever since. She has this vibe to her that made him trust her, she's kind and understands boundaries and diversity. She's the one who took in his weird genetics easily other than Priyanka and Connie.</p><p> </p><p>Stevan sighed and dropped his brushes in a stained jar. "My gem is upset at me..." He says as he ran his hand through his unruly curls.</p><p>"Ah, you mean your other half." She nods, dropping her brushes in the jar as well to listen to him rant.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. And no. We're nothing alike, Vidalia! But at the same time, we are. It's weird. Anyway, he confessed that he loves me," he says, not noticing how Vidalia tensed. "And of course I told him no! I mean, it's crazy! He shouldn't be feeling that way to me." He looked down at the empty tubes of paint by his feet. "Ever since then he was just cold... I mean, he still takes care of me like he always does but he's not talking to me anymore and it... It scares me." He hugged himself, he feels more alone now than ever now that they're unfused.</p><p> </p><p>Vidalia didn't say anything as she picked up the jar and went to her old sink and started washing out the brushes they used. Stevan is even more anxious with her silence.</p><p>"You've always been a difficult one, Stevan. She started. "You punish yourself too much for things you don't understand or don't want to accept. Like, for instance, how you do not wish people to love you because you deem yourself worthless yet deep down you craved their attention and affection. You want love but you're afraid to accept it. You're just waiting for the time they find out the real you and start hating you, as they should."</p><p> </p><p>Stevan bit his lip, those struck home more than he'd like to admit, he feels annoyed knowing she was right about all of the things she said.</p><p>"But no matter what you do that won't change anything. People love you and care for you. Friends and family, you need them in life. You're not alone as you might think you are, you just push them away to save them from disappointment and to spare yourself from the pain that comes with losing them." She turned to him and crouched down in front of him. "This." She points to his heart, "is filled with love, too much that you easily give them away and they end up hurting you. Now you're afraid of it. You help people deal with their problems but you never regarded yourself." She looked into his dark chocolate eyes. "You don't love yourself." She concludes.</p><p> </p><p>Stevan was at loss for words. How can he even love himself when he doesn't know how or why he should do so. People don't know the real him and when they do they'll also realize he wasn't deserving of their affection.</p><p>"People have many sides that make up who they are, Stevan. You are a perfect physical example of it. You are unfused with your gem that makes two separate personalities. Your other half is the side of you that protects you and tries desperately to love you and make you see your worth, while you are the side that does not believe it and continuously push the other away and fall in the downward spiral of self-hatred." Sadness filled her amber eyes. "I do not know what happened to you or what you've been through... But do not blame yourself for whatever happened. People make mistakes and it is normal, others run away from it while the best ones take responsibility for it." She stood up and puts her hands on her hips.</p><p>"I made a mistake when I was 17 and had a child so early on. I didn't know what to do. My parents disowned me..." She said bitterly. "If it wasn't for my grandparents who gave me the house before they died I would be homeless or would have lost my mind." She rubbed her calloused hands together as she recalled her past hardships.</p><p>"Sour Cream was a mistake and I planned to give him up on foster care but... The moment I laid eyes on him my world was complete. I then realized I had to protect him, that he is not some kind of animal that will be given away in hopes for a better future, it was my doing he was here and it is my responsibility to raise him. Give him all the love and things I could never have when I was young." She grins. "I made a choice and I never regretted it. I love my boys, they're my life."</p><p> </p><p>Stevan stared at her, a part of him envied Sour Cream while a part of him looked back to Pearl. She tried hard to raise him and make up for what she did and he knew she was trying. He loves her for that. But a part of him still hated her and wanted to confront her about it, but as time goes on the issue is just swept under the rug and forgotten.</p><p>"You're family too, Stevan." She spoke softly at him. "Talk to him and try to make up, if you need another break you can always come here. I'm sure Sour Cream would love to have you for a sleepover." She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Stevan gave a half-smile, "maybe... Say hello to the baby for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p>🌹🌺</p><p> </p><p>Orion stood beside Pearl's bed, watching her still in a press of a reboot. It's been a month and a half and she's still not back, does she <strong>not</strong> care about what happens to Stevan at all?!</p><p>Anger filled his gem as he reached out and grabbed her gem, the way she did when Stevan was a toddler and pressed his fingers down. It's so easy to break a stupid Pearl. How he would revel in the sight of her shards on the ground. Useless. Pathetic. Weak. Defective. Traitor.</p><p>He was about to pull out the gem when he heard a nice behind him.</p><p>"It's not nice to touch someone else's gem."</p><p> </p><p>He whirled around and saw Stevan by the door, the human tensed under his sharp gaze. He's luminescent in the dark bedroom which made it creepier how his sharp diamond eyes bore into you like a predator.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're home early."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I took a half-day from Vidalia's class... Wasn't feeling it today."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I see..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Can... Can we talk...?" Stevan fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Please?"</p><p> </p><p>Orion stared at him before nodding and followed him out of the room, casting a withering glare over his shoulder at the unconscious Pearl before he left.</p><p>They sat in the living room as Stevan tucked his legs under his shirt, curling up as he tried to find words to start up a conversation. He chewed on his lip before giving a breath, "I'm sorry."</p><p>Orion glanced down at him, not sure what he meant or why he's even apologizing.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for... For offending you or even hurting you with my words from that night. I just... I got so overwhelmed. You don't just say you love someone like that." He looked at his toes as he began peeling the skin from his lower lip with his fingers. "I meant to apologize but... You were acting so distant from me and... Well... I didn't know what to do."</p><p> </p><p>Orion silently nods, accepting the human's apology immediately, what else was he going to do?</p><p>"I suppose I just... Didn't know why you would love me."</p><p> </p><p><em>"Love is a foreign variable in my system that I also do not fully understand..."</em> Orion confessed. <em>"But that is my purpose. The times when you struggled when we were younger it was my duty to protect you and give you comfort." Forgive me if that is somehow making you uncomfortable."</em></p><p> </p><p>"But... Love doesn't work like that... It's not out of duty or purpose. You have to understand that it's something more than that." Stevan explained but the look of confusion on his gem proved that he does not comprehend what he is saying. One part feels emotions but is afraid to love while the other feels love yet does not understand what it is. What a perfect contradiction.</p><p>Stevan started explaining to him how to love is different depending on the person they are with. It could be parental, familial, maternal, paternal, friendship, romantic, or even simply platonic. The more he explained the more bored his gem looked as he took in the data into account.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I don't see why it would matter or why it needs a label. I know it in my gem that I love you above all else."</em> He tilts his head to the side. <em>"It is you who do not love me."</em></p><p> </p><p>Stevan was shocked, "w-what...?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm with you for 160 years. I know you blame our gem- me- for being the reason why you cannot fit in and why we have to move around too much. You stand out in the wrong way and humans hate you for it."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ori! That's... That's not true-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It <span class="u">is</span>."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I only said those stuff because I was angry and in the heat of the moment I... I never meant them!"</p><p> </p><p>Orion had a wave of disbelief knowing full well it was true.</p><p><em>"You could never love yourself, or at least, the half that reminds you so much of why your mother hates you."</em> He deadpans. Stevan had gone white, colors drained from his features as he sobbed silently. He really is awful, isn't he? A soft kiss pressed on his forehead as the familiar warm touch held his cheeks, <em>"Don't cry. I do not expect you to love me, I never did. Just let me take care of you, please."</em> He leaned their foreheads together. <em>"I'll just keep showing you until you can no longer take it and just give in."</em> He hugged him close and strokes his hair, hushing his soft cries.</p><p> </p><p>"But... I'm not worth it... I'm not..." He sobbed out.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You are... To me you are."</em> He says softly.</p><p> </p><p>That night, both boys are in the room, Orion glowed the dull red color as he held his human in bed. He pressed soft kisses on his head and face, hands gently stroking but never straying too far. Stevan couldn't find it in himself to love again, so soon after a breakup. He was scared. Scared to fully give his heart to someone else who might break it once more, he is also afraid to hurt people. Like what he did to Lars and Connie. He still regrets it to this day.</p><p>Warm hands stroked his hair and back as a soft hum came from his gem, the soft vibrations calming him down enough to not think about the dreadful memories.</p><p>He looked up into the bright red eyes of his gem who stared right back at him, the constant warmth kept the cold from chilling Stevan to the bone. He didn't even have to turn the heater all the way up because of him.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Sleep,"</em> Orion whispers and gently pressed a kiss on his forehead, giving his human energy from the reserves that he has. Soon enough he'll be able to have a physical form and he'll be able to sustain the magic and regular regeneration. But that also means he'll have to fuse back with Stevan. That's good, right? Stevan would no longer be burdened with his constant need to recharge on him. But will he be alright? Will Orion be the same?</p><p>For some reason... The thought of disappearing scares Orion. But that's not right, he shouldn't feel these strange feelings. It's an anomaly and an uncalculated variable. He'll have to do a thorough diagnostic check on his system once Stevan shuts down. Which didn't take long since the calm and steady breathing of his human filled his ears, he looked down and watched him sleep, muscles heavy and heart rate at an acceptable rhythm. He stored the data before undergoing the scanning process which takes a bit of time, that is because he doesn't have a physical body yet.</p><p>He inspected the results and was baffled to see that there's nothing wrong with him, everything is working perfectly fine. So what's causing him to feel this? Is it Stevan? Did his human leave some kind of undetectable virus in him? He narrowed his eyes at the strange probability. Perhaps not, that would be absurd. His human would never harm him, just as he would never harm him. That is his purpose after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🌹</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stevan was like a zombie one morning, he doesn't know why but he felt drained. Perhaps it is because he's heading back to school for the day. He can't just drop out like that, he has to at least complete the semester since he was already done half of it, it would be a waste to throw away his exemplary marks.</p><p>He chewed on his spoon while staring at his bowl of cereal, it was one of Orion's off days, meaning Stevan doesn't let him cook breakfast because he'd rather eat cereal and other meals that can easily be prepared within two minutes. Like toaster waffles, much to the dismay of his mother hen of a gem.</p><p> </p><p>"Ori, stop scanning me, it's weird." He groaned, scrubbing his tired eyes.</p><p>"Eating fruit loops and honey stars won't ruin my 'balanced diet'." He lazily made a gesture. He smirked upon seeing the disapproving glare of his gem.</p><p> </p><p>A bright light suddenly blinded him, his gem engulfed in it as his form shifted for a moment before the light dissipated. He dropped his spoon in his bowl with a loud clang.</p><p>"What the heck happened??"</p><p> </p><p><em>"It appears I have completed my premature form and created my physical light body,"</em> Orion says as he looked at his hands. He is no longer glowing from pure magic energy, he's an exact carbon copy of Stevan now, only variant shades of red to tell them both apart.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not glowing anymore!" Stevan got off of his seat and approached the stoic gem. "Wow... You're like a red version of me!"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Oh? I didn't know."</em> Orion rolls his eyes. He's a bit more sassy and sarcastic than his human counterpart that's for sure.</p><p>Stevan ignores that and circled him, "wow..."</p><p>Orion felt somewhat nervous under his scrutinizing gaze, anxiously awaiting what sort of judgment he'll give. "It's so uncanny... You look exactly like me."</p><p> </p><p>The Diamond couldn't suppress the roll of his eyes, <em>"no shit."</em></p><p> </p><p>"We need something to help people tell us apart," Stevan says as he rummaged around his house for something. Orion glared hard at him, is he honestly this stupid? People aren't blind. They could perfectly see the difference between them given how one of them is red and the other isn't. Then it clicked to him that Stevan was currently color blind. Literally. He forgot that while infused his human could not tell colors given that all Stevan can see is monochrome hue. No wonder he thought he needed something for people to tell them apart. He kept his mouth shut as Stevan sat him down and brushed the bangs aside so it would not obscure his right peripheral vision.</p><p>"Leave the edginess vibe to me," Stevan says as he kept it in place with a bright blue clip, not that he knew what color it was. "There. Now, clothes." He says as he fished one of the magazines from the coffee table and browsed through the pictures with his gem.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Is this truly necessary, Stevan? I fail to comprehend the reason for this trouble."  </em>He asks as he watched Stevan flip through the pages. There's quite a lot to choose from the catalogue.</p><p>"Yes." He answers simply, "even twins do something for people to tell them apart."</p><p> </p><p>Orion wanted to point out that they're not twins before the magazine was shoved to his face. "Here! Let's try something simple!" He says, happily pointing to the jacket style that is long, resting above his knee. It looks some kind of winter coat with faux fur. He narrowed his eyes at it before looking back at his eager human. <em>"If that is what you wish."</em> He says with a defeated sigh. He then began to glow and altered his form to satisfy his human. <br/>Unlike Stevan, he now wore the long jacket, exact copy of the one in the magazine. It is the same color with Stevan's own jacket. Instead of shorts, he wore long pants that had sports a white stripe to the side and crocs. His hair slightly messy and more pointy compared to Stevan's mess of curls. His sharp expression deemed him unapproachable, which he really is.<em> "Remind me once more why I need to dress up?" </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Because we are going to school." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"I was under the impression that you are no longer attending that human facility of education." </em>
</p><p>"I don't plan to, but apparently I can't just drop out like that. The principal told me to at least finish this sem, I only have two months of it so..." He shrugs. "Besides, I feel much more secure with you." He smiled happily at him.</p><p>Orion stared at him before sighing and nodded, <em>"very well." </em><br/><br/><br/><br/>They arrived to the school without riding the bike that Orion detests so much, he literally hissed at it when Stevan was about to go and pull it out from the garage. So they settled in waling, somehow it bore the gem enough to just swoop his human up and jumped high up into the sky and hovered up there before gently landing on the school's yard. Stevan had never been more frightened and awed at the same time. He asked that next time the gem should give him a heads up. He didn't even know he could fly or hover! <br/>He fixed his messed up hair when Calvin came running towards them. <br/><br/>"Good morning, Stevan! I didn't think you'd come in today." <br/><br/>"I wasn't planning to, but they said I should finish this semester at least." Stevan says as he opened his locker and got his books out, fixing his hair in front of the mirror. <br/><br/>"Is it me or your hair has more white to them?" Calvin points out as Stevan ran a hand through his hair and parted it a bit. It's true, there are more white streaks to them now. not to mention a huge portion of his bangs is pure white. "Shit." <br/><br/>"You're an old man, Stevs." Calvin grins.<br/><br/>"Well <em>I AM</em> an old man, in human standards." He gave a resigned sigh as he shuts his locker and stroked his hair, feeling conscious about it until Orion grabbed his hand and held it firmly with his own. He looked down at their joined hands before smiling at him, glad for his silent comfort. They head off to class hand in hand, the stoic gem ignored most of the students who gawked at him, remaining close to Stevan like a support animal. Homeroom went in first, Stevan was glad Orion was here with him, he doubts he could come back to school without feeling anxious, said gem sat beside him with a desk pushed up against his. They're basically glued together at this point. <br/><br/>"Hey, are you a new student?" A girl asks as she walked over. </p><p><em>"No."</em> Orion says immediately. <br/><br/>"Oh, I'm Katie." <br/><br/><em>"Irrelevant information." </em><br/><br/>Katie blinked for a moment before trying again, "I'm friends with Stevan, maybe we can be friends, too? My friends and I would love to meet you! We can hang out together more!" <br/><br/>Stevan frowned a bit, he and Katie are, for lack of a better word, acquaintances. The girl just mainly copies his assignments in biology and often does 'activities' with other male students. Plenty of girls lost their boyfriends because of her. "Are you interested?" She grins, clearly sure that he would say yes. <br/><br/><em>"No."</em> Orion replies.<br/><br/>She gasped, "why not?!" <br/><br/>Orion looked at Stevan from the corner of his eye before looking back at her, <em>"I find no significant importance or benefit as to why I should humor you or bring myself to care about your petulant whining." </em><br/><br/>She sputtered, obviously not used to being told no, seems she always gets what she wants. She stalked away after muttering something about freaks being choosy. </p><p>Stevan sighs softly once she's gone, not realizing he was holding his breath to begin with. <em>"Humans are downright irritating."</em> Orion says. <br/>"Well, not all of them but yeah... I suppose so." Stevan smiled a bit, finding his gem's witty responses to be hilarious.</p><p>Calvin soon came up to him with a flyer, "hey, you okay?"<br/><br/>"I'm fine, what's that you got there?" Stevan asks as Calvin handed him the paper.<br/><br/>"Coach Bynn was asking if you would like to compete for the school's volleyball team at the sports festival next month."<br/><br/>"Oh... that time already?" Stevan hums a bit, "I don't know about this..."<br/><br/>"The coach said you're good at it, he won't force you but would appreciate it if you gave it a thought." Calvin grins, "I didn't know you play volleyball!" <br/><br/>Stevan chuckles, "Connie said the same thing to me back then, we played together in her school's festival and won." <br/><br/>"Really??" Stevan nodded. "Wow... I'd like to see you play! I always wanted to do sports but my asthma doesn't let me." Calvin pouts, moving with Stevan when the bell rang. <br/>"Perhaps, I haven't played in 20 years though so I may be a tad rusty." Stevan scratched his head. <br/>"We can practice on the beach! Or you can do it here, players are free to use the school gym after classes." <br/><br/>"I'll think about it." Stevan says finally, not giving him any promises. Their peaceful chat was disrupted when a loud bang came from the door and a student who is of higher grade looms by the frame, Katie stood behind the tall, buff male. The boy was a jock, known for his winning streaks and cocky attitude, he's been in fights quite a lot as well. <br/>He marched right at Stevan's desk after shoving Calvin aside. "Oi, you freak. My girl said you were hitting on her!" He growled.<br/><br/>Stevan paled, pushing down the growing irritation to the pits of his stomach.<br/>"Is this your way for a petty revenge?" He glared at Katie who hid her smirk as if saying 'this is what you get you should never have treated me that way'. <br/>"She was the one who came up to us first, the entire class saw it." <br/><br/>"He's lying! He was hitting on me and asking me to hang out with him, especially that red freak! He's been eyeing me dirty the whole time!" She cried, feigning victim. <br/>Stevan looked at their classmates who remained quiet in fear of getting beat up by the huge jock. He grits his teeth as he glared up at the male, he felt nothing but anger towards these humans. It's always the same, getting blamed for something they didn't do and the professors believing the bully and not the victim. <br/><br/>A red arm blocked his view as Orion stood. <em>"You do not want this fight."</em> He says tightly.<br/><br/>"Oh? What you're going to beat me up, freak? I don't know why you look that way but you're asking for way too much attention with that much color on you, Cherry dick." <br/><br/>Orion calmly looked at him before looking at Katie who is still smirking against her boyfriend's arm. <em>"Let's see, a meaty man and a curvaceously attractive woman, both with no brains, you both are destined for each other." </em><br/><br/>"You prick!" The jock threw fists first which was easily blocked by Orion with his fist. <em>"I warned you."</em> He glared. The jock started to scream when the grip on his fist became so tight it broke his hand.<br/>The room became warm all of a sudden, <em>"I am not merciful as my Rigel. Should you bother us or him again I can promise you that I will take <strong>great</strong> pleasure in boiling your innards down into filthy stew."</em> He turned to Katie. Before he could make his move, Stevan and Calvin grabbed him and held him back. "Enough. If you hurt her the adults will take her side in being the victim of physical assault."<br/><br/>Orion stared straight at Katie before deflating a bit, <em>"very well."</em> He says as he threw the jock effortlessly towards Katie with a flick of his hand that was holding the male's broken hand. They both crashed down on the floor, toppling over the desks and chairs as Katie cried when the weight of her boyfriend landed on her stomach. They both tucked their tails and ran away. Stevan and Calvin snorted, not able to keep their laughs to themselves. The girls who were previously bullied and had their boyfriends taken by Katie thanked Orion and Stevan before promising that they will explain things to the professors so Katie and the jock will be apprehended. Thankfully, the professors believed them this time and had Katie in detention while the jock be suspended for a few days, missing out on his game when they found out he had been smuggling liquor in the boy's locker rooms, courtesy of the janitor who happened to see the secret stash.</p><p>"You're so cool, Orion!" Calvin says happily.<br/><br/><em>"I always despised stereotypical bullies and bullying especially when it is subjected to Stevan."</em> He says and glared at Calving, <em>"please call me Steph, <strong>only Stevan</strong> is allowed to call me by that name." </em><br/><br/>"Oh, okay, Steph!" Calvin says  happily, not noticing the light blush Stevan has on his face, which Orion definitely saw. Orion made a decision for himself that no other human is allowed to call him the name his human granted him. It is something only shared between them, like their fusion, theirs alone. <br/><br/>"I suppose we have your first name then!" Stevan grinned happily and looked into the diamond pupils, "really, thank you Ori... For everything." <br/><br/>Orion's stoic features visibly softened as he allowed a smile grace on his lips, something he'll only show to his human. <em>"You're most welcome, my Stevan." </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To those confused Stevan's name is originally Steven but since Pearl didn't know how to pronounce it properly or even write it at the time it ended up being Stevan instead of Steven. Something she blamed to the 'nurses-getting-his-name-on-the-birth-certificate-wrong' when he asked her about his odd name. Reference to the gems in the original SU not being able to pronounce his name right at first.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Development</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for the long wait for a measly update. Been down a lot lately and I was thinking of how this story didn't go as well as I hoped it would. I'm having doubts if my readers still enjoy it or not. I won't be surprised if they don't like it.<br/>Did I mention im bad at making stories? Yeah...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As time passed, Stevan noticed changes between him and his gem. Like for instance, Orion hates early mornings and prefers staying up late into the night. Total opposite of Stevan who prefers mornings over midnight brooding. Stevan likes tea while Orion prefers hot chocolate. Stevan likes to jog early in the morning while Orion prefers to stay in bed for another hour, wrapped up in their warm blanket, before getting up to make breakfast. Stevan likes the cold but his gem doesn't, hence why he constantly radiates heat. It's the little things that make their relationship interesting and, quite frankly, a bit funny. They're two halves of a whole but said halves are so different from the other yet somehow works together perfectly. </p><p>Red once told him they could fuse back together since he's no longer weak and depleted of magic, he borderline asked. That took Stevan by surprise of course because he didn't think his gem would want to fuse back, not when he finally discovered the diverse possibilities and his <em>own</em> interests. <br/>Stevan thought about it before he declined, for now, "I want you to experience more things and discover new stuff with me. Besides, I quite got used to you being here." Is what Stevan told him.</p><p>Orion seemed to understand since he never spoke of it again. </p><p>Despite what he said, Stevan does feel incomplete and weak at times but it's not that bad since his gem hardly leaves him alone. He has to admit, he missed having that constant warmth over him and the feeling of his gem beneath his shirt. He could ask his gem to fuse back but for now, it's best they spend time apart as their own person. Orion is developing so well and now had his preferences, he could only imagine what being fused back together with him would be like. Perhaps they could strike a balance between them or at the very least a compromise.  </p><p>The dreams did not stop though, they keep coming back. Over time they're being more and more clear with the images being shown. Horrifying visions. All concerning the gruesome death of the red-headed woman he saw, he could not forget how beautiful her gemstone is. It's like nothing he has ever seen before. He has suspicions of the woman being very important to him if he keeps dreaming about her. Stevan knew he's not creative to make up violent dreams like that. </p><p>Whenever he closes his eyes he swore he could hear her. Her lullaby. It is very similar to his gem's song for him.<br/>"Your song... Does it mean something?" </p><p>
  <em>"Mm?" </em>
</p><p>"The lullaby you sing to me... I have weird dreams abo someone who also sang it... Do you maybe know who she is?" </p><p>Orion took a millisecond to process his request, it came as no surprise to him when he got the feedback; </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Software not found </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Data not available </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Request failed.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Orion tried rebooting for a few seconds to try again but the same results pop up every time. <br/><em>"No. I'm afraid I don't."</em> He confessed and didn't miss the look of slight disappointment on his human's face. </p><p>"Oh. I see." </p><p>They never spoke of it again.</p><p><br/>🌹</p><p><br/>"Okay, I think I have a theory about your condition," Calvin says while flipping through a thick tome. They had decided to spend lunch in the school's greenhouse, students don't go there often so it gave them peace and privacy. </p><p>"Do tell," Stevan says through a mouthful of his turkey sandwich. Orion chopped some banana slices and fed them to his human between bites before settling down in reading one of the pocketbooks that Calvin lent him. His gem had finished eating his salad, he practically inhaled it. The gem really didn't want to put the book down. <br/>Calvin held his knowing smirk behind the thick book as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.<br/>"I think you have Antoinette syndrome." </p><p>"Like... Marie Antoinette? The Queen of France?" Stevan blinks. He felt dumb all of a sudden.</p><p>"Yeah. In the books, it is said that her blonde hair had turned white a little while before she was taken to the guillotine." Calvin looked at Stevan's hair that had silver streaks in them, a portion of it is already pure white. "It's caused by high levels of stress that causes the hair to lose their pigments."</p><p>"Well, who wouldn't feel stressed when they know when their death is and how they're going to die!" Stevan laughs a bit dryly. </p><p>Orion glanced up from his book to glare at Calvin who was about to touch Stevan's hair, the boy immediately pulled his hand back and settled in flipping the pages of his book. "Yeah. Well. I mean it makes sense, doesn't it?" </p><p>"I guess so..." Stevan ran a hand through his hair. "But I didn't think what I went through could be that bad compared to others." </p><p>"Well, most people with similar experiences would think the same way. But for those around you, they can see the severity of how it impacts you." Calvin rubbed his neck. "I do not know how gems' physiology or psychology work but stress and trauma often manifest itself to the physical body in a form of illness or abnormality that goes unnoticed by the one who suffers from it." </p><p>"That's... Kind of scary." Stevan laughs drily. "I'm not broken am I?" </p><p>"Of course not! I'm just saying in theory, of course. I never met gems before, aside from you and your mom so we won't know." Calvin says as he closed his book, "how is she, by the way? It's been two months." </p><p>Stevan's look became downcast as he looked away from his friend and picked on a loose thread on his jacket. "She's still rebooting... I don't know if she'll be back anytime soon..." He bit his lip. "It's fine I guess, it's not like these circumstances don't ever happen. I'm used to it and I have Ori with me!" </p><p>Calvin's brows furrowed slightly but nodded. "I see." He could sense Stevan wanting to drop the issue, he'll have to inquire it to his mother later.</p><p>"Anyway, I better go. I have things to do." Stevan says as he got up. "You going to stay here?" </p><p>"Yeah, gotta study for a quiz." Calvin smiled. "I'll see you later." He says and watched Stevan leave with Orion trailing behind him, still reading the book but the subtle hand brush and linking of their pinkies didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. <br/>Stevan established that Orion's love for him is merely familial or self-love, nothing more. Calvin is hardly wrong but something tells him there's more to it than that. Granted Orion acts like a parent to Stevan at times but he knew deep down that's something different. Love is something both Stevan and Orion do not understand and refuses to acknowledge.</p><p><br/><em>"I think your hair is lovely,"</em> Orion says, not lifting his gaze from his book. </p><p>"You're still hung up about that?" Stevan laughs, "it's fine. I don't mind it that much, it's just shocking every time I see a whole portion of my hair turn white. I could always dye it so it's no big deal." He shrugs. Orion nods and ducked his head back into his book, letting his human lead him while he reads, their pinkies linked together as Stevan maneuvered them through the halls while avoiding bumping on other students. </p><p>Orion didn't have to look up from his book to sense danger, he yanked his human at the back of his jacket just in time before he could get hit by a door that suddenly opened when lower grade students rushed out of their classroom. </p><p><em>"Watch where you're going."</em> The Diamond scolded lightly. <br/>Stevan blushed in embarrassment and became a bit more aware of their surroundings. It was embarrassing how many times Orion had to save him from things he can avoid. </p><p>They stopped by a stand where students with the Entrepreneurship subject are selling coffee and other treats.<br/>"Hey, Universe! Wanna try a cup? It's really good." A student called out. </p><p>Stevan knew he shouldn't, but he wants to help a fellow student. He knew if they met their quota the professor would give them a high grade. <br/> <br/>"Sure Becka! I'll have a cup." </p><p><em>"Stevan, no."</em> His gem says firmly, fixing him a glare. "You know what happens if you drink coffee." </p><p>"A cup won't hurt." </p><p>
  <em>"No." </em>
</p><p>"Uh... Are you still getting one, Universe?" The girl says nervously. Shifting glances between Stevan and his gem. "You know you don't have to if you're not allowed to. You can just try our brownies." She smiled genuinely, appreciating Stevan's attempt. </p><p>"Yes!" <em>"No!"</em> Both of them said at the same time, startling the poor girl. Stevan glared at his gem, feeling annoyed. <br/>"I'm not a baby so knock it off!" </p><p>
  <em>"I never said you were. But you know very well of the consequences of this beverage on your health." </em>
</p><p>Stevan bristles and bought one despite his gem's sharp glare. Becka felt so afraid of the tension because the gem IS terrifying and giving off a murderous vibe.<br/>They walked in silence as Stevan drank the coffee despite his gem silently giving him a disapproving look. By the next class, Stevan is palpitating and is constantly rubbing his chest. He refused to look at his gem because he knew he will giving him the 'I told you so' look. </p><p><em>"Why is it so hard for you to listen to me?"</em> Orion hissed a whisper to his ear when he leaned into him during class, the hot breath sent shivers down Stevan's spine. The pleasant kind. A part of him wants to push his gem further to see how he will react and to see if he can get any angrier. Orion barely shows emotions at times so whenever he gets riled up Stevan often teased him further. </p><p>"Shut up. I can take care of myself." He replied and pulled out his notebook and pen and started taking notes. "I don't need you nagging me like Pearl." </p><p>The Diamond huffed his own annoyance and let him suffer in silence. It's what he wanted, isn't it?<br/>It wasn't long till Stevan started wriggling in his seat followed by his head dropping on the desk once he felt drowsy. Coffee has an opposite effect on him, unlike most, caffeine makes him sleepy. Palpitations first then a wave of warmth before the sleepiness sets in. One time he drank an energy drink it knocked him out for two subjects, he never tried again. If he does manage to overcome the wave of drowsiness, he'll become hyper before he collapses. His body is weird and his gem knows it. </p><p>He rested his head in his arms with his face turned towards his gem, he watched Orion take notes for him before he slowly fell asleep. He doesn't need notes because he studied it over and over but he knew Orion did it because he has nothing else to do. He knew Orion is angry at him, he made a note of apologizing later.<br/>He fell into a blissful sleep. Orion looked over at his human after he finished writing and propped his cheek on his palm as he watched him, he's so stupid and reckless and it's irritating. But those were the things his gem admired about him despite him not understanding why he does what he does. Humans are weird. Especially <strong><em>his</em></strong> human. </p><p>He ran his hand through his messy curls before it trailed down on his face, gently brushing his fingers on the warm cheek. No one is paying attention to them. He leaned down and kissed his forehead and watched him the remainder of class, keeping a hand on the human's back to make sure he remains warm and comfortable.  <br/>He woke him up 5 minutes before the teacher dismissed them and let Stevan pack his stuff up.</p><p>They both walked down the hall, mostly deserted since they came out last, and passed by the large sets of windows. Orion stopped and glanced up from his book as he turned his attention out the window as if he's glaring hard at something. His diamond pupils constricted as he stared at a certain area of the sky as if spotting in the far distance.</p><p>Stevan stopped when he noticed he wasn't being followed.<br/>"Hey, Ori. Let's go!" </p><p>Orion narrowed his eyes before he broke off his line of sight and followed his human. </p><p> </p><p>🌹</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh! This isn't working!" Stevan says in irritation, falling on his knees as he panted hard.</p><p>"Not with that attitude." His captain said as he fetched the volleyball.</p><p>"I told you I'm not good at this. It's been so long since I played." He whined as he wiped his sweat off, paler than usual. They had been practicing for hours, they could have anyone but their captain is persistent.</p><p>"The coach wouldn't recommend you if you weren't good. You just need the right encouragement." His coach said. "Here, take a break, I'll buy us water." He says and threw him the ball before walking out with the couple players that chose to stay for practice. </p><p>Orion handed Stevan a cold face towel and watched him rub his face into it with relief. <br/>"I can't do this Ori..." </p><p><em>"You can, but you're weak in human form."</em> Orion says, <em>"let's fuse." </em></p><p>Stevan whipped his head at him as if he said a bad joke, "are... Huff... Are you serious?" Orion nodded. <em>"It can help you get more stamina and strength."</em> He says as he held his hand out.</p><p>They haven't fused for 2 months, Stevan wasn't sure if they could synchronize now that they're both aware of being two separate beings. "You won't leave me... Right?" He takes the offered hand.</p><p>
  <em>"Never." </em>
</p><p>Orion pulled him in and did a small synchronous dance with him, both giving a soft airy giggle before a bright light engulfed them both, and they finally fused. Stevan ended up hugging himself. He was whole again. He touched his face and arms. He was whole <em>and</em> he can see colors again!</p><p>
  <em>'Stevan?' </em>
</p><p>He gasped, "Ori? Y-you're there??" </p><p>
  <em>'Always have been.' </em>
</p><p>The familiar warmth washed over him as he hugged himself, it felt so good to be together again, a bond no human could understand. He picked up the ball and did a serve, he could feel the familiar rush in him that reminded him of how he used to play. He practiced until his arms and palms are red, he missed the pain and excitement. His coach and teammates came back later, surprised to see him playing, and immediately got into it. They practiced for another 2 hours before they called it off. His teammates and coach never doubted him and now they're really happy with his skills. They're sure to win this year.</p><p>"Knew you had it in you, Universe." His coach said with a grin after Stevan had taken a shower in the boy's locker room (after proper cooldown). <br/>Stevan received pats on the back from the rest of his teammates after he got dressed and gathered his stuff. He thanked all of them before he left. </p><p>"They're all so nice to me..." Stevan told himself as he walked with a light bounce on his step. "I didn't think they would. I played like a mediocre."</p><p><em>'You're against children, not the world championship, Stevan.'</em> His gem replied in his head. </p><p>"Yes, I know." He says after putting his earphones on to pretend that he's talking to someone on the phone. "But it wasn't exciting isn't it?" </p><p>
  <em>'... I suppose so. We'll have to get your arms wrapped up later.' </em>
</p><p>"Ah, yeah, do you think they'll bruise?" He asks as he glanced at the angry red mark that stretched on his inner forearms and hands. He stopped by the bakery to buy a cinnamon roll. </p><p>
  <em>'No doubt. Morse would also require a rat.'</em>
</p><p>"Oh! Almost forgot about that, thanks for reminding me. You know, it's kinda weird but you're like my personal calendar that reminds me of things I have to do." </p><p><em>'Because your phone reminder option is incompetent at its work to remind you of your duties so I had to take over. It had one job.'</em> Stevan involuntarily rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Stop being a sass." Orion muffled through a mouthful of his cinnamon roll and disposed of the wrapper.<br/>Stevan quickly looked up when he heard a faint sound of an engine, thinking it was an airplane, he blinked when he saw something else in the distance. "What...?" <br/>Is that a kite or a weather balloon? No... It can't be. The object is slim and long and- it looks like a <strong>dragon</strong>!<br/>"A dragon??" He rubbed his eyes thinking he must be seeing things but when he looked again he swore its a dragon, coiling itself in odd patterns. He quickly pulled his phone out and zoomed it and had its focus before snapping a picture. This is so bizarre! A dragon! Well, it could very well be a machine or aircraft but still! </p><p>"Ori, it's a dragon!" </p><p>
  <em>'I can see that.'</em>
</p><p>The serpent-like dragon stopped moving and stayed there as if it was waiting for something. Something... Or <em>someone</em>.</p><p> </p><p>⚜</p><p><br/>"It's here, there's no mistaking it!" Briar from her throne as she stood up, hovering over the ground. </p><p>"We have no signals detected, My Jadeite." Her Ocean Jasper says slowly in fear. </p><p>"Silence!" She barked. "I know what I feel and I swore it felt like... Like... A Diamond. It's her highness, Pink Diamond!" <br/>Her crew looked at her with bewildered expressions. They feared that their beloved Duchess may have gotten lost from the years of search and grief of losing the Diamond princess. Yes, Pink Diamond was never crowned due to her frail state which led to her unfortunate shattering which, some accused, was caused by her renegade and ungrateful Pearl.</p><p>But something was wrong. She knew she felt a gaze and the aura of a Diamond but it was different. It was nothing like the Diamond she served under. It was something else. Something more... Terrifying.</p><p>"She even had the molecules to come here! To Pink Diamond's planet! And right under my gem." She grits her teeth. (The phrase is supposed to be 'right under my nose' but Jadeite doesn't have noses lol).<br/>"Prepare for landing! I want this planet thoroughly swept! Leave the organics unharmed, this planet is under Yellow Diamond's jurisdiction and firmly instructed none of the specimens here be harmed in honor of Pink Diamond!" She barked out the instructions as her crew shuffled to obey.</p><p>That is until she received a call from a fellow Jadeite. This time it was Black Jadeite. Much to Briar's surprise. </p><p>"Yang. What is it?" She hovered near the screen as the male Jadeite's face filled her screen. <strong>"𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝙹𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎."</strong> He says in a stoic monotone. </p><p>"What?? But I have important matters to take care of. It involves capturing the Pearl that shattered Pink Diamond!" </p><p><strong>"𝚁𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍, 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝙹𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎. 𝚉𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚊𝚕."</strong> Yang says without much movement or emotion on his face.</p><p>Briar paled. Of course. They must never fail Zen. She had no choice.<br/>"Very well." </p><p><strong>"𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗, 𝚎𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛."</strong> The connection between them shuts off. Briar prefers Yang over Yin given how bratty and pompous she could be while Yang is more serene and humble despite being a Jadeite. </p><p>She trembled with rage and turned to the Jasper who spoke up earlier and mercilessly shattered her with just a wave of her arm. The ocean jasper stone had been squeezed inwardly with a force that could not be seen but very powerful. She was gone in 5 seconds. </p><p>"Set a course for Homeworld. I mustn't be late." She resigned as she hovered back to her throne and let her crew enter the code on the navigation system. The entire Azure dragon ship twisted out as it stretched to traveling back to Homeworld faster than the speed of light.  </p><p><br/>🌹</p><p><br/>"It disappeared!" Stevan says once they got home. They only saw the Azure Dragon for like a minute and then it was gone! Like it wasn't there in the first place. <br/>"Do you know what it is??" </p><p>
  <em>'No.' </em>
</p><p>"I wonder what it is, ooh! I'm so curious! It might be a gem like us!"</p><p>
  <em>'Perhaps. What do you want for dinner?' </em>
</p><p>"Mm... I want some carbonara. You make them so good I-" </p><p>"Who are you talking to, Stevan?" A voice asked. </p><p>Stevan whirled around and his eyes widened upon locking on the familiar slim figure that sat on the chair, nursing a cup of tea in her hands. </p><p>"M-ma?? You're... You're back?" </p><p>"I suppose I am." Pearl looked at her son. Pearl was so shocked that he let Orion unfuse with him before he ran to his mother. <br/>"You're really back!!!" He says as he hugged her tightly around her slim waist, tearing up a bit. </p><p>She gasped in shock when she saw him split. She hugged her son back while keeping a wary eye on the Red gem not far from them. Thank god Stevan had his back on Orion if not he could see the murderous look he is giving Pearl. </p><p>"How long was I out?" Pearl asks once they're situated in the living room with their warm beverages. </p><p>"Two months!" Stevan says, "I thought you're never coming back!" </p><p>"I would never do that to you Stevan." She says, ignoring how Orion snorts rudely. </p><p>"There's so much I want to tell you!" Stevan says excitedly and started filling Pearl up in on what happened the past two months. Orion gave Stevan an astonished look, how could this boy act as if nothing happened? How could he not be mad at Pearl for leaving him alone for two months?? Is he really<em> that</em> forgiving? That made Orion quite pissed if he was even allowed to feel that way. </p><p>"Oh, and we saw this really huge dragon in the sky. A blue dragon! It's really cool, you should have seen it!"</p><p>Pearl's smile completely faded and she became paler than she already is, if that was even possible. <br/>"Stevan, <em>what</em> dragon?" </p><p>"A dragon! Big and like a snake– oh! I have a picture, wait." Stevan fished his phone out and showed it to her. Pearl looked like she was ready to faint or reboot again. <br/>"Stevan." She grabbed her son's shoulders and shook him firmly to get him to focus, ignoring how Orion gave a snarl. "Were you seen??" </p><p>"Uh, what? I don't–"</p><p>"Answer me!" She shook him again.</p><p>"No! No it didn't. At least... I think it didn't." Stevan answered as Pearl looked out the window frantically, fear written all over her face. Dread. She looked like she was seeing a horde of zombies coming straight for their home. She shuts the blinds quickly as if the sun burned her and paced around muttering to herself. That's not good.</p><p>"Ma. Ma! Ma, look at me, what's going on??" Stevan asks as he held her arm. She looked at him with glassy eyes. "They could have taken you from me... They could have..." She hugged him tightly as she cried. </p><p>"Who?" </p><p>She wiped her tears away as she cried. "The Order of Jadeites." </p><p><br/>Stevan had his mother sit down and made her another cup of tea so she would calm down and explain things more clearly because, in all honesty, Stevan is freaking out a bit. He never saw his mother this afraid of something or <em>someone</em>. </p><p>Her fingers trembled as she held her warm mug, "you remembered what I told you about... The Order of Jadeites... Right?" </p><p>"Of course. You told me they're the strongest of all gem kind and are very important to the gem society." Stevan responded. <br/>Pearl nods grimly as she narrowed her eyes at her mug as if filtering her words and choosing how to explain things more clearly.  </p><p>"There is more to them... They work for a higher cause. The most elite and influential gems of all, the Diamond Authority." Saying those words caused an involuntary tremor in her body. "They created the gems on Homeworld and all serve them as they expand their territories and power throughout the universe." </p><p>Stevan never heard of the Diamonds before. But it makes sense they are the strongest since in Earth terms Diamonds are the hardest of all gems. </p><p>Pearl brought up a hologram image of the Four Jadeites as she took a breath to compose herself before she continued, "the Jadeites are created as the First Order of Era 1, the eldest being the Green Jadeite named Zen. Followed by Blue Briar, Yellow Lotus, Black Yin, and White Yang. They were said to be sighted on earth in Southeast Asia thousands of years ago which gave birth to the Chinese culture as they believed to have witnessed divine creatures. They made them into the Four Mythical beings that are said to be the guardians of their land." She hugged her arms. "They are ruthless." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Note: This is early concept art and may change as the story progresses)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"But I don't understand why this all ties up with me. With us. We're nobodies." Stevan stares at the image being, admiring how intimidating these Jadeites look. He could feel somewhere deep inside him that it would not be a good idea to provoke one of them</p><p>Pearl bit her lip. "Stevan, there are things that I can't tell you now... But trust me when I say that you're important. Very important. To me. I came from Homeworld, I... Uh..." She struggled to find words. "I left because they don't take kindly to those who are different and do not go with the system. They are cruel, they shatter them. So I fled here, somewhere safe where you can grow up somewhere peaceful and unharmed." She looked into his eyes. "You must promise me never to interact or make yourself visible to them. Promise me." </p><p>"But... I still don't understand–"</p><p><strong>"Promise me!"</strong> Pearl looked desperate as she held her son's hand in a firm grip. Stevan swallowed thickly and slowly nodded. "I... I promise." <br/>Pearl gave a small nod and dropped his hands before picking her mug back up, soaking her hands into the heat of the clay's surface. Hoping the scent of tea leaves would calm her down. </p><p>"Are they bad guys then? Homeworld and the other gems?" Stevan asks after a while.</p><p>Pearl remained quiet for a while before giving him his answer, "yes. <em>All</em> of them are evil and will hurt you. That's why I left. The worst are the Diamonds themselves, ruling with an iron fist to preserve perfection. It's a corrupted world with corrupt leaders." She frowns bitterly.</p><p>"You mean the Diamonds, can you maybe tell me about them?" Stevan prompts. Pearl sighed heavily and pinched her nose bridge, she knew this day would come at some point. She shouldn't be so surprised given how inquisitive Stevan is. </p><p>"There are four Diamonds ruling homeworld- no, three. White Diamond is the supreme leader, she controls everything and is the embodiment of perfection. Yellow Diamond leads armies and seizes fresh planets to be colonized and harvested. She's cold-hearted and has no sympathy or empathy for organics and lower life forms. Blue Diamond on the other hand is twisted... She... Hurts gems... Worse than you could ever imagine. Her sadistic nature is known throughout the galaxies, she receives pleasure by feeding off of the misery of her victims." She swallowed thickly. "She only shows remorse to her fellow Diamonds. The last one..." She frowns. "Is Pink Diamond. The youngest of all, she was very... Frail. She never exposed herself to other gems let alone manage her colony. She's pathetic and cruel, she <em>deserved</em> her demise." She says with extreme prejudice. </p><p>"I... Didn't know Diamonds could be shattered." </p><p>"Generally, they cannot. <em>Only a fellow Diamond</em> can shatter them." </p><p>"Then how-" </p><p>"I think that's enough questions for today, Stevan. I just woke up and I am tired." Pearl immediately stopped the train of questions that will no doubt continue on. <br/>She ruffles his hair before she got up and placed her mug in the sink. <br/>She was washing it when she heard Orion address her.<br/><em>"Pearl, a word with you later,"</em> Orion says firmly.</p><p>Pearl's shoulders squared as she straightened her back and did the Diamond salute. "Of course." She immediately said before she could process it. She was internally screaming, she thought she deleted that software feature but apparently, she can never remove a feature that is embedded in her default structure.  <br/>Thank god she was facing away from Stevan, otherwise, that will be a whole other batch of questions that she is not prepared to answer. Not ever. She only hoped her son would forgive her for lying so much. But it was for his own good. She is his mother and she will protect him from everything, even from the truth itself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: Orion knows he has a progenitor of his system but he does not know who it is.<br/>Fun fact: Yes, Ori is a certified vegetarian like Canon Steven. He hates asparagus though and prefers broccoli. He also hates garlic. </p><p>Do tell me what you think, I love comments~<br/>See more in my Twitter!</p><p>https://twitter.com/DCT_08</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Devotion, Affection, Confrontation, and Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back,  I managed to crawl out of my deep hole. I apologize for the poor quality of chapters as of late but for all those who are still reading my story and giving me kind comments thank you all so much. I really appreciate it and I love reading comments. From here on out I will be speeding things up a bit to keep up with the chapters I want to produce and the progress with our character's relationships, do tell me what you think.<br/>I thank Zollker, SunBeamQueen and Claudia so much for their kind support as well as the rest of the people who continue to read this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Azure dragon ship arrived on Homeworld and slowly coiled itself on one of the high landing platforms that are color-coded based on the respective Jadeites' hue. <br/>The dragon slowly lowered its head to the grounds as a door opened at its nape and the crew climbed out and aligned themselves on the elevated stairs as a navy blue colored orb came out of the Dragon ship's forehead and gracefully landed on top of the glowing steps before it slowly drained into the ground, revealing the precious Blue Jadeite. </p><p>Her crew saluted her before bowing down. She gently kicked off the ground and hovered down the elevated steps. There are four elevated platforms in total, all diamond-shaped and aligned symmetrically to mirror each other much like the North, South, East, West on earth. In the very middle of these four great structures stood a large serene-looking light green temple with tall red gate arches that led a stone pathway to the majestic building. It is partly submerged by luminescent water that falls off the edge of the floating land into an endless abyss. The water seemed to never run dry despite the land floating in the middle of a dark, dark void where gravity is very strong and easily pulls everything down its dark jaws. No light can shine through there. It would certainly make anyone insane. </p><p>She looked up when she heard a rumble in the sky and a sharp screech of a bird. <br/>A fiery Vermilion bird ship flew down after passing through the security dome of the planet, it flew around twice before it slowly landed on the yellow platform and the crew gems came out and gave a salute as a slender gem emerged from the bird ship's chest orifice. The dark red eyes went dim when the ship deactivated. The Yellow Jadeite gave a stretch before hovering happily past her crew who were giggling to themselves as if there was an unspoken joke told between them.<br/>She happily waved at her gems who departed shortly after being dismissed. She saw her fellow Jadeite and immediately launched herself to her. </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="translated_text oneliner">
  <p><strong>"𝐵𝑟𝑖𝑎𝑎𝑟𝑟𝑟~!!"</strong> She says happily before slamming into an invisible wall. <strong><em><em>"</em></em>𝑅𝑢𝑑𝑒."</strong> She pouts as she rubs the space between her eyes. </p>
</div><p>"Lotus, we talked about this, you're a Jadeite so you must act like one!" Briar narrowed her icy blue eyes at her fellow Jadeite. "And gems who are making unnecessary noises, remarks, or comments should be punished." </p><p><strong>"𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑦? 𝑀𝑦 𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑤 𝑖𝑠 𝑛𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦'𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑓𝑢𝑛𝑛𝑦, 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒 𝑙𝑎𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑦 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒."</strong> Lotus grins. <strong>"𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦'𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑤!"</strong></p><p>"You are a LEADER gem. You are supposed to be setting a good example here, not making jokes and unethical activities." Briar says sharply. "I understand you enjoy yourself in the company of... <em>Different</em> gems in your chambers. But that does not mean it is how you should behave in public." </p><p>Lotus' smile disappeared as a slight crease on her brows formed. <strong>"𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐼 𝑑𝑜 𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑢𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑒. 𝐼 𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑐𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑑𝑜 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐼 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑚𝑦 𝑔𝑒𝑚𝑠 𝑎𝑠 𝐼 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑓𝑖𝑡. 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑜 𝑚𝑎𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑡 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑓𝑟𝑢𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑠 𝑜𝑛 𝑚𝑒?"</strong> She crosses her arms. <strong>"𝐺𝑒𝑚𝑠 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑓𝑟𝑎𝑔𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑟𝑎𝑙𝑠 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑎 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒." </strong></p><p>Briar blushed with embarrassment and annoyance. "I say this because I worry about you and your reputation— also because I am older and you must listen." She glared hard at her. "Don't wait until Zen notices it and calls for you." </p><p>The frown drained from Lotus' face and is replaced by fear. That look gave Briar a bit of pride and pleasure to assert her dominance as the second eldest to the younger Jadeites. They wouldn't want another fracture brawl any time soon. </p><p>They both heard a roar before a pure White Tiger ship ran down from the sky, it landed on the white platform and it roared before it sat down and lowered its head. White gems quietly filed out before the White Jadeite appeared. The male gem slowly hovered down the steps and softly yawned. <strong>"𝙴𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜... 𝚂𝚘 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎..." </strong>He says softly and gave them both a small bow before hugging them both. <br/>All tension between Briar and Lotus immediately melted as they held the youngest Jadeite. <strong>"𝑌𝑎𝑛𝑔, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙~"</strong></p><p>Yang nods softly as he laid his head on Lotus' shoulder. <strong>"𝚈𝚎𝚜... 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚎𝚡𝚑𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍... 𝚃𝚘𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎."</strong> He rubbed his eyes beneath his silvery bangs with his oversized sleeve. <strong>"𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝..." </strong></p><p>"You can rest after our meeting. I'm sure Zen would be proud of your accomplishments." Briar says softly as she gave the gem a small pat on the cheek as Yang gave a happy smile. Just excited to finally be able a reprieve from stressful piles of work. <br/>A dark tortoise ship slowly ascended from the sky soon after and settled itself on the dark platform before curling up in its shell as the dark gems marched out. <br/>The Black Jadeite came out and ignored her crew before heading for Yang. </p><p><strong>"Yang! I missed you dearly, brother dear~"</strong> she says as she hugged him.<br/>The poor White gem was taking a small nap against Lotus when Yin decided to show up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="translated_text oneliner">
  <p><strong>"𝚂𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎."</strong>  He says as he held her close. </p>
</div><p><strong>"I know, but now we get to be together once more~!"</strong> She gave a sly smile Briar rolled her eyes, the moment is always ruined whenever Yin appears. Yin looked over at her elder sisters and her smile turned into a scowl. <strong>"I thought you'd be busy with your oh-so-important mission?"</strong> </p><p>"I am in no mood to tolerate your insolence, Yin. Zen called for all of us, we must answer." Briar sneered, watching Yin back down, albeit hesitantly. Given Briar's position, she still has the upper hand over her despite her sharp tongue. </p><p>A sound of a bell resonated that pierced the air as the gates to the temple slowly opened. Zen's Pearl appeared and silently bowed before leading them to Zen's chambers. The scent of sandalwood and herbs filled the halls, decorated with flowering vines that were gathered from one of Blue Diamond's colonies. It fears the light and constricts around those that have blood in them. That was how it ate, Zen always had an odd taste for his plant collection. <br/>The mint green Pearl bowed its head as it opened the large doors to the sacred chamber. In the middle of the room is a huge rectangular pond filled with petals, smooth rocks lined its edges as a small waterfall poured continuous water into it that drains out to the pool of water that surrounds the temple and into the abyss below.  <br/>In the very middle stood a lotus-like throne made of green jade stone and emerald chips. The room is dim, it only had small spheres of flames to give a heavy intimidating aura. On the emerald green throne sat the Eldest Jadeite. </p><p>Briar was the one who knelt first followed by the younger Jadeites. <br/>"Lord Zen," Briar spoke first. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="translated_text oneliner">
  <p><strong>❞𝑀𝑚~?❞</strong> The dark figure's eyes opened, showing bright green orbs that glowed in the dark, the sharp slit iris has a yellow ring around it, it reminded them all of a venomous snake's gaze. ❞𝑩𝒓𝒊𝒂𝒓, 𝑰 𝒕𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒔𝒐 𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒔𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒆, 𝒘𝒆 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒂 𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒚 𝒂𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕.❞ He purrs softly. </p>
</div><p>Briar tensed before closing her eyes, reminding herself that she'll be fine. "Forgive me, Lord Zen." She says softly, "we have arrived at your summon." </p><p>❞𝒀𝒆𝒔, 𝑰 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒏❜𝒕 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒃𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒊𝒎𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒃𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒎𝒂𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒅𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝑰 𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒂 𝒎𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒀𝒂𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆.❞ </p><p><strong>"No."</strong> All three said while Briar remained silent. </p><p>❞𝑰𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒔𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝑭𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝑱𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒊𝒕𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒈𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆, 𝑰 𝒅𝒐 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒎𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒊𝒃𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔, 𝑰 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒔𝒉 𝒘𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒊𝒏 𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒄𝒊𝒓𝒄𝒖𝒎𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒔.❞ Zen says as his gaze flicked to the door and it slammed shut and locked behind them, startling the younger Jadeites. ❞𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒅𝒖𝒕𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒔 𝑱𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒊𝒕𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒎𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏 𝒑𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔.❞ He narrowed his eyes. ❞𝑨𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝑰 𝒔𝒖𝒎𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆, 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒂 𝒎𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒂𝒈𝒆 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝑾𝒉𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝑫𝒊𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒅.❞</p><p><br/>⚜</p><p><br/>Once their meeting was done, Zen dismissed them after complimenting Yang for his colony improvements and sent him to his chambers so he can rest and relax from his duties.<br/>❞𝑩𝒓𝒊𝒂𝒓, 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒎𝒂𝒊𝒏. 𝑰 𝒎𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒌 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖.❞</p><p>Briar froze immediately, not missing how Yin smirked at her discreetly. The fucking bitch ratted her out! She caught the worried glances of Lotus and Yang before the door slammed shut behind them, giving Briar and Zen some privacy.</p><p>❞𝑾𝒐𝒓𝒅 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒈𝒐𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒈𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒖𝒑 𝒐𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒄𝒉 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒆𝒇𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝑷𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒍.❞</p><p>Briar chewed on her lip, "Yes. There was never a day that I stopped searching. For her highness, Pink Diamond, I wish to avenge her death." </p><p>❞𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒏𝒐 𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒏𝒐𝒓 𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒅𝒖𝒕𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒄𝒉.❞</p><p>"I know, but I wish to, so I acted accordingly. I have not forsaken my colonies, I sent you my reports, none of them have been neglected. They are rather doing so well compared to the first millennia that they came under my care." </p><p>❞𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒂𝒔𝒌 𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒓𝒖𝒊𝒕𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒅, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔,❞ Zen says coldly. ❞𝑷𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝑫𝒊𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒔 𝒈𝒐𝒏𝒆, 𝑰 𝒊𝒎𝒑𝒍𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒐𝒓 𝒖𝒑.❞</p><p>"... You know I cannot, Zen." She stared hard at the temple floor, keeping her frustration in check. "I pledged my gem, we all did, to protect our Diamonds and to look after the colonies they placed under our custody. Why is it... That most of you disregard her death so fast and not even seeking the vile Pearl who shattered her?!" The water in the room slowly froze. She realized what she just did and immediately lowered her head, "f-forgive me. I overstepped." </p><p>❞𝑰 𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒖𝒑𝒔𝒆𝒕, 𝑩𝒓𝒊𝒂𝒓.❞ Zen gently tilted her chin up to make her look at him. ❞𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒅𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌, 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑷𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒍 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝑫𝒊𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒅 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌.❞</p><p>Briar's warm tears flowed down from her eyes as she choked a sob. Her bottom lip quivered as she cried, silently screaming her anguish. </p><p>❞𝑰 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒃𝒚 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒃𝒊𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒗𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒉 𝒊𝒏 𝒔𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒄𝒉 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑷𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒍, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒊𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒂 𝒓𝒆𝒑𝒖𝒕𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝒖𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒅. 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒎𝒂𝒚 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒅𝒖𝒕𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝑰 <span class="u">𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒆𝒓</span>  𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒗𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒇𝒖𝒓𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝑷𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝑫𝒊𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒅❜𝒔 𝒈𝒂𝒍𝒂𝒙𝒚. 𝑰 𝒇𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒇𝒖𝒓𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒆𝒙𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒊𝒎𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒂𝒍 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒕𝒉. 𝑨𝒎 𝑰 𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒐𝒅?❞</p><p>Briar had no choice but to bow and nod, "yes, Zen."</p><p> </p><p>When Briar returned to her chambers, she silently sat down in front of her crystal vanity mirror while her cracked twin pearls prepared the extraction chamber for her to use. She gently removed the eternal briar flower from her head and gazed at it. It was something she received from Pink Diamond that had very special meaning to it. </p><p>
  <em>"𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑎 𝑏𝑟𝑖𝑎𝑟 𝑓𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑒𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑢𝑝𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑒, 𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑠𝑢𝑔𝑔𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑, 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑔𝑒𝑚 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑜𝑟, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑎 𝑝𝑖𝑒𝑐𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝐼 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑠ℎ." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My Diamond... How could you say such things? I <strong>will</strong> protect you! No matter what, you will not shatter!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence hung between them and Briar feared her Diamond may have fainted from exhaustion. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Until she heard a soft chuckle from behind the pink veil that separated them. "I do not deserve your loyalty if you only knew the truth of me." She says bitterly with a hint of sadness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My diamond... Regardless of your frail state, you are <strong>still </strong>a Diamond. And I am at your service, whatever you ask of me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑛..." Her Diamond said softly, "𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑑𝑔𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑙𝑜𝑦𝑎𝑙𝑡𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑦 𝑔𝑒𝑚? 𝑇𝑜 𝑌𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝐷𝑖𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑑. 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑠 𝑜𝑟 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑡ℎ 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑢𝑡... 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑡𝑒𝑐𝑡 𝑖𝑡?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was an odd request but she immediately replied. "Yes. Of course. I promise to my gem." She says. </em>
</p><p><br/><em>T̻͖͇h͕͉̺e̢̦͍n͖͓̠ a̡̞͍ r̼̟͙e̘͙d̡͓͉ h̼̙̪a͚̼̝n͚͍̺d͕̞ c̪̫a͙̟͔m̪͉̦e̙͔̝ f̻͖̻r̼̼̻o̞͔̞m̡̺ b͍͍͉e͚͍h̟͕̘i̢͇̼n̢̢͜d͓͓͖ t̙̠̝h͙͓͕e̡̦͉ p̦̞̪i͓̠͕n͎͇͔k̦̠ v̡̞͎e̢̠̙i̙̻͜l͎͎͙ a̻̞͓ș̢̞ i͕̞͔t͉͍͖ l͚͜i̻̙f̺̺t͇̫e̢͖͜d̘͙̪ e̡̻̺n̝͜o̪͎̟u͚͇͜g͔̺͜h͚̦̪ t͉̫o͉̪͚ r̙͖͍e̫͎͜v͇͕͎e̢̞̘a͔̝l̡̫͎ t̪͍͓h̢͕͚e̫̠ </em><strike><em>P̺̦̦i͙͕̟n̝̘̻k̺̞̙ D͎̺͖i̪͍a̡̝͜m̢̫͖o̡͎͎n̡͚̞d͔͚'̡̡͖s̻͍͜ </em></strike><em>f̟͖͖a̺͚͖c͚͓͙e͉̦͉-̺̪͔ n̙̞͕o̦͓͕.̝̫̼ N̟̫̪o͉̙͖ n͖̘͜o͉̙ n̢͉̟o̢͉̘ n̟̘̺o͉̠ n͖͇͎o͜͜.̢͉ I͙̘͜t̫̦͚'̢̝̪s͖͕͔ n̪̟̠o͙͉̝t̟̦̘ </em><strike><em>p̝̫i͚̙̪n̢̡͇k͔̞̙.̦̪̠</em></strike><em> I͎̙͔t͚̼̦'̼̦͍s̺͉̝</em> <strike><em>R͍͇̻e̡̠̪d͇͉͜</em></strike><em>!̡̼̝ </em><em>W̪͇͍h̻͍͉y̪͖̠ i̠̻͍s͎̠͕ </em><strike><em>P͔͚͖i͖͍n̫̠͕k̠̟͎ D̠̪͖i̘̻͙a͎̻̘m̢̻̫o̡͉͙n̞͕d̘̻ r̙̠̙e͙͇d̼̘?̼͙?͉͎͚</em></strike> ͍͕̼</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warning, file corrupted.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strike>R͓̼͚e̞͚̘d͎̪ D͔͇̠i͙̼͇a̺̟̟m̢͔o͖͖͙n̫͚̪d͎̼̼</strike> s̞̙m͎̪͉i̡̫̫l͖̼͍e̝̘͖d͎̠͇ k͇̻i̫̺͜n̦̙d̞̪͍l̻͉͇y͔̟͔,͉͙̺ l̡̠͍a̦̺c͓̪͇e̡̪̟d͓͍̪ w͎̞͉i̢̼͉t̺̞̘h͚̝ m̞͉͜u͙͓̝c̙̞̘h͉͚ s͕̘͚a̢͉͜d̡̦n̡͔e̡͚ș̻͚s̘̺͚ o̪̘̻n̺͚͜ h̫̺̫e̫̪͇r̠͕̼ f̟͎͓e͇͙͎a̝͙͕t̺͇͓u̢̘r̘͔͜e̠̼͜s̫͔͚.̢̼͖ S̟͜h͚͔e̦͕͜ c̦̠̺u̟̪͉p̢̟̠p̙͚͎e͖͇͜d͔̝ B̡͙r̦͍̻i͍͍a̺̝͇r͚̼'̢̟s͍͜͜ c̙̦̺h̝̻͕e͙̟͔e͍̞͎k͚͙̪,̠͕̘ "</em> <strong> <strike>𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑚𝑒</strike>."</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warning! File corrupted!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"͓͚͇M̞̫͜-̙͍̼m̞͓͓y̢͍͖ D̡͎i̠͜a͇̙̟m̝̘͜o̟͓͜n͍̪͔d͙̘͇?̝͙͎?̡͎̻"̘̻ B͕͇̠r͇̟̫i̡͓̠a̻͜r̺̪'̪͔͔s̺̼̼ e͖͔͜y̡̫͙e̺͜s͉͓̺ w̠̟͓i͔͎̘d̼͖͖e̺̼̼n͓͓͜e͕͎d͖̝ a̞̺͉s͍̟̝ s͙̙͍h̻͔͜e̝͇͜ n̼͍͎o͖͕͔t̞͓͇i̡͉͖c̼̞e͕͙̙d̦͓͉ t̞̟̝h͉̺͉e͉̝͇ b͇͔͜u̙͉͉l͔̫g̼̘͜e͓̙͉ o̢̡̙n̢͙ t̝̘h̢̘͖e̦̻͜ D͚̼̫i͇͎̞a͔͔͜m͕̪͖o̼͉͓n͚̙͜d͚̝͕'̻͖̟s̪͇͔ ș͍̝ț̘̙o̟͎m̞̻͎a͍̫͜c͚͕͓h̡͍̫,͔͜ w͙͚͕a̘̻͍s͍̟͎ t̢͙͓h̞͓̫e͖͍r͕̞e̦͙͜ a͉̠̘ p̪͇͕a͕͍̺r̘̫͜a͖̫̙s̢̞̦i̞̠̘t̢͉e̡͚ i͎̪͜n̝̻͎s̺͚͚i͚̘͜d̻̘̺e̢͖̙?̼̠͖ ̙̝͍</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong><strike>"𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑦 𝑔𝑒𝑚."</strike> </strong>S̡͍̼h͖̞͇͉͚͚e̢̙͔͙̝͕ w͎̞̞h̢͉̞i̟̘͜s͓̟͉p͔͉̫e̟͉r̦̙͎s̟͍̦ a͚̞͓s͔͉͜ s͖͎͜h̙̙̫e̢͙͉ p͖̘͜r̦̦͔e̞͙͜s͚̫̝s͉̪̘e̟͓̫d͕͖̪ t̙͙͔w͇͔͜o̡̙ f̠̼i͉͖͙n̙͔̙g̢̠͚e̘̼̙r̦̝s͍͕̝ o͍͎͙n̝̠͜ B͖̼r̟̙͓i͔͇̙a̢̼r̙̪̼'̢͖̠s͚͇ t̢͓͔e͎̞̫m̻̝͖p̺̟͍l̫̝̦e̝̫͖ "<strong><strike>𝐼 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑢𝑝𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑦 𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑙 𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒." </strike></strong> S̞͉͇h̫̝͇e͇͚̪ l̙̠̦o͓͎͕o͖͖͍k͓͔̠e̘͙͜d̡͖̝ a̡̘͇t̘͔͖ h̝͓͜e̺͙͍r̼̺ d̦͓̺i̡͙̪r̝̠̠e͓͙̼c̦̙̝ț̢l̪̝͇y̺̫̼. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "<strike><strong>𝐼𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑚𝑒𝑒𝑡 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑜𝑛. 𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜, 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑜𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒, 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑦 𝑔𝑒𝑚. 𝑃𝑟𝑜𝑡𝑒𝑐𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 𝑁𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑒𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑟𝑚 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑖𝑚." </strong></strike></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong><strike>"𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑠𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑙 𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑠 𝑅𝑒𝑑 𝐷𝑖𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑑."</strike></strong> She says softly before the memory was shattered into pieces. She said a few words. What is it? Who is it? What was she remembering? </em>
</p><p>Briar screamed when she was knocked back from her chair and onto the floor, her head aching as if it was being crushed. </p><p>
  <strong>Warning, system overload. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Warning, corrupted file detected, file deleted. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Commence reboot.  </strong>
</p><p>Her twin Pearls laid her on her bed and summoned healer gems to come to look at the royal gem. When she woke, she has no recollection of what happened nor memories of what she was thinking of before she rebooted. What was it? <em>Who</em> was it? </p><p><br/>💮</p><p><br/>Velvet had noticed her mistress looking more gloomy than ever. Ever since that day when the 'accident' occurred, the Ruby assigned to her had resigned her post as referred a different Ruby to be her chaperone. At first, Velvet thought she would adjust easily and accept the new Ruby guard but she didn't. She didn't open up to the gem who seemed fine with it, this Ruby is much more serious with her duty to protect Sapphire, never interacting or striking up small conversations or side comments. No, this Ruby knows her place. And Sapphire didn't like that. Velvet did not understand, all rubies look the same and they're all the same, why would she hang onto one particular ruby when there are hundreds of them littering Homeworld. She can have anyone. She does not fully understand but her gem aches at her mistress' woe. She tried cheering her up but the noble gem only shut her out even more. She never left her bed and she always cried to herself. </p><p>A part of Velvet wanted to track the ruby down and make them apologize but she knew her mistress would not be pleased if she did so. She has grown attached to that Ruby guard for a short period and it is an odd thing for Velvet because she had spent a few centuries before she was able to speak with her Sapphire freely. Truly odd. </p><p>This particular day, Sapphire had sent Velvet out to fetch her the latest gowns that are released by Morganite. Her Sapphire is a plain gem, she knew these gowns would only go in her storage and probably never used unless a special occasion requires them, but Velvet had the suspicion her mistress just wanted to kick her out because she kept checking on her from time to time. Perhaps she does need some space.</p><p>Morganites are high-class noble gems, they are artists and designers on Homeworld. They design structures, floor plans, statues, colosseums, and other infrastructure and pass the blueprint onto a few Bismuths to start working on it. This type of Morganite in particular designs clothing and interior decor. She is one of the few who designs clothing and updated styles for Pearls in the Reef, she also releases a new line of clothing for all noble gem and each one is astounding, everyone wished to have at least one of her creations. And it costs a fortune. </p><p>Velvet has to hurry, if she wants her Sapphire to have the best gown she'll have to play her cards right, being favored has its perks. Such as being prioritized. Who wouldn't want their creation to be worn by the rarest and most famous Sapphire in all of Homeworld? The first and last of Pink Diamon's legacy. They'll be renowned and honored to have their creation chosen. Velvet knew her mistress wouldn't wear them, or need them even, they both just adore shopping sprees. </p><p>The venue of the design reveal is already packed with noble gems in their puffy and fancy dresses, each with their respective pearls and bodyguards. It seems the more guards you get the more important you are. She rolled her eyes and quietly slipped past them, she wouldn't want any attention on her before the auction starts. <br/>The first round of the designs being shown off by hologram models already got the crowd roaring. Each gown being purchased higher than the last bid. But Velvet goes for the big fish, not the tiny morsels. And it seemed a few gems and pearls have the same tactic in mind. Within the crowd, Velvet noticed Luna awaiting something. Luna is hard to compete with how fast and persistent she is. But to Velvet's surprise, Luna bought the gown with the least favors. For some reason the noble gem wanted it, it wasn't as if the dress itself was awful or not pretty. It's pretty but it seemed out of place with the others. It just looked a bit... Plain. And given how Morganite is known for her exquisite taste and unique fashion style this is truly a surprise.</p><p>She looked forth when she saw the one she had been waiting for, the dress made of pure crystalline material and encrusted with light amethyst crystals. <br/>The crowd roared and everyone placed their bets. It went up higher and higher than Velvet expected but she easily won it over. </p><p>"Sold, to precious Pink Sapphire's Pearl!" The auctioneer yelled and immediately had the gown packaged and sent to Velvet after the transaction between their gems. (Scan payment!)<br/>Velvet felt pride hearing the defeated groans from the gems who failed to get the highly prized attire. <br/>She stored it carefully into her gem before taking her to leave. </p><p>She got what she wanted, she will not stay for the after-party. <br/>As she was making her way to the warp pad, she noticed a Ruby watching the entire event from a distance. She's well hidden from prying eyes. The Ruby had her arms on the railing with her chin on them, staring dreamily at the images of the beautiful dresses that have been sold on the giant hologram screens. Velvet immediately noticed the Ruby as one of Morganite's many guards. </p><p>She watched the Ruby for a moment before she walked over and gently whispered. "Hello." </p><p>The gem screamed and jumped back from her, her hand on her chest as she panted. "W-wha...??" She immediately straightened up. "I wasn't slacking off, I promise! I-I was just um... W-watching the area for danger!" She says quickly. Getting more flustered by the minute given how the temperature became hotter.  </p><p>"Mm. I'm pretty sure there's nothing to watch here." Velvet smirked, "other than the viewing screens." </p><p>Ruby paled. "Y-you're... You're the Pearl who gave me the pin...!" She says. "Please. Please don't tell anyone, I beg of you!" </p><p>"Relax, soldier. I won't. I'm not into busting people off just because they're watching the event. I have to admit, it is quite spectacular." She looked back at the party at the distance, feeling the cold air blow softly. <br/>"I never thought I'd see you again though, what are the chances, perhaps it is indeed a small planet that we walk on." Velvet smiled down at the ruby. </p><p>"Y-yeah." Ruby blushed brighter and couldn't help the small smile on her lips. Velvet stared at the gem. Were all Rubies this cute or just this one? She wanted to see more of that smile and that cute blush. <br/>"I... Uh... I never got to thank you for... For the pin." She fiddled with the hem of her uniform.</p><p>Velvet shrugged, "better it be used than being stored away, my mistress has way too much for her liking." She says softly. </p><p>"No, you don't understand. You... You saved my life." Ruby looked up, "I thought... I was going to die that day... You saved me." </p><p>Velvet looked down at her before taking her place against the railing. "So why are* you out here instead of doing your rounds?" </p><p>"Oh. That, I was doing my rounds." Ruby admitted. "And then I saw the pretty dresses and I... I just stared. They're all so beautiful and stunning and... It would certainly make anyone shine and feel beautiful wearing them." Ruby rubbed her neck and looked back at the far distance of Homeworld and its magnificent empire. "It's... Stupid but... I always wondered what it'd be like... To wear them." </p><p>Velvet looked down at the soldier who is cutely fiddling with her fingers, noticing the beautiful gem placed on her navel area. She's alluring. Like a moon in the sky. </p><p>"It's nothing, I'm just rambling!" Ruby chuckles half-heartedly. "I'm a Ruby, a soldier gem. I'm supposed to be tough and stubborn, not soft and ladylike."  She says and looked at her hands, rubies are never allowed to wear pretty dresses or feel good about their appearances. All of it is just a distant dream. Perhaps when she gets remade she'll be something else other than a ruby. "I better go." She says and turned, stopping when she felt a hand holding her back. </p><p>"I never got to tell you my name." Velvet says. "I'm Velvet. And... I'd like to know more about you." She says softly, what was she doing? This wasn't part of her plan for today! <br/>"If that's okay with you?</p><p><br/>Ruby blushed harder and slowly nodded, scratching her cheek a bit, "yeah... I... I mean... Of course... Umm..." She couldn't stop blushing, she's literally smoking from how red her face is. Velvet feared she'll spontaneously combust if she keeps going. But that's what made Velvet like seeing it more. In more ways than one. <br/>"I-I'm Ruby!" She says before feeling stupid, of course she is, she was nothing else other than a Ruby. One of the hundreds of duplicates. </p><p>Velvet slowly kneeled in front of her. "Hello, Ruby. It's so nice to properly meet you." She smiled kindly. "You know... I never called another ruby by their gem. So it's special because you're the only Ruby that I know who is different." She says and gently tilts the soldier's chin up. </p><p>Ruby's eyes are in a daze, Velvet smells so sweet, so... Delicious. Has she always been like this? Aside from Velvet being a Pure Pearl she is also the kindest servant she ever met, compassionate like her master. </p><p>"I shall be going. Best get back to your post. Wouldn't want your Morganite to chastise you again." Velvet stood up and went to the warp pad, she bowed her head to Ruby before warping away. </p><p><br/>Velvet felt so giddy when she arrived back at the pink palace, she had a skip to her step that hasn't gone unnoticed by her mistress. <br/>"You're happy," Sapphire says softly as she read a book that was published by a Labradorite, they're known to be scholar gems who often publishes books in Homeworld. </p><p>"Oh? I got the dress for you!" Velvet says happily as she took it out of her gem and unpacked it before showing it to Sapphire. To her delight, her mistress gave a small smile. <br/>"That's beautiful." She says softly. </p><p>"Indeed! Would you please try it on?" Velvet asks after getting onto one knee, "I did put a lot in effort in getting it." </p><p>Sapphire rolls her eyes playfully, "you mean spending on it." </p><p>"It's fun." Velvet giggled softly. She helped her mistress remove her outer gown before helping her into it. Sapphire looked at it in front of the mirror, "I don't wear fancy stuff that often." She says as she gave a small twirl, making the dress spread out beautifully. The gems on it glint against the light and it compliments her pink skin so much, Velvet indeed got the perfect dress for her. </p><p>"I am aware, that is why I wish for you to wear them even once before they get stored away for the rest of their lives." </p><p>Sapphire blushed brightly, "I quite feel bad for having so many gowns when I only use so few of them." She says as she began taking off the gown. Velvet was quick to help her.<br/>"Well, proper ladies do have a large wardrobe for variety. Not everyone is as simple in fashion as you are, my Sapphire." </p><p>"Indeed, they are beautiful but they're heavy to wear and it's hard to move around." Sapphire sighed as she tugged her evening gloves back on, "besides, I like gowns that have a floral design to them." She says as she twirled in her old dress. The layers of it raised and gave the impression of a rose whose petals have bloomed. <br/>"It suits you, my lady." Velvet smiled and neatly packs the gown back in the box before returning it to her gem for compartmentalizing later. </p><p>"I give you my permission," Sapphire says after a while, going back to her book.  <br/>Velvet turned her head towards the pink gem, "pardon?"</p><p>"I give you my permission to rehome those some of those dresses. I have too much, I wouldn't mind losing one or two." She smirked slightly behind her book, giving her implications. </p><p>Velvet seemed to process this before she burned bright red, "m-my lady!"  She exclaimed, actually opening her peach-colored eyes to look at her mistress in disbelief. </p><p>Sapphire gave a small chuckle, "everyone deserves a reward." She winks with her one eye. "Just remember to do it discreetly. Oh, and Velvet?" She gave her a last glance, "take the day off today. I do not wish to be disturbed." She says before going back to her book. </p><p>Velvet bowed, "of course, my Sapphire." </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(Concept art of Black Tourmaline aka Luna~)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>🌹</p><p>Orion sat in front of Pearl on the couch, Stevan left earlier to hang out with his friends and to get some air. Which is for the best because he is sure he would not want his organic half to be around while they're talking. <br/>His piercing diamond eyes never left Pearl who sat fidgeting with her sleeve, a frown graced her features, as if she's trying hard not to bow to him. If this is a game of dominance then she should know she would lose and he didn't have to do anything than glare at her. </p><p><em>"Took you a while to reform."</em>  He says softly as he drank his hot chocolate, <em>"2 months I believe?" </em></p><p>Pearl visibly stiffened as she bit her lip, "I had complications in my reformation process." </p><p><em>"Odd, I was pretty sure Era 1 Pearls are the most advanced type there is."</em> Orion looked at his beverage, finding interest in it. <em>"At least according to the data I have of your gem. Are you simply that defective that even reformation is too difficult for you?"</em></p><p>Pearl bristled, "listen here. You are in <em>my</em> home. You have <em>no</em> right to speak to me this way." She crosses her arms defensively, "you're just my son's gem. Stop acting like you're more than that." </p><p><em>"Oh, I am aware."</em> Orion says softly,<em> "did it never grace your pathetic mind that I am, as you say, your son's gem therefore his other half, that I might be the hidden resentment he has of you?" </em></p><p>Pearl was taken back by that, "he wouldn't. No. I <em>know</em> my son! He does not resent me in any way, I took care of him and gave him everything he wanted." </p><p>
  <em>"But not what he 'needed'." </em>
</p><p>"I am not interested in what you have to say. My son is a sweet boy, if anything you are the one being an awful influence on him—" she knew she stepped on a line because the temperature rose, it became hotter. Pearls are not equipped for extreme temperatures of heat and pressure so she tensed, feeling uncomfortable. </p><p><strong><em>"Me?"</em></strong> Orion asks in disbelief. <em>"Me."</em> He looked up at her, the chocolate in his mug began to boil and burn.<br/><em>"I am the one who was with him when he broke down. It was <strong>me</strong> who protected him, where even you couldn't, from <strong>himself</strong>. Do you even know your son? His fear and anger towards you are buried deep because he loves you. You are his 'mother'."</em> He got up and Pearl got up as well, summoning her spear, "stay back." She hissed. </p><p><em>"It was <strong>me</strong> who stayed with him in your absence. When you rebooted selfishly, leaving him alone to fend for himself. How many times have you done that? Leaving a child to feed himself. He had to mature quickly just to meet your selfish standards of perfection for him."</em> Orion glared. <em>"Just <strong>who</strong> do you really want him to be?" </em></p><p>"Shut up!" Pearl swung her spear at him which Orion caught effortlessly.<br/><em>"The difference between me and my better half is that feelings and sentimental don't hold me back. I don't love you. I never did, and never will. I <strong>hate</strong> you."</em><br/>That seemed to trigger something in Pearl because she started swinging another spear that she summoned after the first one broke.</p><p><em>"Fighting me won't satisfy nor will it change anything."</em> Orion lazily raised a shield, it is the shape of sharp geometry shards. If Stevan is Defense, Orion is Offense. <em>"You're <strong>weak</strong>."</em> He knocked the spear from her hand and squat low and kicked her under her legs making her fall back on the floor. <br/><em>"You refused to reform because you feared I'd be here when you come back so you played it safe, you waited for a while before reforming, when you think I would be gone for good and everything will be back to normal."</em> He knelt, pressing a heavy knee on her sternum area, keeping her immobilized.<em> "Well, things will never be the same because I will never leave my human. Never again. Not when I tasted the freedom he granted me."</em> He raised his hand as his shield reformed into crystals with pointed edges.<em> "How I wish to shatter you and be done with it."</em> He purrs.</p><p>Pearl had fear in her eyes as she stared wide-eyed at the shards that would easily shatter her. She forgot for a moment that she is facing a Diamond. A Red Diamond. Her son. <br/><em>"But Stevan loves you and I don't want to upset him. So how about we compromise, for his sake?"</em>  He asks, his eyes dancing to the surface of her gem, wanting so bad to shatter it. <br/>Rage is an unconscious trait Stevan possesses, manifested through Orion. He holds all the anger and needs for retribution in place of his human who refuses to hurt humans and those who wronged him. Stevan buries it deep down and forgets it. And Orion doesn't, he absorbs it. He acts as a mediator to cool Stevan's anger down and vice versa, but Orion does not forget. </p><p><em>"Are you listening?"</em>  Orion waits for a response before continuing. <em>"Why don't we both act civil to each other? For Stevan's sake. Let's be this... Little 'family' that he wants us to be."</em> He tilts his head to the side. <em>"We don't have to like each other, but at least act normal in front of him. I don't want him overthinking our dispute."</em> </p><p>Pearl swallowed thickly and looked at the shards above her gem before nodding. "Fine." </p><p><em>"Good. We have a deal then."</em>  Orion got off of her and held his hand out to help her up, he felt disgusted while doing so. Pearl sneered at it, she hesitated but took it regardless. A silent agreement formed between them. They'll do this for Stevan. </p><p><em>"I am aware you did not bring up the Diamonds without a reason,"</em> Orion says as he pats his hands clean of the imaginary dust particles. <em>"You can lie to <strong>him</strong> but you cannot lie to <strong>me</strong>."</em> Orion eyed her. <br/>Pearl hugged herself, wishing she could just disappear here and there. </p><p><em>"You have your reasons, I respect that, but Stevan would want answers as will I. As it makes no sense how there are only four Diamonds in the Authority and yet I am a Diamond as well..."</em> He looked down at his gem and gently touched it. <em>"I did many diagnostic tests but it is the same results over and over again, it's plain as day, I am a Red Diamond gem."</em> </p><p>Pearl stiffens visibly and trembled a bit. "I—" She silence automatically when Orion raised a hand to stop her from talking.</p><p><em>"I do not wish to discuss this without Stevan and I feel it is not the time."</em>  Orion interrupts as he picked up the broom and dust bin and began sweeping the broken shards of the mugs that they dropped. How funny it is that a Diamond is picking up after themselves, but Orion doesn't fully understand his real purpose or gem worth so he does not know. His only concern is Stevan. </p><p><em>"Just remember our deal, Pearl."</em> </p><p>"... Of course." Pearl breathed a bit more easily now. They both needed that. <br/>"I still don't know what to call you." </p><p><em>"Steph, you may call me Steph. Only Stevan can call me Orion."</em> The Diamond responded smoothly. <em>"He bestowed me my name not long ago. My name from here forth is Stephan Orion Universe it seems."</em>  A small smile graced his lips,<em> "such a funny name." </em></p><p> </p><p><br/>👽</p><p>Peridot Quartz, facet 2f5l cut-5xg had been in charge of ensuring the Diamond's precious essence is filtered and mixed into the solution with absolute care and precision. This is to ensure the outcome of the gems come out perfect with no errors. She had been doing this for 6,000 years now and never once did she make an error in her formula unlike her predecessors did in the field. She had made quite a name and reputation for herself which she is so proud of, much to the dismay of others. Peridots Quartzes like her are synthetic replicas of the real Peridots, as a result, they are seen lowly by real Peridots. This is because the Diamonds no longer make gems the way they used to. You could say she was created in a lab which results in her lacking powers and physical attributes but in exchange, she has vast storage of data in her gem and could analyze components and properties. But other than that she's not physically impressive. For one, she can't summon weapons of her own, not like she'll need weapons when they have destabilizers at their disposal. Aside from that, she lacks magical abilities since gems like her are only carbon copies of progenitor Peridots, they don't have core magic properties unlike the real Peridots who were made in kindergartens. But that was fine, so long as she could fulfill her job she will have no complaints. Besides, the limb enhancers work wonders for her.</p><p>She never questioned her position or why she did this work before. But what confuses her now is how there had been records of a Diamond giving their essence without her assessing it. It's labeled as a failed experiment. Experiment? She knows nothing of these particular previous experiments, that's a red flag already. She HAS to know this stuff, otherwise, there would be an awful error in her recorded database. Missing a variable will make it hard for her to figure out should there have been an error in the said experiment. When she tried to ask her superiors they all gave her a look as if she's speaking in a different tongue. </p><p>"It's best not to affiliate yourself with something that is meant to be hidden." Her fellow Peridots told her during one of their momentary inactivity. "You're doing so well as it is, don't damage the image you made for yourself. Just a bit more and you'll be promoted in the Diamond's Primary Archives and sole Keeper of the Diamond essence." Her fellow Peridot said, clapping her back. "Besides, these data are ancient. No one will be searching for them, not when our technology is advancing this quickly."  </p><p>"She's right. Stick to your role and play it well and you'll be happy." Her other companion says with a smile. </p><p>"I suppose you both are right... It would be unwise for me to dig further into something insignificant." Peridot says with a small huff. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious. </p><p><br/>Peridot ran down the halls as she held a Diamond receiver and it showed the hologram screen of Yellow Diamond. <br/>"M-my Diamond, please, there has to be a mistake!" She squeaked as she ran as fast as she could to her lab. </p><p>"I don't recall stuttering, Quartz."  Yellow Diamond says in a bored yet sharp tone. She swallowed thickly. "Forgive me but... I just... This is too risky." </p><p>"I am aware." Yellow Diamond rolled her eyes. "That is why I want it fulfilled." </p><p>"M-My Diamond..." </p><p>"I am not asking for your approval, Quartz." The Diamond snapped. Peridot flinched. She hated it when she was called Quartz instead of Peridot. It further implies that she is only of synthetic value. "I want it planted on Earth in sector 12 as soon as possible. It will start to incubate faster if placed near the core. Gather as many Lapis Lazuli and Onyx as you need to get it done as soon as possible. Take my seal as well." </p><p>Peridot is trembling in her limb enhancers, "My Diamond... Please..." </p><p>"All you have to do is to obey this simple order and you will be rewarded, Quartz!" Yellow Diamond says sharply. "Do not disappoint me." She says before cutting off their connection. </p><p>It's not like Peridot cannot do it. She can. Heaven knows that. She's just afraid. Afraid of tight spaces and afraid of the project that was tasked to her. <br/>She has no choice. She HAS to do it. She entered her code and went into her lab, her decision made up. She'll do it. For the sake of the Diamonds. </p><p>She got to her computer and accessed the private files until she got what she needed. <br/>"Requesting permission to extract specimen. Orders from Yellow Diamond." She says as she showed the seal to validate her access.</p><p><em>"Access granted."</em>  The computer said back to her. She shuddered. <br/>"The <strong>Last Order.</strong>" She mumbles to herself as she stared at the image of a mass of shards clumped together. She never thought she would be entrusted with a <strong>Last Order</strong>. This is both a privilege and a punishment. </p><p>She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard movement. She immediately shuts down the computer and looked around, "who's there??" She whipped out her destabilizer and turned it on. "Show yourself!" She yelled. </p><p>She walked forth towards her test table. In the far corner where her failed and ongoing inventions are piled up was a figure that is curled up in a tight ball. They were shaking as if afraid of Peridot.</p><p>"What...?" The strange gem tensed, this was new. Peridot never noticed this gem being here before! How long was it there?? "You. State your gem, facet, purpose, and your reason for being in my quarters." She says. Using the authoritative tone her superiors often use on her in hopes it would have the same effect on this strange intruder. It's hard to be convincing if you're trembling though. <br/>She turned her gem light on and shined it on the blue figure. She wore tattered clothes, her hair dirty, and clearly had been on the run for a while. Peridot jumped back when they made eye contact. Peridot immediately recognized the broken blank white eyes staring back at her. There was only one gem who has it.</p><p>"Y-you! You're <em>that</em> Lapis Lazuli!!" She yelled.</p><p>She was astonished even more when it spoke in a soft voice. "Please..." The gem croaked, "please don't turn me in." The thin gem trembled, "I beg of you..." She says weakly before passing out. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut warning up ahead. This chapter is quite hard for me to write but everything falls under character developments in the plot. Future chapter will have mentioned child abuse, underage sexual harassment and underage sexual abuse warnings. Please proceed with caution.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stevan left right after feeding Morse. He HAD to leave, he couldn't stay at home, not after what happened. It was hard putting up a smile for everyone, he knew he couldn't face his mother head-on without feeling unwanted emotions swirl inside him. Anger, sadness, frustration, doubt. It all clouded his mind. He was used to having his mother gone like that but it didn't mean he liked it, he was fortunate enough that Orion was with him this time. He felt less alone but also empty. <br/>He held his buttonless stomach and bit his lip, it wasn't an ache that he was used to. It was different. Something new. <em>'New'</em> terrifies him so.</p><p>He had to get it out of his mind before he could explode, he shouldn't feel anger. Bad things happen when he does. He needs a distraction. Without thinking twice, he made his way to Buck's house, he can't go to Vidalia's, the matriarch of the family would surely question him and worry. He doesn't want that. He doesn't deserve their worry and he is not prepared for further interrogations.<br/>"Stevan?" Buck says with wide eyes, he had replaced his sun visor with a pair of glasses. He must have been studying.</p><p>"Hi Buck. I'm... I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Stevan asks, feeling shameful upon realizing that he might be disrupting Buck's nice evening. "I-I'm sorry, I can come again some other ti—" </p><p>"Of course you're not bothering me!" Buck immediately said. It's as if he had sensed Stevan's troubled state. He stepped aside and lets him in, "my dad's away for a business trip so we have the house to ourselves." He says. "Have a seat, I'll get you something to drink." He says as he heads to the kitchen.</p><p>"Thanks, Buck. Umm... Is it okay if I have a cold beer?" Stevan asks as he sat down on the plush corner sofa, fiddling with his jacket sleeve. He suddenly felt as if he was asking too much and he's imposing too much. </p><p>Buck poked his head from the kitchen, "beer? Stevan you're 16, your mom would kill me." He says with a soft chuckle. <em>'Oh I'm <strong>way</strong> past legal age of drinking.'</em>  Stevan sneered mentally. </p><p>"Please I... I just need a distraction." Stevan says as he looked down, "she... I argued with her, well... Not really an argument but I just... Feel bad. She doesn't have to know, I promise." He says as he looked back up at Buck with hopeful eyes. <br/>The teen seemed to contemplate the request before letting out a resigned huff. "Alright. But don't take too much." He says as he got him a couple of cans of beer before sitting down. Buck really can't judge him too much, he had his first taste of liquor at the age of 13. "Want to talk about it?" </p><p>Stevan reached for the beer and gently tapped the sealed mouth, "no... No not really I just..." </p><p>"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I get it. Parents can sometimes be annoying, thinking they know better and all. I get it. I and pops argue most of the time." Buck confesses. "He thinks I'm a bad kid or that my friends are bad influences but in reality... I just need him. You know?" He gave a small shrug. "He's rarely ever there for me." </p><p>Stevan knew that very well. He knew Pearl was trying. She was. She is. She's a good mom. But sometimes he knew she could be so... Selfish. Stevan hates himself for thinking such things about his mother, she was the one who gave birth to him and raised him despite not having much before. She was good. She's good. </p><p>She is.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Right? </p><p>He opened the can and tipped his head back as he took a greedy gulp and ended up coughing and heaving. Damn, that's bitter. <br/>Buck handed him a bottle of water and a small napkin. "Hey, take it easy, you aren't used to that yet!" He says as he moved beside him to rub his back. </p><p>Stevan coughed and rubbed the water from his eyes. He swallowed the remaining residue in his mouth and drank more of the bitter liquor. Yes, he loved the pain. He loves the way his body rejects it and punishes him for it. <br/>"Geez, Stevie, what has gotten into you?" Buck blinked, slightly worried about his odd behavior. </p><p>Two cans became four. Four became six. Stevan is already woozy and wobbly by the time Buck had ripped the can from his hand when he tried to drink more from it. "Stevan, that's enough. You had too much already!" Buck says as he held the can away from him while his other arm held the whining boy back. </p><p>"But I want mooooooore~!" Stevan whined as he mage grabby hands for the can, his pupils blown wide as he settled himself on Buck's lap, "why won't you let me~?" He slurred, he already has the hiccups, how cliché. <br/>He giggled a bit as he settled his head on Buck's shoulder while his hand gripped the teen's wrist that held the bottle. </p><p>Buck winced because he knew his wrist would be broken if the boy did so much as twist it. Fuck. When did Stevan become this strong?? "You had way too much, this is the last time I'm letting you go near any liquor." This was a bad idea, he should call SC (Sour Cream), he's good at these situations. </p><p>He kept an arm around him to make sure he won't wiggle out and get a new can as he grabbed his phone. "You're meaaaannn... I thought you were fun!" Stevan pouted. </p><p>"I am fun. Just not letting you have another hysterical episode." Buck says as he typed on his phone, texting Sour Cream to come over immediately. <br/>"Who are you textin'?" The boy looked at his screen, he can't read it, he can only see the monochrome colors. Everything is black and white. <br/>"Izzat your boyfriend~?" He grins. </p><p>Buck blushed brightly, "I wish." He chuckles softly and looked down at him. "Shame. He likes you though." He whispers, he doubts Stevan heard it though. </p><p>"Mm..." Stevan rubbed his eyes and gave a small yawn. <br/>"Let's lay you down, Essie (SC) will be here soon to take you home." He says as he moved to get Stevan off of him. <br/>He got his breath knocked out of him when he got pinned down, the boy straddled his hips, looking down at him like a predator. Since when was Stevan this hot and intimidating? </p><p>"Stevie?" Buck moved a bit, uncomfortable with their position. Stevan gave a soft moan. A moan! <br/>"Stevie this is isn't funny, let me up!" </p><p>"Let's do it," Stevan whispers to him as he fiddled with the male's buttons. His hands were stopped however when Buck gripped them. "Stevan stop it. You don't know what you're saying, you're drunk. Why don't we lay you down, yeah? I'll get you a cold cloth." </p><p>"Will you take me hard if I lay down?" Stevan purrs, he unzipped his jacket and let it fall. Leaving him in his white sleeveless turtleneck and shorts. Given how he has been trained by Pearl over the years, he has a good figure. Sure he's a bit chubby but that is also sexy, it compliments his body in all the right places. Especially his toned legs and arse, Jenny always envied Stevan for having such a nice figure and arse despite being a boy, he has both feminine and masculine features at the same time. <br/>"I like it hard, make it hurt. Please." Stevan laid down on top of him, feeling a bit dizzy. </p><p>"We can't!" Buck exclaims as he pushed him off, wincing when he saw Stevan fall onto the floor and hit the coffee table in the process. <br/>"Stevan! Are you okay?? Oh stars, I'm so sorry!" He says as he moved to help him but Stevan is already crying. <br/>Feeling panic and shame, he quickly searched for any bumps or bruises. "Did I hurt you?? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" </p><p>"Am I really that unattractive even for you?" Stevan sobbed as he wiped his tears away, he doesn't know what he's even saying. He just felt so emotional and everything poured out all at once. The tumble did sober him up slightly to not wobble when he's upright. Pays to have magical healing cells in your body. <br/>"I'm really worthless..." He whispers to himself. "Everyone gets hurt because of me..." He sobbed out. He just wants to be hurt, to be shamed, he hurt many people before and he continues to do it. Why they keep up with him he doesn't know.</p><p>He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house. <br/>"Stevan! Stevan!!" Buck ran after him but lost him when he went through the alleyway, the kid was fast. "Shit..."  </p><p><br/>Stevan kept running and running until he ran out of breath and ended up panting hard, he doesn't know where he's going, his eyes are blurred with tears. Why is he even crying? He shouldn't be. He shouldn't even be this pathetic. He rubbed his wrist against his eyes and kept walking, slipping his jacket on since he doesn't have Orion to warm him up. He doesn't even know what time it is. He knew his mother would be worried. He could tell because his pocket kept on vibrating. He got to the bridge where the running stream rushed under him. He took his phone out and tossed it into the water without thinking twice. He doesn't want to face his mother anytime soon, but he knew he had to when he got home. He covered his eyes with his trembling hands as he screamed silently until his throat ached. Yes, make it ache. His body feels so cold now, he's paler than usual. He looked at the dark waters below and just wished to be pulled right into it. </p><p>And he was about to until a voice stopped him, "Stevan?" <br/>Stevan slowly looked over and saw Lars there, a cigarette hanging from his lips. The familiar smell hit Stevan and made him tremble, the scent of tobacco and menthol. He licked his dry lips as he stared at the stick between thin lips. He used to nag to Lars about smoking too much, because of that the male's cigarettes lasts him a week before he needs to buy a new packet.</p><p>"What are you doing out here?? It's freezing!" Lars walked over and pulled his hands out of his coat pockets and held Stevan's cold hands in his warm ones. Warm... So warm. <br/>"You're so cold. How long have you been out here on your own? Have you been crying? What happened?" Lars pulled the cigarette from his lips and threw it out into the water before holding him close and frowned a hit when he smelled booze on him. "Have you been drinking?? Since when did you start drinking??" </p><p>"Just now..." Stevan lied. "Need to numb. It hurts. I want to forget." Stevan cupped his face with desperate hands. "Make me forget. Please." He cried. "Like you used to do." He pulled him down enough and smashed their lips together. Lars' eyes widened and pulled away but Stevan chased after his lips and kept a firm hold on him. "Please, don't go..." Stevan cried. </p><p>Lars knew it was wrong, he was his ex, Stevan wanted it to end. He shouldn't be taking advantage of the boy like this. Not while he's drunk. <br/>"Stevan we can't." </p><p>"Why not??" Stevan cried, slapping his broad chest, "is it because I broke up with you?!" </p><p>"That's part of the reason." Lars huffs and took another drag of his cigarette. Stevan took the cigarettes from him and took a deep drag. "Stevan!" </p><p>Stevan coughed so hard his throat and lungs ached. He swallowed some of the smoke while spitting the rest out. He cried as he coughed hard, making Lars wince. "Stevan... What's happening to you?" Lars' fingers trembled. Stevan never did things like this before. </p><p>"I don't want it. I hate it." Stevan spat out the taste but it lingered in his mouth. He was starving for something. Pain, ache, warmth, heat. He yearned for a taste that he doesn't quite know what. Lars' taste is nice but it's not what he was craving for. He knew he would be able to forget everything when that hunger has been satisfied.</p><p>"We should get you home." </p><p>"No!" Stevan yelled. "I don't want to!" He shakes his head. </p><p>"Stevan..." </p><p>"Please Lars... I don't want to go home... I don't... Please..." He begged as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist, "please... Take me home. Your home. Make me forget." He gave a broken cry. "Please..." </p><p>Lars hugged him back and gently rubbed his lower spine with his thumb, "alright." </p><p><br/>🥀</p><p>"Ahh... Lars... Please..." Stevan moaned softly as he arched against the soft kisses on his neck and shoulder, bodies rocking against each other as their fingers intertwined together. They used to do it a lot before when they were still dating. It wasn't all just sex between them, they had something. Until Stevan had to ruin it. He always ruins everything. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. They both knew it. They broke up, they were supposed to be moving on with their lives, not coming undone in each other's arms all over again. </p><p>Lars hushed him as he kissed his lips lightly, stroking his hair lightly as he gave slow, deep thrusts into him. Sweet sinful moans spilled from Stevan's mouth as he gasped softly for more air. "Harder... Please...!" He scratched Lars' back, making the human growl lowly. "Stevan." He warned as he pulled out before slamming back in, making Stevan scream from his throat. He arched his back a bit more and wrapped his legs around his hips to keep him there. "So good... So good..." The hybrid mewled as he rocked his hips with the thrusts. He loved the bites, he wanted it to ache, to feel the soreness for days. He wants to be hurt. Even if he'll feel guilty for his actions come morning. The sound of hungry kisses and moans filled the room along with the quiet creaking of the bed. Stevan embraced Lars close to him, kissing ad nibbling his ear and neck, why can't they have this again? They were perfect before, why did it have to end? <br/>His pale fingers brushed over Lars' nipple before it felt the smooth bump of his keloid. It was at his ex's sternum. An injury that was the size of a fist. Ah, right, <em>this</em> was why. </p><p>"Lars..." </p><p>"Sshhh." Lars laid his hand over Stevan's on the healed injury. "I'm fine. I'm here. It wasn't your fault." </p><p>"I never wanted to... I never..." Stevan teared up, "and yet I..." <br/>Lars silenced him with a soft kiss, Stevan loved that, he loved the small kisses he received whenever he was sad or crying. Lars made everything better for him, why did he have to hurt him?  </p><p>"I regret pushing you that night... But I never regretted being with you." Lars whispers as he sped up his pace. Stevan fell back and moaned, feeling fingers being pushed into his mouth, he immediately sucked and licked them to muffle his lovely noises. <br/>"I never regretted anything that concerns you in my life." </p><p>"Lars!" Stevan cried out when they both reached their climax, exchanging kisses and comfort to each other. <br/>"Lars I..." Stevan's dark eyes caught movement over Lars' shoulder and his eyes widened, feeling cold dread and fear inside him. His heart sped up as he tightened his hold onto the human. His dark eyes stared right into rage-filled diamond pupils.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>It smells like Roses.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Stevan?" Lars moved his head to look at him after he regained his breath and composure. <br/>He gave a startled yell when Stevan suddenly rolled them over and onto the floor. Lars hit the back of his head straight onto the stone floor, "ow, Stevan, what the fuck?!" He hissed, feeling a bit dizzy. He stopped when he saw a sharp bright red shard inches away from his face embedded on the tile beside his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>The scent of withering Roses. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Orion stop it!" Stevan yelled as he stood over Lars. Stevan's gem stood before them, radiating with animosity. Floating fragments of translucent mystical crystals hovered behind the red gem, all aimed at Lars. At the corner of his eye, he saw his bed pierced with the geometric shards that made it look like a pincushion. </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Dark roses in a bed of thorns, claiming and protecting these flowers that oozes with temptation. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Orion bared his sharp canines, gritting his teeth as he clenched his fists so hard his knuckles became pale red. The rug beneath him began to have burn marks on them, it's like the whole room was starting to melt from the heat. <br/>Stevan seemed unaffected by the heat but he knew Lars is. </p><p><em>"Get. Dressed. <strong>NOW</strong>!"</em> Orion says between gritted teeth.</p><p>"I will, but lower your shards first. Now." Stevan bit his lip, he knew he was only pissing him off even more but he knew his gem wouldn't hurt him. "If you hurt him I swear..." Stevan glared back at Orion and felt the terror sink in, Orion's eyes are pinpricks now, almost like slits of a vicious predator. And he is. The tips of his fingers became pointed and his entire fist engulfed in flames, he was not fucking around. He knew he was already stretching the gem's patience so thin as it is.</p><p>Stevan hastily got his clothes on and turned to looks at Lars who was still baffled and naked on the floor, save for the blanket that partially covered him, he gently touched his cheek, "I'm sorry, I'll call you tomorrow, I'll explain I promise." He whispers to him, both froze when they heard a low growl from behind them. In a blink of an eye, Stevan was snatched away by the hostile gem and fled through the broken windows. </p><p>Stevan held tightly onto his gem as he screamed at the sudden height. They were high up in the sky, Orion was taking huge leaps from roof to roof. It wasn't long until they reached the house. </p><p>Pearl was pacing nonstop as she covered her mouth, when she finally saw them, she immediately went to her son. "Stevan! Where on earth have you been?! Do you know what time it is??" </p><p>"Ma, I-"</p><p>Pearl gave a choked gasped when her head suddenly hit the floor. She immediately poofed in powdery white magic and her gem clattered on the wooden floor. <br/>Stevan's eyes widened and he screamed, "ma!!" </p><p><em>"She's fine. She'll reform."</em> Orion carried the screaming human to their bedroom and threw him onto the mattress. <br/>"What- What the fuck is wrong with you?!! What have you done?!!" Stevan screamed. </p><p><em>"Gems reform. Unless shattered."</em> Orion says between gritted teeth. How he wished to shatter someone right now though. <em>"Do you have any idea what you just did tonight?"</em> </p><p>"What? To go have fun with my friends?? Am I not allowed to go out on my own anymore?!" Stevan felt his irritation rising, is he not allowed to leave as he pleases anymore?</p><p><em>"Is staying out late, drinking, and having sex your definition of fun?"</em> Orion snapped back, dropping his decency in words. </p><p>Stevan scoffs, "it's not like I'm hurting anyone. They're my friends, it's consensual. And it's none of your business who I sleep with." </p><p>
  <em>"It <strong>is</strong> my business because you're my human and my half." </em>
</p><p>"So? That's an irrelevant excuse." </p><p>
  <em>"You shouldn't even be with him! You are no longer in a relationship so why are you having intercourse with him? It's unsightly!" </em>
</p><p>"Why? Just because he's my ex? Is it an illegal thing to fuck around with someone I have a previous relationship with?" Stevan snarled. "Don't you think that maybe it's something I needed? You're making a big deal out of this, Ori. Stop acting like we're dating and I'm cheating on you because I'm not and we aren't!" </p><p>Orion bared his teeth as he grabbed him hard enough to bruise his skin, <em>"Regardless if we have a relationship or not you are mine. You have been mine since we were born. I was the one who had been here for you all those years when you had no one else!" </em></p><p>Stevan grasped the gem's wrist. "I'm not yours, Ori. You're just my gem, the half of me. But that doesn't mean I'm yours! You're basically just my weird carbon copy so stop having these delusions!" It was the booze that is making Stevan say these things, Orion knows that, but he knows just how to press all his buttons and test his patience. Anger. Something both of them repressed for so long.</p><p>The Diamond slammed him against the wall and held him by his throat, he knew Stevan was right, everything he said was right. He had no right. But why did it hurt to have Stevan reject him more than anything else? He felt his gem was going to crack. <em>"<strong>You are mine."</strong></em> He tightened his grip. Chanting it like a prayer. <em>"<strong>You're mine alone." </strong></em></p><p>"You're hurting me..." Stevan choked a bit, he can still breathe but it's very uncomfortable. Then he felt warm lips on him, hungrily kissing him, the way he kissed Lars earlier. <br/>He muffled against the kiss and tried to push him away but the gem is far stronger and had him pinned good, and the kiss somehow is making him weak. "Orion stop it!" Stevan yelled between the forceful kiss. </p><p><em>"Why can't it be me..."</em> Orion whispers with a broken tone, biting Stevan's lower lip between his teeth. </p><p>"Ori..." Stevan pants softly as he struggled. </p><p><em>"What does he have that I don't?"</em> Orion shook, his eyes stinging with hot tears. For the first time, he felt despair, anger, and sadness. <br/><em>"What does he give that I can't?" </em></p><p>"Ori, please... Let me go... You're hurting me." Stevan began to cry. </p><p><em>"Why can't it be me, Stevan?"</em> Orion is crying fully now, his colors have dimmed as if the flames inside him is burning out. <em>"Why can't it be me that you need? That you love? That you want?"</em> He released him and hugged him tightly. <em>"Why can't you just love me?"</em> He cried. </p><p>Stevan pushed him away and gave him a hard slap that the gem saw stars. Orion let it happen. <strong>That</strong> was his answer. He felt a sharp ache in his gem. <em>"Why can't it ever be me...?"</em> He watched his glowing hot tears fall onto the carpeted floor. <em>"Do you truly <strong>hate</strong> me that much...?"</em> Orion wiped his tears away because he knew Stevan wouldn't do it for him, despite the many times he comforted the human, he knew Stevan will not return it. He will always be the part of Stevan that he hates so much above all else, he was the reason for all his misery after all. He thought he did everything right. He will never truly understand how the human heart and emotion work. Stevan will never want him so the least he could do is be what Stevan needs him to be, to be his gem. </p><p><em>"Forgive me,"</em> Orion stepped back as if he has a contagious disease and hugged himself instead as he closes his eyes, it was stupid of him to think there could be more, that <strong>he</strong> could be more. He allowed himself to feel and have foolish emotions and this is the result. An instability in his system that prevents him from doing his job properly. These variables aren't required nor is it significant to his purpose, so, with a heavy heart, he started deleting everything. From the feelings that he felt, to the painful ache in his empty chest and gem. He just wants this painful feeling to go away, it hurts so much it felt like his gem was being ground to dust. He felt cheated.</p><p>Guilt panged in Stevan's heart, he didn't mean to hurt him. "Ori wait—"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BANG! </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A loud gunshot was heard and Stevan saw Orion have a hole in his head from the bullet that went right through his physical form. It caught them both off guard considering the gem was so distracted to notice any threat around them. Orion held his hand out to his screaming human, he tried to form his faltering shield around his precious human before he released his form, poofing within the cloud of sparkling red magic. The Diamond gem clattered on the floor. Stevan felt a sudden drain in his energy and physical strength, he became paler than usual, his eyes became blurry and the bags under his eyes became worse. He looked like he's at death's gate. He scrambled on himself to pick the gem up with trembling hands as he heaved a sob, what has he done? He never thought his gem could poof or be poofed given how strong Orion is.</p><p>He noticed a fracture on the gem's surface, he knew it was not from the impact of the gem dropping on the carpeted floor. No. It takes extreme pressure to crack a Diamond and this one, in particular, is self-inflicted. Orion cracked himself during his inner turmoil. He held the gem to his chest as he pulled out his phone to call for help but it was knocked out of his hand and he got slammed down on the ground. He cried out before a rag drenched in chloroform was pressed on his nose to muffle his screams. He didn't struggle much because the drug was strong, and the fact that his strength was drained significantly with the absence of his gem and the remaining alcohol in his system did not help. It only took a few minutes before he fell limp in the intruder's arms who swiftly took him away without leaving any trace but did break Stevan's phone on the floor. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not condone underage drinking. Please drink responsibly. </p><p>Please do tell me what you think...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Captive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which karma is served hot.</p><p>Warning!!! Mentions of underage harassment and noncon touching. <br/>Violence and abuse up ahead, please be mindful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Before we start, quick answer to a request to those who are curious of what my Peridot Quartz look like, here's my concept of her/them. :) Peridot Quartz will be discussed more in the future chapters.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-------</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pearl reformed after two days, her abrupt reformation had her weak and disoriented for a while. Her clothes consist of dark blue leggings and a skin-tight yellow top that is uneven. Normally she would be bothered by this given her OCD but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her son was in danger and she has to save have. She rushed from the kitchen area where she reformed and climbed up the stairs only to be blocked by policemen who are inspecting her son's bedroom.</p><p>Her face paled even more than it usually is, "who... Who are you?" </p><p>"Officer de Leon, head of the Beach City Police Department." A handsome man in a uniform stated as he showed his badge to her. "We are investigating a break-in here, civilians are not authorized to enter." </p><p>"No... No, you don't understand, this is my son's room! Where is he??" Pearl looked hysterical right now and she doubts these humans will listen. <br/>
The officers exchanged looks before looking back at her. "You are the mother of Stevan Rigel Universe?" </p><p>"Yes... Yes, I am. I am Pearl... Universe." She almost gagged while saying that but she produced her ID. </p><p>The officer took it and looked it over before looking back at her, "are you aware that your son has been missing?" </p><p>"Missing?" Pearl felt weak. "What... What do you mean missing...?" </p><p>The police held up a ziplock bag that contained Stevan's broken phone. Pearl felt her entire world crashing down on her. "I believe this belongs to your son. It seemed-" </p><p>Loud footsteps came from the stairs and the door slammed open. "Pearl!"   Lars panted, he looked disheveled and like he hadn't slept all night. "There you are. I was looking for you." He looked at the police then back at Pearl. Stevan once told him that his mother sometimes collapses during stressful situations. "Why don't... We discuss this downstairs?" </p><p>Pearl sat on her favorite wingback chair with a hot mug of tea between her trembling hands, her mind racing with different scenarios in which her son is hurt, lost, confused, or even sold off. She knew humans could be barbaric and despicable, why Greg wanted Stevan to grow up on earth she will never know. </p><p>"Mr. Barriga here called us earlier after reporting that the boy is missing for 24 hours. He had done search parties to no avail. That's when he decided to get in touch with us. We believe it was a well-planned kidnapping, given the remnants of chloroform fluid stained on the rug and broken device here," Office de Leon tapped the crushed phone inside the ziplock bag that sat on the coffee table between them. "The suspects did not take any chances of letting their victim call for help."</p><p>"My baby..." Pearl trembled. </p><p>"Where were you when all of these happened, Mrs. Universe?" </p><p>"Where...?" Pearl looked up, she pursed her lips. She had already hidden her gem behind her bangs, she cannot afford to have more humans be aware of their existence. "I had fallen ill... I have a disease in which one falls unconscious for long periods. Like a coma-like state."</p><p>"So when these all happened you were unconscious?" The police frowned as he watched Pearl nod her head. "Yes." </p><p>"This is irresponsible parenting, Mrs. Universe. Leaving your child alone, an underage at that, for long periods with no form of security makes you unfit to raise him." Another police piqued in. </p><p>Pearl felt annoyance rise in her gem as she glared at the officer. "I am a single mother who is raising a child <em>alone</em> with no help whatsoever from anyone else and I suffer from an illness neither I and my son can predict from happening!" She barked, seeing the police flinch gave her a level of satisfaction before glancing back at Officer de Leon, "Sir, please. I can't lose my son, he is all I have left. Please... Please find him." </p><p>"We are doing our best, ma'am, we have filed reports and sent search parties out to look for the boy. But so far we have nothing." </p><p>"It's that Kevin kid! He's the one responsible for this I'm sure of it!" Lars stood from his seat with a growl. "He's the only one who hates Stevan so much! That fucking pimp." </p><p>"Language, please." The officer frowned at Lars. "I have taken your accusations into account and have investigated their family manor but it seems that the boy's parents have no idea of this act and claimed that their boy is getting treated in Shell City mental health institution." </p><p>"Bullshit! Of course, they'd cover up for him! All he gets is a fucking slap on the wrist and he's sent on his fucking way!" Lars snapped. "Stevan might be hurt here and you guys aren't doing anything!!" </p><p>"Lars, please," Pearl says firmly as she stood to hold him back. </p><p>"We are doing everything we can, sir. But unless we have a lead or proof we are currently at a dead end." The officer puts his cap on, "we will continue the search parties and keep you informed. Good afternoon." He said before leaving, a few lingered to disclose the crime scene and continue the investigation for clues. </p><p>When everyone left, Pearl collapsed on the couch and covered her mouth with a trembling hand, tearing up a bit before she broke and cried silently. <br/>
Lars stood idly for a moment, not sure what he should do before he sat beside her and rubbed her back, "we'll find him, Pearl." </p><p>The gem cried and scrubbed the flowing tears from her eyes and let the human comfort her. Stevan is her world, she'd rather shatter than have him hurt or worse! It's all that gem's fault. He did this. He was supposed to take care of Stevan, instead, they're both in danger. She can only hope that her son is found soon, she would make the one behind this pay dearly. </p><p> </p><p>⚪</p><p>A slim figure stood in the middle of serene water with perfect balance, a fan held tenderly in their hand as they sang ever so sweetly. Bright turquoise eyes gazed in front of her majesty herself. They felt a small pain in their chest but that did not deter their performance. </p><p>⚪</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Stevan didn't know how long he was held in the cold basement, there was no insulation nor heat, it's damp and smells of mildew and oil. There was a broken pipe nearby given the constant drip that he hears from the far corner. His hands were chained to his feet, they broke his fingers with a hammer, and yesterday they made sure he wouldn't be able to escape, should he ever get free from the chains, by leaving him incapacitated. They beat up his legs with a metal bat or something and tore it open. He doesn't even know if it has maggots in it anymore, he couldn't feel anything below his hips. He feels on the verge of death, so close yet so far like fate was making fun of him by putting him in the very midst of suffering. It is only due to the regenerative cells inside his body that kept him alive but with Orion gone it was more difficult for him to function properly. He often blacks out and could barely keep himself awake for long periods. He concluded that without his gem his body automatically shuts down to its resting phase until his gem recovers and returns to him, that way he could conserve his energy and his body could focus on healing him and maintaining his organs. Which he was thankful for. Because if not for that he was sure any human would have died from blood loss alone. Should he be thankful though? He's in so much pain right now that he could think of nothing but giving in to eternal slumber, but he can't, so his only escape from this suffering is sleeping as much as he could. He has a terrible case of insomnia so the fact that he can just black out like this for hours shines a little bit of satisfaction in an otherwise awful situation.  </p><p>"Hey, freak. Eat." A voice said. He barely flinched when they dumped a tray in front of him. He found out that they only fed him once a day so he had to had been in here for at least 5 days given the number of meals given to him. 5 long painful days. <br/>
"Ugh, gross, he bled all over the floor." </p><p>"Leave it. There's no point in cleaning it then having him bleed all over it again. You're just doubling your workload." The other voice scoffed.</p><p>He sniffles quietly as the scent of mashed potatoes filled his nose. He didn't have the appetite and he doesn't want to eat something that he can't see, he already experienced having something crawling in his mouth when he scarfed his food down the first time. He thinks it was either a spider or a cockroach. He will never forget their harsh laughter of amusement as they watched him choke and puke it back out. How could someone find entertainment in tormenting others and make them feel inferior? It didn't help with Stevan's emotions going haywire and growing anxiety. But above all else, he hoped his gem is okay. This is the first time he poofed so it's only normal that he be out for a little bit. Especially with it being fractured on the surface. But he could not help but feel anxious and impatient. His blindfold is now soaked with tears while he was practically being force-fed. Orion was never this harsh on him, sure Orion had to force him to eat once or twice but he was gentle and patient. He took care of him.</p><p>And Stevan took advantage of it. </p><p>He took his gem for granted and now he might never want to see him again. He said horrible things that he regrets every single day, he knew he shouldn't have taken his frustrations out on his gem. They're both frustrated and tense upon Pearl's sudden return, acting as if nothing ever happened. It was repressed anger that caused them to snap. But they wouldn't get anything out from arguing and taking it out on each other. He has no excuse for his actions and he doesn't know how to apologize for it. He had been imagining situations of him apologizing to his gem and each one of them ended badly, he grew more anxious, Orion might never forgive him for what he did or even want to see him. And he would have every right to. A part of him wants to justify his actions but he knew that would just be throwing wood into the fire, he knew what he did but did not expect this kind of outcome from Orion. Sure he knew he would be upset but not like this. He looked so broken that night.</p><p>
  <em>"Why can't it be me?" </em>
</p><p>Yes. Stevan remembers it all.</p><p>
  <em>"What does he have that I don't?" </em>
</p><p>He doesn't know. Stevan honestly doesn't know. But whenever he looks at his gem he knew Orion is too good for him, he doesn't deserve him in his life. But he is all that he has. Orion is offering something Stevan is afraid to take, he believes is not worthy of it. </p><p>"There. Now don't hack it up or ill make you lick the fucking floor, you piece of shit!" The man growled and left but Stevan knew there is still someone inside the room. And he knew that presence very well ever since the <em>thing</em> started. </p><p>"Please... No." He sobbed while unwanted hands groped his body. He coughed when a gag was shoved in his mouth. "I saw you that night, whoring yourself out to men. You like lanky men huh? I'm sure you'd prefer someone who's a real man." The damp-breath hit his face, it smells so bad that it made Stevan gag behind his gag. He felt so violated. This man had touched him all over and went as far as jerking himself off between Stevan's thighs. Since Stevan was too weak to fight him off, the man thought it was complete submission and took advantage of it. </p><p>Stevan cried silently when he felt the putrid warm seed of the moaning male above him as he forced himself to curl up into a tight ball. </p><p>"Dane what the fuck are you doing?!" A voice echoed throughout the basement after the door banged open. "That's fucking gross! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" </p><p>"C'mon boss, the kid is going to kick the can soon anyway, what's wrong with releasing some steam?" The man laughed, tucking himself back inside his pants. </p><p>"Ugh, just get outta here and keep an eye out. The police came to my parent's house earlier. We need to move fast." </p><p>After the man left, Stevan felt the warm touch on his face that made him flinch.<br/>
"Long time no see, freak." Kevin grinned, "like your little playroom?" <br/>
He removed the boy's gag, Stevan used the opportunity to take in a sharp breath and cough out. His throat was parched and he felt dehydrated from crying. </p><p>"Kevin... Why?" He gave a pitiful yelp when Kevin stepped on his injured legs. He screamed silently as his weak hands grabbed his shoe to at least decrease the pressure. White-hot pain surged through his body as he cried messily. </p><p>"Why?" The teen laughed. "Everything has to be about you, isn't it? This is all your fault. You brought this to yourself. You're a fucking omen to my life! As long as you're around everything will go to hell, everyone will be better off without you weighing them down." He applied more pressure to the wound and fractured bone, making Stevan convulse. "Jamie was my world. My everything. He's mine. But he chose a snot-nosed brat like you. What is it about you that's so special?? You're just a little freak born from a fucking whore!" </p><p>"Please... Please... Kevin..." Stevan gasped out, his teeth chattering. "Please. Let me go..." He feels cold now, he lost his grip and his hand fell helplessly on the ground. "My gem..." </p><p>"The gem? Heh. You're fetching me quite the pocket cash here, Universe. That huge jewel costs over 3 million dollars given the quality, hue, size, and purity. No wonder you're hiding the freak. Makes me wonder if you can do your freaky habit and produce more for me." Kevin barked out.</p><p>The cold realization hit Stevan as he gaped out, no. No no no he can't let that happen! <br/>
"No!" He struggled as he started to drag himself slowly on the ground. "No... Ori..." </p><p>Kevin laughs in amusement, "where the fuck do you think you're going, freak?" He kicked Stevan right in the face that made him fall back, cupping his face. Stevan blacked out immediately, tears and blood dripped from his pale face. His dream consists of a bright figure, a very tall woman. The figure is 13 feet in height, he was sure he'd be around her thighs if he stood beside her. Something about this figure brought him the need to cry, to scream, to melt into their arms. The woman crouched down in front of him and gently cups his cheek before hugging him tightly. The body morphed until it completely mirrored his own body. Before he could look at their face his dream blacked out into a cold abyss. </p><p>🥀</p><p>Kevin walked out of the basement and went back up the stairs where the gem collector is currently examining the red diamond in his gloved hands. <br/>
"So, what about it?" Kevin asks as he crosses his arms, leaning back against the wall.</p><p>"This is a magnificent specimen... I have never seen such pure red diamond before, even those excavated from Africa can't match to its beauty-" </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Just pay up and you can ogle over it." Kevin huffs. "You speak too much, old man." He ignored the pointed look the collected gave him. He watched the man write a check and slide the paper over. "You better not dupe me, old man. I have connections, I can destroy your entire career." Kevin glared as the man carefully stroked the red gem. Completely ignoring him. Whatever so long as the geezer pays up then he doesn't give a fuck. </p><p>He headed for the door when a bright reddish light blinded all of them. He looked back with his hand covering his eyes, "what...?" </p><p>The collector was on his butt on the ground, face filled with terror as they watched the red diamond hover high up in the air, producing a bright glow before it took the silhouette form of a 13 feet tall woman with wild rose-shaped hair and an elegant gown before it shifted down to Stevan's shape. Once fully formed, the figure slowly lowered to the ground but stayed two inches above the filthy floor below. </p><p>"What... What is this sorcery?!" The man yelled as Orion slowly opened his eyes, his other eye is blinded. Why? He ran diagnostics to his body as he looked around for his human. He's near. His health is dire, he must get to him. He tried speaking but he cannot, with his gem damaged he could not speak and his chest constantly ached.  </p><p>None of it matters right now. He turned towards the basement and raised a hand and the door is torn from its hinges and thrown towards the opposite wall, almost hitting the collector and Kevin in the process. Due to the loud ruckus, Kevin's goons rushed in to apprehend the gem but it was too late. <strong>He has seen. </strong></p><p>Orion now stood in front of Stevan's battered body, his eyes bright red eyes shrank to pinpricks as his face darkened further while he scanned Stevan's state. His legs were mangled and beaten, starved, battered, and dangerously low in the blood. <br/>
Rage filled him, without Stevan here there was no one buffering his anger and magic. The goons pulled out their guns but before they could even pull the trigger the young diamond had pulled up a geometric shield that protected him and his precious human. </p><p>Flames swirled around Stevan's fists and body as he slowly looked back towards Kevin. Kevin. You fucking sorry excuse of a human being. Fire bursts out from Orion's body and he breathed out warm air through his mouth before the fire came out. It felt so good... <strong><em>To let off some steam.</em></strong></p><p>They dare hurt the one thing Orion cared for more than anything else. How dare they. Filth should know their place. <br/>
They should know the difference between themselves and a Diamond. <br/>
In a blink of an eye, a goon's head got burned into a crisp under Orion's hold. One by one are killed. Geometric shards, burning fists through fragile ribcages, and slowly burning and melting the organs from the inside out. Orion reveled in it. <br/>
Thanks to Pearl training Stevan, Orion is more flexible and agile with perfect balance. He jumped up in the air and kicked the last of Kevin's goons at the head and watched it get ripped off from the rest of his body. The head pierced a metal pole while the headless body flailed around for a moment before collapsing. </p><p>Kevin screamed and backed off into the wall, "s-stay away you freak!" <br/>
The entire place is burning now, Orion glanced over at Kevin, the blood burning off from his pale red skin due to the heat he is producing. He took a step forth. </p><p>"I-if you want money I have lots of it! I'll pay you!" </p><p>
  <strong>Another step.</strong>
</p><p>"Double! I-I'll pay you double!" </p><p>
  <strong>Once more. </strong>
</p><p>"I'll pay you 10x more, I promise! I'm sorry!"</p><p>
  <strong>Fists clenched tightly as the flames burned even brighter. </strong>
</p><p>"Spare me! Please! I beg of you." </p><p>Didn't Stevan beg for their mercy as well? He <strong>begged</strong>. <em><strong>But what did they do? </strong></em></p><p>Orion stabbed his hand through his chest and grabbed around his heart. White-hot pain surged around Kevin that he gave out a blood-curdling scream. He gripped helplessly at the gem's arm who held him suspended in the air. </p><p>"Pleash... Shtop! I'll pay you... Money!!" Kevin gurgled, checking from tears, snot, and blood. But Orion bore no mercy. Not this time. Why would Stevan hold anger back when it felt so good to go for perfect retribution to those who wronged them? </p><p><br/>
Ah~ </p><p><br/>
<strong><em>"Karma is such a bitch~"</em></strong> Orion spoke in a static-like voice, it was interlaced with a monotone voice and a feminine one. Like it's mixed. The last thing Kevin saw was the cruel smile and grin that is reflected back at him and the flash of the life he took for granted whizzing before his eyes until everything turned black.</p><p><br/>
Orion carried Stevan out of the burning safe house, he had to put burns on his human's body to make it look like an accident. He kissed his forehead gently and cups his cheek. He loves him so much. The things you will do for love. <br/>
He made sure Stevan is in a safe place before he fused back with him, he will start to slowly heal him so he won't be on the verge of death. Using his powers freely for the first time took too much out of him. For now, they will both rest. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me in twitter to see more concept art and teasers of my AU, the support is well appreciated ^^ I love reading comments so tell me what you think. Constructive criticisms are welcome.<br/>Have a pleasant holiday my precious steamed buns~! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Teaser :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, my fresh steamed buns. I hope you all had a pleasant holiday and Winters Eve ^^ I'm sorry for my silence, just taking my time and actually thinking if I should continue this or not. I'm so happy that I actually have quite the readers that look forward to my fic. It's not that good but this truly means a lot to me so thank you. I shall be posting a couple of chapters soon but it may take a while. So I offer this teaser for now :) thank you for staying with me this far. I'm actually thinking of creating a discord server, what do you all think? </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm bad at naming chapters ehhhh.</p><p>Hello, again my fresh steamed buns. I'm sorry for the long wait, this chapter is not that worth it I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<em>I'll fly like a comet~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soar like a comet~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crash like a comet~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm just a comet~ </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"𝑾𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒅𝒐𝒏𝒆, 𝑴𝒓. 𝑼𝒏𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒆~" Soft saccharine laughter filled the stillness of the air that is accompanied by soft claps of admiration. "𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒂 𝒘𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒇𝒖𝒍 𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒈!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, been working on it for months." A masculine voice answered back, words filled with pride. "Heck, I even bet our kid is going to rock the very stars when they get older!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "𝑶𝒉~ 𝑰 𝒅𝒐 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒔𝒐." A warm hand gently stroked over the bump. He could feel it. "𝑶𝒖𝒓 𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝑹𝒊𝒈𝒆𝒍." She whispers. Nothing but excitement and adoration laced her motherly voice. "𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒋𝒐𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's so warm...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So peaceful...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Music...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laughter...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It almost feels like... Home.</em>
</p><p>Heavy eyelids slowly rose to see the luminescent light and blank white ceilings above him. The smell of medicine and disinfected environment gave him a clue as to where he is. It is also the last place he wished to be. He heard his breathing muffled through the oxygen mask that is strapped to his face, he licked his chapped lips, his mouth is so dry and sticky that it disgusted him. He never wanted water this badly before.<br/>
He tried moving his body to no avail, he can't feel his hips and legs while his arms felt so heavy. He was wrapped in bandages that reminded Stevan of a mummy. Not only that, his arm, hands, and legs are in a cast. Now he is certain that he won't be able to move them. Great. His neck and his everything hurts! The room looked dull and lonely. It lacked color as hospitals are. Only white and sophisticated.</p><p>He closed his eyes again, feeling warmth behind his eyelids, he needs to focus. Memories slowly returned to him, he vaguely remembered the awful time he was with Kevin and his awful gang. After that... After that... What came after that? He tried to think back to what happened after he blacked out, he gave up after the first few attempts. Trying to force himself to remember will only bring him a headache that he is in no mood to endure when he is already in so much discomfort and pain.<br/>
He listened to the soft drips of the iv that hung beside his bed, delivering fluids through the tube that is attached to his arm.<br/>
The constant beeps from the heart rate monitor measuring his blood pressure did not help the dread that he felt. He's completely helpless now, isn't he?</p><p>The door opened as a nurse came in with his clipboard, he muttered something under his breath as he checked on the iv before noticing that the boy was looking silently at him. He was shocked to see the boy awake but with years of training, he immediately recovered and checked his vitals instantly. "How are you feeling, sir?" He asks softly.</p><p>"Like hell," Stevan whispers in a hoarse voice. He read the nurse's name tag; Charles. The man chuckled softly, "Indeed. I'll call in Doctor Maheswaran to look at you." He says and left the room after recording the vitals results. </p><p>Minutes later, the doors opened as a short woman dressed in her lab coat came in with a copy of Stevan's file in hand. Priyanka. Despite the years that aged her she remained beautiful, having this air of wisdom and superiority, the only thing that drastically changed is the fact that her hair is now pure white and tired up into a bun.</p><p>"Priya..." Stevan says softly. He never thought he'd see her again.</p><p>"Why must it be that when I see you it has to be in such drastic situations?!" She hissed. Anger dripped from her words. She slammed the papers down, "do you even know how serious this is, Stevan??"</p><p>"Priya... I'm sorry... I truly am."</p><p>He watched Priyanka dismiss the nurse as she fumes. "You promised me you'd stop getting in these situations! Why is it so difficult for you to prioritize your self-preservation??"</p><p>Stevan just looked away, feeling his eyes warm up for a moment.<br/>
The woman seemed to notice this as she reeled back and took a deep breath to compose herself. She sat on the chair beside his bed. "Forgive me, Stevan. I was just so worried I... I lost control." She looked at him and held his hand. Stevan was her first real friend and is like a son to her as the years passed by, she knew darkness clouded that happy smile of his but she hoped it would never get to this as it had now.</p><p>"It wasn't my fault..." Stevan began to cry, "it's not- I- I didn't ask for this...!"</p><p>Guilt filled the doctor as she hugged Stevan's head to her chest, gently kissing his head. "Of course not. It's not your fault. Forgive me." She held him while the boy cried all the pent-up despair.</p><p>Priyanka made sure the boy is well hydrated. But after his crying episode, Stevan just stared off into space. Not responding. It was like a part of him had completely shut down momentarily. Priyanka feared it might have something to do with the fact that his gem is fractured, aside from the horror he went through, he'll need time to heal.<br/>
When Pearl arrived, Priyanka gave her ex-mentor a pointed look before leaving them. She'll have to run tests on Stevan.</p><p>Pearl's pale hand shook as she felt like her gem could shatter. Her son did not deserve this. Storms of emotion raged inside her head as she stared at the blank expression that her son gave her.<br/>
"Stevan..." She went over to him and gently cupped his cheek, "Stevan... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, baby." She sobbed as she looked into the dull eyes that used to be full of life.</p><p>Stevan turned his gaze towards her and blinked a few times. "Ma...?"</p><p>"Yes, yes baby, I'm here. It's me." Pearl's lower lip quivered, trying to keep herself from breaking down. Not this time. Not when Stevan needs her.</p><p>Stevan leaned into her hands and as he began to cry silently. His broken sobs sent a painful throb to Pearl's gem, she'd gladly shatter herself if it meant she could turn back time and ensure that her son is happy and protected. She shouldn't have let him leave their home. She should have been more careful.<br/>
She held him close until he calmed down enough to go back into his daze. Pearl held his casted hand, silently screaming and hunching into her body, hugging her torso with her free arm. Her baby did not deserve this. She looked up when she heard a commotion outside.</p><p>"Sir, you are not allowed to enter-"</p><p>"Shut up! I need to see him! Stevan! Stevan!!" Lars. It seemed word traveled fast.</p><p>"Lars!" Buck exclaimed, grabbing the teen's arm. "You can't just barge in there. Stevan might not be ready to see us-"</p><p>"Why not?!"</p><p>"Because he's recovering!" Jenny huffs as she fixed her handbag. "Be reasonable, Barriga." Eyeing the nurses that began to gather in concern. Much more argument came after until the door swung open. "Stevan!"</p><p>All four teens stared in horror at their friend's current state, witnessing all the injuries that had been done to him by Kevin and his goons.<br/>
"Stevan!" Lars pulled away from the nurse who quickly rushed to get security. The male strode towards the bed and grabbed his face. The forceful action startled Stevan so much that memories of his capture rushed back to him, in a split second an ear-piercing scream broke the window panes, vases, and other breakable items in the room. Everyone covered their ears as Pearl struggled to hold him down and calm him down to keep him from hurting himself.</p><p>"Stevan, stop it please!" Pearl cried.</p><p>"Sedate him! Sedate him! Call the doctor!" Two nurses ran in and helped keep him still while a guard came in and forcefully pulled Lars out along with his friends.</p><p>Stevan's body slowly calmed down until he felt heavy and drowsy all of a sudden. The voices around him became faint until they became echoes in the void.<br/>
He dreamt of nothing but darkness, missing something that used to be there for him despite the dreams he endured over the years. He tried calling and yelling for the name that rested upon his tongue until his throat was raw. But despite all this, nothing.</p><p>Nobody came. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The teens are thrown out of the hospital by the guard, Lars was about to argue with the man when he was suddenly pulled forth by his collar, and a firm fist collided with his face.</p><p>"Sour Cream!" Buck gasped.</p><p>"Essie, stop!" Jenny stepped in but Sour Cream held a hand up that signaled her to back off. This isn't good. He's pissed.</p><p>"What the fuck, man!" Lars snarled as he held his throbbing cheek.</p><p>"What the <em>fuck </em>were you thinking?!" Sour Cream yelled. Everyone was surprised. Sour Cream was known to be quiet and reserved, he hardly got mad and he never raised his voice. Until now.</p><p>Words are wedged in Lars' throat as he stared in bewilderment. Sour Cream continued.<br/>
"Stevan was in no condition to handle visitors, Dr. Maheswaran told us that before she let us in for a brief look. You know we weren't supposed to but she did anyway and you just HAD to fuck it up!"</p><p>"Sour, he had been missing for a week! We searched endlessly for him, can you even blame me for wanting to be with him?!"</p><p>"We all do, Lars. But not like this, you saw the situation. He had been battered and bruised and god knows what and you're not helping! He went into a full breakdown when you forced yourself in to see him despite Dr. Maheswaran's warnings and the nurses begging you to stop!" Sour Cream jabbed a finger on the teen's chest.</p><p>"Don't tell me what Stevan needs, Sour! I know him better than you!"</p><p>Sour Cream laughed humorlessly, "Really? And you think that what you're doing right now is what's <em>best</em> for him—"</p><p>"He needs us!"</p><p>"Maybe, but this isn't how you show you care for him!" Sour Cream yelled. "You practically made him have a fucking panic attack! The only person he needs right now is his mother!"</p><p>"That wasn't cool, Lars," Buck interjected. "The plan was we go visit him, see how he is doing, and leave immediately. We aren't meant to have direct contact with him let alone enter the room. But after that little scene you did, I doubt they'll be letting us back in." Buck looked back at the guards that stood by the entrance of the hospital, eyeing them from their post.</p><p>Lars sputtered. "Since when did you all started caring for him?!"</p><p>"Since the day he saved my life and the day he showed us kindness. We all care for him. Me, Buck, Jenny, heck, almost the entire Beach City is fond of him." Sour Cream looked at his friends who nodded. Honestly, who wouldn't love him?</p><p>"Look. If you truly want to help them you have to understand that this is not the appropriate time for you to go bursting in and grabbing him." Jenny explains with her hands on her hips. "He's just a kid but he suffered a lot."</p><p>"No one deserved what he went through." Buck removed his sunglasses and pinched the space between his eyes.</p><p>"If you can't control yourself then it's best you don't go showing your face around him." Sour Cream says firmly before nudging his friends to go.</p><p>"I saw the way you look at him, Sour Cream. Don't think I didn't notice." Lars said. Narrowing his eyes at him. "I know he's not just a 'friend' to you."</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"And what makes you think he'll love you back?"</p><p>A pang of pain shot through the blonde's heart as he gave a cold smile. "He doesn't have to love me for me to love him. That's the difference between us." He walked away from the rest, leaving Jenny glancing over at Buck who remained still as he watched his friend get farther and farther away from them.</p><p>"Buck..." Jenny gently touched his arm.</p><p>"I'm fine, Jenny," Buck says without looking at her. Despite his sunglasses, she saw the misery in his eyes. </p><p>Pearl hugged her sleeping son as she watched him breathe behind the oxygen mask, he looked so small with all these big machines attached to him, and the sound of the heart monitor kept her on edge.<br/>
She rubbed her weary eyes as she stroked his sternum gently, humming a soft song to him as she did when he was young. She stroked his dark hair, keeping it out of his face. She noticed the amount of white hair increased. It already covered a portion of his fringes. All that stress... He didn't deserve that.</p><p>"Oh, Stevan... What will we do with you...?" She asks as she caressed his battered face. How she wished she had tears to heal him.<br/>
She glanced down at his stomach, her pale hand pulled his hospital aside to see the gem and she almost shot out of her chair when she saw the crack on it. How is this possible? How can a diamond be fractured?? What heinous torture did they do to even damage a pure Diamond?? </p><p>Dread coiled in the pits of her stomach as she stood and started muttering to herself while pacing. This cannot be. The only way to damage a Diamond is from extreme pressure or something stronger than it. And since Gems like her and her son are alien life forms created by White Diamond their properties are vastly different compared to what is found here on earth. With Stevan's gem damaged, how will he heal? Will his gem even be able to reform or would it be too risky?</p><p>She racked her head with possibilities and things to help her son, what she wouldn't do for him, she already spent a century caring for him and she will continue to do so until she is shattered. There had been no scouts as of late so they'll be fine for now, at least until situations proved otherwise. She wouldn't want to pluck her son out from the town he grew fond of. Lord knows how many times he had to say goodbye to homes they had before.<br/>
She worried her lip as she fiddled with her baggy turtleneck and sat back down, praying to whatever deity there is that her son would recover.</p><p>🥀</p><p>Stevan had been in a coma for a couple of weeks after that. Pearl never left his side, she had already prepared a duffel bag of clothes so humans wouldn't be suspicious of her lack of human movement. She can sit here for eternity if need be. The only thing that kept her sane is the heart monitor that gave her assurance that her son still lives.<br/>
She had to pretend to eat once or twice whenever a nurse comes in to check on Stevan, she never liked the gooey stuff passing through her physical form. But she did tolerate beverages so she's often seen either drinking tea, soda, juice, or a shake. Perks of having endless storage that eternally preserves anything to perfection.</p><p>Connie would visit, sometimes Jeff, sometimes Calvin, sometimes Vidalia's son, sometimes Lars if the guards allowed. Everything seemed bleak now, all the colors in Pearl's life faded with her son's absence. Other than that, Stevan had healed quite well. His burns, cuts, and bruises have healed. Any fire-related injuries were the ones to heal first. His bones were a tricky portion, Pearl remembers sitting through the night, watching and listening to the clicking of his bones being healed and reconnecting back to their proper joints thanks to the cast that made sure his bones healed properly.<br/>
It is much slower progress to heal but at the very least he's no longer in physical pain. The nurses were surprised to see that the casts on his arms were no longer needed when they checked on him one day, as baffled as they are, Dr. Maheswaran made sure to file a report to calm down the gossips. For some miracle, she managed to provide a scientifically medical-based article of his fast recovery. And the humans believed it! Thank the stars. The last thing Pearl needs are humans poking further into her son. If they found out they were aliens who knew what they're capable of doing to take advantage of that. Humans and their curiosity.</p><p>Stevan had become thin and pale as time progressed, Pearl became more worried. Her leg bounced as she listened to his soft breathing and the faint popping sound coming from Stevan's legs that is slowly being healed. </p><p>Stevan opened his eyes and he found himself in a lush red field. A tall tree with a whitebark stood nearby, its coral hue leaves swayed with the calm wind that brought Stevan tranquility. Reddish clouds hovered above him as the skies gave the impression of an early sunset. This place is beautiful, he wouldn't mind staying here for a while.</p><p>He began walking, his fingers brushing against the tall reddish grass that went up to his hips, his hair dancing with the cool wind as he took in a deep breath of the fresh air. When he opened his eyes again there was a tall woman in before him now. She's huge! She's probably around 10 feet tall, he's at least around her hip level if he stood beside her.</p><p>He stared in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. The woman had a soft, patient smile on her face. She tucked her red hair back as she walked towards him, her royal dress flowing with the wind. Stevan noticed a gem in her midsection. An inverted diamond gem. So beautiful and a perfect cut as well!</p><p><br/>
"𝑯𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐, 𝑺𝒕𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏." She says softly, looking down at him.</p><p>Stevan's mouth became dry as he struggled to get out the words but he couldn't. He was still in awe.<br/>
"Who..."</p><p>She held a large hand out that gently touched his cheek, caressing it tenderly as if he was something so precious to her. He felt comfortable and safe that he unconsciously leaned into her touch. <br/>
She kneeled and leaned in to kiss his forehead, but before her cherry red lips could even touch his forehead he gasped awake on his hospital bed. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he gasped for air. He is no longer wearing an oxygen mask but something is strapped to his nose that gave him what he needed to breathe. That was such a weird dream! Who was that?</p><p>His hand went to rub his eyes and head, his body throbbed as he turned his neck, popping it in the process.<br/>
He glanced over and saw Pearl asleep on her seat, her empty mug between her pale fingers. He cried at the sight of her. She's here. She never left!</p><p>"Ma..." He choked out. "Ma...!" He reached out and touched her fingers. Pearl blinked awake and gasped when she saw her son awake. "Stevan...!" She whispers, she puts her mug aside and hugged her son who in return embraced her as well.</p><p>"Oh, my baby. You're here. You're safe." She kissed his face and caressed his face. The gesture reminded Stevan of his dream which was slowly being forgotten.<br/>
"You... You didn't leave."</p><p>"I did not. Never again." Pearl kissed his forehead and held her to his chest. Both melting in the embrace and the relief of being in each other's arms, safe and warm. Whatever that dream was he was was nothing compared to this moment he had with his mother.<br/>
Pearl filled him in after their moment of what happened and how he was asleep for almost 3 weeks. But one thing haunted Stevan's mind, the question that gave Pearl an odd sense of dread as chills ran down her spine.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Where's Kevin?"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Two types of Commitment (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last Order.</p><p>Yes, I am alive (unfortunately).<br/>I shall be posting two parts of this chapter because I can't decide if I should include everything into one go or not. <br/>We'll be giving Stevan a break for a bit and focus on our space friends. (Chapter includes concept arts)</p><p>I enjoy reading comments and such, I do a little birb dance whenever I get emails :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Log 56- 34-E2</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two months. It has been two months, 5 days, 15 hours, and 20 seconds since I found the fugitive Lapis Lazuli in my lab and had since then endured it dwelled in the corner of component that it had morphed into some kind of den. I could not send it away, for if I do someone might have seen or the enemies that have accumulated ever since I was promoted into this position might use it as leverage to have our superiors strip me of duty. But that will never happen. My intellect is vastly superior compared to their inadequate reasoning capabilities. In short, they are clods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But enough about that. The Lapis Lazuli refused to leave in any way, I have discovered that its gem is fractured, it's a defect, how it survived for this long is beyond me. Yet I cannot blame it for its hesitancy to leave, the Diamonds have implemented that all defects, off-color and rebellious gems are to be taken to the Nebula as soon as possible should rejuvenation can no longer prove to be useful. And all gems who harbor or provide protection to these rocks and fail to hand them over to the authorities shall be stripped of their rank, rights and shall be henceforth executed for treason. No doubt the Catseye will have fun with their prize. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have pondered with this and weighed the risks. I have attempted to dispose of the gem discreetly but it always comes back to me despite its lack of sight. Downright unsettling. The mere fact that it is here might get all the years of hard work and determination I poured into getting this profession gone in a blink of an eye. I tried to contact my superiors a few times but every time I do so I cannot bring myself to have it be taken away from me. It does not matter, it does not harm me nor does it cause trouble in performing my duties, as long as I can accomplish my Diamond's assignment then I shall endure with it for a few more cycles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>End of log. </em>
</p><p>Peridot puts their recorder down and sighed as they hunched over their messy desk. Scraps of paper, documents, rubbish, metal chunks, tools, and other gadgets littered the entire surface. Their detached mechanoid fingers drummed on the desk as they took a few deep breaths to compose themself. </p><p>"You should rest." A soft voice spoke. </p><p>"If I want your council, defect, I shall ask for it." They answered back sharply. Baring their canines in a hostile manner.</p><p>"Very well." The Lapis curled in on to herself within the shelter of components and metal slabs, hugging her knees to her chest. </p><p>A few moments of silence passed by before the blue gem spoke once more, "I'm cold." It flinched when Peridot smashed an unfinished drone near her on the floor. "Must I know every little whim and whining that comes to that pathetic head of yours?! I do not care about what you feel or what you need! If you want to complain then you are free to leave and spare me the potential risk of trial!" The green gem snapped. "I do not want to hear another word from you or else I'll personally bring you to the Nebula myself, you ungrateful clod!!" </p><p>Lapis teared up and shook her head frantically, "please! No. Please. I won't say anything more, I promise! Please don't send me to them!" </p><p>"Then be silent! Better yet just forget you ever exist in the first place, you pathetic clod!!" Peridot shouted. The blue gem curled into herself, muffling the cries and muttering, trying to be quiet as much as she could. She was used to thinking she doesn't exist, it's not like it was new to her, she wished for it sometimes and it's not like it was her choice to be made or not. But truly, it is cold in the room due to Peridot not allowing the heat that runs in the vents to warm everything up. She didn't have the magic to properly mend her clothes and she is blind for the most part. So she huddled into her ragged dress and hugged her arms for warmth. The thing about water core gems is that they are susceptible to cold, as much as the irony remains, they are not made to withstand freezing temperatures and have no way of warming themselves up without water. And even if they do have water, prolonged exposure to such temperatures will soon freeze them. Unlike fire core gems that can easily withstand the chill and maintain their body temperatures with ease. She had tried to beg a couple of times but found herself being silenced by the aggressive gem. This Peridot is quick to temper and it will be difficult to ask them of things. The blue gem shuddered and made herself comfortable as much as she could within her makeshift metal scrap nest before falling asleep.</p><p>Peridot watched her through their computer visor before they sighed and ran a frustrated claw through their dark hair. They muttered words to themself and decided to shut off their monitor screens before sitting heavily on their chair. Perhaps they'll rest for the rest of the cycle and get themselves ready for the trip tomorrow. They can't afford to mess that up. They took their computer visor off with a sigh and placed it on their table, they took a deep breath before they unplugged the thick wires that are attached to the outlet at their nape and waited until the exposed outlet was covered by a thin layer of opaque green skin before letting their hair back down. They watched the detached limb extension parts slowly reattach themselves to their torso with a click and a hiss before they proceeded in taking off the limb enhancers and carefully placed them on the table. Peridot is quite short in general, which adds to the fact that they are synthetic gems, thus why they are given advanced limb enhancers. </p><p>They set the heavy equipment aside neatly as they moaned with the relief of finally being released from them. They have been wearing that for the past month with no respite. They stretched their form to loosen up their tensed body before looking at their darkened arms and legs. <br/>Their arms have darkened for thousands of years of exposure and prolonged overuse of these limb enhancers. It had become dark purple color from their hands up to their elbows where the enhancers stop. Purplish cracks have appeared centuries ago that seemed to be heading upwards from her darkened forearms up to her upper arm. They are small for now so Peridot doesn't usually pay them any mind. Their legs are no different. The dark discoloration has already covered their feet up to their knees where the line of the limb enhancers entrance point is. Similar cracks have appeared on their thighs so they have resigned to wearing dark thigh-high socks to cover them. They rubbed their hands together for a bit before they got up and made their way to their mold that is laid down on the ground. They made sure their security and locks are activated before they stepped into their mold and laid down and went to sleep as a lid covered the mold that gave the green gem the comfort and warmth that reminded them when they were still within the soft, safe, mineral from where they thrived. Their nursery. </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the cycle, Peridot woke up and stretched, they wanted to stay within their mold a bit longer but they have to prepare. They stepped out while scratching their incredibly messy dark moss-colored hair, they didn't know why but the need to check on the Lapis got the better of them instead of their daily recalibration and report. The Lapis is not doing so well, they were shivering. Peridot did not think the room was that cold but then again they did adjust the temperature below normal to accommodate the specimens they recovered from the scouts in Sector 46. They moved the specimen into a containment chamber where they will be kept in better and lower temperatures before Peridot let the heater run for a bit. It's not like our Peridot hates the warm (this one does), they just don't like being exposed to it for long periods. Their body can handle extreme temperatures but it doesn't mean they like being in it. They prefer cooler temperatures over warm while this Lapis prefers the opposite. That is why they never get along. They're just too different. </p><p>They let the room warm up a bit as they ran their calibrations, wrote a report, and did their daily logs before getting their gear ready. They got their computer visor back on and plugged back their wires to their nape before sitting down to put their limb enhancers back on. They did the legs first and activated it, wincing when the device turned on its locking mechanism and sliced through their legs. It hurts every time. They didn't waste much time and did the same to their arms. Once their limbs are taken by the machine it hovered from their body, allowing their torso to levitate as seen below: </p><p>It hurts every time, which is why Peridot sometimes just doesn't take it off in general. But doing so will consume more of their energy more than they'd like it to. They flexed their mechanical limbs to make sure they are in sync before glancing over at the blue gem who had stopped trembling and instead is now asleep more peacefully while still hugging herself in a tight ball. <br/>Peridot left with a roll of their eyes, they slid on their visor and sealed the lab behind them. They made their way to the warp pad and warped their way to the Hand dropship that is assigned to them by Yellow Diamond. They placed their hand on the pad and had it scan their gem before they are granted entrance into the huge hand that is positioned in a light clench. </p><p>They made their way to the cockpit and inserted their hand into the control pad that had a liquid-like hologram that swallowed their hands. Data and codes whizzed through their eyes as they connected into the ship interface. They did a few tests to ensure that they are well synced and ready to go. The entire hand mech rose from its platform and it flexed into a claw position as Peridot fed the coordinates into the computer before traveling towards the destination.  <br/>The sight of the Hive brought chills to Peridot. The huge asteroid that is held suspended by giant Yellow crystal pillars, known as the Hive, is Yellow Diamond's private laboratory where she conducts experiments and various mutations. <strong>NO ONE</strong> is to enter without Yellow Diamond's precise authorization, with that said, it is also under the careful eye of Yellow Jadeite. The Jadeite's huge Phoenix ship is perched onto the outer ring of the asteroid that serves as an Orbiter that continuously rotates to alert them if unknown objects are near, it also holds up the field that deflects any projectiles or wandering meteors. <br/>The yellow Phoenix's eyes snapped open upon sensing the intruder and analyzed Peridot's ship and located its pilot. <br/><em>"Halt! This area is highly restricted and is under the jurisdiction of the radiant Yellow Diamond. To come forth so boldly results in treason. Leave now, as it is your only warning."</em> Yellow Jadeite spoke smoothly through the ship as the bird stretched out its magnificent wings and flapped hard enough to knock the hand ship back. <em>"Identify yourself!"</em>  She demanded.</p><p>Peridot yelped as they steadied the ship and swallowed down their fear. To face a Jadeite let alone bask in the gleam of their ship and attention is a huge privilege, yet this is not the time for Peridot to get distracted. They are here for a mission. </p><p>"Peridot, Facet-2F5L Cut- 5XG, I was sent by Yellow Diamond to perform a task that requires access to the Hive's Nursery," Peridot spoke in a straight voice through the transmission before sending the signed file and Yellow Diamond's emblem to the royal Jadeite. <br/>The gem was silent for a moment before she deactivated a portion of the barrier so the hand ship can enter. <em>"Very well. You may enter." </em></p><p>Peridot gave a salute to the Jadeite before heading inside and landed the ship neatly on one of the provided platforms. No Peridot has ever been here before, let alone come even near to this part of the galaxy, to do this is such an honor on Peridot's behalf. Yet despite all this, the green gem felt like they're going to poof any time soon, the dread never left them and they feel as though one wrong step will get them shattered, which might happen, Yellow Diamond was never a patient monarch and hardly gave second chances. They got off of the ship after shutting its system down before they stepped out, meeting the cold, dead air of the asteroid that once bore a bit of life, now being used as a dock for monstrosities and heinous experimentation.  </p><p>"Welcome to Yellow Diamond's Hive. How may I be of service?" A soft voice spoke as a thin gem stepped out of the darkness. Their glowing eyes shone in the dark giving Peridot a sense of being hunted by a vicious predator. The facility's lights turned on and Peridot refused the urge to puke as their whole body is now filled with chills. Beads of sweat formed on their forehead. What stood before them is no gem. No. It is an amalgamation of a forced fusion between two, maybe more, gems. This is Yellow Diamond's successful sentient specimen, perhaps her favorite for it to freely roam the entire facility. </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>
  <em>(A/N: Concept art of 404. It's not official so hushhhh. Inspired from Ballora (FNAF), Virginia (The Forest), Mannequin spider (Silent Hill), and Obscura (Evil Within). They're all pretty to me. Yes. I'm guilty.)</em>
</p><p><br/>That product of her sadistic and love for stitching things together and breaking their fragile minds until they are shattered completely. It made Peridot shiver at the thought of it waiting patiently for anyone to come by. </p><p>"I am 404." The soft voice took an octave lower. Their voice is being mixed with other frequencies while quiet whispers came from within it.   They made a salute and bowed. "Please provide the key for your access." </p><p>A key? Is it a weird crystal thing that Yellow Diamond had sent them? </p><p>"Please provide the key for your access." The creature spoke once more, it seems to be getting impatient and hostile thinking Peridot is an intruder without its Diamond's permission. "Give. Key! KEY!!" It shrieked as long legs began to form on its back, turning into a sharp edge that can easily cut through glass. <br/>Peridot fumbled with their waist pouch and tossed the terrifying creature the coral-like crystals that seemed to pacify the amalgamation for now. They cooed upon holding the trinket and puts it on their hair. "Please follow me." They said as they turned and floated away. </p><p>Peridot gave a shaky breath and held their chest, that creature... It looked like a Pearl with a mixture of other gems and a Sapphire! Peridot knows that Sapphire as is the one that tried to kill Pink Sapphire during a ball. Everyone thought she got shattered by the Catseye but it seems Yellow Diamond has other plans for her shards as punishment. Peridot made sure they have their destabilizer on them, with their limb enhancers that have many defense features they wouldn't need a separate weapon but they are in a territory they are not familiar with, better safe than sorry. </p><p>The creepy creature in front of them kept making clicking noises whenever they moved, like the joints of a puppet. The long tipped legs are enough to send unwanted shivers down the gem's back. It can easily pierce through a gem's form!<br/>The mutant had taken Peridot in a sealed chamber but it suddenly froze and cowered a bit. "404 shall remain here." It said, its shifty eyes are filled with fear. Without another word, 404 disappeared back in the shadows and clawed up the wall where it curled up into a corner, its glowing eyes monitored Peridot from its perch. </p><p>The gem swallowed thickly before they accessed the sealed doors before it slowly parted, spilling dull red light all over the gem and the hall. Casting an eerie feeling as it led down into a dark tunnel. Peridot gathered their courage and stepped in, merely flinching when the heavy doors behind them slammed close. They just have to discharge one of them and they'll be done. A quick in-and-out mission.  </p><p>They walked down the large eerie hallways until they reached the Nursery. To the gem's horror, rows after rows of enormous clusters of shattered gems and artificial ones are clumped and contained separately in a translucent white bubble. These bubbles are thicker than the normal ones because the objects they contain are no mere gem. White Diamonds herself bubbled these and stored them away at the end of Era 1. <br/>These are the <strong>Last Order</strong>. The strongest weapon of the Diamond Authority, they are also called gods of destruction. Only releasing it upon a planet to rip it apart for easier access to resources and minerals for the kindergartens. Created by Yellow Diamond herself should colonizing a planet proves too tedious, a masterpiece for war. </p><p>They all vary in size and there are even those that are bigger than a planet. Just how many gems took to create these? Peridot's fingers detached from the arm and formed a framed hologram bearing the data and description of the particular Last Order that they will release. They walked down the hall, passing by rows after rows of clusters until they found the particular cluster that they are looking for. It is smaller in comparison to the others, but big enough for it to be a bug incubating at a planet core. </p><p>They spent hours transferring data and unlocking the security mechanisms on the computer before they managed to release it. The facility's entire contraption produced a claw hand that tenderly picked up the chosen Last Order and carefully lifted it as the computers assessed it for any damage, leak, and if it was still intact before it slowly took it away. Peridot was done here. They shut the computer down and disconnected from its interface before using the speed on their leg enhancers to quickly run out of the terrifying lab. 404 was no longer there when they got out, which was good. They immediately ran to the Hand ship and shakily covered their face with their hands. It took a few minutes for them to calm down before they departed from the facility, not wanting to ever be back there again. But their mission was done. They immediately called Yellow Diamond and gave their detailed report. </p><p>Upon returning to Homeworld, Peridot felt more drained than usual but at least they're back home. As they were stepping out, a blur of unique colors appeared before them, and the last thing they saw was a rose flower and a soft whispered 'I'm sorry' before everything went black.<br/>Peridot got stabbed in the gut before they released their form and poofed in a cloud of dark green magic. Their gem clattered on the ground along with the limb enhancers that collapsed near it. Just like that, the entire hand ship was taken and it flew out of Homeworld's atmosphere. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Two types of commitment (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which love is discovered</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rubies are the main soldiers in Homeworld. While they lack in size and brute strength of normal Quartz soldiers, they make up for it by their intense durability, speed, strength, and balanced compatibility with their fellow Rubies to fuse in dire need of the situation. Rubies are made for one thing and one thing alone, and that is to protect precious Sapphires who are considered aristocrats in the gem hierarchy. Mainly working in groups or three or more, they are assigned to a Sapphire to protect above all else. Accomplishing the duty that they are made for brings inhibited satisfaction and sense of purpose for these gems, pledging loyalty to their ward. </p><p>Our Ruby was deeply honored when she was assigned to the only Pink Sapphire in the entire Homeworld, the sole legacy of Pink Diamond, due to the exceptional obedience and discipline that she showed. They found her eligible enough to protect the precious gem seeing as she surpassed her other fellow rubies in terms of power and strength. She was celebrated and congratulated, while some were jealous of her accomplishments they knew this only meant higher responsibility and expectations. Should she slip up it shall be her gem on the line without further hearings at the court. But Ruby was prepared to die. It was her purpose. </p><p>But that mentality seemed to have to change the moment she set eyes on the pink Sapphire for the first time. She was beautiful, much fairer than the other Sapphires, not only because she stood out like a sore thumb amongst the blue hue, but she had this charm that seemed to spark something inside Ruby when their eyes met for the first time. She wasn't like the other Sapphires who are distant and snobby, she was someone who looked like she desperately wanted to have someone to talk to her casually and to laugh and enjoy the pleasures of nobility. Something she doesn't get with her fellow Sapphires who kept their distance and the protocol that she is to be alienated from other gems to ensure her safety. Ruby saw someone who is very lonely and often alone, even when she was gifted her own Pearl she still looked unhappy despite the Pearl's attempts to cheer her up. </p><p>Their first conversation was electrifying for Ruby for she never heard her speak due to the gem being mute in public. To talk casually with your ward is something frowned upon in public because it disregards the status that they both had. The gap between them is just too far with her being a prized noble while Ruby is but a mere guard. Expendable. </p><p>She found out that Sapphire easily laughs at jokes, even bad ones, she doesn't seem to even know how to laugh properly. Sapphire explained that it was a foreign thing to her because she never talked to anyone other than her Pearl, let alone laugh at silly jokes from another gem. Whenever they're together, the distance between them seemed to close, at a time Ruby almost felt that Sapphire is no different from her, that Sapphire wanted to be treated equally not someone fragile and superior.  <br/>Sapphire would sing while her Pearl brushes her hair and sometimes would invite Ruby to join her in her sitting room and ask if she can tell her some stories from her previous missions, much to the guard's surprise.</p><p>"You should have just ordered me to do so, you didn't have to ask me, my Sapphire." She boldly said once. </p><p>Sapphire just gave a sweet smile, "it is better than forcing someone to speak with me even if they didn't want to." </p><p>That was the first time Ruby was given a choice. From then on, Sapphire would ask her and she would respond honestly. Sapphire only had one request of Ruby and that is that she never lie to her, from which the latter agreed wholeheartedly. </p><p>Everything was well until the accident happened. It was after Black Tourmaline's ball that they shared their first dance, Sapphire humming a soft tune as they glided across the polished pink floors of Sapphire's chamber. Bodies close, lips mere inches apart. Ruby is so transfixed on Sapphire's beautiful eye. They're both locked in a blissful trance within each other's arms, not knowing of their magic perfectly synchronizing at that sacred moment until their both woke up in a bigger body and a tattered mixture of their clothing. It wasn't even 'them' anymore. It was... Something new. Or rather... Someone.</p><p>The creature stared into the mirror, only to see three eyes stare back at them. Plump lips, red and pink eyes with the middle one on their forehead being bright red with a neon pink ring around the iris. They touched their light Fuschia skin, fingers tracing up to their neck and face. Their hair is a wild combination of ebony curls with pink streaks, some portions lighter than others. </p><p>"My Sapphire I heard something wha—" Sapphire's Pearl came in and stared in horror. Both gems unfused immediately and without another word, Ruby ran away.<br/>Ruby had never felt more fear in her chest, but not for herself, but Sapphire. A fusion between two gems have been unheard of, and to have something like that happen to Sapphire... She can only imagine the outrage and controversy that may happen around the precious gem. The pink gem will be ruined and scorned, or worse, shattered. Ruby didn't want to risk Sapphire's safety. It was all her fault, the noble gem does not have to pay for her mistakes. </p><p>She kept her distance after that, going as far as sending a substitute guard for a while until Sapphire's Pearl, Velvet, sought her out. <br/>"This has to stop." She says politely yet firmly. She had a small frown on her usual tranquil expression. "My mistress has been distressed since your absence and your prolonged silence does not help the situation. I ask that you make peace with whatever you are thinking and go speak to her." She says without opening her eyes. Velvet is the only Pearl that regularly has her eyes closed and yet seemed to always know what is happening around her. </p><p>Ruby was mortified at her words, how can she say that with a straight face?<br/>"Are you hearing yourself right now?" </p><p>"Drop the formalities, I came to you not as a messenger but as a friend. You made my mistress happy, happier than I could ever make her. And suddenly you take it away. She had been alone for so long before she had me, you came along and squirmed your way into her walls and gave her something to look forward to, so you avoiding her for a mere accident—" </p><p>"'Mere accident'??" Ruby mocked. "Velvet that was not something that can be easily shrugged off, this is serious! What happened between us should not even occur in the first place!"</p><p>"And yet it did!" Velvet says and looked at her sternly. "I vowed to ensure my mistress receive the joy she deserves. And that is you. You mean a lot to her and I know you feel the same." She walked over and bent down to place a hand on her shoulder. "You're precious to her just as she is to you. It should not have happened, yes, but it did. So you better take responsibility, as this is something you both unconsciously made." She says and gave her a small shove. </p><p>"Why are you so okay with this? This isn't normal!" Ruby looked back at her.</p><p>"Mundane normalcy never fitted my mistress in the first place. And do not mistake my assistance for license, I do not approve of my mistress being at risk but if it is something that you are both willing to take and will ensure her happiness then I shall step aside. For now. But do know this, Ruby," Velvet looked back at the soldier as she opened her bright magenta eyes that had a hint of steel in it. "If you hurt my mistress I shall see to it that it will be the last thing you do." She says coldly. Ruby swallowed thickly and gave a small nod before running off. </p><p><br/>"You... You didn't have to threaten her..." A shy voice spoke. <br/>Velvet looked over at the corner where another ruby is hiding, much more anxious and bashful than the rest. <br/>"You heard everything?"</p><p>The ruby slowly nodded and stepped out of her hiding spot, "I can't really help it, you were... So cool." She rubbed her arm, "d-don't worry. No one else is around. I made sure of it." </p><p>The Pearl gave a soft smile as she knelt down to the ruby's height, "did I scare you?" She gently tilts the gem's chin up. </p><p>The soldier blushed so hard that she combusts into flames. She squealed and stomped the flames down but she was lifted and soft lips are pressed onto hers. The smaller gem gave a soft moan as she leaned into the kiss more. <br/>They pulled away after a moment and Velvet gently cupped the ruby's cheek, where the shorted gem eagerly leaned into. </p><p>"No," Ruby says truthfully. "I think it was cool." She says bashfully as they giggled and spent this little time they had together before parting ways to return to their duties.  </p><p><br/>Sapphire hums softly to herself as she produced a pinkish mist from her hand before it froze into a crystal. She made small sculptures of a flower from it, very precise and tedious but crafting small things makes her happy and helps take her mind off of things. Just as she had finished a petal, her chamber doors slid open. </p><p>"Velvet, where have you been? I've been searching for you." She says, not looking up from her work. </p><p>"It is me, My Sapphire," Ruby says as she salutes. <br/>Sapphire turned in shock, "you... What... What are you doing here...?" She watched as Ruby sealed the doors shut and went over to her, holding her hand out that had her gem on it, "may I?" </p><p>Sapphire looked at her hand before she slowly took it and she was pulled to her feet. "Forgive me for my absence, I was preoccupied..." Ruby says with a frown, "I was selfish."</p><p>"No, Ruby—"</p><p>"Please." Ruby pressed her fingers on the soft plump lips. "Let me finish." She held Sapphire's hand firmly. "This was something that isn't meant to happen. It would risk your life, your status, and my purpose." </p><p>Sapphire nodded. "I know." </p><p>"I'm so sorry for tainting you with such an act. I was too reckless and got ahead of myself, I forgot my boundaries. Our boundaries. And I thought replacing myself would be the answer but... It's not. I am ready to face punishment for both of us."</p><p>"No!" Sapphire exclaimed, catching the gem off guard. "Don't you dare do that!" She cried. <br/>"Why? There are TONS of me!" Ruby retorted. She wasn't wrong about that because it is true that many rubies are being made as they speak because rubies are more expendable compared to other Quartzes. </p><p>"But there's only one of you," Sapphire whispers as she stepped closer. "You changed me, Ruby, I may have a lot of gems around me but none of them showed the care you did. My future predictions only consist of a singular timeline, branching off to different outcomes but mine focuses on the absolute result. But with you..." She blushed. "It was different. I saw more possibilities and choices that a normal gem is not allowed to have, even me." She looked up at Ruby, "whatever happened, I regret none of it. It was a choice I would make even if time turns back." She cupped the gem's cheek. </p><p>Ruby blushed harder that flames roared around her feet but Sapphire's pinkish most cooled it down. They're in a trance. It was like that evening, together, where the world did not exist in that tiny bubble of theirs. Sapphire pushed the bangs from her singular eye and watered at Ruby, making her blush harder. </p><p>"This is wrong..." Sapphire whispers. Ruby nodded. "Indeed it is." <br/>"But I won't keep myself from something that made me happy..." Sapphire looked into Ruby's dark red eyes. "What about you?" Anxiety bubbled in Sapphire's chest. "I shall not hold anything against you if you do not wish for this." </p><p>Ruby knew she should have taken the way out, it was the most appropriate option at the time. But now she knew she would make the same decision as she did that night. </p><p> </p><p>"I had no idea that's what it felt like. Being fused." Sapphire says as she leaned against Ruby on the pink lounge in her bed chambers. She was reading one of the popular poems to Ruby, these were published by the well-known Poet gems in homeworld. Ruby hadn't read any of it before so she enjoyed Sapphire reading it to her. <br/>"I've seen multiple gems fuse before but I had no idea that's what it felt like. Disappearing." </p><p>"It's never like that!" Ruby spoke up, "whenever I fuse it's always just been me but bigger." She looked down at her gem that is embedded into her palm. "It's always been me... I fused a lot but none of them meant anything compared to... Well..." She blushed a bit. </p><p>Sapphire looked at Ruby and gently tilted her chin so they can face each other. "Did... Did you had it before?" </p><p>"Of course not!" Sapphire blushed bright pink and cupped her own cheeks. "When would I have ever..." She giggles to herself. Gems who aren't soldiers or warriors have no right or use to fuse. <br/>They sat in silence for a while before Ruby spoke up again. <br/>"I've never had a third eye before..." </p><p>"I never had more than one! The depth perception is amazing." Sapphire strokes her bangs lightly as she bit her lip. They never talked about their fusion ever since the night Ruby fled but now it's like a huge injector in the room. <br/>They looked at each other before they burst out fits of laughter. </p><p><br/>Of course, all good things must come to an end, the Pearl of the Sapphire who tried to shatter Pink Sapphire had been stalking them since the day her Sapphire was taken. She saw everything, the day they first fused and the day they came back together. She recorded everything and presented it to the court. The Diamonds were HORRIFIED. Blue Diamond screamed so loud her wails can be heard throughout the planet, her aura of pure disgust and anger filled every gem. Guards were immediately sent to capture them. Orders are to hold Pink Sapphire and have her rejuvenated and shatter the Ruby into dust. </p><p>Blue Diamond herself arrived at Pink Sapphire's home just as the two guilty gems are dragged out. </p><p><em>"Sapphire! What is the meaning of this?!"</em> Her voice cut through the screams of disgust and protest from the other gems.</p><p>"I... Blue Diamond I-" </p><p><em>"I've had high hopes that you maintain your Diamond's legacy being as the only pink gem, a perfect cut at that, and uphold your duties. But it seemed to had smothered yourself with impurities."</em> She says with pure hate.</p><p>"No! It's all me! It's not her fault!" </p><p><em>"Clearly."</em> Blue Diamond's gaze sharpened from beneath her veil. <em>"How <strong>dare</strong> you fuse with a member of my court? You have defiled the only legacy of Pink Diamond. You will be broken for this!" </em>She says as two Quartzes advanced towards the pair.</p><p>"No!" Sapphire yelled, which caught the blue monarch off guard,<em> "'No'?"</em> Blue repeated in an icy manner. Fear filled Sapphire's form, she knew this wasn't helping her situation in the slightest. She caught sight of the other Sapphires who crowded together, some having smirks while others looked aloof. They're enjoying this. She looked back at her Ruby who was struggling against the Quartzes. "No, Sapphire what are you doing?" </p><p>"Rejuvenate me but unhand her!" </p><p>"No!" Ruby cried out. </p><p><em>"You've become worse than I feared!"</em> Blue Diamond cried.<em> "You have become corrupted for you to speak like this!"</em> She yelled in fury. Then her voice became soft and deceivingly sweet.<em> "But do not worry, my sweet Sapphire. We shall have you rejuvenated and none of this will happen again. You are too precious to be shattered." </em></p><p>"Wrong answer," Sapphire whispers as she swallowed her fear. Pink frost formed around her before a blast of pink ice crystals punctured the Quartz soldiers, poofing them, and kept a vicinity around them. In her compulsive act, she had frozen herself to the ground leaving her unable to move. <br/>"Sapphire!" Ruby ran to her to pull her out. Alarms rang. The few rubies who saw Ruby as a captain and a good friend immediately fought to keep the others at bay. Ruby managed to pull Sapphire out from her icy confines when a scream broke out from the clash when one of the rubies that fought for them had been shattered.</p><p>"No!" Ruby cried as she held Sapphire. </p><p>"Go! Go!" The other Ruby soldier yelled. "Don't let her death go to waste you, idiot!" Tears ran down both soldiers' faces. "Go!!" <br/>"Please take care of her, my Sapphire." The Ruby's companion pleaded to the pink gem. </p><p><em>"You won't get away!"</em> Blue Diamond roared as everything went blue and everyone was now moving slowly. <br/>Sapphire grabbed her Ruby and ran off, dragging her behind. With her enhanced agility and speed, they easily got away from the scene, a form which the other rubies are thankful of. The remaining rubies who stood up for the pair had been immediately shattered. </p><p><em>"Find them!!"</em> Blue Diamond shrieked as she gripped her dark veil, her aura becoming so thick that some gems poofed from the intensity. </p><p>The pair ran when a couple of Topaz blocked their way and whipped out a rejuvenator. <br/>Before the yellow gem could even use it though their heads were sliced in half by a sharp fan. It was the same fan that Sapphire gifted Velvet. Except it was modified for combat. </p><p>"My Sapphire, run!" Velvet yelled as she fought off the other Topaz with Navy, her bashful Ruby. <br/>The plan was that Velvet would escape with them by storing them in her gem and shape-shifting them into another gem to escape. But Velvet had no time in doing so since the Sapphires had predicted their future and knew their plan, so now they're aiming at Velvet. </p><p>"No! Velvet!" Sapphire cried as the guards chased her Pearl and her Ruby. "Get her away from here!" Velvet yelled at Ruby.<br/>Ruby knew the promise she made so she picked Sapphire up and fled. Sapphire saw the glimpse of Navy and Velvet falling into a hollow of an old structure before the entire building collapsed. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed for her loyal servant who gave up her life for their love. Their freedom. </p><p>Even Ruby is grieving for her fallen comrades but they should not let their sacrifices go to waste. <br/>They managed to lose their pursuers as they got to the lab area of the planet. They both headed straight for the first available ship they saw, which had just been conveniently opened. Ruby jumped the opportunity and threw her gauntlet fist right at the unsuspecting greet Peridot Quartz that left the taller gem in a daze before a sharp pink crystal shot out and stabbed her midriff. <br/>"I'm sorry." Sapphire cried just as the green gem poofed. The heavy limb enhancer equipment fell with the gem onto the ground. <br/>They wasted no time in controlling the ship. Ruby wasn't used to flying a Hand ship so she had struggles with it at first but managed to at least have them take off and escape Homeworld's atmosphere. It was a bumpy ride at first but they managed to do it. </p><p><br/>It had been a while since their escape, they had fed an unknown destination to the ship out of panic, they just need to get as far away as possible. In their silence, they mourned for the loss of their allies and close friends. They held each other, giving each other comfort as they processed what just occurred. <br/>All for the sake of their freedom they lost precious gems along the way. They spoke of it and came to terms that there is no turning back, the least they can do is honor their sacrifice. </p><p>"We might never come back after that," Ruby says in a hoarse voice. </p><p>"I know." Sapphire whispers. </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>"Don't be." Sapphire looked up at Ruby, "our friends fought for our freedom, accepted us, the least we can do is make the most of what they fought for." She gently cupped Ruby's cheek. "We're here together." She gently wiped away a stray tear from the red gem's cheek. <br/>A loud explosion soon came from somewhere in the ship, continuous blasts were fired consecutively as 4 Eyeballs and a Sun incinerator surrounded it. It wasn't long before the hand ship had exploded. Leaving nothing left or alive inside. </p><p>Sapphire watched the debris of the ship glide into the endless space from afar as she cuddled into Ruby's lap. They're currently in an escape pod, she had foreseen what will happen and they had long abandoned the ship after gathering resources they might need. </p><p>Ruby held her and looked down, "you okay?" </p><p>Sapphire rubbed her eye as she nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"Where are we heading off to now?" </p><p>"... Somewhere wonderful." She says. "Somewhere my Diamond should have thrived in." She says as she sets the coordinates to Sector 12. "Earth." She looked up at Ruby, sharing nothing but trust and something else between them. She gently kissed Ruby's lips as they glowed and fused once more. They're finally free. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Soft coughs as a figure emerged from the rubble beneath, Navy tossed aside the huge slab that she used to protect Velvet. They're deep into the old tunnels of early Kindergarten. The cold eerie atmosphere did nothing to help with the gem's growing anxiety. <br/>"A-are you okay?" She asks as she helped Velvet up who was crying. <br/>"Oh gosh... I hope... I hope they made it out." She cried, not wanting to be away from her Sapphire, the sole purpose of her being. What will she do now? </p><p>"H-hey... It'll... It'll be okay. I know Ruby, she'll protect her n-no matter w-what." Navy says as she wiped her tears away. She took her into a cavern where they'll seek refuge because there's no way Homeworld will stop searching without seeing shards of gems as proof. "We'll be okay here for n-now." </p><p>"I'm so sorry Ruby... I dragged you into this." Velvet hugged her thin knees to her chest as she nuzzled the sheer fabric scarf around her neck.<br/>Navy turned to the shaking Pearl and she walked over before slowly hugging her. "I don't know if this will work but... It'll be o-okay... I'm with you. A-and I'm sure we'll get to see them someday." She nuzzles the gem's slender neck, warming her up with her body heat. "S-so we can't give up." <br/>Velvet blushed lightly before she slowly wrapped her arms around the smaller gem as a warm glow engulfed them both until they fused into something new.</p><p> </p><p>That was what happened 60 years ago. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>